The Abused
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: Batman was here because… Why was he here again? Oh yeah, because it involved a kid. And he had a soft-spot for kids. Everyone knew it. Even the frikkin media. MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, PEDOPHILIA, AND SOME OTHER GRAPHIC STUFF. READ AT OWN RISK.
1. Special Kid

**Ok ya'll, I have no idea why I'm posting this. I really don't. I'm not even sure of how many people will actually like this. But if you like Danny/Batsy Son/Father stuff, here ya go. Enjoy. Again, if you read the summary, this first chapter should not be all that surprising.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, Justice League, or that cover image. They are owned by awesome people. **

* * *

><p>Ch.1: Special Kid<p>

Batman was here because… Why was he here again? Oh yeah, because it involved a kid. And he had a soft-spot for kids. Everyone knew it. Even the frikkin media. He had no excuse and, therefore, could not deny it. Anyways, the kid's father, as his mother and sister were dead, was an abuser. That made bile and anger rise in the Dark Knight because he could not stand child abusers. He was also suspected of being a pedophile. _Fantastic_.

Anyways, the kid was a small boy and anyone who dared entering the house he was hiding in was always blasted out with a green beam. There were a few holes in the walls, a window was shattered, and the door was halfway off its hinges. The house was run-down. No one really cared for it. And many people feared what would happen when Batman entered the house.

The Dark Knight stopped in the doorway and looked over the room. It was a simple living room and he could see the kid hiding behind the couch. He didn't let him know though and ventured further, looking everywhere but at the kid. He started walking through the house, ignoring the kid as he did. He went through the kitchen, the lab, (his father and mother were inventors), a kid's bedroom, another bedroom, bathroom, master bedroom, master bathroom, and then the guest room.

The Dark Knight found handcuffs in the nightstand drawer in one of the bedrooms. Four of them actually. It only confirmed the pedophile theory.

He also checked out the attic, before heading back downstairs. He stood in the living room and looked right at where the kid was. "You can come out now."

A green beam shot out from behind it and Batman expertly dodged it. He kneeled on the ground but didn't get close. He could bet the kid was traumatized. The only reason people found out was because the kid had started screaming before it was cut off by a shout and a _snap_.

The kid quivered from his spot, green eyes and white hair peeking out. He was holding a bat plushy with his emblem. The Dark Knight almost smirked. (What? Most kids enjoyed Superman.)

"I'm not going to hurt you." The Caped Crusader whispered. The kid continued quivering.

"What's your name?"

The eight year old peeked out a little more. "D-Danny…"

Batman cocked his head. "Can you come out, Danny?"

The boy shook his head furiously, and went back into hiding behind the couch.

"Danny, please come out. I promise not to hurt you."

Something the Caped Crusader said made the kid peek his head out again.

"Promise?"

Batman nodded.

"You _really_ promise?"

The Dark Knight nodded again. "I won't break a promise, especially to you."

Hesitantly, the small boy slid out from his hiding spot, dressed in a black hazemat suit with a white belt, boots, gloves, and DP symbol. He also had a black cloak, but most of his suit was bloody. He grasped his plushy tightly. Ever so slowly, he approached the older man until he stood right in front of him, tears springing to his eyes in fright.

"Shhhh…" Batman reached out and wiped away the tears from his face. Danny flinched at the touch but did not pull away, almost leaning into the gentle touch.

"I'm going to take you with me now, alright?"

Danny's panic rose.

"I-I don't want to go! What about Daddy?"

Anger was quickly onto Batman's face. "Your father cannot take care of you anymore."

Danny's panic was still evident. "Why?"

Batman sighed. "He was arrested."

Danny's panic turned his breathing into short gasps. "_Why_?"

Batman slowly took Danny into his arms and cradled the small boy, much like he did with past Robin's.

"Because Danny, he hurt you." Danny was practically strangling his plushy.

"N-No he didn't."

Batman stroked the child's hair. "Yes, he did. There's no more lying here, all right? He was hurting you. Parents are not supposed to do that to their kids. They're supposed to love them. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, but only if you let me."

Danny stared at Batman with panic, but it was slowly melting away. "Why didn't Daddy love me?"

Oh crap… No words could really explain people's hatred.

Batman sighed. "Because he was angry at the world and he didn't see the wonderful kid right in front of him."

The boy was too innocent for his own good.

Danny snuggled his head into the Dark Knight's chest. "You promise I'll be safe?"

Batman nodded. "I promise."

And then, the water works started. Danny was crying and Batman was rocking him gently, whispering comforting words. He wrapped the child in his cape, hiding his face, before exiting the ratty old house.

Most people tried crowding him. One firmly placed Bat-glare made them stop. The Dark Knight continued walking, straight for the Batwing. The press tried to question him from a distance but he paid them no heed.

The Bat-wing opened up, and Danny peeked out. Normally, Batman would try to make the kid hide his face, but the kid was petrified. It was best he knew where they were going.

Batman climbed in and the door closed. He opened his cape, and Danny was sitting in his lap, looking at him warily with his tear stained face. The Dark Knight rocked him for a few more minutes, turning on the jet.

"I'm going to buckle you up, alright?" Danny nodded and allowed himself to be transferred to the seat next to the Caped Crusader's and was buckled in. He looked out the window as a ring appeared around his waist. It traveled in different directions and when it was done, it left a black haired and blue eyed boy.

He had a ratty blue t-shirt, jeans, and plain converses. They were all old and needed some serious updating. His shirt was falling apart at the seams, his jeans were torn in more than one place, and his converses were falling apart from the inside out.

Seeing the ring made Danny giggle a little, his tear trails glistening in the light. Obviously, it wasn't new, so Batman let it be. He even let a smile slip, seeing a smile on the smile child's face. It probably hadn't been there for a while.

The jet left the ground and Danny looked out the window with glee. (Who wouldn't?) He watched as the ground and the people and the houses got smaller and smaller and then they were moving away. Danny waved to the only 'home' he had ever known.

Then, he turned to the Dark Knight.

"Are you Batman?"

Hmmm, the Caped Crusader thought the kid already knew this.

"Yes."

Danny looked at his plushy. "You're my favorite hero." He mumbled.

Batman cracked a smile again. "Why?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. You just are."

Batman reached over, making the child tense, but he ruffled his hair nonetheless.

The next few days after that were hectic. Meeting Alfred was a _nightmare_. Danny freaked and went into hysterics, scaring the crap out of the Englishman. It took two frikkin hours until Danny calmed down. Batman could only imagine what it would be like when Danny would meet the League. At least the kid liked Ace, the Great Dane.

He also had to show Danny his alter ego. That nearly sent the kid into hysterics again, but eventually he got used to both egos. Then Bruce made adoption papers and showed Danny around the mansion. He usually found the kid trailing after him, _all the time_, carrying his plushy. He was quiet for a kid his age. He respected (feared) all adults and never asked for anything. It scared the crap out of him when his stomach growled; thinking the worst would happen for unconsciously making a noise.

Speaking of which, the kid was a twig. It was like a gentle breeze could make him snap. He never ate a lot, as was protocol for him. Bruce was constantly asking for him to eat more, telling him he could have as much as he wanted, even having Alfred make sure the child had constant access to snacks. When he wouldn't eat, Bruce usually was able to get him to eat ice-cream.

It was also sad when you gave something to him, and he thought you'd take it from him. Even the simplest of things, like a blanket, had always been brutally taken from him. It was like a sick game.

The nightmares were probably the worst though. He always woke up screaming, and then would sob about all the bad things. (Whipping, cold nights, little food, sexual assault, bullying, doing strenuous work that shouldn't be left to such a small child, more sexual assault, sexual assault, his father's brutal treatment, a beer bottle to the head, a concussion, etc)

But sometimes he was able to get the frail child to smile, and occasionally laugh. He also found out the kid knew things no one should know his age. Specifically Blackjack (the card game), sexual assault (no kid should know what that is), gambling of all sorts, pick-pocketing, and stealing. It was easy to break most of his bad habits, but the kid simply liked playing Blackjack. So Bruce made a deal. As long as he did no gambling, he was allowed to play Blackjack. He was a very good strategist, by the way.

Alfred (surprisingly) was able to get the kid to play Monopoly with him. Poor Alfred got his butt-kicked by the eight year old. Danny took all the expensive lots and put hotels on them, before taking all the cheaper ones, putting hotels on those as he did. The lots Alfred did get were quickly sold to Danny, as he needed the money. It wasn't long before he was broke and declared Danny the winner. It was the most amusing and saddest thing Bruce had ever seen.

He was happy he found Danny at the beginning of summer. He let the child hang with him all the time, letting him get used to his surroundings. He managed to shield him from the public, thankfully. Danny probably would have a meltdown and a lot of things would go wrong.

Today was the day Batman decided to show Danny to the League. He had already notified the Watchtower that he was coming with someone special. He knew for a fact no one knew he was talking about a different kind of 'special'.

Batman pulled on his cowl as Danny walked up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Long night. He should know. He was there for most of it.

"Where you going?" Danny asked tiredly. He was still clingy when it came to the Dark Knight. Batman didn't mind though. The child was on everyone-but-Bruce-and-Alfred-were-dangerous mode. He just needed to get over that. But that was kind of hard when more than a dozen pedophiles had been at your house and did unspeakable things to you, one of them being cuffing your wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Of course, Batman had personally met with each. The medics were still unsure if they'd wake up from their comas… He was pretty sure one of them was brain-dead too.

"I'm going to the Watchtower. And you're coming with me."

Danny looked at him with fear-stricken eyes.

"What?" He squeaked.

The Caped Crusader had not warned the small boy earlier, for it would have set a lot of panic in him and he'd have nightmares that weren't memories. Just what he needed.

Batman bent down next to the kid and took his hands in his own. "I'll be right there. You have no need to worry. Trust me. They won't be able to hurt you. None of them can beat me. (we all know it's true)"

Danny trembled but hesitantly nodded. "But you can't leave me!"

Batman rubbed his fingers over the smaller hands knuckles. "I won't. I'll be right there."

Danny nodded again and transformed silently. Batman gave him a rewarding smile for not having to be asked. Then he ushered the small boy towards the Zeta-portal.

Ace barked goodbye and Danny waved before disappearing into the light with Batman.

They reappeared in the Watchtower and the Dark Knight walked forward silently. Danny trailed behind him in his shadow. The entire League was there, all of them giving him suspicious looks. He stopped in front of them.

"Well, where's the 'special person'?" Superman asked. Batman looked down when he felt something. Danny was hiding in his cape, clinging to the back of his leg, his cloak hiding him.

The Caped Crusader sighed. "Danny, please come out." He felt the child shake his head no. _Too many people_, Batman decided as he sighed.

"Danny?" Nightwing asked skeptically. Batman grabbed the child's small arm and dragged him out from behind him, much to child's surprise and fright. He stood shock-still in front of the crowd. Everyone stood shock-still at the kid. Batman was about to tell them not to approach, but Flash, A.K.A. Wally West, rushed forward.

"Hiya-" He didn't have time to finish as Danny punched him and rushed behind Batman's startled figure.

The entire League was in shock.

"What the heck?" Wally said, rubbing his jaw where Danny had hit. Said boy was quivering in fear behind Batman, gripping his leg with a vice-grip.

"Bruce, what's with the kid?" Superman asked. Batman tried to explain but most people cut him off before he could say anything, all except Nightwing, who knew better.

Worst thing to do.

It got louder, causing Danny to freak and start crying into his guardian's leg. That caused a domino effect as Batman grew angry.

"Enough!"

The League shut their mouths rather quickly. The child's cries became quite evident. Batman silently picked him up, and placed him on his hip. No one could see the young boy's face as he hid in his cloak and buried his head into Batman's shoulder.

The Dark Knight handed Nightwing a file. "Everyone is to see that file but speak none of it with Danny in the room, _understood_?" Everyone nodded quickly.

Nightwing scanned it, but not even a page in he handed it to the next person, seething in anger. Silently, the entire League read it. There were mixed reactions: Sadness, regret, pity, anger, murderous intentions, horror, disgust. All the while, Batman tried calming the small boy down, whispering something in his ear.

By the time everyone had read the file, or at least enough to understand what was going on, Batman had set the child on the ground again. The small boy walked towards Wally, testing each step warily, until he was in front of the speedster.

"I'm sorry…"

Wally smiled. "It's ok."

With that, Danny ran back and hid behind Batman.

"How long have you had him?" Hawkman asked.

"A month."

Most people's eyes went wide.

"How did we not hear of this?" Black Canary asked.

"I shielded him from the media." Batman informed.

How on earth did he manage to do that? He had frikkin stalkers in both forms.

An alarm was sounded from Batman's wrist watch. He found that there was a break in at Gotham. He sighed. He did not need this right now. He looked down at the kid he had adopted.

"Danny, can you stay here while I go somewhere?" He asked.

"NO! You promised you'd stay!" Danny yelled.

Batman sighed again. He really, _really_ didn't need this right now.

"There's a break in I need to go to. I'll only be gone a little while." The Dark Knight soothed. Danny sniffed into his leg.

"I _need_ to go." Batman stressed.

As much as he hated to leave, he had to.

"You don't even have to hang out with anyone. Just let one person watch you." Batman coaxed.

Danny still clung to his leg, but peeked at everyone, his view lingering on each person, studying them.

The careful eye he had scared most of the adults. Why would a kid know to do that?

He obviously settled on someone because he ran out form his hiding place and found a new one behind Nightwing, A.K.A. Dick Grayson, Batman's first partner. Batman nodded, happy with Danny's decision, and left, promising to be back soon.

Before he could leave though, Danny stopped him. "Wait!"

Batman turned.

"Can I…?" Danny started.

Batman nodded, already understanding, and left.

Once out of sight, a ring appeared around Danny's waist and turned him into the black haired, blue eyed boy.

Most of the League groaned.

"Does he adopt every black haired blue eyed kid around?" Red Arrow asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, seriously. Dick was black-haired, blue-eyed. Jason was black-haired, blue-eyed. Tim was black-haired, blue-eyed. Damien was black-haired, blue-eyed. Cassy was black-haired, blue-eyed. So far, the only one who wasn't was Stephanie. AND NOW DANNY'S PART OF THE FAMILY! FANTASTIC! You guys probably hated this but I'll live. :D<strong>

**Kadzait: And if you guys have any ideas for this story, please tell. She only has five other chapters and then her ideas died. We still don't know what happened.**

**Actually, I got hooked writing another story. I do it all the time.**

**Kadzait: It's really annoying.**

**Tis Kad, tis.**


	2. Blackjack

Ch.2: Blackjack

Danny peeked into the kitchen. After learning how to hack from Batman and stealing the Watchtower's blueprints, he could easily get around the place. He walked into the kitchen when he saw no one there.

He climbed into the kitchen chair and got out a card deck and some poker chips. He looked around again and placed his Bat plushy on the chair next to him with some poker chips. He expertly shuffled his deck up, taking out the Jokers as he did, before setting two cards, face up, in front of his plushy. He did the same to him, only one was face down.

The plushy stared blankly at his queen and nine. Danny looked at his one card, a queen. "Hit or stand?" He asked quietly. Apparently, the plushy answered, as Danny placed a seven in front of him.

Danny grinned wildly. "Ha! You got twenty-six! Doesn't matter, because I already won!" The small boy flipped his hidden card over to reveal an ace. He got twenty-one on the first try. He did a small dance in his seat.

How had he known his card was an ace?

He tensed when someone walked in.

Flash spat out his drink when he saw Danny and his plushy with a playing cards all around him, and _poker chips_. Did he steal them from Green Arrow's bedroom?

"Uh, kid, where'd you get those?" Flash asked.

Danny shrunk in his seat. "My backpack…"

Flash stared at the kid disbelieving. "You own _poker chips_?"

Danny nodded, oblivious to the adult's astonishment. "Wanna play Blackjack?"

Flash looked at the kid, disbelieving. "Does Batman know about this?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, as long as I don't gamble, he's fine with it."

Grandmother have mercy…

"So, wanna play?" Danny asked, holding up the deck.

"Uh, sure…" Flash said and sat down. The speedster watched as Danny shuffled the deck in a fancy way, impressing Flash. Danny then placed two cards, face up, in front of the hero. Flash had a nine and a five.

Danny did the same for himself, only one face down and one face up. He looked at Flash with a blank expression on his face.

"Hit or stand?" Danny asked.

Flash looked at his cards. "Hit."

Danny placed another card down. Flash got a ten. Nine + five + ten = Twenty-four. He lost automatically.

Danny whooped and turned his other card over. It was a seven but it didn't matter. Flash had lost.

"Wanna play again?" Danny asked innocently, amused at Flash's sad face.

"Sure." The older hero said.

Danny placed a queen and a six in front of the older hero. Batman's adopted son got a six.

"Hit or stand?" Danny asked.

Flash looked at his cards. "Hit." Danny placed a four down. 10+6+4=20. He wasn't going to dare chance it.

"I'll hit." Danny said and placed a five down. 6+5=11.

"Hit or stand?" Danny asked.

"Stand." Flash said immediately. Danny shrugged and flipped his hidden card over, revealing the hidden truth if Flash lost or won.

He lost.

Danny had a queen. 11+10=21. He won.

Danny smirked at Flash. "Wanna play again?"

So that's how it went. Danny kicked his butt every time they played. Green Arrow and Hal Jordon showed up somewhere along the line and started playing along. They lost too. The three Leaguers were just happy there was no gambling involved.

Batman came a little later and saw another horrible defeat to the Leaguers. Danny gave a dark chuckle in response to their groans, collecting his cards again. He spotted the Dark Knight.

"Hi Batman!"

The three older males didn't look up at him, their heads on the table in defeat. Hal was banging his own head, probably trying to get a concussion.

Danny put his cards in his backpack and picked up his plushy before walking over to the Caped Crusader wordlessly. Batman, in response, picked the small boy up.

"What happened?" The Dark Knight asked.

"Blackjack happened." Green Arrow responded.

"The kid won every single time." Hal complained.

Flash shook his head. "I think he was cheating."

Batman looked at his ward with a smirk. "Were you cheating?"

Danny giggled behind his hands. "Maybe."

The other three Leaguers mouth's dropped open.

"H-How?" Hal stuttered. Danny giggled at his expression.

Batman continued smirking. "While placing the first set of cards down, Danny ever so slightly bends the card to see the hidden number. Therefore, he can easily find out how to get to twenty-one. He did it to Alfred for an hour."

Hal, GA, and Flash were at a loss. Danny smirked at them evilly.

"I was so obvious about it too. You guys don't deserve to win."

Before the Leaguers could say anything, Batman had turned and walked out silently, kid in his arms.

The Leaguers turned to each other. Superman suddenly walked in.

"What's going on in here?" The Man of Steel asked. Everyone turned to the farm boy.

"Never, _ever_, play Blackjack with Bats kid. _Ever_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these people for favoriting and following: <em>KazeChi, Sina Xiel, Evildarkkitten, Galaxya, Mulllkkkkkk, FlopsytheStingyDog, Shadowhitman, Redherring1412, Trixangel103, Hopper18, Gigglingskull, Supaherolena02, Mary Elrondile, Lanenja, Toothless20, Musicmiester, Dedesthill, Lexosaurus, Gentle-Valera-Fox, BamboozledChickadee, Azorawing, and CrystalCard. <em>**

**I've noticed a lot of you that are following Young Justice came here. That many people actually LIKE me? Mind is blown.**

**I would also like to thank KazeChi, BamboozledChickadee, and PhantomBrat for favoriting and following ME IN GENERAL. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Reviews:**

**Mulllkkkkkk: Hahahahaha! I just find it really funny how it seems Bruce adopts every black-haired, blue-eyed kid around. Including Danny. :D**

**Gigglingskull: So glad you enjoyed! If you have anything you want to see, go ahead and tell me! I'll most likely do it!**

**Supaherolena02: I love how you show up wherever I go, whatever I do. And I always look forward to your reviews cuz they always make me laugh!**

**IWasNeverReal (of all people, YES): Wow... Lots of questions I can't answer cuz of either 'you'll find out later's' or 'I haven't thought that far ahead'. WOW. My head just imploded. And thank you for the compliments! I always feel special when you review! Hope this chapter made you laugh! :D And yes, there will be Danny/Nightwing. Let's just say Damien's old enough to move out. I'm not good at writing him so don't expect him to show up ANYTIME soon. Same for... Well, every other Robin there is... I'm really good at Dick. :D If you have any ideas, PLEASE TELL. ONLY 6 CHAPTERS AND I HAVE NONE. PLEASE. :D**

**Mary Elrondile: It was, a little. I had to make a Batman/Danny beginning and I really just wanted to get to this chapter so I did the best I could without making it a total piece of crap. I can't stand it when I do that and then I usually go back, erase it, and then DO IT AGAIN and that DOUBLES the time I'm working on it when I could be doing a chapter I LIKE. You get it, right? :D**

**Anonymous: HERE. IS. MORE. :D**

**Inviso-Al: Danny is eight-years-old. Yeah... Eight... Pretty sure...**

**Lexosaurus: OH MY GOSH. THANK YOU SO FRIKKIN MUCH. THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. AND I AM SO HAPPY THE ADDICTION IS REAL. Hey, you wanna see anything specific? Cause ideas are totally open and I only have four other chapters. I NEED IDEAS!**

**Azorawing: HAHAHAHAHA! I wish I were black-haired, blue-eyed! That would be awesome! Two favorite colors on mmmeeee! Does it count that my hair turns black when it's wet? :D**

**TomgirlBre: OKOKOKOKOK! IS THIS SOON ENOUGH FOR YA?! *hides in fear***

**Feeling super-crappy today guys (PMS is a witch...). Reviews are much appreciated to make my day a lot better please! Pretty pretty PLEASE! You guys are the only thing keeping me from wallowing in self-pity right now! Thanks!**

**Kadzait: She'll be fine... She's just tired... And feeling some pain sooooo... She'll be fine, hopefully, tomorrow. *pats Kodi's back***

**Thank you Kad... Good-night... *faints***


	3. Brownies

Ch.3: Brownies

Danny found himself being watched by Wonder Woman, A.K.A. Diana. He trusted her enough to watch him, but nothing more. Her aura said she was trustworthy but you never know.

He was silently watching her, as he did Batman. He was taught to only observe when he was with adults by his father. He was only to speak if spoken to. And if he didn't, it meant certain punishment. So he stayed quiet and watched as she worked around the kitchen.

Wally walked in and grumbled upon seeing the black haired child, the defeat still fresh in his mind. Diana cocked an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" She questioned.

Wally pointed to the kid. "Him."

Diana was still confused. "What could he have done?"

_A lot more than they know_, Danny thought to himself.

"He cheated yesterday when we played Blackjack." Wally grumbled. Danny smirked in reply.

Diana shook her head. "It's your fault for not noticing. How could you not see it? He's eight."

Wally scoffed. "Easy for you to say! He puts his cards down with no hesitation! He doesn't give you the slightest clue he's cheating!"

Danny cocked his head. He put those cards down slower than he usually did with his father's old buddies. When his father was too busy to do it himself (which usually meant he was setting up a… _meeting _(in other words, some pedophile or another that liked Danny a little too much)), Danny took over and won the loot for him.

_I made it so painfully obvious. It's his fault for not seeing it_, Danny thought.

Wally grumbled as he took his brownies from the fridge. Danny cocked his head at the dessert, curious.

"Want one?" Wally asked. For now, he could let the Blackjack slide. Every kid needed his daily sugar intake.

Danny cocked his head the other way. "What is it?"

Diana choked on her drink and Wally stared at the kid wide-eyed. The kid didn't know what the heck a brownie is? That was the saddest thing he had ever heard of.

"You don't know what a brownie is?" Wally asked.

Danny shook his head no.

"You do know who Alfred is, right?" Wally continued.

Danny nodded. "He's never made you brownies?"

Danny shook his head.

"Why not?"

Danny shrugged. "He usually makes cookies."

Ah yes, peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. The finest the world has ever seen. They should be famous.

"Well, this is a brownie." Wally explained, leaning on the counter.

Danny nodded. "So I've heard."

Diana burst out laughing, as Wally had pointed out that the dessert in his hand was indeed a brownie.

Danny smirked. His father told him to be sarcastic with people you don't like. Except for his drug addict buddies, and alcoholic buddies, and _meeting_ buddies, and business associates, and people who suspected nothing of the abuse and _meetings_. Those people he used his 'speak unless spoken to' rule.

...

Ok, so he didn't get to use sarcasm very often.

Wally glared at the kid. "_Anyways_, it's made of chocolate."

Danny looked at the dessert. "I can see that."

Diana continued her laughing.

Wally glared. "Do you want it or not?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't care either way."

Sound nonchalant was another rule. Let no one know you're panicked or interested, because people will use that to their advantage. Danny felt both of those things. He was interested in the brownies, as he had never had one before, but also feared that Wally would hit him for being sarcastic. Strangers he didn't like would never hit him. But Wally knew him. So, there was the risk factor. He had to tread carefully.

Wally handed him the brownie. "Just take it. Every kid needs sugar."

Diana rolled her eyes at that.

Danny took the brownie and gave a small examination. The adults didn't see because it was only a very, very, _very_ small examination. He bit into the dessert and instantly loved it, though it didn't show on his face.

Stay sarcastic. Stay nonchalant. Stay uninterested. Tread carefully.

"So?" Wally asked, leaning forward anxiously.

"Alfred's cookies are better."

Diana chuckled and Wally shook his head. "Everything Alfred makes is better."

Danny nodded in agreement.

Batman walked in and saw his ward eating a brownie. He could see in the child's eyes that he loved it but the other adults had no clue. He wordlessly picked him up and left, Danny finishing his snack as he did. They stayed silent and soon the kitchen was out of sight.

"Remember, Alfred's are better."

"I _know_."

* * *

><p><strong>*gasps* Danny didn't know what a brownie was? Tragic. :D I'm evil.<strong>

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _LonlyStone, EternalMadameBlaze, Starlockies, IWasNeverReal, Raven Angel of Despair, 16ckelmen, Skyefall O. Bunnymund, Roselin, O9gemgg, and Female Dragon._**

**And thanks to _LonlyStone, EternalMadameBlaze, _and _Supaherolena02_ for favoriting and/or following me IN GENERAL!**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: Who wouldn't, after that chapter? Hahahaha! Nothing like a kid kicking adults at a gambling game to cheer a person up! :D**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! I had a feeling you pretty much looked at everything I've written so far, which makes me extremely happy! And I'm more of the person who has absolutely no social life and, therefore, too much time. :D Internet's Flash works too, though.**

**Mulllkkkkkk: Yeah... There's a reason Bats banned him from gambling. Yeah, the last chapter explains that reason. :D Danny does own everyone, doesn't he?**

**Lexosaurus: So glad you find this addictive and DANNY IS TOTALLY ADORABLE! Oh, don't worry bout those meltdowns. I have a plan... *evil laugh***

**16cklemen: So glad it was funny to your liking!**

**IWasNeverReal: That 'grandmother have mercy' thing shows up in a lot of my stuff so I'm glad you like it! Hahahaha! Metaphors are good! I'm thinking about Sam and Tucker, Vlad'll probably show up, Batman's got Jack taken of. And I'll think of something! Something... Something... Similes are great! Love ya!**

**EternalMadameBlaze: Danny's just awesome like that. :D**

**AkUmaXxXtEnsHi: Awww, thanks! Danny as a kiddie is awesome.**


	4. Swimming StoryArc 1

Ch.4: Swimming: Story Arc 1

The first thing he heard was Danny scream and then a few others surprised yelps.

Then it was quiet.

Then he heard Danny shriek in terror, followed by people screeching his name. Nightwing, Aquaman, Red Arrow, and Flash sounded like they were trying to take over the situation.

And failing.

Miserably, at that.

Batman was quick to find the small child He had taken in. Danny was equally as quick to run into his arms, crying and sopping wet. He didn't have time to ask what was wrong because Aquaman, Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Flash rounded the corner and stopped nervously before the Dark Knight, Nightwing excluded.

The Caped Crusader gave a glare to the heroes.

"Mind explaining?" He questioned harshly. Nightwing gave a sigh before tossing the Dark Knight a towel.

"We were showing Danny the pool when he slipped and fell in. The kid doesn't know how to swim and panicked. Red Arrow jumped in before anyone could do anything, and Aquaman helped drag the kid to the edge. Next thing we know, he's screaming for you." The former Robin explained.

Batman wrapped Danny up with the towel provided.

"You said he doesn't know how to swim?" He asked.

Red Arrow nodded. "Yeah, he almost drowned."

This did not sit well with the Dark Knight.

He silently whisked away with Danny in his arms. He took the small child to his room, where he silently sat on his (hardly-ever-used) bed. It was undeterminable how long the two sat there quietly, with the exception of Danny's cries. A little while later, the young boy was silently asleep in the Dark Knight's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these people for favoriting andor following: _BlackRose-FlowerOfDeath, Needsalife69 _(oh, you and me both dude)_, Dragonscorch, Tilliraen, and Fantomo._**

**Review:**

**Ms. awesome. 562: Eh. The pedophilia thing wasn't exactly necessary but I felt it would be different from anything anyone else would come up with. But that's the way my brain works so... *shrugs* And I think I'd have to agree with everyone on that fun fact. I think there's a universal law for not messing with kids and when you break that rule, the universe decides you're a piece of trash or something and decides to get rid of you. *shrugs again* And you live in Denmark? That's cool! What's it like over there?**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! That's all I need to here from you: that it was sad but adorable and cute. And if you put your heart into your writings (as cliche as that sounds), it somehow always turns out good in the end. If you absoletly can't stand what you're writing, it will suck so bad it's not even funny. I should know. I've done it before.**

**IWasNeverReal: Well, shoot. You must really hate Jack for depriving one of our favorite fictional characters of your favorite food. And _of course_ Alfred's are better. Who wouldn't be Alfred if they weren't! That's why he's Alfred! And, oh hey, it's Friday! HAPPY FRIDAY!**


	5. Swimming StoryArc 2

**Kadzait: Oh look. It's part 2.**

**After this, one more part to go!**

**Kadzait: And then you'll stop writing this?  
><strong>

**NOOOOOOOO! I have a bunch of ideas, thanks to you reviews, and I refuse to let them go to waste.  
><strong>

**Kadzait: Crap.**

* * *

><p>Ch.5: Swimming: Story Arc 2<p>

Danny held onto the stainless steel bar leading into the pool with a vice-like grip, dressed in black swim trunks and a white swim shirt. Aquaman was waiting patiently in the shallow end but Danny hadn't even put his feet into the pool. It was starting to get a little annoying.

Batman stood off to the side with a frown. He was not very happy with their progress. But there hadn't been any progress, really. Danny had been clinging to that same pole for the last fifteen minutes. He hadn't moved since.

The Dark Knight let out a tired sigh and walked forward to stand behind Danny, who looked at him in fear.

"I'm not going in." He said sternly to his mentor.

Batman gave him a look. "You have to learn how to swim. It's important. Kids your age learned when they were younger."

"I never got the chance!" Danny said defiantly. Batman sighed. He knew full well, since his mother and sister died when he was four. Danny's father, too obsessed with trying to get money for drugs and such, never bothered to give Danny swim-lessons.

"I know that, Danny. But if you want to learn, you have to get in and let Aquaman teach you." The Dark Knight said.

Aquaman smiled a little. "It'll be alright, Guppy."

Danny clung to the pole tighter, if possible. "I don't want to learn."

Batman bent down by Danny. "Want to tell me why?"

For a minute, Danny just stared at him with his big eyes. He let go of the pole and grabbed Batman's arm instead, reassuring himself he could not be pushed into the pool.

"Daddy pushed me under the water and wouldn't let me up one time." Danny said nervously.

Of course… That would be how many life-sentences now? Ah yes. Including this one, eight. They were quickly adding up, don't you think?

Batman gave a long irritable sigh.

"Danny, I know that's very scary but you have to learn how to swim sometime." The Dark Knight said. Danny clung tighter to his arm.

"But I don't want to learn! Someone will drag me under the water!" Danny said. Batman shook his head.

"No one will do that unless they want _me_ to hurt them, understand?" Batman said. Danny gave him a long, pleading look.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that. I did.<strong>

**Kadzait: You wrote this.**

**Shut up!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _YuyaKnightwriter97, Gryphonsson, Oracleshadow, Thundergil, and Oblitus Angeli.  
><em>**

**Reviews:**

**AkUmaXxXtEnsHi: Hahaha, I knew the chapter was short and, frankly so is this one and the next one, but this whole arc is short. Funny. But short. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Supaherolena02: **Don't worry! You made me laugh. As always. And dude, oh my friend, my first writings are frikkin HORRIBLE. Like seriously. They suck. Just because you've read a book, doesn't mean you could write a story (though, I seriously think you would be able to, considering you seem like the person to have the heart to do it). It's like saying you could make a chair because you've sat in one. :D We all suck when we begin (some, more so than others (meaning I failed at writing when I started)). And what they were doing at the pool: Showing Danny around the Watchtower for fun. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!****

****Sakura: Hahahaha! Short but simple! Nice! I like that! Glad you enjoyed!****

****IWasNeverReal: Oh come on, Danny cheating at Blackjack is amazing. Especially since he played all the adults. :D Your answer will be answered in the next chappie! YIPPEE!****

****TomgirlBre: DUDE, CHILL! His powers aren't the main focus of the story but I feel ya dude! He will have all his powers. Actually, he gains one of his original powers in a few chapters. *evil smile*****

****Lexosaurus: The fact you go out of your way to read a fic you don't like (well, you do now, anyways, I hope) just because I wrote it almost makes tears well up in my eyes (I seriously think my tear glands are smaller than normal). THANK YOU SO MUCH DUDE! And we find out more about why he doesn't know how to swim! YEAH! And you will find the answer to your question: next chapter. Can I go to planet Cordt-7B just to see it rain rocks? Please?****

****Obtilus Angeli: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you enjoy this so much! He does need some chocolate lasagna (it sounds disgusting but oddly delicious)! And I hope you enjoyed this and future chapters! Hope to see you review again! :DDDD And come on! It's so cute that Bats is Danny's favorite hero!****

****Stay tuned for the next episode.****

****Kadzait: *smack*****


	6. Swimming StoryArc 3

**Yeah! The end of the story arc! YEAH!**

* * *

><p>Ch.6: Swimming: Story Arc 3<p>

Bruce had no idea how the heck he was dragged into this. Oh yeah, Danny had pleaded with him for fifteen minutes. A good fifteen minutes Aquaman had spent laughing at the whole ordeal. It wasn't funny. It should've been insulting to him, but of course, Batman's kid is a _riot, _in all cases of any scenario. Grr…

Danny was clinging to another stainless steel pole, but this one was not at the Watchtower. It was in Bruce's personal pool. Bruce himself was waiting for the kid in the shallow end with an amused look on his face.

"You said if I taught you, you'd cooperate." Bruce said. Danny gave him a pleading look. "Why do I _have_ to learn?" He questioned. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Well, for one, Gotham has many, _many_ harbors and docks. If anyone found out you couldn't swim, they'd use it to their advantage."

"But I can _fly_!" Danny whined. Bruce's amusement was practically tangible. "Yes, but you won't always be able to use it." Danny let out another whine from his throat. Bruce chuckled before, more or less, dragging the kid from the pole and holding him in the water. Danny shook like a leaf.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Do you wanna come out yet, Danny?" Bruce said with an amused smirk. Danny shook his head from where he was swimming in the deep end. "No! I wanna stay in the pool!"

Alfred walked in and saw Danny, who fifteen minutes earlier, has refused to even get in the pool. "How…?" Bruce continued smirking. "He's a fast learner."

* * *

><p><strong>You people are awesome. Just sayin.<strong>

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _First Lady of the West, Alalaya21, Phantomknights, BringbackDannyPhantom _(YEAH!), _Travainiaqueen, and Zoeshade.__  
><em>**

**Reviews:**

**Lexosaurus: Thank you so much for LOVING my fic! I'm so happy you think this is utter perfection! And still happy the addiction is real!**

**Ms. awesome. 562: Oh dude, I totally feel ya! I see a white van, RUN FOR THE BUSHES! I never want to be raped but, this way, people can relate to the fear Danny feels! Yeah! And I actually like learning about different cultures so I am looking forward to your PM! Prob won't tell you bout America though. It's hard to explain since I live here. -.-' And you're one of the many peoples who have checked out my profile? WOW.**

**Supaherolena02: Oh my gosh. That would really suck. That really would. Especially since the English language is A PAIN. Here's a rule! Follow it! Except for these few thousand exceptions! -.-' Hahaha! You're smart! You KNEW there was a reason behind his intense terror! GOOD JOB! And his powers aren't the main focus of the story but when he finally turns nine, he will start trying! (Because that's when Dick started.) Hope that answers your question!**

**Sakura: Is this soon enough for ya? :DDDDD**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahahahahaha! I hope this chapter was amusing! :D**

**AkUmaXxXtEnsHi: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! That means so much to me! I'm glad you're LOVING this fic!**

**TomgirlBre: That wasn't the power I had in mind BUT I AM SO DOING THAT! YEA! THAT WOULD BE A SIGHT TO BEHOLD!**


	7. Imaginary Friend

**Oh my gosh, guys! I am so sorry I didn't upload this this morning! I spent the night at my grand-mummy's (oh, all the nicknames you can make from grandma) and I didn't realize till after I agreed to spend the night that I didn't have my USB's which meant I couldn't upload the new chapters (for this and my other story, Young Justice)! Hope you all don't hate me and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ch.7: Imaginary Friend<p>

"And then, Bruce took me to his plane and brought me here! And then, I met Nightwing, who calls me his little brother! Isn't that cool!? I'm his little brother! And I've played Blackjack with Green Arrow and Flash and Green Lantern and I beat them every round! It was funny! They looked _so weird_! And Flash showed me what a brownie was, even though I punched him in the face! And I almost drowned in the pool when I slipped but Red Arrow and Aquaman saved me and then I ran to Bruce and he picked me up and he hugged me until I fell asleep! And Alfred makes the best cookies ever! And Ace is my doggy! I've always wanted a doggy and now I have one! Ain't that great, Jazz?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and opened the door to his ward's room. Danny looked at him, a little startled.

"Oh, hey Bruce!" Danny said, waving. He was on the ground, laying on his stomach, chin in his hands. His legs were kicking the air. He was facing his pile of plushies, his favorite kind of toy in the world. His bat plushy with the Bat emblem was resting against the small boy's chest.

"Who are you talking to, Danny?" The billionaire asked.

"I'm talking to Jazzy! See!" Danny said and pointed to his pile of plushies. His smile turned to a frown.

"Where'd she go? She _was_ here." Danny said sullenly.

Bruce, ignoring the fact Danny's sister's nickname had been Jazz, chuckled under his breath. "Alright Danny. Well, if _Jazz_ comes back, introduce her to me, ok?"

Danny nodded with a big smile. "Ok!"

Bruce waved to his ward with a smile. He was mirrored by the eight-year-old before he closed the door and walked away.

A ten-year-old girl with bright orange hair and paper-white skin appeared in front of Danny in his plushy pile. She had a large, teal bow in her hair that outlined the back of head. She also wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, teal pants, and black flats.

"Jazz! Where'd you go? Brucie wants to meet you!" Danny exclaimed, not at all disturbed by the sudden appearance of the girl.

"Oh, um, Mommy called. Don't worry about it! Tell me more about the Justice League!" The girl said with interest and then mirrored Danny's form, laying in front of him. Danny nodded excitedly.

"Ok, Jazz! I wish you were around all the time so you could meet everyone!" Danny said with a longing look. Jazz smiled sadly.

"Me too, Baby Brother, me too..."

* * *

><p><strong>And now I wait impatiently for your reviews cause I have no idea what I just unleashed.<strong>

**Genesis (horse-sized, thirteen-tailed, winged shadow wolf): Seriously, what did you just do?**

**I have no idea- Wait a minute, where's Kad?**

**Genesis: He's busy with something.**

**Lovely... Anyways, on a completely unrelated note, if anyone sees a short brunette with her hair in a clip wearing a dark grey tank-top with a black tank-top undershirt and spider-web tights, also wearing a silver bracelet with an amethyst stone in it, walk up to her and say "Access code: KW13". If she replies with "Code initiated", you know that's me. :DDDD**

**Kadzait: MR. CHIPPER'S FOUND A BAZOOKA! RUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**WHAT?! *finds apocalypse bunker and hangs out with my other imaginary friends, explosions clearly heard outside***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _XiaoWing, Hitmoi-tama, BringbackDannyPhantom, ploThief, The King's Knight, Credo Quia Absurdum, Bleach-chyc-eevee, _**

**Thanks to these people for following and/or favoriting me in general: _BringbackDannyPhantom,_ _ploThief, Masterjohn125 _(I have a feeling he's not reading this story of mine...), **

**Reviews:**

**Mulllkkkkkk: I'm glad this is just hilarious. :DDD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! And it's funny you should mention that... Future chapter hint right there. And Danny swimming is _so_ cute!**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahaha! I know Danny's cute! I mean, who doesn't think he's cute?**

**Sina Xiel: *dies from love***

**Anonymous: Hahahahaha! So glad you loved it! **

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I am so happy my story made your day! *dances to sad songs cause that's about all I have for music***

**ploThief: I know Danny is so adorable and PLEASE DRAW THE PICTURE! AND THEN SEND ME A LINK!**

**16cklemen: Hahaha, glad you're loving this! And aren't all kids like that? No, I don't wanna do it! No, I don't wanna stop doing it! Hahaha!**

**You guys are great! I love you guys so much and tomorrow, I WILL UPDATE LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO IN THE MORNING! :D**


	8. Captors

**Kadzait: You just love angst today, don't ya?**

**I'm an Angsty person! I love ze angst!**

**Kadzait: I can see that...**

**And semi-OOC Batman!**

**Kadzait: You need help. Some serious help. And meds.**

* * *

><p>Ch.8: Captors<p>

Danny held himself as he shook and cried. He was shaking because of how cold he was. Ice encased the tips of his white hair and frost covered the rest of his body, leaving nothing spared. Every time a tear escaped his eyes, it froze and fell to the ground. He was crying because people took him away from his home. Again.

The Ghost Boy didn't know where he was. Just that the sky was green, land and doors floated everywhere, and that everyone had powers and/or looked weird.

"Skulker, I can't believe you captured a kid!" A girl with blue flames for hair yelled at the man made of metal. The girl had a punk rock look and had a guitar strapped to her back.

"It's not my fault, Ember! Plasmius wants him. And I wasn't about to tick him off even more." The man made of metal, Skulker, defended.

Ember scoffed. "Is he still made that he didn't get to play hero for the boy when he found out about the whole abuse thing?"

Danny flinched against his will and whimpered quietly.

Skulker nodded.

"Did they ever find out how that drunkard afforded the alcohol, drugs, and cigarettes?" Ember asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Skulker nodded again. "Apparently, people paid him to get the kid in bed."

"WHAT?!" Ember shouted, her flaming hair growing bigger with her anger.

Danny shrunk back and rocked himself.

Skulker shrunk back also, scared for his afterlife. His girlfriend could be extremely scary sometimes...

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT FOOL JACK LET PEDOPHILES IN HIS HOUSE?!" Ember shouted, seemingly growing bigger as she leaned towards her boyfriend. Skulker, comically, nodded and seemed to shrink under Ember's murderous gaze, leaning away.

"OH, THAT MAN'S GONNA GET IT!" Ember shouted and began dragging her boyfriend to the Fenton portal.

"Baby, last I heard, he just awoke from a coma!" Skulker tried to reason.

"HE'S GONNA WISH HE WAS STILL IN ONE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Ember continued yelling. Her flaming hair continued to get bigger and a lot more violent. Skulker was still being dragged behind her, looking at Danny's small form as they left. The robot tried explaining to his girlfriend they could kill Jack later but they had to watch the kid.

It was no use. Ember was dead-set on killing the ex-ghost hunter then and there.

And that's how Danny found himself alone, freezing to death.

The small boy didn't have enough energy to move. He was still crying but it was slower now. He was very tired and his mind was saying 'You've suffered enough. It's time to shut down for a little while.'

The last thing the freezing child saw was a flash of white fur and an arm made of ice.

* * *

><p>When Danny opened his eyes, it was blurry. He felt like he was underwater, with a cool liquid gracing his skin and all. He also felt someone put their cold hands under his arms and pull him from the water. By then, his vision was no longer blurry and every part of his body was, once again, working properly.<p>

That's when he noticed that the only beings around him were giant, white yetis with pointy teeth and big horns. And he was only wearing his boxers.

(_"Get on the bed, you little shit. I paid good money to play with you, boy._")

Danny screamed. He startled the yeti creature that was holding him so bad, the big being dropped him. Danny curled in a ball on the ground, shaking up and down. Tears steadily fell down his face as he covered his head in a defensive maneuver.

Every time he felt someone try to get close to him, he screamed louder, making whoever dared to approach him back down. He shrieked like a banshee so long, he couldn't scream anymore and his throat grew hoarse. Even so, he continued to rock on the ground with his mouth open in a silent scream.

Danny eventually calmed to the point he was only crying and a shudder would rack his body every few moments.

A blanket was tucked around the child's shoulders. Danny's head shot up at the big yeti with an ice arm in front of him. His eyes were wide in fear.

"We did not mean to startle you, child." The big yeti said.

"W-Where am I?" Danny choked out, noticing how his throat stung when he talked.

"You are in the Ghost Zone. Specifically the Far Frozen. I sensed you had gained an ice core and came to get you from where you were, near Skulker's Island. So we put you in our de-icing chamber so you would not freeze to death." The yeti explained.

Danny nodded slowly. "Who are you?" He asked timidly.

The yeti laughed. Danny's lips twitched upwards.

"I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen!" The yeti said and gently picked the boy up. Danny giggled behind his hands. The tears that had clung to his face glistened in the florescent lights.

"Now, let's get your clothes." Frostbite said and Danny nodded.

* * *

><p>"I don't know..." Danny whispered, holding himself as he shook, getting cold really fast.<p>

Frostbite was trying to teach the small boy how to control his ice powers. It wasn't really working. Danny lacked confidence and self-esteem. He doubted every move he made in front of the ice-wielding yetis.

Frostbite sighed again and wondered how such a wonderful child could be so lacking in confidence at such a young age.

"Danny, you control the power. _You_. The power doesn't control you." Frostbite explained.

"I don't get it..." Danny whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. He didn't want to screw up. If he screwed up, he might get hit. He didn't want to be hit.

Frostbite sighed again. Most kids wanted to learn their power as soon as they could. Danny feared his own power. The yeti vaguely wondered how the child managed to control his basic ghost powers.

"How about this: Let the power build up inside you until it has nowhere to go but out." Frostbite explained.

Danny nodded slowly and backed up. He let the cold inside him build up before he released it into the air.

As soon as it left him, he realized he wasn't cold anymore!

Danny turned to Frostbite with a big smile which instantly vanished into a blank thin line. The yeti was encased in ice.

The small eight-year-old tapped the ice. "Frostbite...? Are you ok...? Frosty...?"

* * *

><p>Danny tugged on Frostbite's cape. The white yeti looked down at his small and temporary ward. "Yes Danny?"<p>

"I wanna go home." Danny said meekly.

He had been in the Far Frozen for a week. The night before, after a long and _fun_ party with the other Far Frozen members, he had gone to bed and then it just hit him. He missed Bruce and he wanted to go _home_.

"We're still trying to figure out how to send you home. We have a method, called the Infi-map, but we're scared something will happen to you." Frostbite explained.

Tears welled in Danny's eyes.

"But I wanna go home. To B-Bruce. To A-Alfred. I-I-In G-Gotham City. I wanna go home." Danny repeated, his voice rising a few octaves.

Frostbite picked the child up, sighing. "Alright, we'll somehow get you home. Today."

* * *

><p>Frostbite knocked on the large, golden door.<p>

"Who goes there?" A strong and feminine voice rang out.

"It is Frostbite of the Far Frozen. I have come to ask a favor, Pandora." The ruler called.

"What is the favor?" The woman, Pandora, asked.

"I need help sending a child home. He belongs in the Human World. My people have not figured out a way to send him home without causing too much alarm to the humans. Please, Pandora, the child is very homesick." Frostbite pleaded.

The door opened and a large woman, six inches taller than Frostbite, opened the door. She had flaming, purple hair and blue skin. She wore armor made of gold and her golden helmet shielded her face.

One look at little Danny with his tear-stained face being held in Frostbite's arms made Pandora's hard face, soft and motherly.

The leader of the Far Frozen passed Danny off to the woman, who Danny stared at curiously, much unlike his first time meeting Frostbite.

Pandora smiled at the child. "I would be happy to help. And Princess Dora would too."

"Princess Dora? But she is controlled by her abusive brother." Frostbite exclaimed confused.

Pandora chuckled at his wondrous face. "I request her company once a month, if only to let her be free for a few hours. We are good friends. She wants children. She would be happy to help this young one. What is your name, Dear-One?" Pandora asked the child in her arms.

"Danny..." The small boy mumbled.

"Thank you for bringing Danny to me Frostbite. I will do all I can to help him get home." Pandora said to the Far Frozen leader, who smiled.

"Thank _you_ for helping him. I must go. Come visit anytime, Danny." Frostbite said to the small boy, who nodded in response. Frostbite said his goodbyes and left, Danny waving after.

"Now, let's go get ready for Princess Dora, shall we?" Pandora said, carrying Danny into her palace.

* * *

><p>Batman fretted as he tried to find Danny. Who would kidnap him though?! No one knew he existed within the walls of the Bat-Cave and Wayne Manor, excluding the Leaguers!<p>

"Master Bruce," Alfred called worriedly. "Maybe you should take a break and rest. It's been a week and you haven't slept and barely eaten."

The Dark Knight didn't even bother to wave him off. "I have to find Danny. He's suffered enough as it is. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him."

Alfred sighed. "Master, if you keep up like this, you will not help Master Daniel in the long run. And you have Master Richard and the entire Justice League searching for him also. You can take a break."

"Alfred, I _have_ to find him." The Caped Crusader stressed.

Alfred sighed before going to make some soup, planning to add a small dose of sleep aids to it.

Batman's fingers flew across the keyboard, as he simultaneously looked over some notes and theories written on some paper.

There was a flash behind him and the Dark Knight quickly got up and stood in a defense stance.

There was a green portal in the middle of the room. Two women walked out. One was blonde with green skin dressed in a long, pale blue dress. The other had four arms, purple, flaming hair, and was dressed in golden armor. The blonde had _his baby_ in her arms.

Danny, who seemed to be just as tired as the Batman, instantly perked when he saw his caretaker.

"Brucie!" The child squealed. The blonde let him down and the child ran into the Dark Knight's waiting arms. Batman picked him up, spun him, and ran a hand through Danny's hair, for once, letting a small smile slip.

He turned to the two women. "Who are you?" He asked.

"That's Auntie Dora and Auntie Pandora!" Danny said excitedly. The two women chuckled.

"Auntie?" Batman asked again.

"He began calling us that only an hour ago. We didn't think it would stick." The blonde, Dora, said.

"Your son was a pleasure to have around." Pandora complimented.

"He's not my son. I adopted him after it got out that he was raised in an abusive household." Batman explained reluctantly.

"If he was raised in an unsuitable household, you are more of a father than his biological father." Pandora said.

Batman looked down at his ward, who had snuggled his head into the Dark Knight's shoulder. "Thanks..." He mumbled, uncertainly.

The two women nodded with small smiles.

"We have to go now but, if Danny ever wants, he can come visit. He is always welcome." Dora said. Pandora nodded in agreement.

"We might take that offer up." Batman said, thinking of future business trips.

The two women nodded again and said their goodbyes before leaving through the portal.

As soon as they were gone, the Dark Knight let his cowl fall and, being very unlike himself because of lack of sleep, he started kissing Danny's face over and over again. The small boy laughed, saying it tickled.

The Caped Crusader collapsed in his chair and leaned back.

"I'm tired, Daddy..." Danny mumbled, curling up in Bruce's arms.

Bruce let out a long sigh. "Me too, Son, me too..."

The two quickly fell asleep, Bruce not even realizing the extant of the exchange.

Alfred walked in with the sleep-aid-laced-soup in his hands and stopped short at the view he had of Danny and Bruce. He quickly got over it, though, and tiptoed away.

Details could wait. He'd let the small family sleep in peace for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: I can't believe you.<strong>

***head smashes into desk* I am a horrible person.**

**Kadzait: SHE LISTENED TO 'GOOD LIFE' BY ONE-REPUBLIC WHILE EDITING THIS.**

**I didn't even bother to change it when I realized.**

**Kadzait: I knew you were a cruel writer but that was just plain MEAN!**

**I know...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Sina Xiel, Unimportant12 _(Seriously, I love you!), _Enchanting Elf, and Messie23._**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: It is cute, isn't it? Big sister there to protect little brother. OH YEAH! GHOSTLY BACKUP! I'm so happy you think this story is awesome!**

**Hitomi-tama: I kinda do too but then that would take away the magic of the relationship! :DDD**

**Supaherolena02: ...BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY! JUST THE WAY YOU PHRASED AND CAPP-ED EVERYTHING MADE YOUR REVIEW EXTREMELY HILARIOUS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY EITHER! *slaps knee and wipes tears from eyes***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *chuckles* I know, right? He's so cute that way! XDDDD**

**IWasNeverReal: It's Jazzy alright! And I am so happy you're loving this! Reading your reviews makes my Monday better! And, OH MY GOSH, I love cottage cheese. Speaking of food, I'M STARVING. WHEN'S DINNER?!**

**Anonymous: Dude, I totally get it. I feel random every day. XD I like Greg! And I'm so happy you think so about something I wrote! :DDD**

**Mulllkkkkkk: So glad you loved! Even though it was sad!**

**TomgirlBre: I know he's so cute! And who said Jack killed her? And dude... I wasn't planning on killing Danny. And I so do the insane laugh better. *high pitched, loud, insane laughter* See?**

**Em: Hahaha! I love it when that happens! You coulda just gone to my profile to see what else I've written! XD And you're quoting my stories! YES! And I think both Danny's need serious hugs. Batsy can take care of your hug though. He loves that kid! XD Glad you love this!**


	9. Blackjack Night!

**Kadzait: *laughs* This chapter is hilarious!**

**I'm glad you think so. :D You finally like something!**

**Kadzait: ...Did the world end when I wasn't looking?**

* * *

><p>Ch.9: Blackjack Night!<p>

Danny dealt the cards to Hal, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Booster Gold, a big pile of cash sitting in front of him. It was the Justice League's First Annual Blackjack Tournament. Danny was the dealer, as he was the best Blackjack player there was.

Batman was sitting next to his ward, watching the game silently. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Aquaman were the only Leaguers that decided to watch, didn't have plans, or their city wasn't in some kind of peril.

They had already played six rounds. Danny won four of them. Superman and Green Arrow both had one win each.

To say that Hal, Flash, and Booster Gold were very ticked off would be an understatement.

"This is one of the most pathetic gambling games I have ever had the pleasure of seeing." Supergirl whispered to her fellow watchers, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, something tells me this is gonna get better." Nightwing whispered again. They all laughed under their breaths.

"I heard that Danny beat Hal, Flash, and GA last time they played. And Danny cheated too." Red Arrow whispered.

"Oh, that's so true. Hal wouldn't stop complaining for a week." Aquaman continued.

"Neither would Flash." Wonder Woman added.

Red Arrow started clapping sarcastically as they turned back to the game.

Danny had won yet another round and was given the money gambled. At this rate, Hal, Superman, Flash, and Booster Gold were going to be broke and Green Arrow would need a second job.

"How does he keep beating us? More importantly, me!" Booster yelled.

"We're all wondering that, Booster. Why don't you ask the little-"

Batman shot Hal a dirty look that clearly said 'Finish that sentence; I'll finish your life'.

The Green Lantern shrunk in his seat, trying to use his cards as a shield from the wrath of the Bat.

Danny grinned as he set his cards down. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

The small boy got off his seat and headed for the door.

"Danny, leave the money." Batman ordered. The smaller boy groaned before walking back and dropping some of the coins and bills he had taken. He turned around to leave again but-

"_All_ of it."

Danny turned around again and dropped a bigger pile of cash than the first one. He grumbled as he walked off.

Batman sighed, rubbing his face before turning to the Leaguers that were participating in the tournament.

"Alright, who's missing money from their wallets?" He asked.

"WHAT?!" The Leaguers shouted and, promptly, got out their wallets to find no bills or change in them.

The spectators laughed at the misfortune of the players.

"That's his inner pickpocket shining." Batman said and then turned to the spectators. "Just to make sure, check your wallets."

Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Aquaman grabbed their wallets and looked in.

"Where's all my money go!?" Supergirl shouted.

The players smirked that they weren't the only ones that had money stolen from them.

Batman sighed and pushed the bills and coins forward for the Leaguers to look through.

"Actually, all my money's here." Nightwing said, showing his full wallet.

Danny chose that time to walk back in. "Yeah, that's because I like you."

Red Arrow started clapping again, a scowl on his face, while Nightwing started laughing hysterically at the other's shocked or offended faces.

"Did you steal from him?" Superman asked the young boy and pointed to Batman.

Danny shook his head fast with wide eyes.

Nightwing continued as he ruffled Danny's hair. "You smart, Kid, you smart."

Danny gave him a cheeky smiled as the others groaned.

"Definitely a Bat…" Flash muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these people for favoriting andor following: _Jroetzer, Ladnik, Stupification, Shannyrox101, AwesomeDragonGirl _(You sound awesome), and _Ethiopian1987._**

**And thanks to _Ethiopian1987 _for favoriting me in general! Thanks dude!**

**Reviews:**

**Mulllkkkkkk: Yeah... Ember's extremely scary in that last chapter. *shudders* XD**

**Anonymous: Uh... Actually, the pedophile thing plays sometime in the near future. I can't remember which chapter though. There are times when Danny is fine and then there are times when he has emotional breakdowns. Emotional breakdowns come later. Fun.**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! Cry! Go ahead! I won't judge! XD And I can totally see it too (new idea much)! And Jazz probably knew. Didn't do anything about it. But she knew. Because she's a big sissy like that. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! Oh my gosh, your last review and the last one before were HYSTERICAL! I enjoyed reading them so much! And aren't they cute? OOC Bruce CAN be a good thing! :DDDD**

**IWasNeverReal: Awww! Thanks so much! And come on, Ember's scary as crap when she's ticked off at someone. XD And Danny's just so adorable, all ghosts bow to his adorableness. THAT WOULD MAKE A GREAT PICTURE! XDDDD**

**Ethiopian1987: Hahahaha! Your suggestion is rather tempting though. *evil smile* (Kadzait: Oh Lord, what hell have you unleashed?)**

**Glad ya'll are enjoying! I look forward to your reviews!**


	10. The Little Pickpocket

**You people wouldn't believe how many times my phone has scared the crap out of my mother! *laughs***

**Kadzait: She keeps the volume the loudest it can go so she can hear it anywhere in the house.**

**I HEARD IT ON A SEPERATE FLOOR YESTERDAY! My parents were not surprised at all when I showed and took my phone with how loud it is! It was great! *continues laughing***

* * *

><p>Ch.10: The Little Pickpocket<p>

Wonder Woman walked out of the bathroom and into her room in the Watchtower. She put on her leotard but quickly noticed her bracelets, Lasso of Truth, and tiara were gone, as was her ID card that allowed her access to her apartment in Washington D.C.

The Amazon looked throughout her room but found nothing.

"Where did they go?" She asked herself, scratching her neck.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow searched his own room for his bow and arrows. He had left them on his bed when he went to the cafeteria, but now they were gone!<p>

"What the heck!?" He yelled.

* * *

><p>The same was happening with Superman, Flash, Hal Jordon, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Red Arrow, and a lot of the other Leaguers. They couldn't find their junk! So they went to the only person who could possibly help them: The World's Greatest Detective.<p>

Nightwing was with his old mentor and listened to the Leaguer's as they told them what they lost.

Batman merely rubbed his face as Nightwing laughed.

"You guys are stupid!" The former Robin said, slapping his knee.

Flash slapped his friend and got a slap back. It turned into an all-out slapping war, as best friends do that.

"Boys." Batman said, gaining their undivided attention and innocent smiles.

"Are all of you missing ID cards?" The Dark Knight asked. The Leaguers nodded.

"Did you see Danny at all today?" Nightwing asked.

Everyone nodded, silently fuming. Batman sighed.

"I know where he is…"

* * *

><p>Batman opened the door to one of the unused storage closets in a nearly abandoned hall.<p>

Sure enough, Danny was inside, lying on an air mattress, surrounded by pillows and blankets, looking at a magazine.

His head shot up when he heard the door open. His eyes widened when he saw all the Leaguers and his mentor.

"Uh-oh…"

"'Uh-oh' is right." Batman said, secretly proud that his ward managed to ransack all the Leaguers apartments and rooms and set up a base, all in one day.

Nightwing laughed at all the stuff in the room. There was a pile of ID cards, weapons, personal junk, and even some clothes. Everything was bright colored, shiny, sparkly, or pointy in some way.

Danny sat up with a sigh and held up the magazine. "Green Arrow, why do you have a magazine full of naked ladies under your pillow at your penthouse?"

The magazine had Playboy on the front.

Batman, Nightwing, and Black Canary turned to the green-clad hero with furious looks. Green Arrow stood there in complete and utter fear as Red Arrow laughed behind his hand.

"Oh fudge nuggets…"

* * *

><p><strong>I would pray that Green Arrow doesn't die.<strong>

**Kadzait: Seriously. Nothing's scarier than the Bat-Family and an angry woman ganging up on you.**

***shudders* That would be terrifying. Hey Green Arrow! I would RUN, FOOL, RRRRUUUUNNNNN!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _BLACK MAS, JinxedCrisis, Moonsong17, Skywright, RICEBALL300_**

**Thanks to _BLACK MAS _for following and favoriting me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nothing's cuter than Little Danny taking everyone's money! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mulllkkkkkk: BWHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH! IT'S SO GREAT! IF YOU LAUGHED AT THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU PROBABLY DIED OF LACK OF OXYGEN AT THIS ONE! HAHAHAHA!**

**TomgirlBre: HAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh, Danny winning is hilarious! And I totally agree with you on the "no cheating" rule Danny has BUT when you're raised to cheat and steal, you kinda don't think it's bad until someone says so. And Batsy hasn't completely gotten through to him with that concept yet, as you can see from this chapter. XD And you seriously didn't realize that? WOW... Just... WOW... *laughs under breath* GLAD I AIN'T THE ONLY OBLLIVIOUS ONE OUT THERE! And I'm glad you love my updating speed! (Kadzait: SHE AGREES WITH ME! Me: LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SCUMBAG! *grabs machete* Kadzait: *grabs chainsaw* Me: FOR NARNIA!)**

**Supaherolena02: I love smart-a** Danny. It's so amusing (*cough* and hysterical *cough*). XD Hahahahaha! Yes, Danny pickpockets. As we have seen with this chapter. XD And I'm glad you were out of breath. And COME BACK TO LIFE! PLEASE!**

**Lexosaurus: Hahahaha! Danny is awesome when he's being sneaky and a smart-a**! I love doing it so much! ... You actually asked your friend that? O.O Ok, so I'm not telling you if I'm planning a surprise party for anybody anytime soon. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Uh, yeah, speaking of checking wallets... *grabs wallet, looks inside* That little pickpocket! And yeah, it was very smart not to steal from Batman! XD**

**RICEBALL300: Thank you...? I'm not sure if that's a score for The Abused or a lose for Young Justice or both... :/**

**Bibbledoo: I got your reviews every two minutes, it was HYSTERICAL. I was looking forward to EVERY ONE of your reviews! THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DAY A LOT BETTER. :D**

**Ethiopian1987: I try to make the chapters as best as I can! And thanks so much! That means a lot to me! XDDDD**


	11. Cornered

Ch.11: Cornered

Danny yawned. These stupid charity balls he was forced to go to were _so_ boring. He had asked Bruce multiple times why he had to go to these and his answer was always the same: He had to get used to people knowing him.

"Ready to go to bed, Bud?" Bruce asked his ward. The small boy nodded, hoping he wouldn't be forced to stay up.

"Go to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be in a little while, ok?" Bruce said. Danny smiled and nodded. He walked (rather quick for an exhausted child) towards his room. He didn't notice one of the guests following him.

As he was walking down the dark hall, someone called out to Danny.

"Hey kid! Wait a minute!"

Danny turned around nervously.

When people talked to him, Bruce was always around. Always. Whether it be off to the side, talking to other people, sending the occasional glance at his ward or standing right behind him, hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yes?" Danny asked.

The guest that had called to him was a male with flushed cheeks, a wobble in his step, a giddy smile on his face, and alcohol on his breath. There was a broken champagne glass on the top step, farther down the hall, where the man had dropped it.

"Come here, kiddo!" The man said and roughly pushed Danny against a wall. Danny tried squirming away but found he couldn't. He trembled under the man's drunken gaze.

(_"Get on the bed, you little shit. I paid good money to play with you, boy._")

The man's hand grabbed Danny's dress pants hemline. Danny cowered, radiating nothing but fear.

There was a loud growl before the man howled in pain. The guest stumbled backwards, Ace's teeth in his leg. The dog tripped the guest over him and then moved to stand in front of Danny, who had crumbled to the ground shaking, growling fiercely.

Bruce ran behind the dog and picked up his trembling ward. The child wasn't crying (yet) but he was mumbling.

"Get on the bed, you little shit… You little shit… Get on the bed… I paid good money…"

"Danny…" Bruce called. Danny looked at him with his watery blue eyes.

"You little shit… I paid good money to play with you, boy… Get on the bed, you little shit…"

Bruce sighed before walking down the hall, towards Danny's bedroom. Danny was still muttering 'you little shit' into his shoulder. Ace followed behind, whining.

Bruce didn't bother to turn on the lights as he walked into Danny's bedroom. He laid the child down in his bed, undoing Alfred's handiwork, and tucked him in. The blanket was pulled up to Danny's chin.

The boy's eyes were still wide and terrified.

"You little shit… Little shit… Get on the bed, you little shit… I paid good money… Get on the bed, you little shit…"

"Danny," Bruce called again. "You're not a 'little shit'. No one's making you do anything you don't want to do. It's ok. You're in Gotham City."

Ace jumped onto the bed (Alfred's gonna have a cow when he finds out) and laid behind the child. He rested one of his paws over the boy and laid his big head on Danny's shoulder.

The black-haired child stopped mumbling. He looked up at Ace's head and then at Bruce with realization. He grasped the blanket silently and closed his eyes. "N-Night Daddy…" He said warily.

Bruce stroked Danny's head. "Night Danny." The older male said before leaving. He paused in the doorway, looking at the scene of a boy and the black Great Dane. He smiled, knowing Ace would take care of the boy before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: You go from Danny stealing things from the League to him almost raped again. Really?<strong>

**I'm ashamed...**

**Kadzait: But you still posted it.**

**Yep. Pretty much.**

**Kadzait: *slams head against concrete wall***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Fantasy-Mania31, BelieveInYourDreams, Kelmel-12132, Inuxkag1000 _(Hey, I do too!), _Jbots, Sohrem666, and Kitkatkate2008._**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: Good morning! And your review yesterday: FRIKKIN HYSTERICAL. And yes, at this rate, Danny will own the League. HAHAHA!**

**Bibbledoo: Isn't he? Nothing like ransacking every Leaguers apartment and room and then setting up a base to stash said stuff. That's awesome.**

**Lexosaurus: *Laughs* I k-know, r-r-right? Sina Xiel swears that Danny's gonna own the League one day. I believe her. And I wish we lived closer so you could bake me a stunning cake and I would be happy (as my birthday is next month). But you don't so... And my favorite type of lamp... Oh you know, the ones that work. XD**

**Mulllkkkkkk: BREATH MULLLKKKKKK BREATHE! YOU'VE GOTTA BREATH! (Kadzait: She can't help you too much on that end though, since she's cracking up over your review. Me: It's HYSTERICAL!)**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I'm gonna let that first question be free to your imagination. XD And there was no sneaking involved on Green Arrow's part, as it was at his penthouse. Danny figured out how to use the Zeta-portals. XD**

**BelieveInYourDreams: I update every day, my dear follower! No need to worry on that part! :D**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! It's so funny how he just ransacks everything and no one notices! HEHEHE! He's not all that innocent (sexual assault, remember?)! He probably knows EXACTLY what Playboy is. And he might as well be a raven. Danny: Oh, yeah, that's- OOO, SPARKLY! :D AND YEAH, YOU'RE ALIVE!**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahahaha! Danny's funny as crap when he both outsmarts people and is being a smart-a**. And I love Danny/Nightwing (or Robin) bromance too!**


	12. School

Ch.12: School

Danny stood nervously beside his adopted father. In front of them loomed Gotham Elementary. A blue backpack was hanging on Danny's shoulders and a Batman lunchbox was in his hands.

"Do I have to go?" Danny asked Bruce. The billionaire nodded down at him. "Yes, Danny. You have to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Danny."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Danny."

"Are you positively-sure?"

"_Yes, Danny_."

Danny looked forward at the school and whined. "But I don't _wanna _go."

"Don't you want to make friends?" Bruce asked his ward.

Danny looked back up at his adopted father. "_Yes,_ but at my last school, no one liked me."

Jack did send his son to school. Not a very good school. Or a clean school. Or a kid-friendly school. But it was school, nonetheless. (not really)

Bruce sighed and led the unhappy child inside, who was growing even more nervous by the minute.

The two entered Danny's lively second grade class. A lot of the others kids were already there and playing around the room with the other kids. The teacher saw them come in and flew across the room to meet them.

"Hi there! I'm Mrs. Bermuda, but a lot of people just call Mrs. B! Are you Danny?" The teacher, Mrs. Bermuda, asked.

The eight-year-olds eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

Bruce face-palmed. "Oh geez... This is going to be rough..."

Mrs. B continued smiling though. It honestly creeped Danny out. The last time a teacher smiled at him like that, a _meeting_ was set up.

"I know your name because you're the last one to show up, silly! Why don't you go take a seat! Class is about to start in a few minutes!" Mrs. B suggested.

Danny turned to his adopted father. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to start crying and tell you not to leave me?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that. "Where'd you learn that from?"

"My other Daddy made me do it the first day of school."

"Ah..." Bruce mumbled and then continued. "Well, you don't have to burst into tears. Alfred's picking you up at the end of the day. I'll see you later, Bud. Go have fun."

Danny shrugged. "You make it seem like I will have fun. But I won't. I never have fun at school." The child mumbled before going to place his backpack on his hook and his lunchbox under it.

Mrs. B looked between her student and the student's father. "Is there something I missed?"

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, Mrs. Bermuda. His last school wasn't his best experience."

"I see." The teacher said. "We'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Bruce chuckled before nodding. "Yes, we will. I hope to see you soon, Mrs. Bermuda."

The teacher nodded. "Same here, Mr. Wayne."

Once the man was gone, the teacher grabbed a bell and let it ring. The kids all turned to her, and she smiled. "Alright everyone! Take a seat!"

* * *

><p>Danny sat on the swings sullenly. No one had asked him to play at recess. But that wasn't unusual for him.<p>

A girl and a boy ran up to the swings next to him, laughing as they did. They both started swinging and seeing who could get higher.

The girl, who Danny recognized as Sam from his class, had short black hair and dark purple eyes. The boy, who called himself Tucker and also from Danny's class, had cocoa-skin and forest green eyes. Both were enjoying themselves thoroughly.

Danny didn't pay much mind to them as he fingered the hem of his shirt nervously in his hands.

"Your name's Danny, right?"

Danny's head shot up and he looked over to where the two other kids were. They had stopped swinging and were smiling at him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Your name is Danny, right?" Sam repeated.

The boy-in-question scratched the back of neck nervously. "Uh, yeah. You guys are Sam and Tucker. We have class together."

Tucker nodded. "Yep! Mrs. B is awesome! She's my mom's best friend! I see her every weekend!"

Danny shrugged. "That's cool." He said absently.

"Wanna play with us?" Sam asked.

"You guys want me to play with you?" Danny asked, astonished. The two nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! You're so much cooler than Paulina or Dash!" Sam said.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, I'll play with you! What game are we gonna play?"

"Let's play superheroes! I'll be Cyborg!" Tucker said, jumping off the swing to stand in a pose.

Sam jumped off too. "I'll be Hawkgirl!"

Danny followed his new friend's example. "I'll be Batman!"

* * *

><p>Alfred waited patiently for Danny to come out of the school and get in the car so he could drive home.<p>

He never liked the pick-up lines.

As soon as his name was called, Danny came rushing out, waving to someone behind him. He opened the car door and climbed inside, getting in his seat and buckling himself up.

"Alfred, Alfred! Guess what, guess what!" Danny exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it, Master Danny?" The butler asked.

"I made two friends today! Their names are Sam and Tucker! Sam's a girl though! She doesn't like her real name. And we played superheroes at recess and sat by each other in class! We had so much fun!"

Alfred chuckled from the driver's seat. "I'm glad you enjoyed your day. But save some of the story for Master Bruce, alright?"

Danny nodded but went into detail about his day anyways.

Alfred smirked from his spot.

And the kid said he wouldn't like school.

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning to you all!<strong>

**Kadzait: IT'S THE WEEKEND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AT 7:45?!**

**Doing this, obviously. Kad, we've been over this. I fall asleep super late, only to wake up really early.**

**Kadzait: I don't understand how you do it!**

**Thank you for favoriting this story!**

**Reviews:**

**Sohrem666: Heh heh... Yeah... It was a little cruel... But Ace is there to make everything better! Yeah! Oooooohhhh, I'm going to leave that to your imagination! GRAPHIC-NESS!**

**Lexosaurus: Hahahahahaha! I'm glad I could make your feelers act up! And a lot of people wanna hug Danny. I'm one of those people. And yes, LET'S BEAT UP THE DUDE! WHOOP WHOOP! And yes, Ace is an awesome dog. XD And yeah, that was DEFINATELY from his past. Nothing like flashbacks~! And yyyeeeaaaahhh... Human-trafficking (kids, teens, and adults) is frikkin horrendous. (I watch Criminal Minds so) And yeah, they're sick. Sick sick sick sick sick... What were we talking about? XD Hope you feel better! FRIDAY IS HERE!**

**Sina Xiel: Next time you beat the crap out of a character, please invite me. (Kadzait: DON'T INVITE HER! Me: *hits Kad with metal baseball bat* Ignore him!) And Ace is just that awesome. XD And yes... Danny is owning the League because HE'S DANNY! XDDDDDD**

**Anonymous: There's a lot of people and a lot of champagne! It's hard to keep track of that stuff! XD And thanks! PICKLE! *grabs pickle and takes huge bite* I love pickles...**

**Lonlystone: That meant so much to me! I was ticked off at my algebra when I read your review and you seriously made me day and made me smile. Thank YOU so much! **

**BringbackDannyPhantom: IT WAS A CLOSE CALL! CHILL! And statistics says a lot people are raped a second time for whatever reason... HOPE THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T DISAPPOINT!**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahahaha! Ace is so cute when he's comforting Danny! XD And you're gonna LOVE the next chapter...**

**Ethiopian1987: Not the hospital; the ICU. Bats don't take that kinda lightly. XD And yes, Ace deserves a steak.**

**Supaherolena02: That's a great question. Why do a bunch of a-holes go after Danny? Because the author is cruel... XD AND YOU GOTTA LOVE DADDYBATS! AND THE DOGGIE! And the Totems would've been so interesting in that chapter. And scary for the dude... And yeah... The Little Raven is just awesome like that. **

**Bibbledoo: Oh, you know... Probably at home... Here's his address. *hands you index card with address on it* Have fun. XD**


	13. Bromance

Ch.13: Bromance

"Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey Bruce. Hey-"

"What Dick? What could possibly possess you to say 'Hey Bruce' over and over again?" Bruce questioned his first ward, who had this gigantic smile on his face. It was not diminished by his former mentor's words. If possible, it got bigger.

"I was gonna ask if Danny could spend the night at my apartment so I can show him the wonders of Friday night." Dick grinned.

"You couldn't have shot me an email to ask this?" Bruce questioned.

Dick shook his head with a 'you-crazy?' look. "Lord, no."

Bruce smacked him upside the head. Dick cried out indignantly.

"Jerk..."

Bruce sighed in exaggeration. "Yes, Danny can stay the night. Just _stop bothering me_."

Dick threw his arms in the air. "YYYYYEEEESSSSS!"

Bruce sighed again before walking down the hall (he's had a bad week), as Dick ran towards Danny's room.

Entering his office, the Dark Knight dropped into his seat. "Why do I keep adopting kids? Better question; Why did I adopt any in the first place?"

* * *

><p>Dick knocked on the door politely before walking in without an answer. Danny stared at him from the floor where he was coloring. For an eight-year-old, he was doing a pretty good job at coloring inside the lines.<p>

"Hey Dick!" Danny waved with a smile. Dick walked up behind the boy before picking him up from off the ground and then, promptly, tickling him. Danny dropped the crayon he was holding and began laughing loudly.

Dick dropped onto the bed once he had finished. Danny was regaining his breath in his lap.

"What was that for?!" Danny said loudly before playfully punching Dick's arm. The older of the two laughed.

"Oh, come on! You liked it! And I came to tell you, you're spending the night at my place!" He announced.

Danny looked at him weirdly. "But I live here."

Dick face-palmed. "_Oooooffffff_ course... You don't know what a sleepover is..."

"A what-ey?"

"My point... Kid, it means you're going to sleep over at my apartment tonight. And we're do everything Bruce wouldn't want us to do!" Dick smiled, arms spread widely.

Danny scratched his head. "But Bruce wouldn't want us to do that."

Dick used both hands to face-palm this time.

"You'll get it eventually, Little Bro... Just get your PJs, some extra clothes for tomorrow, and your toothbrush and we'll be good to go!" Dick said. Danny shrugged, totally missing the point, and went off to do as told.

"Can Batsy come?" Danny asked, holding up his bat plushie.

Dick smirked. "Yes. Yes, Batsy can come. Just hold on so I can take a picture."

Danny smiled, hugging his plushie. Dick took a picture, smirking as he did. He sent it to Bruce.

'_Oh look! It's Danny and Batsy! Isn't that just adorable?_'

'_Leave me alone, you scumbag._'

Dick laughed behind his hand.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked. Dick waved. "Oh nothing! Bruce is just being Bruce."

Danny shrugged. "Ok then." He went back to gathering his things. Once he had gathered all his things and put them in a small duffel, Dick picked him up and headed towards the front door so he could drive back to Blϋdhaven. It was only about an hour from Gotham.

Dick opened the door to his apartment and let Danny venture inside. The boy dropped his stuff on the ground by the doorframe to Dick's bedroom.

Due to hunger, they had stopped at a McDonald's where Danny had happily got a Happy Meal and was allowed to play in the play-area while Dick just had a burger. They had also stopped at the nearby Wal-Mart so Dick could pick up some stuff for their awesome Friday night.

It was dark outside and Dick pulled the curtains shut. Danny watched him as he made popcorn and dumped a bunch of candy and movies on the coffee table in front of the TV.

Dick grinned at Danny. "This is gonna be fun." He said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

><p><em>The next few scenes are throughout the entire night.<em>

* * *

><p>"Haha! I'm in first place now!"<p>

"Oh yeah! Well I can do this!"

"Do wha- HOLY CRAP! DID YOU JUST PHASE INTO THE TV!?"

"Yep! I have a gas pedal~!"

"Wait, WHAT?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"This movie isn't scary."<p>

"What are you talking about? Yes, it is!"

"I've seen worse!"

"Well duh, you've been- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's the third time you've screamed, Dick! The movie isn't scary!"

* * *

><p>"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"<p>

"Yes it is~!"

"No, it's not! You have frikkin _ghost powers_!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Dick..."<p>

"Yeah, Baby Bro?"

"I think I ate too much candy..."

"...oh crap..."

* * *

><p>"DID YOU JUST SABOTAGE MY CAR?!"<p>

"Maybe..."

"DUDE! THAT'S SO NOT COOL! NO! TURN TURN TURN TURN! TURRRNNNN! And I crashed into a wall..."

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was all you!"

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<p>

"Oh, that's- NOOOO! You are not allowed to look at that picture!"

"I just wanna look at it!"

"No! Bruce would kill me! And that is the last time I ever get drunk with Roy and Wally..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing~!"

* * *

><p><em>Thump!<em>

"Danny, what the heck?! Why'd you hit me with a pillow?"

"Hahahahaha! I felt like it."

_Thump!_

"Heyyyyy! Hitting people with pillow's is my thing!"

"Not anymore!"

_Thump!_

"This means war!"

"You're on, Little Bro!"

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

"OW! You got my eye!"

"Haha! That's what you get for stealing my thang!"

* * *

><p>"STOP SABOTAGING MY CAR!"<p>

"NO~! IT'S TOO FUNNY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

* * *

><p>"Who's at the door, Dick?"<p>

"...The cops...Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Dick, people reported hearing yelling. They say you're hurting someone in here; a child. People saw you take a kid up here."

"Oh Lord..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is not funny, Danny!"

"I-I-It's h-h-hilarious!"

* * *

><p>"Y-You destroyed my car..."<p>

"Hey, _you_ ran over my spike strip and then crashed into those explosives!"

"Why are better at this than me?! _Wally_ can't beat me!"

"Bruce says I'm special."

"..._Bruce_..."

* * *

><p>"My fort is better than yours."<p>

"No, it's not! Mine is bigger!"

"False. Mine is bigger. I can phase into my secret room."

"...I hate you..."

* * *

><p>The billionaire opened the door to his first ward's apartment and, the first step in, his eyes were wide and he was completely and utterly stunned.<p>

"What happened here?!"

Popcorn was _everywhere_. On the counters and tables, the floor, the _ceiling_, his bedroom (and the door was _closed_), under the couch, on the couch, in the couch, around the couch, on the chairs, in the chairs, under the chairs. around the chairs... Candy wrappers were as common as the popcorn. There was a couch cushion in the kitchenette. The couch was knocked onto it's back. The kitchen table was knocked onto its side. There were sheets in the kitchenette and on the other side of the room, obviously forts.

And Dick and Danny were in the center of the mess, not completely in the kitchen but not completely in the living room. Dick was sprawled out on his back, knees propped and arms above his head. His mouth was open and a candy bar was falling out of his mouth. Danny was lying on his stomach while lying on Dick's stomach, popcorn in his hair. The two bodies were making a cross shape on the ground.

Off to the side, there was a random piece of paper with crappy handwriting that said 'Peace Treaty of Ze Forts' on the top in big letters. Bruce, after taking a picture of the mess with the two boys in the middle of it for the scrapbook, picked up the piece of paper and read it:

_Peace Treaty of Ze Forts_

_This, here, treaty is for the alliance of Fort Living Room and Fort Kitchen. We are making this cause the younger of the fort leaders KEEPS INVADING MY FORT! This treaty is being made and signed at 5:54 a.m. on the _6th, I mean,___7__th __of __Octobar__. I mean, October! Frikkin sugar high... Us fort leaders r - are gonna pass out sometime soon. Anyways, us, the fort leaders, shall sign this __piece o' crap __treaty. __Where's the white-out when you need it?_

_Signers,_

_Sir Beavus (Dick)_

_Sir AwesomePants (Danny)_

_DANNY IS SIR BUTTHEAD!_

_If you're reading this, ignore Dick's handwriting! He's a liar!_

_YOU WRECK CAR AND THEN KILL DREAMS, YOU EVIL DEMON!_

_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Signed (again), Sirs Beavus and AwesomePants_

Bruce rubbed his face. _Why?_

The Dark Knight picked Danny up from Dick's stomach and put him on his hip. As he was walking out, Danny stirred.

"Come I come back next Friday night?"

"...we'll see..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am disappointed.<strong>

**Kadzait: In the Peace Treaty of Ze Forts, she had a lot of things that were crossed out on Word because it would be funny _but _as far as we are aware, this site don't take crossy-outs.**

**We tried _everything_. It just wouldn't let me cross anything out!**

**Kadzait: She had these phrases crossed out in order: '6th', 'piece o' crap', 'Where's the white-out when you need it?', 'Danny is Sir Butthead', 'You wreck car and then kill dreams, you evil demon'. And if it let her do the crossy-out thing, after 'MUHAHAHAHAHA!', she would've put, also crossed out, 'STOP SCRATCHING OUT ME WORDS!'. But she couldn't so...**

**I am sad...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: AsteriaWrona, Bibbledoo, _  
><em>**

**I would like to thank these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Lalenja, Drime,_**

**Reviews:**

**Supaherolena02: I LOVE LITTLE DANNY WITH LITTLE SAM AND TUCKER. IT'S ADORABLE. XD I hope this chapter pleases you.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Oh no, I do this all the time. It's a pain. AND YES! Danny does have friends and is capable of making some! WOO!**

**Ethiopian1987: I make no promises for the Dash thing! XD**

**AkUmaXxXtEnsHi: YES! YES IT HAS! Long time no see, dude!**

**Sina Xiel: He's so cute! I know! And that's the FUN PART! Hahahaha! Ok! And we'll keep a good eye on Danny. *wink***

**Anonymous: *hugs back* (whispers) Thank you.**

**Bibbledoo: Hahahaha! You're welcome! And I haven't planned on any amethyst ocean...**

**Guest(1): Hahahaha! Glad you loved! **


	14. Flashback

Ch.14: Flashback

Maddie hummed as she made little balls out of the cookie dough. Once she finished, she was going to call Danny and Jazz down so they could eat the leftover dough (they _loved_ cookie dough), but she heard her baby boy scream in pain.

Her body immediately turned towards the basement door, which was cracked. She rushed to it and down the stairs. Landing on the last step, she saw that _her baby _was stumbling around the room with _white hair and green eyes_. The Ghost Portal was on behind him.

"DANNY!" She shrieked and rushed to the four-year-old. She picked him up but he phased through her arms. She shrieked again.

Danny rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to do that. I usually don't if I don't want to." He chuckled in embarrassment.

"Danny... What?" Maddie said astonished. The raven-haired child sounded as if he's always had powers.

"I said I'm sorry for falling through you. I usually control it better." Danny clarified, as he got off the ground.

The mother dropped to her knees. "How long have you had these powers, Danny?"

The little boy shrugged. "I don't know. I've always just had them. I told you: I'm Danny Phantom!" He said and posed a lot like the superheroes he watched on TV.

Maddie covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh..."

When Danny and Jazz played superheroes, he always chose the name Danny Phantom and Jazz was always talking about having powers like Danny. Maddie had assumed it to be a kid thing but now...

Looking back at her pregnancy, she remembered working in the lab a lot. That was filled with a lot of chemicals based on ectoplasm. She also had to deal with...

Ectoplasmic radiation.

She quickly picked Danny up and rushed up the stairs. She headed for the front door, grabbing her car keys as she did.

"Mommy, where we going?" Danny asked as a bright ring appeared around his middle and transformed him back into her little Danny Fenton.

Maddie walked over to the stairs that led to the second floor. "Jazz! Come on! We're going out!"

"Ok, Mommy!" Jazz called as she left her room and ran down the stairs. Maddie walked to the door, opened it, and then closed it behind her once Jazz had walked out.

"Mommy, where we going?" Danny repeated, looking at her with his big crystalline blue eyes.

Opening the door to her van (and not the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle (FFAV)), she placed Danny in his car-seat, silently thanking Jazz for being able to put hers on by herself.

"We're going to the hospital, Danny." She informed curtly.

She rushed to the driver's side and got in. She buckled up and quickly turned the ignition. She backed out of the driveway and into the road before heading towards the hospital.

"What's a hospital?" Danny asked.

"A hospital is a place where you go if you're sick or hurt." Jazz informed curtly.

"Mommy, am I sick? I don't feel any boo-boo's." Danny said confused.

"We'll find out when we get there, Danny." Maddie said, as she stopped the van at a red light. She waited impatiently for it to turn green.

"Mommy, can you turn on some music?" Jazz asked. Maddie did so without answering. Music flooded into the car and the two kids in the back started singing to their favorite CD full of Disney songs.

"_Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna matata, ain't no passing craze!_"

The light turned green and Maddie stepped on the gas. She didn't notice the drunkard, on hers and Jazz's side of the car, coming at them, going a lot faster than the speed limit, until-

_SCREECH._

_CRASH!_

_Clink clink clink..._

_Crying._

"Jazzy! Mommy!"

And in the carnage, a tune continued playing, scratchy as it was.

"_It means no worries for the rest of your days! Yeah, sing it, kid! It's our problem-free philosophy, hakuna matata!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: You are terrible!<strong>

**Screw you. I like this chapter a lot.**

**Kadzait: -.-'**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Oyote, Gytrash1167, and Writers4readers._**

**Thank you _Keeper of the Worlds _for following me!**

**Reviews:**

**Bibbledoo: Oh, here's that pic you wanted. *hands you hilarious pic***

**Lexosaurus: Get over ze hangover, stupid! Oh my gosh, Dick is my favorite Robin too! And have fun catching up.**

**Supaherolena02: I really wanted to cross the words out because it was frikkin hilarious! XD**

**Sina Xiel: Hahahahahaha! Nothing like Danny/Dick brotherly love. It's frikkin hilarious!**

**Anonymous: That's one way to put it. XD**

**Mulllkkkkkk: Hahahahahaha! Oh my gosh, your people's reviews are so frikkin funny!**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahahaha! I had a feeling you'd enjoy that last chapter the most. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I know, right? I loved that last chapter! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: YES! I AM AWESOME! XD**

**Azorawing: Hahahaha! So glad you enjoyed! XD**


	15. Ninth Birthday on Halloween

Ch.15: Ninth Birthday On Halloween

"Happy birthday, Master Daniel." Alfred said and placed a plate full of chocolate-chip pancakes topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup in front of the boy. Danny squealed and then promptly started shoveling the food in his mouth.

The butler raised an eyebrow. "Lovely... Are you excited to go trick-or-treating tonight?"

Danny nodded excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Everyone say 'happy birthday, Danny!'" Mrs. B said to her second grade class.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANNY!" The class yelled. Sam and Tucker gave him thumbs-up.

Danny smiled at them but his eyes showed he was totally confused by the gesture.

"Happy birthday, sweetie! Have a birthday lollipop! Would you care to tell the class what you're going to be dressed as tonight?" Mrs. B asked her student. Danny nodded, taking the cavity-on-a-stick.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go to the Watchtower, Danny?" Bruce asked, putting on his cowl. Danny nodded and let the ring appear around his waist, transforming him into Danny Phantom. "Yep!"<p>

Batman smirked and led him to the Zeta-portal. Danny followed behind with a big smile.

In a flash, they were in the Zeta-portal control room. Danny frowned. "Where's Martian Manhunter? He's usually stationed here for emergencies."

The Dark Knight shrugged and jerked his head to the side. He began traveling down the hallways with Danny behind him confused. Batman stopped outside the cafeteria doors and motioned for Danny to open. The small child did and as he entered-

"SURPRISE!"

Danny let out a small squeak and a small ecto-blast flew from his hand. Superman narrowly ducked out of the way.

"Dang it! You almost had him!" Nightwing yelled and got a glare from the Man of Steel. The black-haired paled and pointed at the Caped Crusader. "I blame him!"

The Man of Steel pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

Danny looked at his adopted father confused. "What's going on?"

The Leaguers either A) sighed or B) face-palmed. Flash did C) none of the above. Meaning he had fallen onto his back in total exaggeration. He quickly got back up though.

"Kid, you depress me!" He said loudly. Nightwing slapped him upside the head. Flash slapped him back. Nightwing slapped him back. This continued.

"It's your birthday. We're having a party." Batman explained, nudging his small ward. He then glared at Flash and Nightwing, who continued slapping each other.

"Boys, enough!"

The two heroes did so as told and gave nervous but innocent smiles to the Dark Knight, who gave them an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh! I remember having a party when I turned four!" Danny said, jumping up and down. "There was a cake and ice-cream and Mommy and Jazzy and my other Daddy was there! And Daddy was nice and happy like Mommy! And Mommy took pictures! And Jazzy got me a toy car! And-"

"He talks more than me." Flash said, totally astonished. "No one's ever talked more than me."

"No kidding- OW!"

Red Arrow rubbed the place where Flash had slapped him. Nightwing laughed.

"OW!"

Nightwing rubbed his head, growling.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Flash yelled, totally ignoring the fact Nightwing and Red Arrow were going for their weapons.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you~!" The League sang, minus Batman. He was too busy trying not to smile.<p>

Danny bounced up and down in his seat, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Blow out the candles!" Wonder Woman said, holding a camera in her hands. Danny did as suggested and blew out all the candles on his massive cake.

"I wanna cut it!" Danny sang and was given (an extremely dull) knife. He placed a piece of cake on a plate and was about to hand it to Superman when-

_SLAP!_

He threw it in Superman's face.

The League began laughing (even Batman smiled). Flash was the loudest when-

_SPLAT!_

Another piece of cake was shoved in his face. Danny grinned, icing all over his hands from where he had picked up the piece of cake instead of using the plate.

Nightwing and Red Arrow stumbled up behind the newly nine-year-old boy and the two hugged him.

"W-We l-l-love you, k-kid!"

"Can't... Breathe...!"

* * *

><p>Danny tore open the present Martian Manhunter had gotten him. Inside the box was a red rock, looking a lot like solid clay.<p>

"It is a rock from Mars." The Martian explained.

The boy's eyes widened to be the size of saucers. "OOOOOOOOO!"

A good portion of the League laughed at the interest in the kid's eyes. A lot of his presents had been science or astronomy related because of his interest in both fields.

Batman, who had been standing beside his ward, slipped a small package in front of Danny. The nine-year-old placed the rock from Mars next to his other presents (it was a big pile because there were _a lot_ of Leaguers). He placed the present in his lap and picked up the card on top. The card itself was extremely plain but a giant smile was making its way onto the kid's face as he read it.

"I am officially terrified." Flash announced, speaking everyone's minds. Everyone but Nightwing took a large step back.

The former Robin looked over his adopted brother's shoulder and read the card. He placed a hand over his mouth and started laughing.

Another _large_ step.

Danny opened the box and pulled out a white utility belt with a bunch of legit gadgets on it.

"Batman's gonna train me to become his partner!"

Flash fainted. Everyone else paled. _Another_ partner. They were not gonna survive _another_ child partner with a bunch of high-tech gadgets that could destroy the entire League. They were all royally screwed.

Batman smirked. They should be scared. This partner could take over their bodies.

"Ready to go trick-or-treating, Bud?" Batman asked. Danny nodded excitedly and got off the table. The Dark Knight handed a bag and Danny skipped to the bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later dressed as Nightwing, who promptly went star-eyed and began suffocating his Little Bro with a bear-hug. The poor kid looked like he was about to die.

**What I found extremely funny was that everyone thought I was gonna have Danny have a mental breakdown due to the song in the last chapter. I had small thoughts about it but dismissed it. Thanks to you lovely readers, that's a future chapter! *evil smile***

**Kadzait: What hell have you people unleashed on this world?**

**Anonymous (a viewers): *slaps smiley sticker face over his mouth***

**Kadzait: *struggles***

**Oh hey look! You even added GLUE!**

**Kadzait: *screams and begins trying to rip his own face off***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _ShadowPhantom164, ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn_ (long name, dude),**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: AHAHAHAHAHA! You started the future chapter mess! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**The Keeper of the Worlds: Ember as a big sister... That's actually not a bad idea, THANKS!**

**Lexosaurus: *face-palm* That sounds like something I would have done...**

**Supaherolena02: Ectoplasmic radiation... DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YA?! XDD**

**Bibbledoo: HAHAHA! No. This chapter was NOT about a mental breakdown. PLOT TWIST~! *dances***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Oh, the car probably would be but it wouldn't it be so ironic if the CD continue playing? With that song? That was the whole point. XD**

**Anonymous: Oh he never smiles about chapter. But now does. Thanks to you. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: ...I MADE SOMEONE CRY! YES! I mean... *coughs* That's horrible. So sorry.**


	16. Organization and 'Raven'

Ch.16: Organization and 'Raven'

Danny, still dressed as Nightwing, ran into his room and crawled onto his bed. He dumped a thousand pounds of candy across the bedspread. He grinned and began separating all the candies into their specific categories; Snickers with the Snickers, Three Musketeers with the Three Musketeers, Whatcha-Ma-Call-Its with the Whatcha-Ma-Call-Its, and etc etc…

Jazz appeared in front of him wearing a long, white dress. The skirt was bunched up for effect. There was a gold belt around her waist and sandals on her feet. A wreath of gold leaves adorned her long, orange hair. Someone had done her makeup because she also wore gold eye shadow, black mascara, and her lips were ruby red.

"Wow Jazz! You look awesome! Who did your makeup?" Danny asked. Jazz laughed behind her hands. "Auntie Pandora! I'm a Greek goddess!"

Danny laughed. "I'm Nightwing!"

Jazz beamed at him. "Like, your older brother Dick kind of Nightwing?"

Danny nodded. "Yep!" He popped the 'p' before going back to sorting his candy. "Wanna help Jazz?"

The Greek goddess nodded before helping her brother sort the candy. There was _a lot_.

"Ooo, I love these!" Jazz said, holding up a Twix bar. Danny smiled. "You can have it."

"Are you sure Danny?" The orange-haired girl asked. Her brother nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure! I got a ton of candy anyways. And you helped me sort it all!"

Jazz smiled brightly before opening the candy bar. Danny picked up his favorite, a Snicker's bar, and followed his sister's actions.

There was a knock at the door and Jazz disappeared.

"Come in!" Danny sang. Bruce opened the door, Dick by his side. The two were smiling and it only got bigger when they saw all the sorted piles of candy.

"Hey Bruce! Hey Dick! Can I have a baggie for every kind of candy?" Danny asked.

Dick snickered. "Raven, you are going to be the most organized out of all the Bat-Kids."

"Raven?" Danny asked, confused.

Dick nodded. "Yup, Little Bro. Raven. All of us kids were once Robin but that don't suit you. And you enjoy things that sparkle. _So_, Raven!" He explained.

Bruce glared at his first ward. "I'm still ticked off at you for teaching him how to hang off the chandeliers."

"They're sparkly and off-limits! It's screaming to be hung off of!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. Dick cackled before turning back to his Little Bro. "How many baggies do you need, kiddo?"

Danny looked at his candy. "A lot."

Dick howled with laughter as Bruce sighed. "Just get an entire box, Dick."

"I f-f-figured…"

As the two adults left, Jazz reappeared, eating her candy bar.

"So… Raven, huh?"

"I like sparkly things! Sue me!"

* * *

><p><strong>And everyone thought it was gonna be him getting trained... *evil smile* I ain't that predictable.<strong>

**Kadzait: Sorry she hadn't updated in two days. The little fool was being lazy and wouldn't write this stupid chapter.**

**All true. That and my sister's ARE HOGGING THE COMPUTER AGAIN! Grrr... Oh, and the 'Raven' idea came from _Supaherolena02. _She indirectly helped me there. I needed a nickname for him that wasn't just 'bud' or 'little bro'. Now he has a legit nickname! WOO!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Skymuse, Some Weird Chick, Autumn Fantasy, Fluteprincess95, JulDavid, and Djett4._**

**Reviews:**

**Bibbledoo: It was D) None of the above. XD**

**Anonymous: I have no idea who your little friends are but they sound awesome. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Danny's just that cute to be able to still coo over him 500 chapters in. XD OH MY GOSH. I had a partner that did the same exact thing one time except for, like, the last day and they SHE wanted to take it home after I did all the work! I was like "AWW HECK NO!"**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Probably both. XD**

**Skymuse: I shall keep going! XD**

**16ckleman: Hahahaha! Love ya too! And I shall! :D**


	17. Play Date!

Ch.17: Play Date!

Nightwing, Red Arrow, Aqualad, and Flash all sat around the living room in the Watchtower. Nightwing and Red Arrow were sharing the couch while Flash and Aqualad took different seats on the ends of the couch.

Danny was jumping from the different seats, most of the time barely missing the older heroes.

Nightwing was following Danny's jumping with great interest, a huge beaming smile on his face. The other three looked bored while they watched.

"Why are we here again?" Red Arrow asked.

"Because you love me." Nightwing answered, still watching Danny.

Flash snorted. "That's one way of phrasing the way you roped us into watching Danny while Bats is busy, halfway across the galaxy…"

Danny flew off another couch and landed in front of his older brother. "Can we play a game, Nighty?"

Nightwing leaned forward, his face very close to his younger brother's. "Sure Little Raven. What do you wanna play?"

"Hide-and-seek!"

"NO!"

The two Bats looked at Flash's, Aqualad's, and Red Arrow's panicked faces weirdly.

"Why not?" Danny whined.

"The first time we played hide-and-seek with that little _rat_, we found him in an air vent three hours later." Flash said, pointing at Nightwing.

"It was not three hours. It was three hours, fourteen minutes, and thirty-nine seconds. Not my fault you guys forgot about me in the middle of the game!" Nightwing said, picking up Danny and placing him on his hip as he stood.

The other three rolled their eyes and got up too.

"Is there any other game you would like to play?" Aqualad asked the small child. Danny shook his head. The three sighed.

"Hide-and-seek it is then!" Nightwing cackled.

* * *

><p>"Where was he?"<p>

"Top shelf, Bats' closet."

"I hate to say it but that was smart. Only _you_ can go in his room without being killed."

* * *

><p>"It's been two hours! Where was he?!"<p>

"Flash found him in the oven."

"…that could've ended so badly…"

* * *

><p>"Do I even have to ask?"<p>

"Girl's locker room."

"THAT KID IS SMART!"

* * *

><p>"Where, Red?"<p>

"He was in my quiver the entire time…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"How did you not notice him?!"

"_I don't know_…"

* * *

><p>"Aqualad, you found him after two and a half hours!"<p>

"He was under the control panel desk…"

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me after he's hid in Bat's closet, the girl's locker room, the frikkin oven, Roy's quiver, and a few other places I would rather not mention, he hid under a desk?"

"Which is the reason why we found him three hours later…"

* * *

><p>"How bad did we screw up?"<p>

"The microwave! Explain to me how he can fit into the microwave!"

* * *

><p>"GOOD GRAVY, HE'S HANGING OUT WITH CANARY AND THE OTHER WOMEN ON THE TEAM! HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THAT?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I just found him in Martian Manhunter's cape. We cannot let him out of our sights again."<p>

"Flash…"

"Yeah Red?"

"Danny's gone…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>"Danny… Come out, come out wherever you are! Come here, you little twerp!" Red Arrow called, looking under desks and the catwalks in the main room.<p>

He heard Flash scream like a little girl and took off after the scream. When he saw what the speedster screamed at, he almost did himself. Aqualad was also with the red-clad hero, looking up worriedly.

Danny was hanging upside down from the rafters giggling. He rocked back and forth, making the archer and speedster have a small heart attack.

Superman walked into the room and looked up to where the other two heroes were. His eyes widened and he quickly flew into the air to get the child. "Danny, stay still!"

The white-haired boy shook his head before lifting his legs so he could plummet. He fell past Superman's arms and laughed loudly, shouting 'WEE!'.

Red Arrow, Aqualad, and Flash screamed and ran around, trying to find where Danny was gonna land so they could catch him.

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

He fell and fell _and fell and fell_…

Right into Nightwing's waiting arms. The little boy giggled at his little brother.

"Good job, Raven! He just made everyone have a heart attack! You make me so proud!" Nightwing said and hugged the small child, stroking his hair with their faces pressed together comically.

"So I did good?" Danny asked.

"You did fantastic!" Nightwing yelled.

Red Arrow and the other two walked up to the two brothers. The archer grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"We are _never_ helping you babysit the kid again. _Ever_."

* * *

><p><strong>*claps sarcastically* I love little mischief Danny. It's so awesome. Thanks Sina Xiel for the 'Danny-plummeting' idea!<strong>

**Kadzait: Kid's a nightmare.**

**But he's so adorable.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _A Reflection, Suntan140, Brooke Vengence, Astroshadow _(thanks for following Troublemaker? as well!), and _Larkfall._**

**Thanks to _Astroshadow _for favoriting and following me! **

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And yes, Danny will ransack the entire Injustice League. It's just a matter of time. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahaha! I know, right? :D**

**Supaherolena02: Yes! I did use your nickname for him! :D I'm so glad you're so happy!**

**IWasNeverReal: Thanks so much, my glorious friend!**


	18. He's So Cute!

Ch.18: He's So Cute!

Red Arrow shook his head as he watched the scene in front of him disgusted.

Supergirl, Stargirl, and Black Canary were cooing over nine-year-old Danny.

Again.

They had already done it, like, four other times that week!

The little nine-year-old had a keyboard in his lap with three piano books in front of him. The books were titled _John Thompson Modern Course for the Piano: Teaching Little Fingers to Play_, _John W. Schaum Piano Course Pre A – The Green Book_, and _David Carr Glover: Method for Piano Lessons Primer_.

The child had the books open and set up all around him on the ground. The women would choose a song and he'd play it for them. They'd been doing this for an hour.

How could a kid mesmerize women with two lined songs on the piano that only had three keys while he, _Red Arrow_, could not even get a passing glance while he was fighting crime?

Where was the logic in this?

Danny had just finished playing a song in the Glover book called _Bunny Hop_. The women were clapping and telling him how well he played.

Canary handed the child the Thompson book and pointed to a song called _The Butterfly_. Danny played it obediently, smiling as the girls listened with fascination, even when he messed up.

Red Arrow walked forward and stopped behind the small group. "What is _so_ interesting about a kid playing a three-lined song?"

The women stared at him with a look between 'you-crazy?' and 'I'm-going-to-kill-you'. Red Arrow took a step back.

"Red, he's nine years old and knows how to play a piano! We love a guy who can play an instrument!" Stargirl said dreamily.

"And tomorrow he's bringing his more advanced books!" Supergirl cooed as Danny finished _The Butterfly_.

"And look at him! He's just so cute when he's playing!" Canary continued, smiling as she played with Danny's hair.

"Ooo Danny! Do this one next!" Supergirl said, handing the small boy the Schaum book and pointing to a song called _The Funny Bunny_.

Danny nodded. "Ok!"

He began playing the keyboard again.

Red Arrow shook his head and began leaving.

_Women…_

* * *

><p><strong>I agree with Azorawing. Danny is going to OWN the League. Or at least I'm pretty sure it was Azorawing who said that... Even though it was SomeItalian's last review that inspired this chapter...<strong>

**Kadzait: There's a lot of viewers...**

**So many to keep track of... OH! And I forgot to mention that ploTheif drew a picture for ch.2 where Danny is playing with his plushie! IT'S ADORABLE! Not finished and will be soon, BUT ADORABLE! Here's the link: kangipluma. deviantart art/abused-ch-2-sketch-uncomplete-485933842**

**Remember to take out the spaces. *nods***

**Kadzait: Anyone else notice that Danny's turning into a Playboy? Seriously?**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Bahey, WithBurningApathy, and Shelby. e. Corley._**

**Reviews:**

**SomeItalian: WOO! Danny is hanging with the ladies! That little player! *wiggles brows***

**Supaherolena02: I'm so glad you think this is so cute! And yes, Lil Raven is being a pest! XD And those parts are my favorite too! XD**

**Skymuse: I'd take Danny any day. As long as he's wearing a Spector Deflector. XD**

**Bibbledoo: I know, right? I would love to play hide-and-seek with Danny! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: That. Would be. HILARIOUS. He'd probably call the boys a bunch of idiots and congratulate Danny for making them look like idiots. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I'm glad I could be of amusement. XD**

**Anonymous: *hugs back* THANKS! (Kadzait: I'M DYING! SOMEONE IS TOUCHING ME! GET HER OOOOFFFFFFFFFFFF! Me: *slaps Kadzait*)**

**SIna Xiel: Your idea was too funny NOT TO INCORPORATE! I'm so glad you enjoyed this installment of _Danny Being A Smart-A**. _Come back anytime. XD Joker and Danny, huh...? *IDEA!***

**IWasNeverReal: YOU'RE WELCOME. XD Nightwing, Bats, and Danny are gonna take over the world.**

**Guest(1): YES. Though I might put it on my Young Justice story because of the chapter I'm working on right now. It'd be awesome.**

**Brooke Vengence: So glad you enjoyed. XD**


	19. First Day of Training

Ch.19: First Day of Training

"What's up with you?" Flash asked his hyperactive best friend, Nightwing. The raven-haired adult was bouncing in his seat with a giant, stupid grin on his face.

Flash wondered how the heck his friend ever became a cop.

"Danny's starting training today and I'm helping Bats out! This is gonna be so fun!" Nightwing squealed.

Seriously, how did he make it as a cop?

"Wait, his training starts today?" Flash asked. Nightwing nodded, the grin still plastered across his face.

The red-clad hero got up calmly... And then promptly screamed.

"EVACUATE THE WATCHTOWER! THE LITTLE DEMON'S TRAINING IS STARTING TODAY! EVACUATE THE FRIKKIN WATCHTOWER!"

Flash ran around the Watchtower screaming 'evacuate the Watchtower' over and over again. Some of the Leaguers screamed with him and promptly left the satellite but most of them waved Flash off. The world wasn't ending.

Nightwing leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"That wasn't necessary." Batman commented as he and Danny came in, the latter cackling much in the fashion Nightwing does.

Ok... Maybe the world is ending...

"It was totally necessary! That jerk stole my pie!" Nightwing defended. The Dark Knight rolled his eyes as Danny continued cackling.

Yep. The world is ending.

* * *

><p>Batman clapped sarcastically from his spot, watching the scene with both disappointment and amusement.<p>

Amusement because Danny kicked Nightwing's butt after only an hour of basic combat lessons.

Disappointment because Danny kicked Nightwing's butt after only an hour of basic combat lessons.

"It hurts so good." Nightwing mumbled, Danny sitting on top of him in a lotus position, chin resting on his fist, big smirk across his face.

Batman rubbed his face. "Baby Raven beats Big Brother Nightwing's butt... Something is wrong with this picture..."

* * *

><p>"You had to teach him how to use the trapeze bars..."<p>

"I have a trapeze buddy now!"

Batman shook his head.

Nightwing had a big grin on his face.

Danny was on the trapeze bars, flipping back and forth.

Nightwing had insisted on trapeze lessons.

* * *

><p>Danny ran around the Watchtower using various weapons on various Leaguers because Batman said it was a training exercise.<p>

In reality, Batman just wanted to see what would happen.

Nightwing and the Dark Knight watched the destruction of the League via nine-year-old kid from the monitor room. Nightwing was laughing his butt off. The Caped Crusader had a smirk on his face.

They had started recording it for humiliation of the League later.

It was extremely funny how Danny was cackling as did this little exercise.

Evacuate the Watchtower indeed.

* * *

><p>"'<em>Nooooo<em>, he's nine years old! What could he possibly do, Flash?'" The red-clad hero mocked a good portion of the League that hadn't listened to his yelling.

The part of the League that hadn't listened glared at the speedster from the other side of the bunker.

"So... How long till we can leave?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Dick said another hour and a half. I think we should wait at least two just to be sure..." Flash said.

"I'm taking a nap." Red Arrow said before lying down and going to sleep on the cot provided.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lame chapter...<strong>

**Kadzait: It really was...**

**This is what happens when I don't plan ahead... -.-' Speaking of planning ahead, I'm thinking about having something bad happen. *evil smile***

**Kadzait: No no no no no no! YOU TORTURED DANNY ENOUGH WHILE THINKING LAST NIGHT! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT DONE TO HIM?!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Littletigery, Shelby. e. Corley, GreenDrkness, Grava, and GreyAngel564._**

**And thanks to _GreyAngel564 _for following me! XD**

**Note: If you wrote a review and I didn't reply, I'm sorry! My email was a little screwy this morning! Reviews I _know_ I put in their correct folders have mysteriously disappeared.**

**Reviews:**

**Chibi-no-baka: Hahahaha! I am so writing that some time!**

**Supaherolena02: Screw waiting till he's fourteen! He has them wrapped around his little finger NOW! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: *evil smile* He is cute, ain't he?**

**Bibbledoo: That's a great question. :DDDD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Get a cool talent (or advertise a cool one you already have), chicks will come chasing you down. Cool talents include: writing poetry, playing an instrument, drawing, etc. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO TRUE!**

**Anonymous: Well... Advertise any cool talent you have and the ladies will come for you. XD**

**GreenDrkness: WELCOME TO THIS FICTION'S REVIWER FAMILY! XD We will find out the last two questions in the future and for the first one: I suck at writing the other Bat-Kids because I don't do much with them. At all. So I'd rather not have them at all then write them sucky. *shrugs* But that's just me. XD**

**Skymuse: *big smile* Glad you think so! Playboy Danny... He's probably too innocent for that. Probably. *evil smile***


	20. Mission Assignment 1

Ch.20: Mission Assignment #1

As Superman left his room, another figure snuck in. He didn't see or hear the intruder because they might as well have been a shadow. The culprit, though, left only after a few minutes of hanging around in the room.

Superman found out someone had been in his room when he got back, half an hour later.

How, you may ask.

Well, once he opened the door, a tripwire was released, followed by a spring, which released a mallet into his face.

* * *

><p>Flash exited his bathroom, humming to himself. He had had an awesome day so far. He had fought off the villains in his city easily, crime was slow, and he had landed a date. Yes, things were going good and nothing was going to ruin it.<p>

Except, maybe, you know, exiting his room, only to have a pie launched at his face and promptly ruin his newly dry-cleaned suit.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow wrapped a towel around his waist and then began dancing to the awesome music blaring in his room.<p>

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

The archer had even gone as far as grabbing his hairbrush and singing into it and along with the song.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Green Arrow spun around so he faced the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What d'ya think about that?_

I honestly think Green Arrow needed a hat, even if was too sexy because, _well…_

His hair was purple.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl shook their heads in the mirror.<p>

"This is not funny…" They both deadpanned.

Wonder Woman was dressed as a mouse.

Hawkgirl was dressed as a cat.

* * *

><p>Green Lantern entered his room and closed the door behind him. The Leaguers outside his door and in the hall could hear him flip the light switch on.<p>

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_ "__AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Zvroom_

Green Lantern stepped out of his room, seething and yellow. There was yellow paint all over him and in his room. He honestly looked like a lightbulb.

* * *

><p>Martian Manhunter reached into the cabinet and pulled out the box of chocolate Oreos on the top shelf. He put them on the counter, grabbed the side, and opened the package. But there was a problem.<p>

They weren't chocolate. They were _vanilla_.

* * *

><p>Red Arrow made his way towards the door and stopped when it didn't open. He tried to manually open it but the door locked.<p>

"What the heck!" Red Arrow yelled.

_"__What the cluck! What the cluck! What the cluck! What the cluck!"_

Red Arrow simmered.

Now there was recording over the intercom. _Fantastic_. It didn't even make any sense!

Music started.

_Hey. So we've been talking for awhile and I thought we were cool. Did I miss something?_

Red Arrow slammed his head against the door and covered his ears. "Oh my gosh, kill me now."

The music got louder, as did the singing.

_Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts! Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts! Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts!_

"SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME!"

_ICE-CREAM (ICE-CREAM) AND GUACAMOLE! YEAH, ICE-CREAM (ICE-CREAM) AND GUACAMOLE!_

* * *

><p>Nightwing could hardly press the keys, he was laughing so hard. He slid off the chair and onto his knees, head resting on the keyboard. He eventually fell onto his side with a loud <em>thump<em>.

Batman rubbed his face. "Who you trying to send that to?"

"The rest… Of… The… B-Bat-F-Family…" Nightwing said between laughs.

Batman waved that idea off. "Screw that. This is going on YouTube."

"AWESOME!" Danny yelled, popping up from grandmother knows where.

Nightwing continued rolling on the floor laughing. "Yes it is, you little mischief Raven you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: Lovely...<strong>

**Oh, nothing like sabotaging the League to learn more about stealth. *evil grin* And everyone... THANK SINA XIEL FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA WHERE DANNY MEETS THE JOKER! IT SHALL COME SOON!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Andrea and Naturberd, REBD, _**

**R****eviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: My friend, Raven learned the cackle from his dear brother, Nightwing. It runs in the family. :D**

**Sina Xiel: HAHAHA! JOKER IDEA, COMING SOON! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Mulllkkkkkk: I'VE GOT THE POWER! *dances***

**Amy: Oh my gosh, you have that same dream too? O.O**

**Alalaya2: Aww, thanks! XD**

**Supaherolena02: He shall be fighting villains soon so we'll see how that goes.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *evil grin* The one time Flash is right...**

**Bibbledoo: Here's that surveillance video you wanted. *hands you copy***

**IWasNeverReal: HAHAHAHAHA! Nothing like Evil!Danny!**

**Anonymous: Too true. Too true. XD**

**Skymuse: Danny's just awesome like that. :D**

**Azorawing: TRUE DAT!**

**Sakura: I would love to put Jason in a chapter but I butcher his character... A lot... Very badly... -.-'**


	21. Deep Thinking

Ch.21: Deep Thinking

Danny continued staring at the sky, as he had done for the last half hour. It was nighttime and the sky was filled with stars, like a black ocean with a thousand candles in it. Danny had his head cocked to the side in an obvious sign of deep thought.

Bruce was sitting in one of the chairs at his desk, working on one various case or another.

"Hey Bruce." Danny called, turning towards his mentor.

The older male stopped his work. "Yes Raven?"

"How big is space?" The nine-year-old asked.

Bruce stopped for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. A scientist might know."

Danny nodded. "Ok."

The small boy turned back to the window and began thinking again because space had a lot of questions.

Was space never-ending? Or was it like his computer game where you go too far one way, you end up on the other side of the screen? Or maybe space was like a box where it finally just stopped? Why was space black if it had so many lights in it? Did new stars pop up in the sky every night because, millions of light-years away, their light finally reached earth? How many other galaxies were out there? How could scientists identify different stars if they all looked the same? When stars died, did they disappear from existence? Where do black-holes send the things they suck into them? Do they send the things to another part of space or do they destroy the things on contact?

Bruce looked at his adopted son from the corner of his eyes. He could see the gears turning in his head as he watched the sky.

"What're you thinking about, Rae?" Bruce asked, rolling his chair over to Danny.

The raven-haired child shrugged. "Everything."

Bruce frowned. "Alright, just don't think too deeply… I wouldn't want you to get anxiety over things you can't control." He said, using his index finger to stroke the side of Danny's face. The nine-year-old grabbed his finger and rubbed his head against it. "Ok, Daddy…"

Bruce smiled. "You should go to bed, ok Raven?"

Danny nodded, hopping off the window seat. He hugged his adopted father before exiting the man's office and going to his room. Once he got there, though, he climbed onto his own window seat and began staring at the sky again, wondering everything he could.

No one, not ever Little Danny, realized how deeply he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I do a lot of deep thinking I probably shouldn't...<strong>

**Kadzait: And that's why you have panic attacks over stupid things.**

**Yeah... I really gotta learn to just accept some things and move on. Heh heh... *face-palm***

**Kadzait: You failed.**

**XD Just a little.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Demons archer, DaughterOfTheSea1, _**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I KNOW, RIGHT?! XDDDDD**

**Sina Xiel: (Kadzait: Yeah, seriously, what did you unleash?) HAPPY FUN TIME WITH THE JOKER! OH YEAH! COMING SOON! OH YEAH! COMING SOON!**

**Bibbledoo: Haha, don't we all?**

**Supaherolena02: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm so glad you like this so much!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Dude, you can totally help with the comedy gold, as you put it! Just give me ideas, I'll do the rest! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: I know, right? So many people are like "Batman doesn't have a sense of humor." I'm like "Yes he does. It's dry humor, sarcastic, and beyond your understanding." XD**

**Skymuse: Dude, you coulda just asked for a copy. I'm giving them out. XD**

**Anonymous: I TOTALLY agree with ya there! XDDDD**


	22. First Night Out

Ch.22: First Night Out

Batman and Danny both stood atop a building, staring into an alley. They were waiting for a drug deal to go down that was scheduled, _over the internet_, tonight in the specific alley they happened to be stalking.

There were two types of villains in the world (Batman had told Danny). There were the ones that got smarter and learned from mistakes.

And then you had the ones that were dropped on their heads as babies.

Take a guess which these people were.

Danny stood beside his mentor, bouncing on his feet silently. They had already been waiting for the drug dealer for half an hour. Any longer and the nine-year-old was going to _explode_.

Batman, next to his seventh protégé (yep… There have been that many…), shook his head.

You would think, after having six other protégés who were always as anxious as the nine-year-old on their first night, he would be used to the bouncing and the excited whispers and the uneasiness. But _no_… That was _too easy_. (Stubborn males…)

Finally (_finally_), the drug dealer and his client, a lesser known mob lord just starting out, showed up and began their business and all that jolly good stuff.

"Alright Phantom, just take it easy-" Batman began and looked to the side. Danny was gone. The Dark Knight face-palmed and watched the scene below.

The white-haired kid had jumped off the building and landed on the mob lord's shoulders, making him crumble to the ground with the force.

_Crack!_

Batman winced in sympathy. That had to hurt…

Danny launched himself off the mob lord's shoulders as he crumbled and crouched in front of the dealer. He made a perfect leg sweep that Batman would have to congratulate him on later. The dealer yelped in surprise and began his descent to the concrete. Danny grabbed the man's head as he was falling and crashed it into his knee.

_Crack!_

The kid was almost as vicious as the Caped Crusader. With powers.

Gotham villains were screwed. Royally.

"How was that?" Danny called up. Batman jumped off the building and landed beside his protégé.

"Next time, tone it down just a little. You can get more violent the more you continue working with me. But other than that… Nice job, Little Raven." Batman said, ruffling his hair.

Danny beamed.

* * *

><p>Batman and Danny landed on the roof and walked into the light. The younger of the two was still smiling and bouncing erratically.<p>

"Gordon." The Dark Knight called. The Commissioner yelped and turned around, startled. He quickly shook it off, as he had been startled at _least_ a million times by the Caped Crusader before.

"Batman. Good to see you." Gordon said and his eyes caught the sight of the hyperactive nine-year-old. "Oh no… Please don't tell me you got _another _apprentice. Wasn't six enough?"

Batman rolled his eyes before Danny zoomed forward and began bouncing around Gordon. "You're Commissioner Gordon! I've wanted to meet you since I turned nine!"

"Phantom, personal space. Gordon likes his." The Dark Knight called. Danny whined but cart-wheeled back over to his mentor, waiting semi-patiently to be told what to do.

"You have another acrobat?" Gordon asked, a teasing smile of his face.

"No. I have prankster that the League swears is going to rule the world one day with the Bat-Family by his side." Batman said, dead serious.

Gordon began clapping sarcastically, shaking his head.

The Dark Knight looked down at his protégé. "Go check all alleys within the few blocks. If someone's getting mugged, murdered, or buying drugs, take them down. If someone's being raped, you call me, understand?"

Danny nodded, completely serious. He ran to the side of the building and jumped into the air, flying off to take care of his business. Gordon looked surprised by the powers.

"Phantom's powers came from a rare radiation when his mother was pregnant. She was a scientist." The Caped Crusader said plainly.

Gordon shrugged it off. "Alright, let's get back to the business on why I flipped the light on, shall we?"

Batman nodded and drew closer to the Commissioner.

Danny came back as Batman and Gordon were finishing up their business. It was just another inmate escaping from Arkham and all that lovely crap going on.

The Dark Knight stared down at his adopted son when Danny told him he beat up three guys: two muggers and one dealer. Batman nodded.

"Alright Raven," The Dark Knight cursed under his breath for the small slip because Raven was Danny _Wayne's_ nickname. "I want you to continue doing that until that clock," The Dark Knight pointed to Gotham Tower, a huge clock on each side. "says it's midnight. Think you can handle it?"

Danny smirked at him. "Yep."

Batman nodded. "Have fun, Phantom." He said, rolling his eyes as Danny cackled and took off.

"Raven?" Gordon asked, an amused smile on his face. Batman waved him off. "It mostly deprives from his obsession with anything that sparkles or shines."

Gordon laughed as the Dark Knight left.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Gotta love Danny beating the crap out of people who deserve it!<strong>

**Kadzait: What happened to you? You used to be a girl who wears sparkles every day. Now you wear black with spider-web pants. And you have no problem going out in public with your cloak on. Ever.**

**PEOPLE CHANGE, NANCY.**

**Kadzait: MY NAME ISN'T NANCY! NOR IS MY MIDDLE!**

**You're right. Your middle name is Ashley.**

**Kadzait: DUDE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOUT IT OUT TO THE PUBLIC PEOPLE!**

**Thanks to _Mystic Myra 8 _for favoriting this!**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: Danny is nine. He really is a deep thinker. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: There's no such thing as such logic in a world where you have a Martian on speed-dial. XD And there's a lot of other things intact! Sorta! (Kadzait: *shakes head* Me: Don't give me that look, Nancy.)**

**TomgirlBre: SORRY! On the bright side, I do it too and it really freaks me out! Whoops...**

**The Keeper of Worlds: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO DOING THAT IN THE FUTURE! XDDDD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahahaha! Lovely! XD Gotta love nine-year-old Danny!**

**IWasNeverReal: He's so cute when he's thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking about! XD**

**Bibbledoo: I would hope so. :D**

**Anonymous: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your sister must be a butterfly-chaser like MINE! :D**

**Lexosaurus: Whenever you finally read the other crap, the name Raven will make a lot more sense. XD And complications are fine, as long as you catch up some time and REVIEW! And yeah... Thinking at night too deeply can lead to many bad things... I should know...**

**Skymuse: He's the original copy. *hands over copy* XD Danny might sing that one day...**

**Jesusfreak124: These are just supposed to be little snippets of his life. I was bored when I started making these dude! They're supposed to be short! But I hope you like this story though!**


	23. Artemis

Ch.23: Artemis

Batman sighed and dragged Danny into the room. The child really didn't want to meet the new member of the League, all because it was someone new and he didn't like new people. New people were apparently bad.

Thinking about it logically, Batman could see where Danny was coming from.

The new member was a headstrong blonde by the name of Artemis. She had been Green Arrow's protégé after Red Arrow (who was formerly Speedy) and had finally moved on to become her own solo act. She was also dating and very much in love with her boyfriend, Flash a.k.a. Wally West.

Everyone was still waiting for that idiot to pop the question.

Batman had known the blonde for awhile. Dick had met her when she and Wally, as Kid Flash, had started dating in their early teens. She even knew his secret ID and was, overall, trustworthy.

The blonde was in the common room of the Watchtower, sharpening her arrows. She looked up as the Dark Knight walked in, still dragging Danny behind him. The nine-year-old was clawing at the ground, trying to stop Batman from moving forward. Artemis looked thoroughly amused by the small child's show as he was dragged.

Batman sighed before linking his arm around Danny's waist and holding him. The black-haired boy chuckled nervously, smiling innocently.

"Well hi." Artemis said, still amused.

"Hi." Batman said plainly and set Danny on the ground. The child tried running off but Batman grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back in front of him. Danny grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Who's the kid?" Artemis asked, setting her arrows down and bringing her legs onto the couch.

"He's my protégé, Danny Phantom. Everyone either calls him Danny or Raven though." The Dark Knight informed, pushing Danny forward, practically screaming 'say-something!' to him.

"Another protégé, Bats? And yet another that has black hair and blue eyes?" Artemis asked, easily teasing him. She was one of the few that could get away with it.

"Do you think I actively search for black-haired, blue-eyed kids?" Batman asked sarcastically.

"At this rate, yes." Artemis answered. Batman rolled his eyes and nudged Danny again.

"Hi." The kid mumbled.

Artemis waved. "Hey there, Danny. My name's Artemis."

Danny waved back hesitantly, an uneasy smile on his face. Artemis gave his mentor a questioning look.

"Rough start to his life." Batman answered.

"Ah." Artemis mumbled. "What about the nickname 'Raven'?"

"Shiny things entrance him."

Artemis smirked. "Just like Dick…"

"No kidding…" Batman mumbled.

Danny perked at Dick's name though. "You know my brother?"

For a minute, Artemis wondered who Danny's brother was but caught on. "Dick? Oh yeah. I've known him for years. There was this one time he, Flash, and I went to a-… You know what; you don't need to hear that story…"

Danny cocked his head as Batman shook his head. Artemis grinned.

"So Bats, you wouldn't introduce me to your new protégé if you didn't need something." Artemis said.

"Could you watch him for a few hours?" Batman asked.

Artemis shrugged. "Sure."

Danny made a long 'awwwwwww', whining.

"Love you too, Chickadee." Artemis said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The blonde archer shot another target dead on. She looked behind her and at her feet. Danny was sitting there, watching in amazement.<p>

"You want to learn, Chickadee?" Artemis asked. Danny hesitantly nodded and got up. The blonde turned him to the armory. "First, we need to get you some protective equipment or you will be sorry the next day."

Artemis put some padding onto Danny's arms, just so the bowstring wouldn't snap back and hurt him. Then they got a bow which was just the right size for someone his size. And lastly, the arrows were easy to get.

Danny stood in front of one of the targets and held up the bow. Artemis helped him with his form so he wouldn't miss. Or miss too badly anyways.

They worked on Danny's archery skills for about an hour. When the two decided to take a break, Danny could at least _hit_ the target.

As they were leaving the range, Danny reached up and grabbed Artemis's hand. The blonde smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>Artemis face-palmed as Danny laughed and laughed <em>and laughed<em>…

There was butchered ice-cream all over the kitchen and all over Artemis and Danny.

Long story short: Artemis and Danny were making milkshakes. Artemis turned her back. Danny pressed the ON button on the blender.

The blonde archer shrugged and licked the ice-cream off her finger. "Tasty."

Danny laughed louder, making Artemis chuckle in response.

* * *

><p>Danny and Artemis continued to watch the movie in Artemis's room. The movie playing was <em>Mulan<em>. Artemis was lying on her stomach on her bed. Danny was lying on top of her on her back. Both were eating popcorn.

Danny laughed loudly in Artemis's ear when something funny happened in the movie. Though it made her eardrum hurt, the archer enjoyed Danny laughing in her ear.

* * *

><p>Danny crawled off of Artemis and sat on the bed. The archer got up and turned around with a smile. "Alright Chickadee, what do you want to do next?"<p>

The raven-haired child opened his mouth to answer but the door opened and Wally walked in. He stopped short when he saw the kid on the bed.

"Aw man, you got stuck with the little demon this time?" Wally asked, sympathetically.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "My little Chickadee here is not a 'little demon'. He's sweet and adorable." The woman cooed, picking the child up and placing him on her hip.

Wally's mouth opened. Artemis looked at him strangely. "What?"

"You picked him up."

"So?" Artemis said, not seeing the big deal.

"Arty, no one but Nightwing and Batman have been able to pick him up. Why? Because he doesn't let anyone pick him up!" Wally yelled, overdramatically.

"Awww!" Artemis cooed, rubbing her nose against Danny's, who giggled and snuggled his head into her chest. Artemis hummed in response.

Wally face-palmed.

Artemis smirked at her boyfriend's misery and began walking towards the door. "Oh stop complaining. And I would suggest saving some of your energy."

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Because I'm going to want a few." She answered and walked past him, an evil smirk dancing on her lips.

Wally fainted. The automatic door trying closing multiple times but Wally's big head was in the way. Artemis's laughter echoed throughout the Watchtower.

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK WHO HAS A NEW MOTHER-FIGURE!<strong>

**Kadzait: Contrary to popular belief, that was not planned at all in the beginning.**

**It really wasn't. And if you don't exactly like the mother/son pairing thing... GO TALK TO KEEPER OF THE WORLDS ABOUT IT! THIS WAS ALL HIS IDEA! Sorta...**

**Kadzait: *face-palm* Keeper of the Worlds, I am sorry for you.**

**Thanks to _Grava _for favoriting and following me! **

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I gave you props to the idea... (Kadzait: She knows how to twist everything to make the person a bad guy or make things awkward...) And I will see about the Jazz thing, as I kinda wanted to keep her a secret and all. But then again... *evil smile***

**Skymuse: And that's why you don't yell "To infinity and beyond" and then run into a wall. XD**

**Sina Xiel: NEW IDEA ALERT! NEW IDEA ALERT! NEW IDEA ALERT! (Kadzait: *cries* You are going to be the end of life as we know it...)**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Funny you should mention the cloak... I got back from Kroger a little while ago... Wearing the cloak... In public... Where everyone can see me... XD**

**Grava: YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA! THANKS! XDDDDDD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahaha! Glad you loved! AND THE JOKA! HAHAHAHAHHAHHHAAAA!**

**Bibbledoo: Actually, I have an assignment for you. *hands you hit-list* Have fun with that. Beat, maul, kill, torture these people however you like. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: You have an obsession with Teen Titans too? *star-eyed, big gigantic smile***

**Sakura: I would love to do that but I don't really know any of Red Hood's habits. Think you could help me out? :D**


	24. Small World

Ch.24: Small World

_Thank you Grava for this chapter idea!_

* * *

><p>Nightwing and Danny raced into the control center of the Watchtower. They closed the door behind them and locked it. Moving towards the console, they grinned evilly and pulled out a CD.<p>

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. You… Go get a host of some sort. I'll set this up, ok?" Nightwing asked.

Danny nodded. "Alright!"

The Ghost Boy quickly phased through the ground and began flying around the Watchtower invisibly, looking for the perfect fall-guy.

Nightwing put the CD in the disk slot and changed it to one of the songs. He paused it before it could start and made sure it was on the 'replay song' setting. Nightwing cackled in the Bat-Family way, now waiting for his little brother to come back, cackle with him, and enjoy the little prank they were pulling.

Danny eventually phased back into the room, having overshadowed poor Flash. You couldn't see his eyes glowing green behind his cowl.

"You ready?" Nightwing asked. Flash nodded and, in Danny's voice, said "I was born ready."

The two cackled evilly together.

"Alright, Danny. You know what to do. I'm gonna get out of here cause I can't phase." Nightwing said and snuck out. Danny/Flash locked the door behind him again. Turning back to the console, he grinned.

He pressed the play button and _It's A Small World After All_ began playing loudly throughout the entire Watchtower. Danny/Flash cranked the music up as loud as it could go, making the poor fools with super-hearing convulse on the ground.

Grabbing the mic, Danny used Flash's vocal cords instead of his own.

" IT'S A SMALL WORLD! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

The banging on the door that was sure to come started…

"IT'S A WORLD OF LAUGHTER AND A WORLD OF TEARS! IT'S A WORLD OF HOPES AND A WORLD OF FEARS! THERE'S SO MUCH THAT WE SHARE! THAT IS TIME WE'RE AWARE! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

And then the yelling started…

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD!"

And then the death threats…

"THERE IS JUST ONE MOON! AND ONE GOLDEN SUN! AND A SMILE MEANS FRIENDSHIP TO EVERYONE! THOUGH THE MOUTAINS DIVIDE AND THE OCEANS ARE WIDE…!"

And the breaking of things…

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD!"

Flash/Danny heard the door being coded to unlock. Danny phased out of Flash's body and into the ground, retreating, when the door _swooshed_ open. An angry mob stood on the other side.

As the song started up again, Flash stumbled around the room, clutching his head. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Nightwing and Danny rolled on the floor, clutching their bellies as they heard Flash continually cry in pain.<p>

From the other side of the Watchtower.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you for that Grava. That honestly made my day! XD<strong>

**Kadzait: Why is it always Flash?**

**I don't know... He seems to be an enemy of sorts in this story... Anyways, on to something important! Lately, a lot of people have been asking for the other Bat-Kids to come in, specifically Jason Todd/Red Hood. I think Lil Raven and Red could relate to the whole "sucky life" part. The only problem... I know next to nothing about Red Hood's personality. I know his backstory, I know he has a "bad boy" personality but that's not the same as _knowing_ them. So if you guys wanna see Red Hood appear, PLEASE tell me about his habits, the way he works, and his speech patterns. If enough of you do this to the point I _think_ I can do his character without completely butchering it into little pieces, Red Hood will appear. Thank you! XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Kayla 44 and PhantomGirl1223. _THEY'RE JOINING THE FAMILY!**

**R****eviews:**

**Skymuse: No. XD**

**Bibbledoo: I know! Ain't it cute!? XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah! You liked it! I'm so glad cause you were the one who gave me the idea! And Wally... Oh Wally... He's such a mess.**

**Sina Xiel: I KNOW, RIGHT?! The Justice League is going to be destroyed from the inside out at this rate. XD (Kadzait: YOU SO MEANT IT! Me: *slap* PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, WOMAN! Kadzait: *face-palm* I am a guy, thank you very much. Me: You can't be a guy! Then you can't be a Drama Queen! Kadzait: -.- I hate you people. Me: We love you too, Nancy. Kadzait: *grabs gun, pulls trigger*)**

**Anonymous: And that will happen soon! :D**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! YES HE SHALL BE. XD Can't wait to see how that relationship takes off! :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: It's so cute! XDDDDDD**

**IWasNeverReal: Danny has a lot of nicknames, yes, but they're all adorable SO WHO CARES?! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Think you could help me out with Red Hood? *gives big smile***


	25. Bbbbbbbaaaaddddd Influence

Ch.25: Bbbbbbbaaaaddddd Influence

Danny phased through the wall and into the bank. Hostages, bound and gagged, were in one corner, surrounded by goons wearing clown masks and carrying guns. More goons were walking in and out of the vault, carrying as much cash as they could.

In the middle of the bank, a man with a white face and big red smile wearing a purple suit stood, laughing to himself. A woman wearing a jester outfit stood next to him, laughing as well.

The hostages' eyes lit up when they saw the small protégé of Batman. All the goons stopped what they were doing and pointed their guns at the small vigilante.

The man turned to Danny as he landed on the ground arms crossed with a frown.

"Well, who is this?" The man asked, voice rising and lowering as he saw fit.

"I'm Danny Phantom. And you are?" The nine-year-old questioned.

"This is Mistah J and I'm Harlequin, Doll-Face!" The woman answered.

"But you can call me Uncle J, kid!" The man, 'Uncle J' or 'Mistah J' or whatever, said, grinning unnaturally.

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "I'm just gonna call you J…"

Mistah J shrugged, not a care in the world. "Ok then! So kid, you work for old Batsy, huh?"

"Got a problem with that?" Danny asked, placing his tiny fists on his hips.

J slapped his knee and laughed loudly, Harlequin beside him, doing the same.

"I like this kid! He's a sassy thing that I haven't seen since that blonde little Robin left the nest!" J announced loudly.

Danny glared. "Are you mocking my older sissy?"

"No kid, not at all! That's a compliment to your big sissy! Anyways, how's hanging with the big, bad Justice League?" J asked, smirking as he did.

Danny shrugged, glare melting. "Eh."

The clown couple laughed again.

"This kid's a riot, Mistah J!" Harlequin yelled.

"He sure is! Say, what don't you like about them? They're heroes! You're a hero! What clashes?" J asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

Danny shrugged again, his tense shoulders relaxing. "All the men are idiots for people who are supposed to be smarter than most. Except for J'onn. He's the only cool one. I like all the women though. You know, when they're giving me breathing room."

J and Harlequin continued laughing.

"If I were you, kid, I'd mess with all of them!" J commented through his laughter.

"Oh you mean like pranks? Oh I do those all the time. Sometimes when I stalk the adults, I hide in the rafters, they talk about me 'owning the League' and 'conquering the entire universe'. I don't see the big deal! All I've done is ransack their rooms, thrown cake in Superman's and Flash's faces…"

As Danny continued to list all the horrible things he's done to the League, J and Harlequin continued laughing their butts off while the hostages gave little Danny Phantom astonished looks.

_Five minutes later…_

Batman lighted onto a rafter, looking down at the rest of the bank. Immediately upon looking, he face-palmed, dragged his hand across his face, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "How? How did you manage to adopt the only kid in the entire world that would become BFFs with the Joker and Harlequin in less than ten minutes?"

Danny, Joker, and Harlequin were all sitting on the ground in a circle, swapping stories.

The Dark Knight jumped down from the rafter and landed on the ground, a scowl on his face (as usual). The hostages breathed sighs of relief when they saw the Caped Crusader because his protégé kind of killed their hope six or seven minutes ago.

Danny waved. "Hey Bats!"

Batman's face was completely and utterly blank. "Phantom… That's the Joker…"

Danny whined and got up, walking over to his mentor. "Aw man! I did it again!"

Joker cocked an eyebrow. "Again?"

Batman rubbed his face. "Yes. Again. He did the same thing with Penguin, Riddler, and Freeze."

Joker and Harlequin laughed all the way to Arkham, where they talked about Danny to the other three idiots who became friends with the Dark Knight's apprentice in under ten minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Danny... Oooohhhhh Danny...<strong>

**Kadzait: *rubs face* Just.. I don't even know what to say.**

**Neither do I. EVERYONE THANK SINA XIEL FOR THIS WONDERFUL CHAPTER! Anyways... Guys, PLEASE HELP ME WITH RED HOOD'S HABITS, SPEACH PATTERNS, AND ATTITUDE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I WANT HIM TO APPEAR AS MUCH AS YOU DO! HELP ME OUT! PPPLLLEEEASSEEE!**

**And everyone please welcome the new family member, _RoitEve_. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, DUDE!**

**Reviews:**

**Bibbledoo: Yes. We will see more of Flash's suffering in the future. XD Yeah. I got another list. Have fun with it.**

**Supaherolena02: If he's not graying already! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah... If he can get to them, that is... XD**

**BrownHair2918: Huh?**

**Skymuse: I just don't fear a lot of stuff. Except the stuff I shouldn't fear and then it gives me anxiety and I'm going to shut up now. XD**

**Sina Xiel: LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! LOOK. AT. WHAT. YOU. DID! And he pushes me around, I push him around harder! XD It's how Nancy and I's relationship works. XD Oh yeah... And Batman's ticked at you for giving me this idea. I think forgot to mention that last response I gave. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yes it shall. XD**

**Grava: Glad I could help you scare your dog. XD**

**GreenDrkness: I LIKE THE FIRST IDEA. *big, evil grin* Hey, could you help me out with Red Hood's speech patterns, his attitude, and his habits or whatever? I don't want to butcher his character and you seem to know his character well so any pointers would be much appreciated! THANK YOU!**

**Anonymous Chick: Don't worry! I won't forget about Jazz!**

**IWasNeverReal: He's perfect for being a fall guy. XD**


	26. Red Hood

Ch.26: Red Hood

Danny giggled as a he created a Bat-symbol in his hands made from ice. He had visited Frostbite, his Auntie Pandora, and Auntie Dora just that weekend. He had learned to control his ice powers more from the Far Frozen leader and now had fun occupying his time creating small intricate things with his powers.

Danny put the Bat-symbol in his pocket so he could give it to Bruce later.

The young child got off the ground and began walking along the side of the building. He was just about to jump off the side and into the air when a green blast whizzed by. Startled, he yelped and turned to the source of the green blast.

Or _sources_.

There were about a dozen men in white suits with black ties and sunglasses aiming guns at him. There were two vans behind them.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Danny yelled, stomping his foot and crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

"Danny Phantom, you are under arrest!" One of the men said into a megaphone. More of them charged up their guns.

Danny tensed and his pout dropped, as did his stance. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's stated in the Guys In White handbook article one, section C, subsection B that all ghosts must be contained and experimented on. That means _you_." The agent hissed into his megaphone.

Danny paled considerably. A few blasts were shot at him and he screamed. Jumping into the air to avoid these blasts, he propelled around them. He flew off in the opposite direction of the people who wanted him to be experimented on.

The agents followed. Fairly easily too. Danny's mind was running ten miles a minute and he wasn't focusing on his speed.

A blast hit Danny in the back and he plummeted. The white halo appeared around his waist and turned him back human, though he still looked to be in Phantom form through a hologram feature in his belt.

The nine-year-old crashed into the street, creating a crater. A car veered out of the way so they didn't hit the child. More cars veered and crashed into each other, creating chaos around the small child.

When Danny got out of the crater, holding his head as he did, he looked around at all the crashed cars and destruction. Car alarms were going off and, in one of the cars, a baby was crying, the mother trying to soothe him.

Danny teared up instantly.

* * *

><p><em>SCREECH.<em>

_CRASH!_

_Clink clink clink..._

_Crying._

_"Jazzy! Mommy!"_

* * *

><p>The two vans holding the agents screeched to a stop before hitting more cars. The agents, completely ignoring the destruction and mayhem, jumped out of the van and began pointing their guns at Batman's protégé.<p>

Danny whirled around when he heard the whine of the guns powering up. He screamed and began running as fast as his feet could carry him.

He tried contacting Bruce but didn't get an answer. That meant his mentor was busy fighting one of his bigger baddies; Two-Face, Killer Croc, Bane, etc.

It also meant he didn't know Danny was in danger and needed help to get away from people who wanted him fully-dead.

Danny screamed in pain and, lurching forward, rolled on the asphalt of the street. One of the agents had aimed better than before and had hit him with his ecto-powered gun.

The pain Danny felt was unbearable. He hadn't felt like this before, not even with his Other Daddy. He had accelerated healing. Most pain was dulled to him. Even burns, which always hurt the worst because of his ice powers, did not last long.

But this did.

Danny got up off the ground, steaming. He shook his head and looked back to where the agents were coming towards him. His eyes widened, his pupils dilated, and he froze in terror.

There was another whine but-

_BOOM!_

Danny rolled on the ground again, this pain instantly dulling. Dust covered the area and stray pieces of asphalt showered on him and in his hair, making it look duller and almost grey. You couldn't see through the thickness of the dust, dirt, and grim.

A figure dropped down beside Danny, making him yelp, but the figure grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and dragged him between his crouched legs and open arms. Danny shook, terrified.

* * *

><p><em>"Get on the bed, you little shit. I paid good money to play with you, boy.<em>"

* * *

><p>The dust settled and the agents, who had ventured further in the rain cloud of grim, pointed their guns at Danny. They drew back surprised though, seeing who was with him.<p>

Red Hood, with his hands out, pointed his automatic handguns at the agents. He was crouched on the ground with Danny in-between his legs. Even though his face was covered with a mask, you could tell he was glaring.

"Get out of here, vigilante! We're only here for the ghoul!" One of the agents shouted.

His reply: "No."

The lead agent growled. "Fine! We'll just take you down ourselves!" He hissed and drew closer.

"Stay where you are or I pump you full of lead." Red Hood warned. The agents continued advancing.

_POW!_

_ "__AHHHH!"_

_Thump…_

The agent, really only a lanky, collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around him. He _seemed_ to be breathing. But that was a big _maybe_.

Danny had his hand placed over his mouth, eyes wide in mortification.

Red Hood put his right gun back in its holster on his thigh and linked his free arm around Danny's thin waist, the child still shaking. Red Hood got up from his crouched position and put his second gun away. He got his grapple gun that he only used for emergencies, shot it, and flew into the air, Danny screaming in his grasp.

Red Hood landed on the roof and threw Danny onto his back. He took off in one direction, jumping from roof to roof. Danny clung to him tightly, scared half out of his mind.

Fifteen minutes later, they landed on an apartment complex. Red Hood slowly took the fire escape down to his apartment. Danny continued to tremble violently on his little piggy-back.

Red Hood frowned behind his helmet.

Opening the window to his apartment, the anti-hero slunk in and closed the window behind him. He turned the lamp resting on one of the dingy end tables on. The light casted an eerie glow around the room and threw the child's and the older male's shadows onto the wall.

Red Hood gently eased Danny off his back and onto the couch. The child's eyes were still dilated in fear.

Red Hood eased the helmet off his head, revealing his young face, black hair, and blue eyes: Jason Todd. It also revealed his worry frown.

The anti-hero kneeled on the ground beside the sofa. "You were burned pretty badly, kid. Let me see it."

Danny didn't fight or argue when Jason turned him around to examine the burn from the ecto-powered gun.

The burn was bright red and blistering. Blood was running down the child's back steadily. His skin almost seemed to be bubbling.

Jason winced. He should've jumped down from the rooftops sooner.

The anti-hero got up and turned Danny back towards him. His terrified state had not lessened. Jason cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to take care of a terrified child? This wasn't exactly his forte, here!

The vigilante got an idea. He got up, went to the run-down kitchen, and came back a few minutes later, handing Danny a sippy-cup full of heated milk.

Why he owned a sippy-cup in the first place, no one really knew.

Jason knew the nine-year-old was fully capable of using a regular plastic cup (maybe not like this, but you get the point) but spills did happen. He was trying to minimize that.

Danny, regaining some sense of what to do, took the drink from Jason's hands and drank it. Jason turned the child around again, grabbing his first aid kit (one of many) from his end table drawer.

The older male loosened the fabric around the burn by stretching it out. Noticing how Danny tensed dramatically, he stopped when he would be able to work on the wound without too much trouble.

Jason sopped the blood up with a rag, grimacing at how some got on his sofa but knowing he had enough peroxide to take care of it. He then wiped the burn down, added some burn cream to lessen the pain, and then, much to child's silent dismay because it involved his entire upper torso, wrapped it.

Once he was done, Danny turned back to the older male, still drinking his warm milk with terrified eyes.

The two stared at each other.

Jason really didn't know what to do now. Taking care of little children was not his forte. That was Bruce's and Dick's and Alfred's. They were good with kids. He was not.

Danny took the cup out of his mouth long enough to ask "Where am I?"

* * *

><p>Batman landed on Jason's fire escape, fully prepared to just steal his Lil Raven back. He was aware of all the GIW agents around town, searching for his baby. He had also heard of the little brawl that went down that ended with Red Hood kidnapping Danny Phantom and shooting one of the agents into a coma.<p>

Opening the window, Batman slunk into the run-down apartment. What he saw made him smile.

Jason was on his semi blood-stained couch with Danny (in human form) in his lap, a sippy-cup in his mouth. Both were fast asleep, peaceful expressions on their faces, with the TV playing in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>If I butchered Jason's character... Sorry. First time doing him.<strong>

**And for the people who also read Young Justice: I FIXED THE PROBLEM! Go read the chapter called 'The Abused'! I FIXED IT~! I FIXED IT~!**

**And welcome these people who have favorited and/or followed and have become part of the family:_ Lucaila, OriginalElementa, ShadowSlayerFrenzy, Hayba, KrazyKatzie003, Medeamoviesmusicgoddess, Faithful5, and Sezu-Ni. _**

**Thanks to _SomeItalian _for favoriting me!**

**Reviews:**

**GreenDrkness: Thanks for the tips! XD Hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**SomeItalian: We have no idea how Danny can be so chaotic. XD Poor Kad... (Kadzait: *cries* My name isn't Nancy...)**

**Skymuse: No it tis not. XD**

**Skywright: Hahaha! Thanks! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad I could make your sides hurt!**

**Bibbledoo: I know! Danny's so adorable! And I bet you enjoyed the GIW agent being shot... That's something you'd enjoy.**

**Sina Xiel: HAHAHAHAHAHA! THANKS FOR GIVING ME MORE IDEAS! (Kadzait: No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT AGAIN!) Batman: *growls and continues throwing stuff at you***

**Guest(1): Thank you for amusing me with your friends. XD**

**Supaherolena02: That's not what everyone else is saying. They're saying the world is gonna end. XD**

**Azorawing: Ha ha! That's one way to put it!**

**Mystic Myra 8: AWWWWW! I'm so glad! Here ya go! :DDDDD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Seems that way, doesn't it? XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Only Danny, right? Making friends with all the villains before he realizes it. XD**


	27. Photo Album

Ch.27: Photo Album

Wally sat on the common room couch with a big, thick book in his lap. The cover was black with the yellow Bat-symbol on the front. The ginger rubbed his hands together before opening the book up.

Inside were dozens and dozens of pictures dating back to when Dick was nine-year-old Robin.

The first few pictures were only of Dick, as he was the first child. It showed as he got older and older until he was joined by Jason, and then Tim, and then Damian, and then the two girls: Cassie and Stephanie.

Wally had already been through all of those though many times before though. What he wanted was pictures in the back: the ones of Danny.

The first picture Alfred had dared to take was one of Danny staring at Ace, who was bigger than him, with wide, blue eyes. The Great Dane was staring down at Danny with a big smile on his face, his tongue lolling from his mouth. The two pictures after were of Ace licking Danny and Danny hugging the dog's big neck.

Other pictures of the short time before anyone met Danny were of the child following Bruce quietly around the mansion, usually holding his hand or the hem of his coat or shirt. There was one of Danny riding Ace. Another was of Danny and Alfred playing monopoly.

Beside Danny, you could see a large stack of deeds for the game. Alfred had two. Danny had a ton of money. Alfred… Not so much.

There was also one of Danny and Alfred playing Blackjack, Danny and Bruce watching a movie, and Ace and Danny playing in the backyard.

After those pictures, there were the ones that were taken after Danny had met the League.

Hal, Green Lantern, Danny, and Wally playing Blackjack…

Danny swimming in the pool…

Pandora holding Danny…

Dora hugging Danny…

Danny blushing as Frostbite laughed…

Danny in his base after ransacking the entire League…

The First Annual Blackjack Tournament, Danny surrounded by piles of money…

Danny sleeping with Ace…

Sam, Tucker, and Danny playing on a swing-set in the Manor's backyard...

Dick and Danny passed out on the floor of Dick's apartment after Dick showed Danny the 'awesomeness of Friday night'…

Danny with a party hat on top of his head, surrounded by the League, on his birthday…

Danny dressed as Nightwing for Halloween…

Danny peaking out of Roy's quiver with an evil smile on his face while he hid in the middle of hide-and-seek…

Danny playing the keyboard, surrounded by the women of the League…

Danny and Nightwing sparring during the child's first training session…

Danny spacing out while looking at the stars…

A newspaper clipping of Batman's new protégé, Danny Phantom…

Artemis and Danny covered in milkshake stuff…

Danny chatting it up, not a care in the world, with Joker, Penguin, Riddler, and Mr. Freeze…

Then the pictures of the Bat-Family started coming in.

Dick carrying Danny around the mansion like an airplane…

Danny sitting in Tim's lap as the older male read to him…

Damian and Danny playing poker…

"Oh great… Another card game…" Wally mumbled with a scowl on his face and continued flipping through the album.

Cassie glancing at Danny with a smile texting on her phone, Danny hanging from her back with a cheeky smile…

Stephanie hugging Danny while his face turned blue…

Danny sleeping in Jason's lap with a sippy-cup in his mouth…

"Since when was Jason good at taking care of kids?" Wally mumbled to himself.

Cassie and Stephanie chasing a panicked Danny with make-up in their hands…

Alfred watching Danny help make cookies…

Batman holding Danny Phantom on his hip with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips…

Tim tutoring Danny in the kitchen…

Damian losing at poker while Danny cackled…

Dick grabbing Danny to get away from Cassie and Stephanie…

Jason stealing Danny from Dick, Cassie, and Stephanie…

Tim and Damian watching Danny, Dick, Jason, Cassie, and Stephanie, shaking their heads…

Bruce walking in with wide eyes…

Everyone retreating, leaving Danny…

Bruce smiling as he picked Danny up…

The entire Bat-Family watching a horror movie, bored out of their minds…

Danny making a loud, obnoxious sound while everyone screamed…

Red Hood and Danny sitting on top of a roof, talking…

Flash continued to flip through the album, enjoying the pictures. At the very end, there was one of the entire Bat-Family in costume.

Batman was standing in the middle of the picture with Nightwing on his right and Red Hood on his left. The Spoiler* was on Red Hood's left while Batgirl was on Nightwing's right. Red Robin and Ravager* stood in front of Bruce, both of their arms crossed. Black Bat was in front of the two boys, crouched on the ground. Danny was in-between her legs, clinging to her left arm.

All of them wore devious smirks.

Superman walked into the room to see Wally staring at that one picture. He looked over the speedsters shoulder and frowned.

"Looking at that picture makes me wonder why villains keep trying…" Superman commented.

Wally looked up at him. "Really? Cause it makes me wonder what the point of the Justice League is."

* * *

><p><strong>*Stephanie takes up that mantle after being Batgirl, doesn't she?<strong>

***Someone told me he became Ravager. I'm taking their word for it.**

**Family is a beautiful thing.**

**Kadzait: Also a dangerous thing...**

**True... Very true... Speaking of family, I just pushed my brother down the stairs.**

**Kadzait: He was dancing again, wasn't he?**

**Yeah.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Nyan-Nyan-San, Freerunner4427, NinjaxGirlX1989, and Poison59._**

**And thanks to _Nyan-Nyan-San, Freerunner4427, and Superluvoreos _for favoriting and/or following me!**

**Reviews:**

**SomeItalian: OOOHHH, that is so happening soon. XD And I'm super excited you loved Red Hood in the last chapter with Danny! XDDDDDDDDD**

**Skymuse: O.O You don't know who Jason is? That's tragic...**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hilarious how that works, isn't it? :D**

**Bibbledoo: Hahaha! I knew you'd enjoy that! And sure. Let's complete that list! XD WEAPON TIME!**

**Sina Xiel: Wow... You're really ticked at the GIW... With good reason. Oh, and Bats found out you gave me more ideas. Batman: *glares, grabbing weapons* Me: He's not happy with you. Meaning: RUN! (Kadzait: -.- You are not helping the 'lessen her creativity' thing...)**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah... GIW are now royally screwed! XD I'm glad you enjoyed!**


	28. Mommy

Ch.28: Mommy

Artemis bounced her leg as she read her new book. It was titled _Scorched _by Mari Mancusi. The blonde was on her apartment balcony, the sounds of the city around her, but she was too entranced in the book to notice. The one noise she did notice was a light _thump _on the balcony rail.

Not even looking up from her book, Artemis waved. "Hey Bats. How's it going?"

"Fine. Came to ask a favor."

Artemis closed her book with a small smile as she turned to the Dark Knight, his new protégé hanging from his shoulders with a grin on his face.

Danny waved from his spot. "Hi Arty!"

Artemis waved back with an amused smile. "I'm guessing you want me to watch him tonight, right?"

Batman grimaced. "Yes. Last time I let Dick babysit him, I found Danny asleep in the closet, hanging from the ceiling in a harness."

Artemis's eyes widened. "I'm not going to ask."

"Good choice."

Artemis laughed. "Well anyways, Chickadee can stay here. I'll make sure he doesn't sleep in my closet."

Batman grabbed Danny's hand and swung him around to stand on the balcony. "Good cause I'm running out of babysitter's and, if you don't work out, Jason's next on the list."

Artemis put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. "That wouldn't end too well, now would it?"

Batman grimaced. "I do not need another corrupted child…"

Artemis laughed and opened her arms so Danny could jump into them. "Ah, don't worry Bats. I got this all taken care of. Your child will not be corrupted while in my house… Apartment."

Batman nodded, pressed him com, requested (ordered) to be transported to the Watchtower, and then was gone.

Artemis, putting Danny on her hip, got up and headed inside, her book in hand.

"So… You met Jason, huh?"

"Yeah! I like him! Because of him, I got _four_ older brothers and two big sisters now! Ain't that cool?"

"Yes Chickdee, it's very cool."

* * *

><p><em>CRACK! BOOM!<em>

Danny whined quietly as he opened the door to Artemis's bedroom. The rain pounded hard against the apartment complex's roof and against the window. The tree right outside the window beat furiously against it as well. The blonde woman, through all the noise, slept peacefully through it.

_BOOM! CRACK!_

Danny squealed before making a break for her the edge of her bed. He pressed himself against it before making his way to the other side, where Artemis was sleeping. But that also meant he had to get closer to the window.

The child squeaked again as there was another loud crack of thunder, lightning lighting up the room for a split second.

Grabbing the hand over the edge of the bed, Danny shook Artemis to get her to wake up. It took a few minutes of shaking and crying but the woman finally woke up.

Artemis opened her eyes groggily and caught sight of the crying child clutching her hand at her bedside. She sat up quickly and pulled the boy into her lap, rocking him gently. "Chickadee, what's the matter?"

_CR-R-RACK! BAM!_

Artemis frowned. "Forget I asked."

Danny clutched the fabric of her night shirt. "I'm not scared of the storm."

"Then what are you scared of?" Artemis asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Whenever there was a storm, the bad people liked to touch me more…"

Artemis looked at the ceiling and mouthed a few profanities and threats to each and every last pedophile that entered Danny's mere presence, let alone his bedroom.

"Oh Chickadee, it's ok. I'm right here. No one's gonna touch you when I'm with you, alright?" Artemis cooed.

Danny nodded, still crying into her shirt.

_BAM! BOOM!_

Artemis laid down and laid the child next to her, still running her fingers through his hair. Danny snuggled into her chest and Artemis pulled the blanket around them. As the small boy's eyes dropped tiredly, he mumbled "I love you, Mommy" before falling asleep.

Artemis smiled, snuggling close to the little baby. "I love you too, Chickadee."

* * *

><p><strong>Could you people say a prayer for my great-grandmother? She kinda died last night.<strong>

**Kadzait: It was just her time.**

**She was 94 and wanted to die. Right now, she's probably partying it up with Jesus.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following the story and JOINING THE FAMILY!: _Nightlance44. _Yeah... You were the only one yesterday. XD**

**Reviews:**

**Supaherloena02: Hahaha! Glad you loved the last chapter so much! And I'm also happy you liked The Abused chapter in Young Justice! XD**

**Sina Xiel: Uhhhh, dude... You posted that review with an IP address and now Batman's got your location and is tracking you down. Don't say it was untraceable computer cause he is coming to a secret base near you. XD And I'll send you the pictures to your computer. Hope you get them before Batman kills you! XD**

**The Keeper of the Worlds: Hahaha! Bat-Family, conquering the world with little to no effort! HAHAHAHA! And I'm working on the Jazz end. Trying to think of an idea with her being revealed without actually revealing her. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: (your review to chapter Red Hood) I didn't butcher Jason? YES! I DIDN'T BUTCHER JASON! OH YEAH! UH-HUH! THAT'S RIGHT! I DID IT! OH YEAH! UH-HUH! THAT'S RIGHT! I DID IT! (review to last chapter) Hahahahaha! Bat-Family is scary as frikkin crap. Screw the Justice League when you have, like, seven humans who could take every last one of the metas down with no problem. XD**

**Nightlance44: I probably should... But I'm not... Why? I'm way too lazy too. (Kadzait: Spends all day writing one chapter and it could be, like, 30 pages long and she's too lazy to press a button and hit save? Where is the logic? Me: Oh, there is no logic. That's how my life ROLLS. Kadzait: *face-palms* Ooooohhhh, you make me hurt...)**

**To Lazy To Log On: Hahahaha! I'll see what I can do, just for you! XD**

**Grava: ...I AM SO DOING THAT ONE DAY...**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: That's kinda what I was hinting when I put that picture in the album. XD**

**Skymuse: I WASN'T GIVING YA PITY, though I can see where you thought I was... Just go to the Batman wiki and go the Jason Todd/Red Hood page and you can learn all about him and his sucky life. XD That's what I did.**

**Bibbledoo: Oh I know, right? XD**

**GreenDrkness: Ok, I'll right that down there somewhere and I like Babs as Batgirl for some reason so I'm just gonna keep her as that. XD And I'm working on the Jazz end.**


	29. Losing His Mind

Ch.29: Losing His Mind

Danny and Jazz continued to laugh and play on the common room couch. They had grabbed a handful of plushies from Danny's stash before leaving for the Watchtower with Batman. The Dark Knight was currently in his room, working on a case file. But that was boring and nine-year-olds didn't _do_ boring.

No. No they did not.

A great example of why Danny did not do boring was because of what happened when he had finished his schoolwork fifteen minutes early one time.

Glue sticks and bottles of glue alike were now banned from being owned by Danny and he was not allowed to use them without adult supervision.

If you think that rule is ridiculous, then you obviously do not know what glue hell is.

The two ghostly siblings were playing some mythical game involving a zebra named Zeca, a dragon dubbed Eggo, the Batman plushy named Batsy, and a blob with wings named Bob. They were taking this game _very seriously_ as Bob just got pushed off an imaginary cliff and they setting up a funeral, even though the two siblings were laughing their butts off.

Poor Bob. He's not gonna be missed anytime soon. Not in this game, at least.

Red Arrow, drinking the twentieth cup of coffee with a few dozen sugars in it for just that day _alone _(rough week), walked by the common room and just barely peaked inside to see what was going on. He waved casually as he passed. "Hey Satan. Hey Satan's friend."

...

_WAIT. REWIND._

Red Arrow took a few steps back and hurriedly looked inside the common room. Danny waved at him, all alone with his plushies, Bob in a cardboard box with 'R.I.P.' sharpied on the front. "Hey Red! You ok?"

Eyes wide, Red Arrow looked between the coffee and the little demon spawn on the couch. Bright, blue eyes stared back.

"I'm losing my mind." He concluded, all seriousness in his voice. He began walking down the hall again. "I'm losing my mind. I am _losing_ my mind. Canary will do a session with me, right? Either way, I am _losing_ my mind."

Danny looked back to Bob's coffin as Jazz reappeared beside him, frowning.

"So, what are we going to do about Bob?" The girl asked.

"We could... float him down a river?"

"There's no rivers in the Watchtower!"

"We could... Overflow Red Arrow's bathtub and pretend it's a river."

"...let's do this..."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT PLOTHEIF'S AMAZINGNESS! HE DREW A PICTURE OF DANNY PLAYING WITH HIS BATMAN PLUSHY AND IT'S ADORABLE! YOU HAVE TO CHECK THEM OUT!<strong>

**Links: ** kangipluma. deviantart art/Complete-number-1-488247227****

**** ** kangipluma. deviantart art/Complete-number-2-488247750******

******Remember to take out the spaces!******

******Kadzait: The minute she saw them, she wouldn't shut up at how adorable they were.******

******But they _are_ adorable, right Nancy?******

******Kadzait: -.-******

******And to make things depressing, my great-grandmother's funeral is going to be held on Saturday. Which is my birthday.******

******Kadzait: Your birthday will be forever tainted.******

******Welcome to the family for these people who favorited and/or followed: _Mirria1 and Girlxfire._******

******I'd also like to thank _Girlxfire _for following me! XD******

******Reviews:******

******The Keeper of Worlds: Aw thanks! And thanks for the prayers and understanding! And I SO would have done your idea IF I wasn't being lazy and just goin with the idea I had planned but was fixing. XD I might use it anyways later on in the story. *begins cackling evilly*******

******Skymuse: Thanks!******

******Sina Xiel: Yeah... Bats is pretty ticked... He sounded a lot like Jason and his sailor's mouth... Which can't be a good thing... And she went peacefully, meaning she wasn't in pain, which was good. :D******

******Supaherolena02: Haha! Glad one of my stories could repair your feelers while the other one destroyed them. Oh, irony is so ironic sometimes... XD******

******IWasNeverReal: I'm not too upset with her passing because she's wanted this for a_ long_ time now so I'm happy for her. And thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you loved and BATS AND ARTY HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER EXCEPT THE OBVIOUS! (Kadzait: She was waiting for someone to point that out...)******

******Grava: I'm allergic to cats! XD******

******Bibbledoo: Just get in the car. I'll give directions and we can kill them all. Let's go. *pulls machete out of nowhere*******

******Anonymous: She's also partying it up with Lord. :D******

******BringbackDannyPhantom: Ah, Jazz probably knows. Jazz is just like that. XD And I didn't take your comment offensively at all. They're probably having a blast up there.******

******Mystic Myra 8: Never heard 'oh my blob' before... I should use that some time! XD******

******Iluv2read5898: Thank you!******

******Freerunner4427: THAT IS AN AMAZING IDEA. I like the way you think. *gives you one of THOSE grins*******

******GreenDrkness: ...THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA! I LOVE YOU! XD******


	30. Manor Visit

Ch.30: Manor Visit

"Whatcha reading?" Artemis asked, dressed in a green one-piece bathing suit. She sat down on the other side of the table, facing Bruce as she did.

The two were sitting by the pool as Danny, his friend Sam, and his other friend Tucker swam. They were playing one game or another. Bruce could have sworn he heard something about 'floating Bob into the ocean' or something.

Bruce was also reading a book, for once in his life. The billionaire showed Artemis the cover and revealed it was one of her all-time favorite mystery books ever.

"OooOOOooo, have any ideas on who the culprit is?" Artemis asked, a sneaky smile on her face.

"It's Philip."

Artemis stared at him wide-eyed, smile wiped off her face. "H-How do you know?"

Bruce began listing all the reason why it was the character Philip, even though he was about twenty pages into the book.

Artemis glared. "You suck all the joy out of reading."

"He sucks the joy out of everything." Dick teased as he plopped down in a chair next to her. Bruce rolled his eyes and put the book down.

"I'd ask if you need a bookmark but something tells me you won't need it." Artemis said, still glowering. Bruce merely smirked at her amused. Dick patted the blonde's back sympathetically. "You get used to it."

Artemis continued to glower. "Anyone else going to show up?"

"Nah. Just Jason. I tried getting Tim to come but that idiot swears he has too much work, Damian's trying to train his new dog Titus Jr., and Cassie and Steph are busy with a movie marathon that they've had planned for months now." Dick answered.

"Ah Jason… Such a pleasant person to be around." Artemis said sarcastically.

"He's getting better… Kind of…" Dick muttered. Artemis gave him a questioning look.

"His swearing is still out of control. Danny asked me what the word 'fuck' meant yesterday." Bruce said, answering the unasked question while grimacing.

"You never answered!" Danny yelled from the pool.

"Maybe later, Raven. Just don't ever repeat it, ok?" Bruce called back. Danny groaned but nodded, easily getting reabsorbed in his game with Sam and Tucker again.

"You're not telling him later, are ya?" Dick asked with an amused grin on his face. Bruce mouthed a long 'nooooooo' to him, shaking his head.

"My cussing is not that bad." Jason said, walking in and falling into the seat next to Dick. They gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"You swear in another language." Dick said, looking at his younger brother astonished.

"Your point?" Jason asked. The other three adults at the table face-palmed.

"Jason!" Danny shouted and ran to his older brother and attacked him with a hug. The older raven-haired man tried keeping still with a smile on his face, as Danny had water dripping off him. "And he's wet…"

Danny pulled away, giggling behind his hands. "Dick told me to!"

Jason slowly turned his head towards his grinning older brother. "_I'm going to fucking kill you_…"

"JASON!" Artemis and Bruce yelled. Jason ignored them and lunged for Dick. The older black-haired male screamed and began running. Jason got out of his seat and began chasing Dick.

Bruce sighed through his nose, hands in his arms. Artemis just rubbed her temples.

"You." Bruce said, pointing to his youngest, who was still giggling. "Never repeat what Jason says _ever_, ok?"

"Why? Other Daddy used that kind of language all the time too." Danny asked.

Bruce face-palmed.

Artemis motioned for Danny to come to her. "You don't say them because they're bad words, ok?"

Danny, eyes wide, nodded. Artemis smiled. "Now go play with your friends."

Danny nodded and went to go join Sam and Tucker, who were waiting patiently on the steps.

"DICK, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN _FUCKING KILL YOU_!"

"JASON!"

"_NEV-A!_! YOU HAVEN'T KILLED ME YET AND I LIKE LIFE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

* * *

><p>"I bet I can hold my breath longer than you!" Danny said to his friends. They smirked at him playfully.<p>

"Nu-uh! I can!" Tucker challenged.

"No! I can!" Sam continued.

The three kids took a deep breath before going under the water and sitting on the bottom. About ten seconds into the bet, Tucker came up gasping for air.

"AWWW!" He whined.

Sam quickly followed, gasping for air as well. "Aw man! Danny beat us!"

The raven-haired boy laughed as he came out of the water. His two friends gained smirks and tackled him.

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing Jason." Danny said, sitting on the side of the pool with his feet in the water. Sam was sitting next to him with Tucker on her other side.<p>

"I'm guessing Arty." Sam said. Tucker laughed. "And I guess Dick!"

"I'm guessing all of them." Bruce said, smiling as he kneeled behind the kids.

"You can't guess all of them!" Danny said, smacking his adopted father's arm. Bruce pushed him into the pool. "Yes, I can."

Sam and Tucker laughed loudly as Danny's head popped out of the water, sticking his tongue out at Bruce, who waved at him cheekily.

"You ready?" Dick asked the other two. Jason and Artemis both smirked before nodding.

"WE'RE READY!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs, if only to tick the others off.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "We can hear you Jason. There's only a few yards separating us."

Jason smirked. "I know. I'm just being a jack-ass."

"JASON!"

Said adult rolled his eyes. "Just say 'go'."

"Go." Bruce said plainly, a frown on his face. The three young adults dove into the pool and began swimming as fast as they could. They swam three laps and ended in a three-way tie.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared, slack-jawed. Bruce smirked. "Told ya."

* * *

><p>Pamela and Jeremy Manson and Angela and Maurice Foley entered the pool area. The Manson's looked like they had seen classier (which, secretly, they hadn't) while the Foley's were drinking in the sight with awe.<p>

Bruce, seeing his friend's parents were there to get their kids, got out of the pool, grabbing a towel as he did. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Artemis, Dick, and Jason continued the water war they had started an hour ago.

Adults vs. Kids

Much to Bruce's amusement, the kids were winning.

"Hello Bruce." Pamela said, looking at the adults in the pool with disdain. The billionaire chose to ignore that.

"Hello Pamela, Jeremy, Angela, Maurice." Bruce greeted, smiling.

"JASON!"

Bruce continued smiling, even though he wanted to scream. Jason was going to have to put another dollar in Alfred's swear jar…

"We're just going to grab Sammy and then leave. She has to go to her piano lesson." Jeremy said smiling.

"Same here. We wouldn't want our son to burden you anymore." Angela said, politely.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Both kids are wonderful." Bruce said, equally as polite.

"JA-SON!"

And another dollar… Alfred's gonna be rich…

"If you don't mind me asking, who are those three playing with our children?" Pamela said, a strained smile on her face.

She never _did_ like Danny all that much…

"Those are my other two adopted sons; Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. And a family friend; Artemis Crock." Bruce explained, pointing to each one as the adults got out to join Bruce. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were directed to dry off with towels Alfred had brought in earlier.

"Yeah, we're hoping it'll be Artemis West sometime soon." Dick said in a teasing way, elbowing the blonde, who rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Dick," Jason started, and there was a certain way he stressed the name that clued he wasn't calling Dick his name. "I'm telling you; you need to walk up to that son of a bitch-"

"JASON~!"

"and tell him to pop the fucking-"

"JASON~~~!"

"-question." Jason ended, while everyone else just face-palmed and groaned.

The Foley's looked surprised by the language Jason used while Jeremy and Pamela looked horrified and disgusted.

"Good going, Jason. Ruin any chance our Baby Raven will ever see his friends again." Dick mumbled, patting his brother on the back. The anti-hero rolled his eyes while the three children came over. Sam stood by her parents, sadly, while Tucker bounced over to his.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jeremy questioned Jason. The raven-haired man frowned and flipped him off ("JASON!"). "My mother's six feet in the ground, you bastard."

_Squirt, squirt._

"OW! What the fuck is that?!" Jason yelled, rubbing at his eyes. Danny, spray bottle in his hands, frowned up at his brother with a 'bad-dog' look. "Soapy water."

"DANNY!" Jason shouted, trying to open his eyes but couldn't.

"I was aiming for your mouth to wash out the bad language." Danny said.

Dick began laughing while Artemis grinned, pleased. Bruce, an amused smile on his face, hid his face in his hand. Sam and Tucker laughed while the Foleys hid it behind their hands. Pamela and Jeremy looked surprised by the young child's doing.

Opening his bloodshot eyes, Jason looked at Danny. "Don't _ever_ fucking-"

_Squirt, squirt._

"-frikkin-"

_Squirt, squirt._

"-do it again!" Jason finished, rubbing his eyes again.

Dick began clapping. "It only took, like, ten years but we finally found someone who could possibly break his sailor's tongue!"

"That's amazing." Artemis commented, smirking and totally sarcastic.

Jason mumbled curses under his breath.

_Squirt, squirt._

"DANNY, STOP IT!"

"_You_ stop using bad words." Danny compromised.

"We'll see!" Jason yelled, pointing at the child. Danny grinned cheekily.

Eyes wide, Pamela began leading her daughter away. "Ok Sammy, it's time to go now." Jeremy followed briskly behind.

Dick and Artemis waved with fake smiles.

"We're never seeing them again, are we?"

"No. No, we are not. Thanks Jason."

"Oh shut up!"

_Squirt, squirt._

"DANNY!"

Angela and Maurice chuckled and began leaving as well. "Hope to see you soon, Bruce."

"Likewise." The billionaire said and once they were gone, he patted Danny's head. "Good job, Raven."

Danny smiled cheekily and then hugged Jason around the waist. "I'm sorry I squirted you in the face with soapy water."

Jason fought with himself for a full minute on whether he should be mad or not before finally sighing and patting the kid's head. "Yeah, whatever."

Danny smiled cheekily up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>It can be <em>so awkward<em> writing Jason because I don't use cusses. At all. I'm, like, the only one my age that doesn't! I am just not comfortable with writing cusses. My good friend from REAL LIFE, Rainbowdash77 (Why?! I would've been happy with GatorGal!), knows this all too well.**

**Kadzait: And yet you're ok writing pedophilia?**

**...shut up...and if I screwed up on Jason, still new at him and all, please do tell where I can improve. I like to think I did him good though. It could honestly be a lot worse.**

**Kadzait: No kidding.**

**SHUT UP, NANCY.**

**Reviews:**

**GreenDrkness: You are an awesome idea giver. I'll probably do that when he gets older though... Yes... That's what I shall do... *evil grin***

**Skymuse: Your parents forgot your birthday? Well that sucks. And I think everyone on this site has a name of 'randomness'. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! Jazzy better be careful! XD And Jazz scolding her brother sounds interesting... *evil grin* (Kadzait: MY NAME ISN'T NANCY! *begins slamming head against wall*)**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahaha! Glad you loved my sense of humor! XDDDDD I love being called funny for whatever reason. :D**

**Hitomi-tama: Hilarious how that works... Tell you mom I said happy birthday. :)**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: No, that Bat does not know about Jazzy. Frankly, no one does besides Red Arror but he thinks he's crazy sooooooo... That would be hilarious. XD**

**Bibbledoo: Cause she only wants Danny to see her. Siblings... Always so secretive...**

**Supaherolena02: I love the pics... And yeah, Red's probably gonna admit himself and never leave. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I shall PM you if I ever need help! That is for sure! You Lord of Chaos you! XD**


	31. Dyslexia

Ch.31: Dyslexia

Danny, glancing up from his notebook, looked between his adopted father and his teacher. He didn't completely understand what they were talking about but he knew it was about him.

"I'm so sorry for having you on such short notice." Mrs. Bermuda said, placing stacks of papers aside so she could focus solely on Bruce.

The billionaire put his hands up with a small smile. "Oh no, it's perfectly alright. I'm curious as to why I'm here, though. Has Danny been acting up?"

"Oh no! Not at all! That boy is an angel compared to many of my second-graders. No, what I called you in for is completely different." The teacher said hurriedly, a nervous smile gracing her face. She looked at the adopted father. "Does Danny have dyslexia?"

Bruce's eyebrows raised in surprise. "E-Excuse me?"

"Does Danny have dyslexia?" Mrs. Bermuda asked again and began searching through her papers for something. She brought out a sheet with Danny's name on the top. It had a paragraph or two at the top for a short story and then questions on it.

The teacher showed Bruce his writing. "His handwriting is all over the place and his answers make no sense. There's no organization to what he wrote and his answers are like I've never seen. He has the same problem with math and other skills. If I ask him questions verbally, he usually catches on pretty quickly. But anything on paper, his misses almost every last answer."

"But his papers always come home with flying colors." Bruce said, confused.

Mrs. Bermuda put the paper away. "Yes, I keep him inside during recess now-a-days to help him with his work and make up points for the ones he didn't get. Danny is a bright kid, don't get me wrong. I just think he has a different way of processing things."

Bruce nodded with a frown on his face. "I see."

"One of your other adopted sons, I think his name was Tim Drake, picked Danny up one day, as I'm sure you're aware. But it was also the day I wanted to keep Danny here a little while longer so I could help him with the math we didn't get to finish. Tim, once he found out Danny was having trouble, explained it to him like I've never heard before and Danny caught on really quickly. Maybe Tim could start tutoring, if he's up to it." Mrs. Bermuda suggested.

"I'll give him a call. Tim will be more than happy to help." Bruce said, nodding.

"What I don't understand is how you didn't know about this earlier." Mrs. Bermuda said, silently asking if he knew the answer.

"Amity Elementary is not exactly the best school. Actually, the entire city is much like Gotham on a smaller scale. Danny had horrible grades there, but then again, so did the rest of the kids. I just thought the teachers were slacking off." Bruce explained.

"I see." Mrs. Bermuda said curtly. "Danny's reading could also improve if you were to help him. Let him read out loud to you every once in a while, maybe."

Bruce nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

The two adults got up and Bruce smiled towards his adopted son. "Come on, Danny. We're going home now."

The raven-haired boy got up and strode towards him, notebook in hand. "Ok, Brucie!"

Danny grabbed the older male's hand without a second thought, smiling. Bruce smiled towards Mrs. Bermuda. "It was good to see you, Mrs. Bermuda."

The teacher nodded, smiling as well. "Likewise, Mr. Wayne."

Danny waved. "See you tomorrow, Mrs. B!"

The teacher mirrored her student. "See you tomorrow, Danny."

Bruce and the child walked out of the classroom and through the empty halls. As they were walking, Danny's smile dropped and he looked up at his mentor. "Daddy, is there something wrong with me?"

Bruce looked at his child, astonished. "Of course not, Raven. Why would you think something like that?"

Danny shrugged. "Mrs. B said I had a different way of thinking."

Bruce smiled faintly. "Rae, that just means you're special."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW! As you can see, verbally Danny is fine. Just when it comes to reading does the dyslexia kick in and make his life a living hell.<strong>

**Kadzait: That's a nice way to put it. *sarcasm implied***

**Shut up.**

**Rebo (best imaginary friend): HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Kadzait and Me: *cling to each other* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Rebo: *smiles insane grin***

**SHE DOES THIS EVERY YEAR!**

**Kadzait: That's scary.**

**Yeah... Anyways, sorry for the late-ish update. Been a busy morning with my great-grandmother's funeral and all. I saw her body yesterday. That woman was BEAUTIFUL. And I swear she was GLOWING. And I also got a cupcake this morning for breakfast and, if you know my mom, that means this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. No joke. And now I must go, as I have things to do and people I to entertain till the people get back from the funeral.**

**And my Young Justice people, so sorry for not updating. Been a hectic week (as you have read) and I'm only two pages in SO might be awhile. I have an idea of what I'm doing, thank you Lalenja is helping me out there. XD I shall post the new chapter as soon as possible!**

**And just a fair warning to all of you, Danny's teen years are gonna suck for him.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Ishisu. kiyoshima, Natashawagner122, Red Crow, Allietheepic7, and Da Chaos Mistress. _**

**And thanks _Natashawagner122 and Da Chaos Mistress _for favoriting and/or following me!**

**Reviews:**

**Supaherolena02: Hahaha! You can borrow Danny for a day. That's really how long it takes. XD**

**Skymuse: Did you take out the spaces? If you did and it still didn't work, go to Deviantart, go to Kangipluma's page, and it's featured on the front page. XD**

**Anonymous: That was mean, you naughty-naughty reviewer. XD**

**PhantomBrat: You are a inspriation to all cussers who wish to stop. XD Oh gosh... People are idiots these days...**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: That's Danny for ya. Doing the impossible on a regular basis. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: YES. PLEASE DO. Hahahaha! So true! XD**

**The Keeper of the Worlds: That would be so interesting! I'm so doing that in the future! XD**

**Bibbledoo: ...we'll see...I have no plans for it but we'll see. XD**

**Allietheepic7: Haha! Glad I made you smile! And there's some angst! Not a ton but it's coming soon! XD And I would answer your questions BUT I'll let them be a surprise. XD**

**Grava: I AM SO DOING THAT IDEA!**


	32. Cats

Ch.32: Cats

Damian smiled as Danny snuggled his head into his cat's ebony fur. The kitty was named Felix and she (yes, she) did not look happy with Danny rubbing his face all over her fur. Even so, she let the nine-year-old continue to do it. It could honestly be worse. The kid could be four and hyperactive…

"Alright you, time to go. Bruce is waiting for you back at the Manor." The college student said. Danny let out a long 'awww' before placing Felix on the ground, who then retreated into Damian's room, and following after one of his many older brothers.

Exiting the apartment complex, Danny sneezed but Damian didn't seem to notice all that much.

People sneezed all the time. So what.

Getting in the car, Danny began rubbing his eyes. Damian noticed that but brushed it off as well.

Must be something in the air, right?

Half-way to Wayne Manor, Danny was sneezing constantly, his eyes were bloodshot and itchy, his face was blotchy, and he coughed occasionally. Damian finally turned around at a red light, face filled with concern. "Are you ok, Rave-y?"

Danny, eyes drooping and still itchy as can be, shrugged and sneezed again. Damian reached back and felt the child's forehead.

It was warm. He had a fever.

Damian frowned but turned back around and pressed the gas when someone honked their horn behind him. "I think you're allergic to cats, Danny."

The child looked confused before coughing and then sneezing again. He, eventually, caught on to what his older brother said. "I'm not allergic!"

Damian chuckled. "Yes you are, kid. You're sneezing all over the place."

As if to prove his point, Danny sneezed again. The child just sighed and curled up in his seat, tired.

The two pulled into Wayne Manor and Damian parked near the front door. The older male walked around to Danny's side of the car and opened the door. He pulled the Baby Raven from the car and, repressing a grimace as Danny sneezed yet again, waltzed right on into the manor.

Bruce walked into the parlor to greet them.

"Ah Dami, what'd you do to him?" Bruce asked, gesturing to the child.

Damian rolled his eyes. "I did nothing. I was unaware he has an allergy to cats."

Bruce sighed. "I'm finding out all kinds of things about him this week, aren't I?"

"Are you referring to the dyslexia?"

"Yes, Dami. I am referring to his dyslexia."

Damian rolled his eyes and passed the cat-allergy stricken child off to the older male. "Well, I have to go. I need to finish two thesis's and I am looking forward to the end of each, as then I have time to continue training Titus Jr."

Bruce and Danny waved after the college student; one weaker than the other. Then, the son looked up at his adopted father.

"I wish I wasn't allergic to cats." He mumbled.

Bruce shrugged with a half-frown. "Well, you always have Ace."

The black Great Dane bounded into the room, staring up at his two master's with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. A big, goofy grin was on his face.

Danny smiled, leaning down to ground the dog's big ears. "Yeah, I always have Ace."

* * *

><p><strong>FELIX THE CAT! THE WONDERFUL WONDERFUL CAT! WHENEVER HE GETS INTO A FIX HE REACHES INTO HIS BAG OF TRICKS! FELIX THE CAT!<strong>

**Kadzait: Oh my gosh... You totally stole that from your aunt and father.**

**You have no idea! XD**

**Kadzait: Her friend got her a journal, a bag of Snickers candy, and Batman duct tape.**

**IT GLOWS IN THE DARK! Anyways, I haven't gotten any further into Young Justice and I probably won't today as I'm celebrating my birthday today and we're gonna have a party and blah blah blah, whatever. And only three 3rd graders showed up for CCD today. Awesome. And I was drawing a (horrible) picture of Danny with blood on his face and one kid refused to take no to his 'can I see?' question. So I _accidently_ back-handed him and I also smacked his hand away when he continued to try and see other pictures...**

**Kadzait: She can't draw to save her life but if it's morbid in some way, she usually can do pretty good. I don't understand it.**

**Neither do I. Neither do I.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!: _Crimson Leo, Cirno 999, Sean Sinari, Terfa, ShiroHollow96, HiHelloIWeird, Catyscitty, Jaybird Blu, and WhatMortal._**

**And thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Crimson Leo, Cirno 999, ShiroHollow96, and Jaybird Blu._**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: We will find out answers to your musings soon! XD AND HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Kadzait: It's not funny...)**

**Crimson Leo: AWESOME! And oops, didn't see that coming... :/ Hope I didn't offend you in any way, shape, or form. And it's fine. My Ma-Maw is partying with Jesus so... XD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahaha! I'm glad you love my version of Danny! Makes me a happy, happy person!**

**IWasNeverReal: And yeah, I thought someone out there would like that. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yes, he does get help. Did you not hear the plans? XD Oh yeah, I have not abandoned it! Just gotta get it written... Heh heh... XD**

**Skymuse: I'm sorry! I gotta get it written! I'm working on it as fast as I can though! XD Why do you have cake in your room?**

**Bibbledoo: Yes, we will have a tutoring chapter. XD**

**GreenDrkness: I'm working on it! We'll see them more in his teen years! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Hahaha! Glad you loved the chap and thanks for the happy birthday! XD**

**Jaybird Blu: Oh my gosh! So glad you loved! Haha! Don't die via lack of air! XD Hope you continue reviewing!**


	33. Vlad Masters

Ch.33: Vlad Masters

Danny played with his plushies outside the door to his adopted father's boring business meeting, his coloring books off to the side. The plushies he was playing with were Zeca the Zebra (hello there again), Batsy the Batman plushy (where doesn't he take that thing?), Goonio the Goat (where does Danny get these names?), and Meev the Tangerine (don't even ask…).

The reason for being at the meeting was no one was open to watch him. There were a lot of crises in a lot of different cities, and being the Bat's kids, they were called into help. Alfred was at the store and the last time he took Danny when Bruce was busy, Danny got bored real quickly.

Just a reminder of what happens when Danny gets bored: glue hell.

A white-haired man put his phone away in his pocket as he walked down the hall. Once he spotted Danny, a cool smirk came across his face.

"Why hello there. Your name would be?" The man asked the raven-haired child. The nine-year-old looked up at the (creepy) man, smile falling from his face.

If Amity taught him anything, it was that creepy men = nothing good.

"Um… Danny…" The child answered, his hands holding Meev and Goonio slowing to a stop. Batsy watched with a blank face, staring up at his master. Zeca rested on her side, staring blankly down the hall.

"Well Danny, I'm Vlad Masters." The man said, putting his hands in his pockets. Danny just shrugged up at him, at a loss for words. He wasn't supposed to talk to creepy men.

This lesson was taught to Danny by both Bruce and Jack. Bruce's reasoning being he wanted to keep his Baby Raven safe. Jack… Well… He never wanted Danny speaking to him, let alone Danny speaking to his buddies. He usually got punished for it.

"I always wanted a son named Daniel…" Vlad commented, watching as Danny picked up Batsy and Meev and began slowly playing again. The nine-year-old shrugged again, fidgeting.

Vlad smirked at Danny's nervousness. "Something wrong, Little Badger?"

The nine-year-old's muscles tensed as he moved his plushies around. "Uh… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers… And my nickname is Raven…"

Vlad gained an annoyed frown and rolled his eyes. "Frikkin playboy billionaire…" He mumbled.

Danny looked up sharply at the white-haired man. "What?"

"Nothing." Vlad ground out through clenched teeth, faking his smile. Danny looked him up and down before focusing on his toys again tensely.

"Raven~!"

The nervousness instantly vanished from Danny's body and a smile replaced his frown as he heard his guardian's voice calling him. "Brucie!"

The nine-year old got up from the ground and sprinted over to his adopted father, bouncing around him excitedly. The older man laughed and picked his kid up. "Hey Danny. You having fun?"

"No."

Bruce laughed and spotted the one and only Vlad Masters, who was straining to smile politely.

"Mr. Masters, I'm glad you could make it." Bruce said, his smile becoming nervous as he looked between his Baby Raven and the older man.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm glad I could make it, as well." Vlad said, eyeing the nine-year-old for a split second.

It didn't take a genius to see the growing tension between the two men. Danny continued to smile at his mentor, obliviously.

"Well, we probably should get on to the meeting." Bruce suggested. Danny let out a long 'awww'. "You're gonna leave me _again_!"

The black-haired billionaire rolled his eyes. "This meeting won't be as long, Rae-Rae. I'll be out in a little while and then we can go play hero with your brothers and sisters."

Ah code. An amazing thing.

Danny brightened. "Okie-dokie!"

Bruce set Danny on the ground and the second-grader sat down by his coloring books and plushies again and picked up Goonio and Zeca.

"Well, let's go." Bruce said and he and Vlad walked into the meeting room. The Dark Knight didn't miss how Vlad slowed before entering the door and eyed his apprentice.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one reminded of a rapist upon seeing Vlad's creepy smile?<strong>

**Kadzait: I'm pretty sure it can't be just you. That guy is a creepy, easily obsessed psychopath!**

**Yeah... Anyways, I'm going to go into a little birthday rant as I have no one else to tell (get ready for lots of Batman crap): IT WAS AWESOME! I got a mini Bat-mobile, a mini Bat-signal, A Batman beach towel, two comic books (The New 52 editions), my favorite type of pens (I'm lame), a jacket with a cute picture of Danny and Cujo on the back, a white blouse (it's so soft...), another jacket with Batman's six pack on the front and the hoodie makes a mask that you can zip up (this is why I shop in the guys aisle), hair clips (I need them so), combat boots (I blame Sam), and a Batman plushy that's a foot and a half long! IT'S AWESOME.**

**Kadzait: Says her anyways.**

**Yep. Says me.**

**And thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Spawn of Nerdom, Author'sstory, and Monkeygirlz3._**

**And thank you _Spawn of Nerdom _for favoriting and following me!**

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Hahaha! Glad you like my reference! I wondered if anyone would catch on! XD**

**EternalMadameBlaze: Hahaha! That's cool! And I'm working on Young Justice as fast as I can! XD**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! Poor Danny, can't touch the soft, fluffy kitties. HAHAHA! I wanna meet a friend like that! And I kinda wish you did stab him in the crotch... *evil smile***

**IWasNeverReal: Yes, dogs are cooler than cats. They, at least, LOVE ON YOU. XD**

**GreenDrkness: And then I can have Dick chase them, screaming "STOP IT!" XD**

**Supaherolena02: Actually, my bday was Saturday but that was the funeral so we celebrated yesterday. XD And, if you do draw a pic, could it be a scene of the Bat-Family? That'd be awesome. XD Haha, I'm more of a dog person. Good thing too, cause I'm allergic to cats. :D**

**Crimson Leo: Oh good. Whew. *wipes away sweat* This story is gonna be pretty long... And thanks! XD**

**Skymuse: Watching you. O.O XD And I'm working hard on Young Justice! One guy said the same thing like this "I like this one better than Young Justice." and I was like... Is that an insult or a compliment? He never answered. And yeah, CAKE! XD**

**Anonymous: I did the same thing at MY COUSIN'S HOUSE! Only I was rubbing my face all over it... Wasn't pretty...**

**TomgirlBre: Hahaha! That's so cool! Happy early birthday! XDDD That does mean your birthday is on the 21st right, cause I put your bday on my phone calendar. XD And no biggie! Good to have ya back! XD**

**Ynecrolys: Hahaha! Glad you caught on to the reference! XD And I did! Thanks! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: ...you just gave me an evil idea...**

**Guest(1): Thanks! And I'm so glad! XD**

**Grava: THANKS!**


	34. Vlad Plasmius

Ch.33: Vlad Plasmius

Danny giggled quietly to himself as he landed on another rooftop edge. Looking down, he smirked. A gang leader was trading his money for a six-pack of meth with his regular dealer.

_Ah, the poor suckers_, Danny mused to himself. _The poor, unsuspecting, drug-addicted, confused, down the wrong path-ed suckers... ... I need to stop hanging out with Timmy so much..._

Danny sprung into the air before pencil diving onto the gang-leader's shoulders. As he crumbled to the ground, his bones emitting a loud _crack _in protest, Danny sprung into the air again, wrapping his legs around the dealer's throat. He made a face at him, letting out a really _weird_ but taunting noise, before smashing his fist into the dealer's nose. Another loud _crack_ sounded. Danny flipped away as the man stumbled back, clutching his blood-gushing nose. The nine-year-old held his hands out and released a low-powered ecto-blast. The dealer flew into a dumpster and then crumbled to the ground. His entire being slumped.

Danny merely smirked and dug out his handcuffs. Then he realized something.

"I need to stop hanging out with Jason so much..."

The child shrugged before hooking the dealer and the gang-leader together with the handcuffs and then handcuffing them to a pipe. "Suckers..."

The child admired his work for a few minutes with pleasure, wishing Batman had been around to watch. The Dark Knight found extreme enjoyment in watching big brute's having their butts handed to them on a silver platter by a lanky, Skippy-Lou child that was easily candy-happy.

The moment would have been better, if, you know, the hairs on the back of the nine-years-old neck hadn't pricked as his Ghost Sense went off.

Danny shivered, still not used to the feeling, before looking around warily. Most ghosts would have jumped out of the shadows by now, not stay hidden.

"_Well, that was most impressive, Daniel_."

The child whipped around in a circle, trying to find the person or thing that spoke. His eyes flew back and forth before he flew to the rooftops and began trotting towards the edge so he could hop to the next one.

"_Now where would you be going?_"

Danny picked up his speed and brought up his holo-computer for a split second to see where Batman's coordinates were before shutting it off again.

"_Why do you keep running, you silly boy?_"

The child whimpered at the voice. It chilled him to the bone. It made his muscles want to lock up; stop working; shut down. His entire mind was screaming at him because he _knew_ that voice but he couldn't remember where from. At the moment, his memory decided to blur with only one mission in mind: get to Batman because Batman was safe. He'd make the voices stop.

"_Now, now. Get back here._"

The adrenaline running through Danny's veins was familiar; as was the blurring memory. It all happened when his Other Daddy would announce it was time for a _meeting_ and the payer would release a chilling laugh, gazing at the child with _a lustful gaze, as he approached. Danny scrambled into the corner and whimpered, shaking. His blue eyes were watery and scared. The child got up from the ground and ran past the man and up the stairs. He slammed the door shut and hid under his bed. The door was quickly kicked down and the payer stalked in, boots clacking on the wood floor loudly. He stopped by the bed. His insane, grinning face appeared by Danny's. "GOTCHA!" Danny screamed._

Focus! Now was not the time for that, Danny told himself. It didn't help ease the adrenaline or the memories but, for now, he could concentrate on the objective, if only a little. His mind was part way in the memory, part way in the voices, and part way on getting to his mentor.

"_Come back, come back, come back!_"

The nine-year-old stumbled, a yelp escaping his mouth. His eyes watered, a few tears escaping. Oh gosh, he's never wanted to be with his mentor more than this moment before. He'd never been so scared of something in his head.

_Danny screamed. His body scrambled back into the wall, still under the bed. The payer laughed, reaching out to grab him. He caught Danny's shirt and dragged the boy from his spot. The child screamed before being slapped _hard _across the face. His tears fell as he was tossed over the payer's shoulder. Danny beat against the adult's back as he was carried down the hall. His eye's pleaded with his father to get him out of this situation but Jack merely waved. _

_The door shut and that's the image that stayed with Danny the entire night._

_His father waving at him as he was being carried to certain doom._

Relief flooded through Danny's systems and clashed horribly with his anxiety when he saw his mentor resting on another rooftop. Unconsciously, his speed picked up, legs moving faster.

"_Oh no, no... This is not going to do._"

Danny felt someone behind him, reaching out to grab him, but, instead of turning, he pushed off the edge of another building and began his descent towards his mentor. "BATMAN!"

The Dark Knight whirled around startled at his adopted son's screech. His eyes were wide and his expression was morphed into concern and fear, seeing the height Danny was falling from.

The fall from one building to another was bigger than Danny had realized when he had first jumped. His eyes widened and pupils dilated into black pin-pricks. He reacted to slowly and crumbled to the ground when he landed, one ankle folding under him with a sickening _cr-r-r-rack!_

"Danny!" Batman yelped and sprinted over to his protégé. Danny was sobbing in both pain and fear as he clung to his mentor, being scooped up into his arms.

"Daddy, make the voices stop! _Make em stop_!" Danny sobbed desperately, still feeling the ghost's presence in the immediate vicinity. Batman, however, was oblivious to his surroundings, his sole focus his Baby Raven and his twisted, bloody ankle.

"Voices? What voices? Danny, there are no voices." Batman consoled, rubbing his ward's back. He'd never seen the child so spooked, except when his long-lasting nightmares appeared.

Danny shook his head into his mentor's armored chest, still sobbing. "The voices are after me, Daddy! Daddy, _you gotta make them stop_! _Please_!"

A bone-chilling growl resounded through the air. Danny screamed into his mentor's chest as Batman tightened his hold on his baby. The Dark Knight got off the ground, placing Danny on his hip and making sure not to hurt his injured ankle any more than it already was. The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed at the air around him, angered someone could spook his protégé so badly.

"You going to come out or are you just going to continue scaring my kid, Vlad?" Batman questioned to the still night, looking around.

The ghost appeared at his name with a murderous look in his eyes. The man, Vlad, had blue skin and slitted, red eyes. He wore a white tunic with matching white pants and cape. He had black gloves, boots, and belt. The inside of his white cape was red. The man's hair was pitch-black and made into horn looking things. Fangs completed the vampire-ish look.

Danny, with his tear-stained face, peaked out from the Caped Crusader's shoulder. His breath hitched, green-eyes widening. His breathing picked up, panicked.

_Vlad appeared in Danny's bedroom. The child was staring blankly ahead in the corner. The child had no shirt on, blood running freely down his back and staining his jeans and the floor under him._

_The blue-skinned man smirked and walked forward. He stopped in front of Danny and kneeled in front of him._

_Danny's eyes came into focus and they widened at the man in front of him. He shook his head back and forth widely. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."_

_"Yes Daniel." Vlad said and grabbed Danny. The child screamed but was phased through the ceiling._

_Jack, downstairs, growled irritably at his son's scream but took another swig of beer to calm his nerves._

_..._

_Danny ran past the trees, stumbling over things he couldn't see in the dark. Pants fell out of his mouth in short gasps. His eyes, wide and dilated, looked behind him. The child grunted as he ran into something and fell on his backside._

_The child looked up and screamed at the grinning face._

Vlad smirked at Danny's panicked face. "Why hello there, Daniel. So nice to see you again. Want to play hide-and-seek?"

Danny screeched, loud and high-pitched. Batman winced but pressed Danny's face back to his shoulder. The child's sobbing was absolutely heart-wrenching as he clawed at his mentor's padding desperately. Batman was ready to give the man in front of him _more_ than just a _piece_ of his mind.

Vlad sighed, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Well Bruce, I'd stick around but I have things to do and I just wanted to see the Little Badger here for just a bit. Just like _old times_."

Shudders wracked Danny's thin frame. His nails, even though a bit short, dug into Batman's Kevlar. Every last muscle in his body was tense with anxiety.

The Dark Knight glared at Vlad before he disappeared. "If I _ever_ see your face in Gotham again, you're going to end up in a full body cast in the Arkham infirmary. You don't mess with my kid and _just leave_. _Do I make myself clear_?"

Vlad stopped before he disappeared. "_Perfectly_. Oh and Bruce... He can't be _your_ kid if he has _my_ mark on his hip."

Before the Dark Knight could question what that meant, Vlad was gone, leaving the Caped Crusader cursing him every name under the sun. Batman sighed irritably but stroked his baby's hair soothingly. Carefully, he carried the child down to the Bat-mobile and got in the car. He let the nine-year-old rest in his lap, arms around the older male's middle, as Batman drove back to the Bat-Cave, still sobbing.

Once they got to the Cave and parked, Danny was asleep, tears still clinging to his face stubbornly. The Dark Knight stroked his hair again before moving the child to his hip and getting out of his tank of a car. The Dark Knight took Danny to the infirmary, where Alfred was waiting impatiently, having gotten a call from Batman earlier about his protégé's condition.

The butler cleaned the wound (the bone pieced through the skin) and set the bone back in place. He wrapped the broken ankle and then left, quietly mumbling something about cookies and hot cocoa.

Thinking about Vlad's last words before he left, Batman unzipped his ward's hazemat suit and moved it away from his hip. There was a 'V' burned into the skin.

But the Dark Knight smiled smugly.

The burn was healing. The brand was _healing_. It meant little before but now it meant _nothing._

_Danny looked up and screamed at the grinning face. Before he could scramble away, Vlad grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled him up, arm around his waist. The child kicked and screamed but it was nothing to the older male, who moved Danny's jeans off his waist and lower on his hips._

_Danny screamed louder, if possible._

_Vlad dug his hand into his pocket and brought out a small branding iron. He released his energy into the handle and it lit up the steel. The older male wasted no time in pressing it against the child's hip._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p><strong>*hides under bed*<strong>

**Kadzait: WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TURN EVERYTHING INTO A HORROR MOVIE!?**

**I don't know, ok? I've got problems. Deep, psychological problems... And it's not like Vlad raped him! Then again... We don't know how many times he visited little Danny... Heh heh...**

**Kadzait: *eye twitches* And Skippy Lou?! Really?! Ain't that a brand of peanut butter!?**

**I don't know, maybe?! I don't know every brand of peanut butter they have!**

**Kadzait: Sick, sick monster...**

**Think of something more creative, will ya? You've already called me that a dozen times.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Keyz of Reasonance, Nega 20, and MonsterPhantom._**

**Reviews:**

**Crimson Leo: GIVE ME THE COOKIE! *devours cookie* *looks at you with an 'oopsy' look and shrugs* (muffled because of cookies in mouth) I thought you would take my cookie after this chappie...**

**Sina Xiel: Ho-ho... Funny you should say 'creeper Vlad'...**

**Guest(1): He is a creepy psychopath... And thanks! XD**

**TomgirlBre: YOU'RE RIGHT! WE DO HAVE MATCHING PLUSHIES! HAHAHA! Don't kill me for this chapter. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Ho-ho, that's drama alright... Creepy, dark, psychotic drama... Oops.**

**GreenDrkness: YES! AFTER I FINISH THIS LITTLE ARC, I AM SO DOING THAT!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: If you hated Vlad in the last chapter, you must want him to burn in hell now... As well as me...**

**Supaherolena02: Yes, better late than never! And yes... Vlad's a creep-a-zoid. XD**

**Azorawing: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO VERY TRUE! SO VERY VERY TRUE!**

**HollowJayy (from chapter 13): THANK YOU SO MUCH DUDE! I have no idea if you've gotten this far in the story yet but THANKS!**

**IWasNeverReal: Oh good. I guess I'm not the only one who shudders at Pompous Pep then. XD And yeah... Danny's a little kid like that.**

**Skymuse: Hahaha! Totally get it! XD And thanks! And you'd be surprised how many people wanna strangle Vlad.**

**Bibbledoo: Ok, so I'm not the only one who defaults to that kind of dirty minded thinking. XD And it must be the future, as Vlad is creeping Danny out...**

**Anonymous: You must hate Vlad now... Speaking you were disappointed last chapter. XD**


	35. Sleep With You

Ch.35: Sleep With You

Danny peeked his head in the door, eyes wide. He could see his mentor lying on his side, fast asleep. His deep breathing made his side rise and fall in sync with his chest. The sheets of his bed were resting on top of him comfortably. His black hair was a mess and tangled in various spots, as Danny had excellent night-vision to see each strand.

The child wandered into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Carefully, taking each step with care, his ankle still wrapped in gauze from the night's adventures, he tiptoed over to Bruce's bed and pulled himself up onto it and under the covers. He crawled to the other side of the bed where Bruce was sleeping. He curled up into the small of his adopted father's back under the covers and clung to the fabric of his wife-beater.

Having paternal instincts (unlike a good portion of the League), the billionaire felt Danny crawl into his bed and his small hands grab his shirt in a tight hold.

Carefully, Bruce turned onto his side, Danny releasing his grip on his shirt as he did. Blearily, the billionaire gave his adopted son a questioning look. Danny shrugged in response. "I didn't want to sleep alone tonight…"

Bruce put an arm around his Baby Raven and ran his fingers through the child's hair. "You want to tell me why?"

Danny shrugged again. "I'm scared Vlad will want to play hide-and-seek again." He whispered.

Bruce smirked. "Oh, he's not going to be coming near you like that for a _long_ time, Danny. Not for a long, _long_ time."

"How do you know?" Danny asked curiously.

"I just do." Bruce whispered. (What he _wanted_ to say was that he gave his other Bat-Kids ectoranium and Vlad's address and told them to have fun. He couldn't tell which one was going to do the most damage: Dick or Jason.)

The two raven-haired males didn't close their eyes to fall asleep. They merely laid, staring at each other.

Danny grabbed Bruce's free hand and began drawing pictures across the skin with his own fingers. The older male let him, even though he knew Alfred was going to throw a hissy-fit when he found out he didn't make Danny sleep, which he should've done. Bruce just continued to run his fingers through Danny's hair.

The two did eventually fall asleep. Bruce was drawn to unconsciousness by the lines and circles Danny was drawing on his hand and the child was lulled to the black endless sea called sleep by his father's fingers running through his hair, playing with small stands every once and a while.

* * *

><p>In the morning, when Alfred walked in to wake his 'master' up, he stopped the door half-way with a smile.<p>

Bruce was lying on his side, facing the door. Danny was also lying on his side, but facing Bruce, curled into his chest with his head tucked under his father's chin. His tiny fingers were curled into the fabric of the wife-beater. The older male had an arm around his Baby Raven, his chin resting on top of his baby's head. One of his hands was tangled in Danny's ebony hair. Both wore peaceful expressions.

Alfred drew back and quietly shut the door with a _click_.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwwww~!<strong>

**Kadzait: *rolls eyes***

**Thanks _Gemna Destiny Seer _for following this story and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!**

**And thanks _MonsterPhantom and Gigabyte2598 _for following me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**Allietheepic7: If you're calling me a horrible person: I get that a lot. If you're calling Vlad a horrible person: TRUE DAT!**

**Bibbledoo: (Kadzait: MY NAME ISN'T NANCY! Me: No one cares what you think.) And MUHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH ME! *evil smile* Yes... Horror is fun! ... Because of you, I'm thinking about doing a rape scene. (Kadzait: THANKS FOR NOTHING! Me: Thanks for everything! XD)**

**GreenDrkness: I like to write things that are intense. The feels you get out of them. XD And I hope this chapter answers your question.**

**Skymuse: Yeah... His life kinda sucks... Now imagine his teen years and multiply this drama times 100! ... His teens years are gonna suck...**

**Crimson Leo: Hahaha! No, he left that to his other Kiddos while he watched his youngest. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: MUHAHAHAAHAHA! CAN I JOIN YOU ON THAT ADVENTURE?! XD**

**TomgirlBre: *gasps* You think I'm cool? *star-eyed* Your parents let you open your presents before school? Lucky. I have to wait till after dinner. XD Hahaha! My Batman plushie is the same way! We need to get together to coo over each other's plushies. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Yeah... Everyone had a similar reaction... Oh, and seems Jason ain't the only one planning to kill Vlad with ectoranium. *evil smile* And thank you! **

**Anonymous: Oh, Vlad would come after you... If he weren't being killed by the Bat-Kids. That would be scary as crap. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahaha! Someone else said this was intense! XD WOO! And Vlad is a fruitloop so... XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *hands you address* Bat-Kids are already there. Have fun. *smile***

**Grava: That's a great question. That I have no idea how to answer. He's always been a fruitloop, we just don't know why! He's loopy in the head. XD**

**Natashawagner122: Aw thanks! That means a lot! And a lot of people feel bad for Danny... Especially when I get my hands on him. XD**


	36. Bruce Is Going To Kill Me

Ch.36: Bruce Is Going To Kill Me

Nightwing continued to stare down Red Hood and Danny. The former of the two was strapped to the chair with rope, very unhappily. Danny just sat in his chair, more than happy to occupy himself with his plushies: his jackrabbit that he oh-so-generously named Cantaloupe and Batsy.

For whatever reason, Batsy was using Cantaloupe as a horse, even though he was a jackrabbit and was actually _smaller_ than the Batman plushie. Shows you just how awesome Batman is, even as a plushie.

"Was it necessary to tie me up?" Red Hood questioned.

"Quite. And I'm only doing this from past experiences." Nightwing answered.

"What experiences?"

Nightwing jumped off the table he had been sitting on and pointed at the anti-hero. "Every time Bats makes us, a temporary partnership, watch the Cave and, when he has one, the kid, you always do something that gets _me_ in trouble because I'm older and 'more responsible'!"

"You? Responsible? What was Bats thinking?" Red Hood asked sarcastically. Beside him, Danny cackled in agreement. The anti-hero's eyes showed how much he was smirking behind his helmet. Nightwing merely frowned in annoyance, eye twitching.

Danny continued laughing at the look, making Red Hood's smirk wider.

Nightwing rubbed his temples. "I'm going to go use the bathroom. If I come back and find you gone, Red, you're going to be beaten. Brutally."

The anti-hero shrugged in response to the best of his ability, still being tied to a chair and all. Nightwing wandered down the hall, went into the bathroom, and closed the door, locking it behind him with a _click_.

With a push of a button, blades appeared out of Red Hood's gauntlets, much in the fashion of Batman. He got up off the chair and used one arm to hold Danny around the child's waist. The Baby Raven squirmed in the grasp, still holding his two plushies.

"Where we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Nightwing turned off the sink when he heard a loud <em>ZVROOM<em>. He paled and rushed out of the bathroom and down the hall. Just as he entered the main room of the Bat-Cave, the Bat-mobile drove down the tunnel.

Nightwing felt around his body and pulled out the Bat-mobile's keys. "BUT I HAVE THE KEYS!"

* * *

><p>"Screw keys when you have a nice, thin blade." Red Hood commented as he pressed the gas harder. Danny was laughing beside him loudly, clutching the seat with his tiny hands. His eyes were wide and excited. Red Hood was vaguely reminded of Arkham's resident's expressions.<p>

The Bat-mobile sped towards the freeway, easily passing other cars. Only a few brave ones bothered to press their horn, loud and long. That only made Red Hood smirk more and Danny laugh louder.

The driver was distracted for only a moment when someone's headlights shone into the car. It was Nightwing on his bike, waving at them to go home, panicked.

Danny peeked his head through the back window and waved. "Hi Night-y!"

The older boy's horrified face was picture worthy.

Red Hood stomped on the gas and the tank of a car sped up. Nightwing sped up as well, driving up beside the Bat-mobile. He waved at them, still panicked, mouthing 'go home!'

The anti-hero flipped him off and turned on the nitro. You could hear Nightwing's shriek throughout Gotham clearly.

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>Danny giggled insanely at Batman's feet, hugging his right leg with both of his arms, still drunk on adrenaline. The Dark Knight continued to glare at Nightwing and Red Hood, who stood side by side in front of the damaged Bat-mobile. Smoke seemed to be rising off Batman's form.<p>

Red Hood was leaning against the broken and damaged car casually. Nightwing looked like an army general, stiff as a board, sweating nervously.

"_Dick…_"

"Aw man…"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Dick... Poor, poor Dick...<strong>

**Kadzait: *rubs temples* You threw him into a wall in your dream last night.**

**Yeah, I know. It was so _weird. _He got a bloody temple while I got a bloody nose from nothing in particular. Hahaha, isn't that funny?**

**Kadzait: No, not really.**

***steams* Anyways, thanks to GreenDrkness for the idea and Roselin for the wonderful jackrabbit plushie named Cantaloupe! You two are AWESOME! XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Hermione Burton and THE BIGKLEW._**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! Sorry you weren't invited! You're on the top of the lost for the next one! XD And he's chill... For now. *evil grin***

**NinjaxGirlX1989: Hmmmm... I might have him do that in his teen years to make it a little more cheerful. HEHEHE! XD**

**FlopsyTheStingyDog: I would but I suck at long-term fighting scenes. You'd get, like, a paragraph. -.-' I'm working on that skill...**

**The Keeper of Worlds: MUHAHAHA! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! :D And that's actually a GREAT IDEA I MIGHT do because, well, I'm lame. XD**

**TomgirlBre: Hahaha! Who doesn't love Danny/Bruce Father/Son stuff? HEHEHE.**

**Supaherolena02: Yes, he does deserve that! XD And DaddyBats is one of the most awesome things ever invented! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahaha! I had a feeling you would like that chapter. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Go ahead. Say it. Vlad is a bast***. We all know it. XD And I hope you enjoyed the chappie~!**

**Skymuse: Oh, YOU KNOW THEY DID! XD**

**Anonymous: (Kadzait: *screams*) Well that was mean...But totally called for. XD**

**Bibbledoo: (Kadzait: My name isn't-) I'm glad you loved it! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: No one feels bad for him. XD And thank you~!**

**Allietheepic7: Ha-ha, I agree. Vlad is horrible. And don't you love it when those two beat the snot out of someone who deserves it? XD**


	37. Zoo Trip

Ch.37: Zoo Trip

Dick grinned to himself when he heard Danny squeal in delight in the backseat.

Oh yeah, he was awesome. He was the one to take his little bro to the zoo for the first time. This deserved brownie points.

The older raven-haired male parked the car, went around the back, and grabbed Danny from the backseat. The smaller boy was bouncing in Dick's arms, squishing Batsy's throat in his small hands (The plushy had an extremely humanoid expression of 'I'm-being-choked-to-death' on his face… How did that work?).

"You ready to see all the animals, Rae-Rae?" Dick asked, putting Danny on his back as the kid was, like, a tenth of his weight. The nine-year-old nodded excitedly, still holding Batsy like a lifeline (it almost looked like the plushy was screaming for help). Dick laughed, sounding _almost_ evil. _Almost_.

* * *

><p>Danny let out a long 'ooo' as he stared down at the Sri Lankan Sloth Bears. There were three of them in all and they were all looking up at the nine-year-old in fascination. Dick was leaning against the rail with a big, amused smile on his face.<p>

Danny waved down at the bears. Mimicking him, the bears waved back. The nine-year-old laughed.

* * *

><p>Dick watched Danny, still amused, as the nine-year-old pressed his face against the python's glass cage. The snake was equally interested in Danny as the child was in him. The python stared at the nine-year-old intensely, Danny returning the stare. Eventually, the python had had enough of the child and went back to resting on the branch he was lying on.<p>

Danny waved. "Bye Mr. Slithers!"

Dick grabbed Danny's hand and led him away, the child giggling behind his hand.

* * *

><p>Dick laughed and laughed <em>and laughed and laughed<em>…

They were in the zoo's aviary filled with smaller, colorful birds compared to the ones they had seen earlier, such as various owls, hawks, and condors. The colorful birds had taken a liking to Danny, as had lots of other animals throughout the zoo.

The birds, though, were allowed to crowd him.

A dozen or so of the birds were resting on his head and shoulders. One of the ones of his head had bent forward to look at the child upside down. Danny's eyes were crossed, looking at the bird. His face morphed into pain when one of the birds on his shoulder screeched in his ear.

Dick just laughed, took a picture, posted it on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snap-Chat, and any other media site he could think of, not too worried about predators, as this kid could maul their faces.

* * *

><p>"Look at the doggies! They're fluffy!" Danny said excitedly, pointing into the Grey Wolf exhibit. Dick nodded down at the Bat-Family's Baby Raven. "Yes… The doggies <em>are<em> fluffy." Dick agreed and looked behind him at the ice-cream stand.

"Hey Rae-Rae, want some ice-cream?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah! But can I still look at the doggies?"

Dick nodded. "Sure Raven. Just don't go anywhere and kick any person's butt that tries to kidnap you, alright?"

"Ok!" The child said, chipper as always as he began turning back to the wolves, pressing his hands against the glass. His eyes were wide in fascination. Dick turned to the ice-cream stand and waited in line patiently.

Until he heard a scream, that is.

Hero instincts kicking in, Dick whirled around, ready to kick the villain's butt but his eyes widened. "DANNY!"

The child in question had phased into the wolf pen to 'pet the doggies'. It didn't seem anyone saw him phase but everyone saw him petting the freakishly large canines, a big grin on his face. The wolves seemed to like him too, crowding the child the same way the birds in the aviary did. They were licking him and brushing against him lovingly.

"Is that your kid?!" One of the zookeepers, a red-headed woman, questioned Dick.

"He's my baby brother." Dick squeaked, hiding his face in his hands, one eye peaking out in the space between his fingers.

"How'd he get in there?!" The woman questioned, as the door to the wolves pen opened. Another zookeeper entered the premises and walked slowly over to the wolves who were loving all over the nine-year-old.

"I have _no_ idea. He's an extremely crafty child." Dick lied, biting his fist.

The zookeeper in the pen picked the child up and began walking back towards the door. The wolves followed behind, fully focused on the Ghost Boy, who was waving at them. "Bye doggies!"

The female zookeeper's eye twitched at Dick, who laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>As Dick entered the mansion's kitchen, Bruce looked up from his paper and Alfred paused a minute in his cleaning.<p>

"So, how'd it go? Did you have fun?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah! I got to pet the big doggies!" Danny said, excitedly bouncing up and down beside his adopted father's chair. Bruce looked to Dick for clarification. The oldest bird in the Bat-Family fell into a chair with a tired look as Bruce sipped his drink.

"Danny phased into the wolf pen."

Bruce spit his drink in Dick's face. Danny laughed at his older brother's disgusted and tired look, while Bruce just looked between the two with wide eyes, hand over his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a head-canon that animals like Danny for his ghost-half thing. Then again, so do a lot of people.<strong>

**Kadzait: That's nice...**

**XD And Young Justice people... The supposed update I posted today was me accidently posting THIS update to the wrong story AGAIN. I'm sorry and I'm working on that update as fast as humanly possible and then some. On the bright side, the update will be long. XD**

**Reviews:**

**Skymuse: Yeah, that did... XD**

**Anonymous: Are you confused by the last chapter? If so, what confused you?**

**Crimson Leo: Glad you liked. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Haha, poor Dick. Danny don't have a favorite. I'm just hooked to the Jason Todd character right now. Hahaha! XD I can do that. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah, at least it didn't lose a wheel. XD And, uh, I never watched Justice League: Unlimited because it didn't interest me as much as the series before it did. -.-' And Kage will appear Sunday or Monday. I'm thinking Sunday though.**

**TomgirlBre: Yeah... Poor Dickie... XD And what is this "something" you are implying? My dreams never make sense. XD**

**Hermione Burton: Glad you loved~! XD**

**Sina Xiel: It did, didn't it? And if Bats catches us... Well, at least we'll be straight-jacket buddies. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: ...I NEED TO DO A CHAPTER ON THAT!**

**Spawn of Nerdom: Oh dude, I'm SO sorry about that! I don't even have half the chapter half written yet! And I'm not being lazy, it's just that this chapter is REALLY long! I'm over ten pages on Word right now and still have a lot more crap to write. I'm trying to get it done as fast as I frikkin can and am disappointed in myself that it's not done yet. GRRRR.**

**Grava: Yes... Jason is bad, that's why he's awesome. XD (Danny: *takes plushy and begins cuddling it* Me: I think he likes Mouse! XD)**

**Bibbledoo: That's a nice dream. I had one where a t-rex tried to eat my brother and I did nothing. XD And no... Red Hood will not get any fire from Bats because 1) he could care less and 2) Dick didn't tie him up enough. XD**


	38. Nightmares

Ch.38: Nightmares

One thing that was common in every member of the Bat-Family was nightmares. Sure, they weren't pleasant but they came with the job and sometimes it wasn't even the job that scared them. It was their traumatic pasts. Either way, they really couldn't do anything about it. But the way they dealt with it was very similar.

They crawled in bed with Bruce.

As soon as the door to his bedroom was open or there was a small but unnatural tug at the sheets, the Dark Knight was up with readied words to console the child or teen (yes, even as teens they went to his room in the middle of the night) that had crawled into his bed. The same man that made criminals cower at his very name was good at soothing his kids to sleep. It was one of his favorite parts about being a father.

Danny was no different from the other Bat-Kids when it came to nightmares. He liked to crawl in bed with his adopted father, have the older man's fingers run through his hair, all the while whispering comforting words.

But he was different in the prospect that sometimes he _forgot_.

Sometimes, after a particularly bad and/or long nightmare, Danny would be startled awake, gasping for breath. And he would _forget_ he was nine-years-old now and that he had a big family and his father was down the hall, ready to lull him to sleep. He _forgot_ he had a doggy name Ace and that he had four brothers and two sisters and a grandfather. He _forgot_ he was _safe_.

And when he forgot, he grabbed Batsy, a blanket, and a pillow and threw them on the ground. He would crawl out of his bed and hide under the bed, curled up defensively in his blanket, head on the pillow, and Batsy in his arms. He'd shake and shiver, whimpering and crying as his jumbled thoughts and scattered memories screamed at him to pay each one attention.

If he hadn't screamed when he woke up, no one found him till morning, still curled up defensively under the bed instead of in it.

The reason he _forgot_ sometimes was because his nightmares were memories. Yes, the others had memory-nightmares too but, in some way, they were always morphed and twisted until they weren't memories anymore. Danny's mind just relayed the horrible snippets of his life with every detail exact, even down to the color of his father's/the pedophile's shirt color. And when Danny woke up, he thought his dream had just happened and he hid under his bed like he did the past four years when he was too scared to sleep in his ratty, old bed. In the mornings, he'd be exhausted and, one time, Bruce and Alfred actually kept him from going to school.

When Danny did scream when he woke up, Bruce was awake immediately, paternal instincts kicking in. He'd get up, rush to his son's room, and look for him in his empty bed. When Danny wasn't there, the older man would look under the bed and find the child curled up, crying quietly to himself with Batsy's stubby arms trying to wrap themselves around the nine-year-old in the same way Danny was hugging him.

Bruce would call the child's name and he'd receive a look of pure, unadulterated fear that always stabbed at the older male's heart. But the look would quickly melt away and the older raven-haired male would pull the small child out from under the bed, wrap him in the blanket, and carry him back to his room.

When no one found him, though, Danny would sink so far into his mind his body would sometimes jerk or convulse to bring him back up to the surface of the deep sea his mind was dragging him into, drowning him in the awfulness of life.

There was one time, though, that Danny didn't convulse or jerk as he was drowned by his thoughts. He just kept sinking and sinking and the world around him was becoming black with flashes of red and the child didn't know how to escape and he opened his mouth to scream but nothing would come out.

And then his open eyes saw his father. Bruce was holding him, wiping the tears from his face. The child had been so startled he had jumped. His tiny hands wrapped themselves in the cloth of the cotton shirt the older male was wearing. He had buried his head in the crook of his neck and cried, shaking.

The older male had woken up while his son was drowning with a feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. He had gotten out of bed, walked to Danny's room, and found he wasn't in his bed. Looking under the bed, Danny was lying with his eyes wide and fearful but they weren't _there_. They were lost.

That night, the Dark Knight had whispered in his baby's ear "I won't let you drown."

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: Tainter of childhoods...<strong>

**That's a new one. Anyways, on a lighter note, there's a family of raccoons in our attic-**

**Kadzait: How is that a lighter note?**

**_I'm getting to that_ Nancy. As I was saying, family of raccoons. We caught two of the babies yesterday in our little trap thing. The reasonable part of my mind says they're vicious, even if they're babies. The unreasonable part is saying "THEY'RE SO FLUFFY! I WANNA TOUCH EM AND HUG EM AND HOLD EM!"**

**Kadzait: I wish you would touch them**

**-.-**

**Welcome to the family _TheAriaRiver and heofBOOYAH! _Thanks for the favorite and/or follow!**

**Reviews:**

**Crimson Leo: Glad you enjoyed. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Yeah, you just screwed us both. LET'S RUN! *begins running***

**Allietheepic7: *evil smile* I actually already had an idea for that but thank you for enforcing it. XD**

**Supaherolena02: I know! Batman? Surprised? Unheard of. XD And he SHOULDN'T. But he DOES. XD**

**Grava: Wolves are my favorite animals too! XD I have that same dream, dude, the same dream of venturing into the wolf pen. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Only Danny would go into the wolf pen, right? XD**

**Mulllkkkkkk: Hahaha! He really should have! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Exactly! That's exactly the reason animals like him! That... And come on, who doesn't like Danny? He's DANNY for crying out loud! XD **

**Skymuse: Oh, I wasn't at all! Don't worry! I didn't take any offense to your YJ comment! XD And who DOESN'T want to meet the big, fluffy doggies! :D**

**Guest(1): *joins you in petting big, fluffy puppies***

**TomgirlBre: Oooohhhh, that's what you meant by "something"... Robin is my second cartoon crush, now that you mention it. XD**


	39. Kage

Ch.39: Kage

'_Run, run, jump, land, somersault, run, run, jump, land, somersault-_'

"HI!"

Kage released the most, pitched scream anyone on the earth has ever heard. The blonde tripped and face-planted into the ground. He let out a long groan.

A bell-like laughter mocked him.

The ninja looked to the side with a glare and was completely and utterly surprised his blue-green eyes saw a nine-year-old who was small for his age in front of him. He had white hair and green eyes that glowed. He was wearing a black and white hazemat suit with a DP symbol on the front of his suit.

"You tripped." The boy said, tilting his head to the side.

Kage's cheeks flamed red. "You're fer-joking me… This has got to be some sick joke…"

The little child was still grinning. "Are you ok? Your face kinda smashed into the floor."

Cheeks still red as a cherry, Kage got up, dusting himself off. "Yeah, thanks to you. You interrupted my internal-monologue."

"I do the same thing to Red Robin while he's thinking!" The kid said excitedly, eyes shining brightly in the din of the night.

Kage's eyes narrowed his eyes. How did this kid know Red Robin? The Teen Titans member usually kept to himself and his close friends and family.

Oh wait… This was the Bats' new protégé. What was his name again? Bat-Kid? No… Was he another Robin? No, the kid wasn't dressed as a traffic light. His name started with a D or something… Oh yeah, Danny Phantom.

"Danny Phantom, right?" Kage asked the kid, who nodded in response. "How did you see me? Even your mentor hasn't found me yet and I've passed through Gotham at least fifteen times."

Danny grinned. "Oh, Batman knows exactly who you are! He saw you the first time you passed through!"

Kage simmered in the moonlight while the kid continued grinning.

"I'm leaving." The ninja said and turned on his heel. He began running towards the building's edge but tripped. Again.

Looking down, Kage blanched when he saw Danny attached to his leg. He was _still_ grinning too.

"But I don't know your name!" Danny said excitedly.

"Why do you care?!" Kage asked, getting up. Danny still held on to his leg, much to the teen's annoyance.

"Cause!"

"Cause why?"

"Cause!"

"Cause why?!"

"Just cause."

Kage face-palmed and continued to simmer. Danny batted his eyes at the older boy. Kage gave a mild glare. "Kage. The name's Kage."

"COOL!" Danny yelled and Kage gestured wildly not to do that. "You're gonna blow our cover!"

"So?"

Kage looked to the heavens. "Really? Really?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"What did you do to deserve what?"

"Someone _shoot_ me." Kage moaned. Danny shrugged from his place wrapped around the ninja's leg. "I can ask Red Hood. He likes to-"

"Not _literally_!" Kage said, giving the kid a 'what's-wrong-with-you?' look. Danny looked at him confused. "Then why did you say 'someone shoot me'?"

"Get off me so I can leave." Kage demanded. Danny pouted, his eyes wide and lip quivering.

_Oh no…_, Kage thought.

"Where you going?" Danny asked solemnly.

"Nowhere in particular. I like traveling." Kage answered, cross his arms.

"If you come back to Gotham, will you visit me?" Danny asked, eyes pleading.

There was a full five minutes where Kage battled with himself before finally relenting. "Yeah…"

"Promise?"

"…promise…"

Danny instantly brightened. "Yeah! See you soon, Kage!"

The little angel (*cough* maggot *cough*) unlatched himself from the ninja's leg and flew off. Kage just rolled his eyes and began his trek again. "The Bats' kids just keep getting weirder..."

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun with Kage?" Batman asked as he waited for the drug deal to go down. Danny, oh Danny, had his arms wrapped around his father's neck from behind and his legs wrapped around his waist.<p>

"Yep! He said he'll visit!" Danny answered, snuggling his head into the small of the Dark Knight's back.

"Good." Batman commented before getting up. "You hanging on?"

Danny nodded and the Dark Knight jumped off the building to brutally beat the living daylights out of the drug-dealers.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: I feel kinda bad for Kage...<strong>

**I don't. And don't worry. He's a minor character that won't show up often. He's a favor for a goodio viewer of mine. XD And come on... DANNY WAS ADORABLE TICKING HIM OFF! XD**

**Kadzait: That's one way to put it...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Kaddy 16 and Gigabyte2598._**

**Thank you _Kaddy 16 _for favoriting and following me! XD**

**Reviews:**

**Skymuse: Hahaha! My dad likes to joke our dog has "black, lifeless eyes". It's funny cause they're BROWN. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Bats is obviously taking very good care of our young character. XD**

**Spawn of Nerdom: Haha! It's ok! And THAT IS AN IDEA! *nods excitedly***

**Grava: As much as I would LOVE for that to happen, Alfred would have a COW and then DIE. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: All I can say is... You're welcome. XD**

**TomgirlBre: Yes... You knew it... XD Which Robin was in my dream though, I will never know since all of them have BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES. XD**

**Anonymous: RATS?! Oh that sucks. That really does... Hope they go away or something. :D**

**IWasNeverReal: Yeah, join the Jack-Hater Club. It's getting A LOT of members... XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: No need to worry bout the late review! It's fine! XD And hope you enjoyed Kage in the this chapter! I seriously do! Seriously!**


	40. Reading

Ch.40: Reading

"All... Across... Amarice..."

"Try that last word again."

"A... Mare... Ica..."

"Right. Keep going."

Danny huffed and found his place back in the book. "Wolves... wara..."

"The last word, try it again." Bruce said gently. Danny huffed again, tears of frustration in his eyes. "...were..."

Danny's adopted father nodded and made a 'go on' gesture. Danny sniffled before continuing. "Dying... Out... They... ... Dis-a-peared... From... tha..."

"Try again." Bruce called gently.

Danny whined and through his blurry tears he tried to figure out the word on the book. It was useless but Bruce wasn't going to let him go until he had finished the book.

The two males were in the living room on the 'L Couch', as Danny called. It was really a sectional couch shaped like an L, hence the name. Bruce was in the corner, sitting with his legs out one way. Danny had plopped a pillow on his lap, put his book on top of it, and had laid on his stomach on the other open sectional of the couch.

But that had been half an hour ago and they were only halfway through the book about wolves.

Bruce knew the entire book by heart. Dick, when he was nine years old, had had this weird obsession with wolves for about two months. He read everything he could get his grubby little hands on. He had bought this book at the school's book fair, with a matching bookmark and everything, and had read the book to his adopted father a few billion times before the obsession had eased.

Now Danny was using it to help with his reading. He was always getting his A and E's, M and W's, and B and D's mixed up. He was getting better but since he started dealing with it later in life than most kids, it was harder for him to get a grasp on the correct letters.

"The..." Danny finally said and, after getting a nod from Bruce, tried to continue. "East... End..."

Bruce frowned and shook his head at the boy. The nine year old let out a whimper before trying, yet again, to get a grasp on the word that was supposedly not 'end'.

The older of the two, seeing as the younger's reading was getting worse the more he got frustrated, slowly slid the book out from under Danny's fingers.

"Let's take a break, Danny." He whispered gently, setting the book on the coffee table. The nine-year-old didn't object and buried his face in the pillow on his father's lap. He sniffed as salty tears clung to his face. "I don't like reading..."

"I know you don't but you have to know how to. You'll need to know how to read for the rest of your life." Bruce said.

"But all the other kids know how to read without screwing up all the stupid words! They don't have to stay inside to work with Mrs. B!" Danny yelled, looking up hopelessly at his adopted father.

Hoping to be of some comfort, Bruce ran his fingers through the Baby Raven's hair. "Your brain just has a different way of thinking that makes it harder for you to read, kiddo. It's not your fault."

"The other kids say I'm stupid." Danny mumbled into the pillow. Bruce quickly grabbed his kid and put him in his lap, mumbling an 'ok, here we go'.

Danny looked at him with a defeated expression that the older male wanted to wipe off his face permanently.

"Which kids call you stupid?" Bruce asked, serious face on. Danny shrugged. "Dash and Paulina... Everyone agrees with them though... Except Sam and Tucker... They always yell at them..."

"Alright listen, do Dash and Paulina beat up bad guys?" Bruce asked.

"No." Danny answered.

"Do they prank the Justice League on a regular basis?"

"No."

"Have they ever stolen things from the League?"

"No."

"Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"...no..."

Bruce sighed. He was calling the school after this. Definitely calling the school...

"What I'm trying to say, Danny, is that you _have_ to be smart to be able to beat up bad guys and prank the League. You _have_ to be smart to be a superhero. You may not be good at reading but that, by no way, means you aren't smart. Your brain," Bruce tapped Danny's forehead. "Likes to mix up letters. That's why it's hard for you to read. But if you keep practicing, you'll get better."

"Alright..." Danny mumbled, but the tears had stopped.

"Ready to get the book over with?" Bruce asked, reaching forward and snatching the book from the coffee table. Danny nodded, albeit with some irritation but it was mostly subdued.

Sitting in his lap, Danny continued to read to Bruce, who leaned his head back against the couch, letting his kid's voice lull him.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, well wasn't that adorable?<strong>

**Kadzait: You're so mean to him!**

**I make it all better in the end!**

**Kadzait: *stares***

**Most of the time...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Emperor of Destruction, Shadowflaymenyght, and Sailorscout4ever._**

**Thank you to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general!: _Suntan140, Emperor of Destruction, Shadowflaymenyght, and GrayAngel564._**

**I have less reviewers than usual... WHERE'D YA'LL GO?!**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: He does, doesn't he? Ticking people off must be one of his superpowers or something! XD**

**Skymuse: For you, I shall do a chapter on bowling! It's gonna be adorable! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you liked! I was hoping you would, as he is your character! XD**

**Anonymous: He's an OC! Sorry for the mix-up! Kage is a favor for a goodio friend! XD**


	41. Bowling

Ch.41: Bowling

Jason face-palmed. Dick cooed, saying something about Danny being 'so adorable'. Bruce just rolled his eyes at his two idiot sons and told Baby Raven that he did good.

Danny shrugged, even though he got a gutter ball, and walked back to his seat, easily climbing back on. Bruce ruffled his hair, making a giggle escape the child's mouth.

"Your turn." Dick said, nudging Jason. The younger of the two rolled his eyes before getting up and grabbing a blue ball. He didn't even bother to line it up and just threw it down the lane. He turned around and walked back to his seat while the bowling ball knocked down all the pins.

"How come you keep getting strikes?! You're not even trying!" Dick whined as Bruce got up to bowl.

Jason smirked. "Exactly. And stop your bitching. You've gotten nothing but strikes and spares this entire game."

"Jason~! Stop cussing around our innocent baby brother!" Dick continued to whine, shaking his brother. Jason glared as he was pushed back and forth. "Stop touching me, you son of a bitch."

Dick did so but continued to pout, especially when Bruce got another strike. The adult hero was behind his younger brother and father. The only one doing worse than him was Danny and it wasn't because he couldn't aim; it was because the balls were bigger than his head and he had trouble throwing them because of their size and weight.

"Your turn, Dick." Bruce said and clapped the adult on the shoulder before sitting down beside his youngest kid. Dick got up, getting a sarcastic thumbs up from his younger brother. The oldest raven-haired brother just made an angered pouty face before bowling a strike.

"Oh look. You bowled a strike. What a big surprise." Jason said sarcastically while Dick plopped in his seat beside him, a victorious look on his face.

"Why can't you two be more like your brother?" Bruce asked them, pointing to where Danny got a gutter ball, grabbed another ball, and threw another gutter ball. The youngest out of the four merely shrugged and went back to his seat beside his father. He was grinning at the two older brothers. "Yeah, be more like me!"

That made Bruce crack up.

Jason and Dick looked at each other from the corner's of their eyes.

"Think he's hiding something?"

"That little bastard's always hiding something."

"JASON!"

"What'd you call me?"

* * *

><p>Bruce and Danny waved as both of the latter's brothers hopped on their motorcycles and rode off.<p>

"That was nice of you to pretend you couldn't bowl."

"I know~."

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: I agree with Jason on this one. That little twerp is always hiding something.<strong>

**No kidding... And this was for _Skymuse, _who wanted some bowling action for whatever reason! XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Monkeygun99 and Thief Minas._**

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you liked! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I don't know why you said that last thing because now it makes me want to put the Bat-Family in a situation where Danny needs to read something and the others can't. :D**

**SomeItalian: Alright, I can do that! NEXT CHAPTER IT IS! XD**

**Crimson Leo: :D Glad you enjoyed!**

**Sina Xiel: I'm scared of who your friends is (or if it's just you). And I forgive you for not reviewing! It's fine! A lot of people didn't get the notification apparently.**

**Grava: ...every dyslexic kid should read your speech. Then we'd have a bunch of little geniuses around. :D**

**TomgirlBre: Yeah... They deserve something painful, don't they? XD**

**GreenDrkness: I wouldn't be surprised if it was. XD And I wouldn't exactly call Kage a "friend". Not yet anyways. XD**

**Lexosaurus: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, MY FRIEND! *begins sobbing* It's been so loooonnnngggg! Glad you came back! I got all your reviews this morning while lying in lovely bed and I'm lying there, laughing my butt off cause I'm delusional and you crack me up! And when you said you weren't gonna review every chapter I was like "awwww" but then you reviewed every chapter I wanted you to review and I was just like "YES!" And if you enjoyed "Vlad Plamius", you need to go read the Young Justice updates, like, right now. I'm not even fer-joking you. Go read them. NOW! XD**

**Ethiopian1987: Oh, I understand completely! Holy crap, you're doing that fast... O.O XD And glad you loved~!**

**Skymuse: I hope you enjoyed the chappie! And good for you, you blood of Olympus person you! XD**

**Anonymous: You just gave me one of the single most greatest ideas I've ever heard IN MY LIFE. That's coming soon! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Stupid email system... XD And yes, yes they should. Red Hood would have a field day.**


	42. Hacker

Ch.42: Hacker

_FLASH!  
><em>

Danny peeked his head out of the zeta-portal and looked around the main room of the Watchtower.

Empty. Ba-boosh.

Humming the _Mission Impossible Theme Song, _the nine-year-old tiptoed over to the main controls of the entire Watchtower. He plugged a USB into the computer and let it do its thing. It took a few minutes, which he spent coloring a picture, but the USB turned on the monitor and hacked into the mainframe for him (Danny made USB and its codes taught to him by the Bat-Family).

The little child did some extreme typing and editing to the Watchtower's mainframe, cackling as he did. He bounced in his seat before he got up and skipped away, towards the dorms. He snuck into six rooms, did his thing, and then left.

The Leaguers would've heard the evil cackle, if they weren't all in the cafeteria, getting drunk off their-

* * *

><p>The child cackled to himself and let his fingers tap against each other in a very sinister way. Using his father's stolen laptop (he had a few others, he wasn't going to miss this one), Danny brought up live video feed in the Leaguer's rooms. Many anguished sounds came from speakers but Danny muted them all, put on his ear buds, and pressed the un-mute button on one of the windows.<p>

Flash's crying and beating furiously against the door instantly came through the headphones.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh..._

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you shared all its magic with me_

Flash tried to use his head as a battering ram out of desperation but we can all guess how that went.

This was heard throughout Wayne Manor: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Danny, after calming down and wiping away his tears, muted Flash's window as the speedster stumbled around the room, shouting something about the weather being 'a nice 84 and I'm-a seeing stars. Ain't that amazing, folks?'.

Danny un-muted Red Arrow's box.

_BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM._

_ICE-CREAM (ICE-CREAM) AND GUACAMOLE! YEAH, ICE-CREAM (ICE-CREAM) AND GUACAMOLE! ICE-CREAM (ICE-CREAM) AND GUACAMOLE! YEAH, ICE-CREAM (ICE-CREAM) AND GUACAMOLE!_

"Someone kill me and end my suffering." Red Arrow mumbled, still bashing his head repeatedly against the door.

Danny smirked in response and pressed the 'L' button on his laptop. A laser shot out from somewhere in the room and hit the archer in the butt. His cry in anguish that was soon followed by profanities was cut off by the mute button.

He moved the cursor over to Hawkgirl's window. Two things met Danny's ears:

_WE GONNA SEE THE BIGGEST BALL OF TWINE IN MINNESOTA!_

_WE GONNA SEE THE BIGGEST BALL OF TWINE IN MINNESOTA!_

and

"! %$ &* *&#$ *&^%#^ ! ~(*#& & *&%^&!"

Danny quickly pressed the mute button on Hawkgirl's window. Blushing, he went over to Wonder Woman's.

_DON'T YOU HEAR ME CRYING?!_

_CRYING!_

_COME TAKE ME AWAY_

_I HALLOW THEY NAME_

_THERE ON THE BATTLEFIELD HE STANDS_

_DOWN THE BATTLEFIELD HE'S LOST_

_AND ON THE BATTLEFIELD IT ENDS_

The screeching of the singers made Wonder Woman's eye twitch as she tapped her foot impatiently in the middle of her room. She was mumbling in Greek.

Danny smiled and turned the music louder. Wonder Woman began yelling in Greek and it didn't sound very kid-friendly.

Muting her window, Danny went over to Superman's. Turning it on, he heard Superman's screaming as he clawed at his ears. Danny nodded to himself because he would've had the same reaction to what was over the intercom. It wasn't even a song. It was just a recording of some high pitched girl yelling 'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" continuously.

Oh look! Superman dropped to the floor! Hey, were his ears bleeding? Eh, who cares? He'll be fine.

Danny shrugged to himself and muted Superman's window as Jason walked in. Danny took out the ear-buds he was wearing.

"Hey Kid, whatcha doing?" Jason asked, leaning on the bed and looking over his shoulder. He immediately began laughing, hunched over.

"You record that! I'm calling the others!" The older of the two said and dug out his phone from the pocket of his leather jacket. Danny did as he was told and pressed record.

_An hour later..._

Bruce stopped in the middle of the hall when he heard the bellows of laughter coming from his son's room to the right. Putting his phone away, he opened the door and found all of his kids surrounding the youngest and a laptop (wait a minute, that was _his_!).

Stepping over Cassie, Stephanie, and Tim, who were all sprawled out on the floor, the Caped Crusader looked over Danny's shoulder to see what they were laughing at.

The Dark Knight face-palmed. "How long?"

Danny shrugged. "About an hour." He said over the loud laughing.

Bruce stood up straight and began walking towards the door. "I'm not helping those fools if they haven't figured out a way to get out of that mess on their own... They've had an hour..."

Dick reached over to Danny's laptop and began pressing the 'L' button over and over again, making the others laugh hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>And Danny's back to his evil ways.<strong>

**Kadzait: *shakes his head, hand over face***

**That was for _SomeItalian_, who wanted to see Danny screwing with the League again. Frankly... So did I... *evil smile***

**Kadzait: *continues to shake head***

**Just realized I put Battlefield by Blind Guardian in my other fic Young Justice... FANTASTIC.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Halfagirl-astronaut, Bluesz, and Bookwormrdd._**

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Haha! I'll do that the chapter after the next! Lots of requests that must be filled! XD**

**Anonymous: Because we are being random: I like food. Food likes me. We're a happy family. Something, something, something else, I like food! XD**

**Skymuse: Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed! And what about M'gann and Connor? I haven't done anything with them yet... And it's cool that you got a DA account!**

**SomeItalian: ...I think Andy needs a hug. *gives Andy hug, even when threatened with lasers and other hoo-ha* *drags you into the hug, making it a group hug* Are you feeling better Andy?**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Exactly! *begins clapping***

**TomgirlBre: Actually, I was going to do a chapter where he's accidently transported to Young Justice's dimension. :D**

**Azorawing: Exactly. Actually, now that I think about it. Children should become presidents and leaders. Then we wouldn't have all this crap going on today. Children unconsciously go to being angels (most of the time). They'd just be like (with other nations) "Let's be friends!" "Ok!" **

**Halfagirl-astronaut: That's Danny for ya. XD And a dance off... We'll have to see, I have a lot requests I already have planned and blah blah blah you don't care about this crap and we'll have to see, as writing stupid dancing has always been awkward for me but that is a GREAT idea. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Yeah, that's cause Danny's a (evil) little sweetie-pie! XD Hehehehehe!**

**16cklemen: Hahahaha! Never underestimate nine-year-olds, right? XD Hehehehehehehe!**

**Sina Xiel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO DOING THAT!**

**IWasNeverReal: Glad you enjoyed and it's alright! I can understand! XD**

**Grava: Hahahaha! Really, no one was. XD**


	43. Pool

Ch.43: Pool

"I can't reach." Danny whined, arms up in the air as he tried to grip the side of the pool table. Bruce really wish he'd gain some height because he was small for his age. The billionaire picked the kid up and placed him on the side of the pool table. The child watched with interest as Bruce and Oliver played pool. Roy sat off to the side, drinking a Coke, bored out of his mind.

The two billionaires and the billionaire's protégés (Or former protégé, in Roy's case) only got together every few months for no reason particular. It was mostly so the press thought they were good friends or something. They really didn't know why they continued this crap.

So far, Bruce was winning this game. Why...? Well... He's the frikkin Batman so... What are you going to do about it?

"How do you play?" Danny asked the older red-head. Roy looked down at the child, who was still sitting on the side of the table. The older male pointed to the balls. "See how some of the balls are all one color and the others have stripes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Bruce is trying to get all the solid colored balls into the pockets while Ollie is trying to get all the striped balls into the holes."

"Bruce is winning."

"I'm aware of that. Anyways, that black ball is, uh... Special. It doesn't belong to either Bruce or Ollie. Whoever gets all their balls and the black ball into the holes wins, but you have to shoot all of your balls into the holes before you do the black one." Roy explained. Danny nodded in understanding as he watched. He jumped off the pool table side, grabbed a notebook from his backpack, and walked to the table to draw and color.

The ginger rolled his eyes. The kid had probably already forgotten everything he just said. Roy took another swig of his Coke with a sullen face.

A few minutes after doodling, Danny got up from his seat, walked over to Bruce, and held up his notebook. The black-haired billionaire laughed at what he saw. He turned to Roy, who was silently wondering what could make Bruce laugh (because so many things could make the Dark Knight laugh).

"You taught him pool?" The billionaire said. Roy raised an eyebrow and nodded. Bruce nudged Danny over to Roy to show the older male whatever he had drawn.

Roy took the notebook from Danny's outstretched hands and his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

The raven-haired kid had drawn a sketch of the pool table and the positions of the balls they had been in earlier. Off to the side, numbers were written down in different colors and on the pool table sketch, connected to Bruce's balls and holes, were lines of possible moves in different colors to show what number move it was. Most of them were risky but the younger archer had seen Bruce do these moves before.

At the bottom, what looked like 'Is this your plan?' was written on the bottom. But some of the letters were backwards and the 'a' in 'plan' was an 'e'. Thankfully, Roy knew about Danny's school troubles and just brushed it off.

Danny had practically guessed the Dark Knight's entire game-plan and then drew it on a sheet of paper.

"Kid... You are smart." Roy said, dead serious.

For a minute, Danny looked stunned by the compliment before it turned into a large, beaming smile. Roy caught Bruce mouth 'good job' at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWW~!<strong>

**Kadzait: It wasn't that cute.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~!**

**Kadzait: Will you stop that?**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~!**

**Kadzait: -.-'**

**And Skymuse drew me a picture for this story! CHECK IT OUT! (take out spaces cause we all know this site hates links): ** www. deviantart art/Image-491333570****

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Warhawk'42, CareBearCara101, _**

**Reviews:**

**GreenDrkness: That would be frikkin hilarious if he could. I might do that. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Glad you enjoyed, my friend! It was a fun chapter to write! XD**

**Skymuse: Yes, Danny will take over the world. And thanks again for the pic! IT'S SO CUTE~! My mom thinks so too. XD**

**SomeItalian: You're welcome and for Andy... Does that robot wanna go to therapy? If he doesn't, threaten him with therapy. Worked for Nancy. (Kadzait: MY NAME AINT NANCY! Me: THAT'S IT! THERAPY TIME!)**

**Grava: (Danny: *grabs things you gave him and runs away, cackling* Kadzait: *runs after him* COME BACK! Me: *runs after both of them* WHAT HELL HAVE YOU UNLEASHED?!)**

**Crimson Leo: That... IS A FANTASTIC IDEA. I WILL HAVE TO DEVELOP IT. XD**

**Azorawing: Maybe not children but people our age. (That sounds horrible, especially when all the little children eat too much candy and begin puking) We're just like "Yo... Wanna resolve this crap and get it out of our way?" "Yeah." "By the way, do you like this-or-that?" XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I wanna do that idea so frikkin badly now. XD**

**16ckleman: BWHAHAHAHA! Don't we all wanna press the L button some more? XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I agree with you whole-heartedly! Shall we have a flashback to Photo Album? "Really? Cause it makes me wonder what the point of the Justice League is..." XD**

**Anonymous: OH, stuck in a car with two girls... For how long? Cause one time, I was stuck in a car with my parents, older brother, two sisters, and my dog for eleven hours. My iPod saved my life. XD**

**TomgirlBre: O.O Holy frikkin crap... You just, like, embodied every fan-girl in your last review. XD GOOD JOB!**

**Bibbledoo: Sure. *hands you recording* And I can do that. Valerie was never my favorite character so... But for you, I'll put her in! XD**

**Gigabyte2598: Thank you so much! That means a lot! Especially from you~! XD**


	44. Young Justice

Ch.44: Young Justice

Danny silently watched as Flash tried to fix the Zeta-Portal before Batman found out. Though he was a little late because Batman already knew and was waiting to see how long it would take Flash to figure out the button on the control panel was just loose again.

So far, the speedster hadn't even _looked_ at the control panel and he didn't seem to be planning on looking at _anytime soon_. Danny was just watching amused while he played with Batsy and Mouse the fox plushy.

Flash yelled an 'a-ha!' and everyone in the control room was surprised when there was a bright flash. Once it died down, they noticed something was missing.

…

Yeah, Danny was gone.

The ginger speedster let out a shriek in fear because everyone could hear Batman stalking for the control room.

* * *

><p>Danny grunted as he landed on the ground, Mouse and Batsy still in his hands. He groaned but sat up in the dark tunnel looking thing. It looked a lot like the Zeta-Portals back home but there were a few differences. He heard the sound of running feet and looked towards the only exit.<p>

A bunch of strange looking teenagers entered the room and quickly looked inside the portal, talking to each about who a second 'Phantom' could be. Danny cocked his head because he was the only hero that had taken the name Phantom so far.

Nine heads popped in to look in the Zeta-Portal. One looked like a young version of Superman, another looked like a female Martian Manhunter, and another looked like a female Zatara. One teen was dressed up as Robin, there was a Kid Flash, and a young Aqualad. There was a dark-skinned girl who was unfamiliar to Danny and a blonde who could be related to Green Arrow. And then there was…

"Mini-Me!"

"Big-Me!"

"WHAT?!" The other teens shouted as Teen-Danny entered the Zeta-Portal, picked up his little-self, and exited, still holding Kid-Danny.

"It's my little mini-me, guys! I told you all about him when I finally got back from that one dimension! Remember he was…" Danny trailed off, his smile becoming strained. The others caught on quickly and mouthed a long 'oooohhhh…' Danny smiled and nodded.

Kid-Danny looked between the teens. "Who are you?"

"That's Dick. There's Kaldur, Wally, Superboy, Artemis, Megan, Raquel, and Zatanna." Danny introduced, pointing to each teen as he said their name.

"Aw, you were so cute when you were nine~!" Megan cooed, practically bouncing from her spot. The other three girls seemed to agree with her.

"I thought you said he was a demon spawn?" Wally said, confused. Both Dannys smirked and turned their heads to look at each other.

"Look what you did. We're all screwed." Connor said, dead-serious. Everyone did a little sigh when Dick appeared beside his brother(s), same smirk on his face.

"Now we're all royally screwed." Zatanna commented. The three Bat-Kids nodded, smirks still plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>The Zeta-Portal announced Batman's presence and he walked out into the cave, on high alert. He found himself deflating at what he saw, not really all that surprised if his kid was here.<p>

Paint splatters all over the walls that had been ejected from a paintball gun. There was also ice, a flipped over table, a smoking lamp, scorch marks, and… Was that a frozen kid?

Indeed it was. It was a girl with black hair and blue eyes, dressed as a magician. Her face was furious.

Before he could decide whether or not to get the girl out, there was loud yelling (in battle-cry forms) and terrified screams. Six teens were running, screaming bloody murder. Two teens (oh no… One was Danny's older self) and his Baby Raven were rushing after them, letting loose battle cries and wielding paintball guns.

Everyone just kinda _stopped_ when they saw the Dark Knight.

"Hey Bats…" Teen-Danny said, an innocent smile on his face. The black-haired teen next to him (holy crap, it was fourteen year old Dick all over again) chuckled nervously.

Kid-Danny let out a long sigh before dropping his gun and walking towards his mentor. Looking down at him, the Dark Knight asked "Where'd you learn to shoot?"

Kid-Danny pointed to his older self, who was sweating nervously. Throwing the paintball gun behind him, the teen ran away, making sobbing noises. Dick quickly followed his lead.

"Wait! You need to… Unfreeze… Zatanna…" Megan trailed. The other teens sighed.

…

"Well, it was nice meeting ya!" Kid-Danny said, chipper as ever. Batman just shook his head before re-entering the Zeta-Portal, his kid skipping behind him. Almost as if from thin air, Mouse and Batsy were back in his hands. The Caped Crusader gave a small wave before the portal flashed them away. The only sign they were there was the paint on the walls and the child's echoing cackle.

The teens turned to Zatanna the Ice-Cube.

"Now… How do we get her out?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HALLOWEEN MAGGOTS!<strong>

**Kadzait: Really? Says the freak.**

**YOU KNOW I AM!**

**Kadzait: Halloween is her all-time favorite holiday which is why she was wearing her costume at 7:15 in the morning and plans to go shopping in it...**

**Don't give me that look! I get to dress up as my favorite fictional characters without getting weird looks-**

**Kadzait: You like the weird looks!**

**SHUT UP! -and I get free candy for it. Best holiday EVER INVENTED! XD Oh, and Grava kinda made Mouse the fox and gave it to Danny in her review for chapter... Whatever. I just thought I'd throw that in there. XD And for those who don't know, this is a x-over with my OTHER story Young Justice! I was being lazy when I came up with the name soooooo...**

**Thank you _SilverShadowBreeze _for following this story! **

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Who knows? I might do a chapter on that. XD**

**PhantomKnights: Oh good Lord, why would you give a nine-year-old a CHAINSAW and CANDY TOGETHER!? WHY WHY WHY!? (Kadzait: *is chased by Danny, sobbing*) Then again... He's torturing Kad so that can't be a TOTALLY bad thing. XD**

**Bibbledoo: (Kadzait: Oh great... It's you...) Glad you enjoyed and you're oh-so-welcome! XD**

**TomgirlBre: HAHAHA! Yeah... He is nine... But he won't be forever. *grins* ANYWAYS! Kad is a nut. (Kadzait: HEY! SAYS YOU!) We all know it. You just gotta accept it... And army generals at least have a heart. (Kadzait: *gapes*)**

**Grava: Oh goodness... And hoped you enjoyed Mouse~! XD**

**Lexosaurus: Glad you enjoyed, my awesome friend! Every time I tell my reviews to my g-ma, she laughs because you call Danny a 'squish'. XD And I feel ya there, my friend. No guys ever gonna wanna date me so NO WORRIES ABOUT ME GETTING A BOYFRIEND! XD**

**Azorawing: We should rule the world, shouldn't we? AND HAHAHAHA! I've read that somewhere, can't remember where though!**

**Too Lazy 4 U: Hahaha! Yeah, pretty much. I can see Oliver being mad at Roy for that. And come on, don't we all wish we were that special? XD**

**Skymuse: You're welcome and I'm checking your account to see if it's posted~! XD**

**Weird101: I have no idea if you've made it this far yet or if you're even reading this but that's cool! And hilarious. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! Glad I could help ya with your mood! XD And I will put more villains in soon! XD**

**JP-Rider: Glad you like! No, Danny has not met Catwoman. I should probably fit that in somewhere though. XD And I shall work on all of those characters who I know next to nothing about (actually, that last statement only applies to Huntress and Question. Everyone else, I'm fine doing.)**


	45. Dollies

Ch.45: Dollies

Danny was just strolling down the Watchtower hallway with nothing to do, Batsy tucked under his arm. Batman was somewhere across the galaxy (again) and he had nothing to do. When the Dark Knight was around, he always gave the nine-year-old a piece of paper with a riddle written in black ink (to prevent glue-hell, of course). So not only did Danny work on his detective skills, he was improving his reading skills because if he read it wrong, he'd get the answer wrong and have to restart.

But with Batman off saving the universe (again), Danny was not given a riddle on a piece of paper and he downright refused to be watched by someone he didn't know all that well.

* * *

><p>"KID, WHERE'D YOU GO?! COME ON, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! BATS IS GONNA KILL ME WHEN HE GETS BACK AND FINDS OUT YOU DISAPPEARED! What if he already knows though? I'M GONNA DIE!" Vigilante yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny was just walking past some random room, minding his own business, when he saw flashes of color from the corner of his eyes. He looked into the room with wide and interested eyes.<p>

So much for minding his own business.

The nine-year-old gasped in delight at what he saw as he entered. They were plushies of the founding members of the Justice League: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter.

Venturing further into the room, he picked the plushies up and examined them. After his examination, he put them down again and began thinking.

Was he bored enough to play with plushies of people he didn't care for?

…

Yes. Yes he was.

When Danny picked up the Superman doll, muffled and incomprehension-able words met the Ghost Boy's ears. Eyes wide, Danny asked "Superman?"

What sounded like a sigh of relief escaped the Man of Steel's plushy body. Looking at the others, he asked "All of you guys are plushies?"

There was a 'yes' sound from the Superman plushy.

Danny grinned evilly. "This is going to be fun."

The Superman plushy screamed.

* * *

><p>Batman rubbed his face as he walked down the hall. He thought that Vigilante would be able to watch the kid without him disappearing but he had been wrong. <em>Just<em> like with Question and Huntress…

He still found Danny dumpster diving every once and awhile.

The Dark Knight didn't worry too much about his Baby Raven that much though. If he was lucky, he was crawling through the air-ducts, spying on the other members of the League and messing with them. If he wasn't lucky… Well, then the Watchtower and everyone in it were screwed. No biggy.

The Caped Crusader knew they were going to be screwed if his kid didn't show up in about… Nine minutes. That was the average amount of time it took for him to hear the news, fly intangibly through the walls till he found his mentor, and then, promptly, tackling him.

Oh, wasn't that a joy every time he came home.

Batman turned to open the door to where the others had put the other founding members of the League. Zatara was on his way so they could reverse the spell Klarion had casted on them while the Dark Knight was away.

When the door opened, Batman stopped mid-step at what he saw.

Danny looked back at him with wide eyes.

The Dark Knight shook his head and rubbed his face. "Should've known…"

The poor Leaguer plushies were at war, pretty much. They were split into two teams; the team Danny liked and the one Danny didn't. Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern were on the 'don't like' team. The other three were on the 'like' team.

The 'like' team was beating the crud out of the 'don't like' team.

Zatara decided to show up at that moment and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. His shocked face quickly faded though and he turned to Batman, exaggerated. "Your child is a little ray of violent sunshine, you know that?"

"Shut up, Zatara…"

* * *

><p><strong>Last night was awesome. Trick-or-treating is frikkin amazing. I got a boat-load of good candy and not all of it is crap, like lollipops and laffy-taffys, etc etc. And my sister and I walked (as my other sister had dropped out by this point) up to this one house and these pure redneck couple opens the door and they see my sister and go "*gasp* Are you Uncle Si (from Duck Dynasty)?!" And of course, we're like "Yep." Then they started giving my sister a weird and go "Are you a boy or a girl?"<strong>

**Sometime after that, they recognized me as Robin and declared us the best costumes they've seen all night. It twas an amazing victory. XD**

**Kadzait: Oh yeah, but now you feel suckish.**

**I do. We did a lot of walking. In freezing rain. My whole body kinda went numb. But we'd do anything to get the candies! XD **

**Anyways, thanks to _Anonymous_ for giving me that _wonderful_ idea!**

**Thank you to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _KainVixenheim and Ynecrolys._**

**And thanks to _KainVixenheim and JinxedCrisis_ for favoriting and/or following me in general! **

**And Skymuse drew another picture for me! Check it out: www. deviantart. art/Image-491652039**

**Reviews:**

**PhantomKnights: TOOL SHED!? NO NO NO NO NO! *begins dragging Danny away while he drags loads of candy behind him and the FIRE BREATHING PHOENIX PLUSHIE* *faints* Danny: *runs off, cackling***

**GreenDrkness: Yes, Danny is cute. XD I actually have an idea for them to find out but it'll take place in his teen years because I wanna have some problems with it before I actually do it! HEHEHEHE! *evil smile***

**Skymuse: I agree with ya there! DANNY'S ARE GONNA RULE THE WORLD! And everyone's said it at some point or another. XD AND I LOVED YOUR PRICTURE OF DANNY IN THE POOL!**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! Glad you loved and glad someone agrees with me on the Halloween thing! XD**

**SomeItalian(though you reviewed as a guest): Hmmm... Nancy hates everything so... Especially flowers. XD And yeah. Canary's waiting for you down the next hall, three doors down on your left. Have fun. XD**

**Azorawing: Ha-ha! That's alright! XD And yeah. Bats is the only one who's come mildly close to keeping Danny in control. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Zatanna SHOULD be fine! XD And my favorite character is Batman. I have a hoodie that has a hood (obviously) that I can zip up so it looks like Batman's face and a shirt with a yellow cape Velcro-ed to it with the Bat-Symbol on the front of it sooooo... XD**

**Crimson Leo: Ha-ha! Glad you loved~! Nothing like two crazy Danny's and throw Dick in there: pure hell. XD**

**Grava: Glad you enjoyed your stuffy! XD And I have an evil streak too! We should gang up one day. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Thank you so much for your review! I LOVED IT~! XD And by your review, I can tell we can be best friends. XD And I actually quite like your idea and, therefore, I shall do it around Christmas time. I thought of some stuff last night. WOO! XD**

**Ynecrolys: Ha-ha! Happy for the favorite and the review! Don't need candy though! I'm loaded! XD Oh Lord, the last time Danny ate a bunch of sweets, he puked. Ahhh Bromance. XD**

**Bibbledoo: What? I'm a freak. What do you expect? XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Ha-ha! ... Who's Prime Danny? I'M CONFUSED! XD And you are just dead-set on having Jazz revealed, aren't ya? I'm just going to keep her un-revealed just to annoy you. XD**


	46. Valerie

Ch.46: Valerie

Danny dug around in the sandbox, happy to have done a better job than normal with his schoolwork and being let out to play at recess. Currently, he was drawing pictures in the sand, instead of making something such as a sandcastle and etc.

Sam and Tucker were not at school that day, much to Danny's dismay. Sam's parents decided it was time for a 'family outing' and they went to Italy. Tucker had a cold and was stuck at home, unable to go to school.

So the raven-haired boy was left to his own thoughts and playthings.

Looking around the playground and seeing other kids with their friends made Danny long for his own friends even more. Star, Kwan, Dash, and Paulina were all hogging the swings (not so surprisingly though). Nathan and Mikey were sitting at a picnic table, reading their comic books. The class "weirdoes" (as the A-Lister's deemed them), Ash and Bethany, were running around the playground. The two girls were shouting and making weird noises at the other. And other such kids were doing other things.

Scanning the playground again, Danny saw one girl who was sitting against the brick wall of the school, all alone. She had dark cocoa skin and green eyes, like Tucker. She wore a yellow tank-top and orange skirt. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her back in curls with an orange hair-band to keep it out of her face.

Danny remembered her from class. She was new and it was her first day. If he remembered correctly, her name was Valerie.

Seeing as the girl had no one to play with, Danny got up and walked up to her. Valerie looked up at him when he approached and the raven-haired boy stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Hi. I'm Danny." The raven-haired child introduced, smiling kindly. The girl returned the smile. "I'm Valerie."

"Are you playing with anyone?" Danny asked shyly. The girl shook her head. The boy's grinned widened a fraction. "Would you wanna play with me?"

The girl nodded excitedly and got up. "Yeah! What'dya wanna play?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to play?"

"Um… Hide-and-seek?"

Danny grinned. "Yeah! I wanna play hide and seek!"

Valerie grinned back. "Alright! You count first!"

Danny's grin wavered because he still had trouble counting but nonetheless agreed and covered his eyes with his hands while Valerie ran off to hide. His counting was off, as usual, but the other girl was too far away to notice. When he got to twenty, he yelled "Ready or not, here I come!" and took off after the dark-haired girl he had become friends with.

A few days later, when both Sam and Tucker came back, Danny was ecstatic for them to the meet the new girl but was crestfallen when he found out Valerie had become part of the A-Lister's the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>That was for Bibbledoo, who wanted some Valerie action!<strong>

**Kadzait: Then you went and made her part of the A-Lister's.**

**Shut up...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _DaughterOfTheSea1, Eka-tepac, and RobinRocks11._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Hahaha! Glad you enjoy the fact Danny has the guts to prank the Justice over and over and over again. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Who WOULDN'T want to play plushy war with Danny? XD**

**Bibbledoo: I shall do a chapter with Cujo soon! And thank you! Your costume sounded awesome as well. XD**

**Grava: YES. THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT IDEA. JUST... YES. XD**

**Guest(1): THAT'S HILARIOUS! We should've gone trick-or-treating together. XD**

**Skymuse: Ha-ha! I'll check out your story as soon as possible and I hope you've recovered from your sugar-induced migraine. XD**

**Lexosaurus: WE SHOULD'VE GONE TRICK-OR-TREATING TOGETHER. LIKE I'M NOT EVEN JOKING. XD Can I meet your friends? They sound awesome. I would've just kicked the guy with my combat boots. XD And I feel your resentment to Superman. "Oh, let's make an invicible character with a weakness to an extremely rare ROCK that everyone can get a hold of anyways! HAHAHA!" No... Just... No. BATMAN'S SO MUCH COOLER FOR THAT EXACT REASON. XD And come on... How can you NOT like Superboy?**

**The Keeper of Worlds: That's nice... I like Prime Danny! XD And for all Danny knows, Wally could be named Edmund and is British in another dimension so you never know. XD**

**PhantomKnights: Alright-y then! I can remember that! (Kadzait: *runs away, screaming and sobbing*)**

**Eka-tepac: So glad you love~! XD And speaking that you told me that halfway through the actual story, I feel extremely honored and hope you review again some day. XD**

**Azorawing: I was hoping someone would say that soon. XD**

**Ethiopian1987: I have to agree with you on the Batman-thing. He's the only full-human member on the team that strikes fear into the hearts of... Everyone. XD And I'd do your little (awesome) idea but I'm just going to leave that to your imaginations, since everyone wants to see something different. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I did have fun, thank you! XD And dressing up like Batman is NOT normal from where I am soooo... XD And who cares what the League thinks when Danny's in charge? :DDDDDDD**

**GreenDrkness: Klarion and Danny together... The world would end. I'm not even fer-joking you. The world would end. XD**

**JP-Rider: I'M SO DOING THAT! WE'LL SEE HOW IT GOES! XD**

**Just Plain Lazy: Ha-ha! Yep, pretty much. Poor Flash... XD**


	47. Sick Day

Ch.47: Sick Day

Danny looked blearily into his adopted father's room. Batsy and his favorite blankie, which had been given to him by the other Bat-Kids for his birthday, were in his arms. One hand was still resting on the cold doorknob. His small frame was blocking the small entrance the nine-year-old had created.

He shuffled in, closing the door behind him. He trudged over to his adopted father's bedside and grabbed his hand. He tugged it a few times and the older male opened his eyes in an instant.

"What's wrong, Danny?" The Dark Knight called, wondering what had happened. The child usually just crawled in bed if he had a nightmare.

"I don't feel good." Danny whined, a miserable look on his face. His whole being was slumped. Dark circles outlined his tired eyes. He was shaking, the arm clutching his blanket and plushy wrapped around his middle. A small whine escaped his throat every few seconds.

Bruce pulled the Baby Raven onto the bed and laid him beside him. Danny let him, though another small whine escaped his throat. Bruce pulled the child's blanket around him and rested his own forehead against his kid's, which was burning up.

"You just caught a bug, kiddo." Bruce said, not thinking much about it. Danny's eyes snapped open, terrified. "A what!?"

The Dark Knight's eyes opened as well, shocked. "Danny-"

"What do you mean I caught a bug?!" Danny questioned, terrified. His breathing, which had been labored before, was quick and in short spurts. Bruce mentally slapped himself over and over again.

"H-h-hey, I didn't mean it like that! It's just an expression, Danny. It's _just_ an expression. It means you're sick is all." Bruce explained, calmly running his fingers through the child's hair. Danny, tears glistening, calmed. He snuggled into his adopted father's chest, shaking.

Bruce silently chuckled but wrapped his arms around his freaked out child. He continued to play with Danny's soft strands of ebony hair, resting his chin on his head.

Even though his stomach was in painful knots, Danny fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

><p>"Morning Alfred." Bruce greeted as he entered the kitchen. Danny was still dead-asleep, cradled in his guardian's arms. His blankie, which was decorated in all the symbols of the Bat-Family, was wrapped around his thin frame. His face was a rosy-pink and beads of sweat were on his forehead.<p>

"Good morning, Master Bruce. Is there a reason Master Danny is not awake yet?" Alfred asked, not even looking up from his cooking of eggs.

The younger adult plopped into his chair but didn't jostle the younger form in his arms. "I think he caught the flu. He crawled into my bed early this morning, sometime around 4:30."

"Would you like me to call the school?" Alfred asked, putting the eggs on a plate and passing them off to the billionaire, who gave him a (pathetic) pleading look. Alfred patted his shoulder before going off to call the school.

* * *

><p>Bruce's fingers flew across his keyboard, typing up a quick email to Dick. Danny was in his lap, clutching the fabric of his shirt like a lifeline, shaking. He had puked just a little while before and was still feeling the after effects. He looked exhausted and absolutely miserable.<p>

"Daddy, can we watch a movie?" Danny asked quietly, pulling his blankie around him tighter. Bruce glanced down at him. "In a minute, Danny."

The child dug his face into his adopted father's chest and whined pathetically.

It took a few more minutes but Bruce did finally send the email.

As he got up and placed Danny on his hip, the kid rested his warm forehead on Bruce's shoulder. The adult took his kid to the theater room where they watched _Peter Pan._

* * *

><p>"I don't <em>want<em> you to go." Danny whined, holding his guardian's hand. The Dark Knight sighed for the fifth time before looking back down at his kid. "Danny, I should've gone on patrol an hour ago."

"But I don't _want_ you to go." Danny continued to whine. His legs were shaky under him and he still looked miserable.

"Baby, I'm going to be back soon." Batman cooed, but the little nine-year-old didn't let up.

"But _Daddy_!" Danny sniffed, tears welling in his eyes. Batman let out a long sigh before asking "What if someone came over?"

Danny, with his rosy-pink face, tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

* * *

><p>Alfred snapped a photo before quickly leaving the theater room, smiling softly as he did.<p>

Dick and Jason were sitting side-by-side, both in a peaceful slumber, with Danny sprawled across both of their laps, blankie on top of him. Damian was lying across the two older boy's legs, asleep as well. Cassie was lying on the back of the couch, above Dick and Jason's heads. Tim and Stephanie were asleep on the floor in the older boy's sleeping bag Stephanie had deliriously thought was hers. Tim had been just too lazy to kick her out.

All of them had content smiles on their faces though.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, wasn't that nice? And when I was 3-years-old and my Grammy had told me I caught a bug, I had a meltdown. I'm not joking.<strong>

**Kadzait: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!**

***slaps him* SHUT UP NANCY!**

**Kadzait: *simmers***

**Anyways, tomorrow's update shall be funny, if I remember to the idea, that is. -.-'**

**Kadzait: Smooth...**

**Shut up, Nancy! And I loved your people's reviews yesterday! So many people don't think I have an ulterior motive by putting her on the A-Lister's... *giggles*... Heh heh heh... AHAHAHAHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA! BWHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHA!**

**Kadzait: TAKE YOUR MEDS!**

**NO!**

**Thanks to these people for favorited and/or followed: _RobinRocks11 and Some Weird Chick._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Your little Satan is coming out tomorrow. He took a sick day today. Just enjoy the cuteness. XD**

**Bibbledoo: *continues laughing insanely* MY PLAN IS WORKING PERFECTLY! *continues laughing like maniac***

**SomeItalian: That's nice. Andy needs help. And dude... THAT'S WHEN YOU GO TRICK-OR-TREATING ANYWAYS! I'm only a year younger than you! DO IT~! XD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: Yeah, exactly. Poor Danny... XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE DOUBT YOU FEEL BRINGS ME JOY! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Skymuse: Hahaha! Alrighty then! I'll just follow you to find out stuff! XD And exactly... WHY VALERIE WHY?!**

**Lexosaurus: Glad you and your awesome friends have reunited. XD And glad you enjoyed the chapter (I enjoyed your updates as well)! And glad you enjoy my phrasing with 'crestfallen' in it. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Yep. Feel ya there.**

**GreenDrkness: You're smart. You didn't doubt my ways. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: You made me smile. Why? You knew I had an ulterior motive. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	48. Killer Gecko

Ch.48: Killer Gecko

The brute laughed as the child squirmed in his seat. Killer Croc flipped the ectoranium around in his hands, amused with how Danny watched it intensely. For a trapped nine-year-old, he was doing pretty well at keeping calm in the presence of the notorious crocodile-man.

Course… The first time Danny met him, he mistook the villain for the Geico gecko and had told him so. Good thing Bats was around during this time, cause Killer Croc was the only villain that hadn't took a liking to the first time they met.

The Dark Knight still got reports from one of the few clean guards about how most discussion topics in Arkham always turned into the new protégé the Bat took in.

"Is there a reason I'm here?" Danny asked, congratulating himself when his voice didn't crack. Killer Croc's grin dropped at the question and he began to simmer. "Ever been kidnapped before, kid?"

"Lots." Danny answered, doing his best to shrug. The ropes were kind of hindering his movements though.

"What's the main reason people kidnap?"

"Actually, there are a lot of things. Some people want revenge; some people want money; some people are doing it for someone else; some people are nut-jobs; some people have nothing better to do; some people want to be noticed; some people want to go to Arkham-"

"Well, what would my reasoning be?" Killer Croc cut off harshly.

"You're a nut-job!" Danny said, smiling like he did when he got a math question correct the first time.

"Yes- NO! I'm not a nut job! Try again." The brute hissed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You have nothing better to do?" Danny asked, tilting his head to the side. His pearl-white hair fell to the side. Peridot eyes glowed brightly up at the brute.

"No. _Again_."

"You wanna go to Arkham?"

"_No. Again._"

"You wanna be noticed?"

"_Nooo. Again._"

"Money?"

"Getting closer…"

"You want Bats to kick your butt!"

"Exact- NO! How is that getting closer?!"

Danny laughed. "I don't know."

Killer Croc got close to the nine-year-old and pointed the ectoranium at his throat. "Will you stop stalling your demise?"

"No. Stalling is fun." Danny said, grinning.

Killer Croc gave him a look. "You just admitted to stalling."

"You already knew I was stalling. What was the point? And besides, talking about stalling is stalling." Danny commented, his grin almost mocking the older brute, who gave the child an infuriated look. The ectoranium shook in the scaly-skinned hand and slitted eyes twitched in irritation.

"How does Bats _live _with you?!"

"Technically, I live with him."

Killer Croc face-palmed. "Thank you for clarifying that…"

Danny grinned and his hands, which were pinned to his sides, gave his kidnapper a thumbs up. The brute simmered and wondered how much longer he could take the kid.

_Three Minutes Later…_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Killer Croc yelled, looking much like most of the residents of the friendly neighborhood asylum down the street. Danny's smile was wiped off his face at the scream and he shrunk is his seat. The big croc-man thrust the ectoranium towards the child.

_BOOM!_

Killer Croc flew back and landed on his side. Danny grunted as the chair fell onto its side. He struggled to get out but the rope gave no way. It really didn't matter much, as it seemed Batman finally decided to show up.

"Hey Doll-Face, you in here?"

Or maybe not…

"Harley?" Danny called astonished.

"We found him!" Riddler's tell-tale voice shouted and a bunch of feet clattered onto the concrete flooring.

Killer Croc grabbed Danny's chair and pulled him up and behind him. "What are you idiots doing you?" He hissed.

The Ghost Boy's eyes widened at Joker, Harlequin, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Penguin, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Bane, and Catwoman. He hadn't been aware he had made so many friends that were high up on the underground criminal social ladder.

"We're nabbing the kid. Why else would I gang up with these morons?" Two-Face said harshly, flipping his coin as usual.

Killer Croc looked down at the kid he had captured with a surprised questioning look. Danny, blushing, shrugged up at him. "I met a lot of them by accident… Didn't know they were villains till Batman showed up…"

Killer Croc face-palmed, not all that surprised.

"Now, let's play a game I just made up called…" Joker started, a pleasant smile on his face as he waved his knife around nonchalantly. It turned into a snarl quickly as he pointed the knife at the big brute. "Give-Us-The-Kid-Or-Die. I'll take the first turn."

The next few minutes, Danny winced multiple times before Catwoman walked over and covered his eyes, drinking in the sight of the brute's brutal beat-down.

* * *

><p>"The kid needs to be kidnapped more." Scarecrow commented, leaning back on his cell cot. His straightjacket restricted some of his movements but he was comfortable.<p>

The villains that had helped and were in solitary confinement as well (and not at Blackgate) agreed with a "Here, here!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure the person who gave me this idea was GreenDrkness! If it's not..! Well, I'm going to get yelled at.<strong>

**Kadzait: Please yell at her, people!**

**KISS A SHRUB, NANCY! Anyways, at my Grammy's! We're having loads of fun! We played Sorry and Monopoly (for, like, two and a half hours...)! We had a movie night and watched Mall Cop: Paul Blart! And she REVIEWED FOR THIS STORY SO IF YOU WANNA READ HER REVIEWS, GO CHECK EM OUT! XD**

**Kadzait: Tell them about the email.**

**The 'email' is after my mom sending me an email some time after i was SUPPOSED to be picked up and the subject title was 'We Forgot About You!'.**

**Kadzait: All she did was scream "I KNEW IT!"**

**I'm proud of myself. XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Greaser7 and Ognna._**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: They're the Bat-Kids; who knows what deep, psychological problems they have in their brains to make em sleep like that?! XD**

**Sina Xiel: Exactly. XD**

**KainVixenheim: He is cute~! XD And who doesn't he have wrapped around his little finger?! Besides Killer Croc, of course. XD**

**Some Weird Chick: SOMEONE WHO DID THE SAME THING AS I DID! XD And glad you're loving! We all update horribly every once in a while though.**

**TomgirlBre: Ha-ha! Glad you enjoyed! And no wonder I didn't get any reviews from you. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Ha-ha, YUP! PRETTY MUCH! XD And hope you enjoyed your camping trip!**

**Bibbledoo: Yes... Ulterior motive... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Kadzait: Med time. Me: NOOOOOOOO!)**

**Skymuse: Well... He's better alright... XD**

**Anonymous: That's nice... :D  
><strong>

**GreenDrkness: BAT-KIDS RULE! XD**

**Grava: Yeah, pretty much. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Ah blackmail... Tis a beautiful thing. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Glad you think he's adorable! And GLAD YOU CAUGHT THAT! It was both unintentional and intentional. (Kadzait: How does that work? Me: I-I have no idea...)**

**Da Chaos Mistress: Glad you're enjoying! And I can totally do that~! Was going to do it in his teen years but this works too~! XD**


	49. Bullies

Ch.49: Bullies

Danny visibly slumped when Dash smashed his lunch under his foot for the third time that week. The ebony-haired nine-year-old was seriously having some issues keeping his powers at bay, as they wanted to lash out in correspondence with his pent-up depressed emotions. These kinds of situations were too much like when he was younger.

Sam simmered in anger next to her friend while Tucker, on Danny's other side, huffed in annoyance.

"Dash, why do you do that every day?! Danny never did anything to _you_!" Sam hissed at the bigger boy, getting in his face challengingly. The blonde narrowed his eyes and bent forward, close to her face as well. "Cause I feel like it, dweeb!"

"Come on, Sam. I'll be fine." Danny whispered meekly. His head was lowered in submission, arms behind his back. He shifted his foot nervously and his eyes glanced around the room nervously. He was anxious in the presence of the 'alpha male' of the grade and it made him even more nervous when Sam decided to challenge him.

Flashes of memories where other people sometimes challenged Jack played behind his eyelids. Those fights never ended well for anybody.

"No! He does this every day and I wanna know why!" Sam demanded, stomping her foot. Dash and the ebony-haired girl both continued to stare their opponent down.

"Come on, Sam. I don't want to fight about it." Danny mumbled and tugged at his female friend's arm. He cast a look of pleading help to his cocoa-skinned friend, who seemed to side with Sam on this particular subject. After a few more pleading looks, he caved and joined Danny in pulling Sam away from the fight. The Trio sat at their usual table in the back.

Danny, kicking his feet, smiled faintly. He was happy because nobody got hurt in the standoff, like usual.

Without a word, Sam and Tucker began sharing their lunches with their friend. Danny, blushing, mumbled a small grateful thanks and began nibbling on the food he was given.

The heavy atmosphere dwindled away and the Trio began to joke around with each other again.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Dick asked as he led Danny from the school. The smaller of the two was smiling, backpack hanging off his shoulders. As usual, Batsy had been tucked under his arm since the dismissal bell rang.<p>

"It was good." Danny said plainly, shrugging. He was tempted to tell his older brother about the fiasco at lunch but decided against it in the end. Dick might get mad.

"Anything exciting happen?" Dick asked, opening the door to the car so Danny could climb in. He shut the door behind the kid before going around to his side and climbing in as well. He did it quickly in case his baby brother wanted to answer.

"No. Not really." Danny answered, a little too quickly for the older male's liking. Dick narrowed his eyes as he began backing out of his parking space. "You sure, Raven? Did something bad happen?"

Danny shook his head in the mirror but his eyes said another answer. Dick gave him a quick but serious glance in the mirror. "_Danny_…"

The nine-year-old shrugged. "It was nothing. Dash just took my lunch. He does it every day."

Stupidly, Dick pressed on the brake-pedal, making both passengers lurch forward in their seats painfully. The car behind them honked their horn but the adult in the car ignored that completely.

"_Every day_?!" Dick yelped astonished. Danny shrunk back in his seat and nodded. "Danny, why didn't you tell anybody about this?!"

"It wasn't important." Danny mumbled. Dick slammed his head against the steering-wheel and let it rest there. The car behind them honked again. Angrily, Dick pressed his own horn back but began driving nonetheless. The nine-year-old in the backseat played with one of the loose strings on his Batman plushy, eyes downcast.

Glancing up and still steaming, Dick looked in the mirror and saw his baby brother very upset and sitting in an almost defensive position. His anger melted and he frowned. "Sorry about that, Danny. I'm not mad at you and I shouldn't have yelled."

"You aren't mad..?" Danny asked, glancing up at the mirror as well. Dick nodded. "Upset you didn't tell anybody? Yes. But mad? No. You need more food than other kids because you have a fast metabolism. Damian and Cassie had the same problem when they were your age."

"Really?" Danny asked meekly. Dick nodded again. The ebony-haired boy looked back at his plushie. His defensive position began to ease and melt away. Dick let out a small sigh in relief at that.

* * *

><p>Danny sighed again, watching his lunch go bye-bye. His friends reacted much in the same way they did the day before and the day before that and the day before that. Dash and his friends laughed, much in the same way they did the last few days as well. Déjà vu was starting to become a curse.<p>

"Hey kid!"

All the students looked towards the playground, as they were allowed to eat outside that day. All the students' eyes widened at the sight.

The Bat-Kids were scattered across the playground. Nightwing was calmly, but angrily, standing on the ground, arms across his chest. Red Hood was standing on one of the many catwalks and was leaning against the railing. Red Robin and Ravager were crouching on top of the swings and Spoiler, Batgirl, and Black Bat were crouching on top of the rocket-ship looking construction.

"N-N-Nightwing?" Dash stuttered. The other A-Lister's behind him were slack-jawed.

"Yep. Heard you were picking on some of the smaller kids. Is that true?" The oldest Bat-Kid questioned. The others calmly stood/crouched behind him, waiting for an answer. Danny was blushing a deep crimson but was smiling, nonetheless.

"Uh… Maybe…" Dash admitted, almost seeming to shrink. The family of Bats narrowed their eyes at the blonde.

"And we have a confession…" Red Robin mumbled. Ravager elbowed him in the ribs, rolling his eyes.

Nightwing chose to ignore his two younger brothers as he neared the smaller blonde. "Alright, listen. That's bullying. Bullying is mean. It hurts other people. I don't want to hear anymore about you bullying the other students, got it?"

Dash nodded quickly, eyes wide. Nightwing smirked. "Good."

Batgirl pulled out something from her belt. "Yo, kiddy!"

Danny turned to the older girl expectantly, recognizing the tone she used when she spoke to him. The red-head tossed him something red. Catching it, Danny recognized it as an apple. He could smell faintly ectoplasm in it and smiled. Biting into it, he tasted the green substance over the apple and grinned in pleasure.

"Let's go!" Nightwing called to the others, busting out his grapple-gun. The others did as directed. Red Hood frowned at having to use a grapple but kept his complaints to himself (for once).

As they left, Danny waved.

* * *

><p><strong>I was wrong yesterday! The Keeper of Worlds gave me the last idea! Da Chaos Mistress asked me very nicely to make a bullying thing with the Bat-Kids ticked off and I hoped she enjoyed it!<strong>

**Kadzait: What if she yells at you?**

**NEGATIVE NANCY! And GreenDrkness (this time I know for sure so no one should be yelling at me. XD) said something about Damian becoming Ravager (where he doesn't die). And I like the Batgirl more-so than I like Oracle, so we're just gonna stick with Batgirl, k?**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _MirrorRook and Ethan Demas._**

**Reviews:**

**CallingALazyDay: Ha-ha! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Beware all ye who dare take the Bat-Kid! XD**

**Sina Xiel: Hahahaha! You can go and help AFTER you get some sleep! XD**

**Crimson Leo: Ha-ha! Makes you wonder! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *begins running around with Kadzait cause no one likes him either* (Kadzait: HEY!)**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Oh, just a little~! XD You're gonna hate me when his teen years come around...**

**KainVixenheim: Glad you enjoyed EVERYTHING! XD Hope you enjoyed this chappie, even though it wasn't funny! The next chapter shall be though!**

**Anonymous: BUT DANNY AND I ARE ALLERGIC TO CATS!**

**Bibbledoo: Yeah, sure! I'll make sure you get a memo before the next Danny-heist! XD**

**JP-Rider: OH CRAP! So sorry! It'll definitely be tomorrow on chapter 50! YEAH~!**

**TomgirlBre: HAHAHAHAHAHA! And glad you enjoyed as much as you did! Yeah, we're working on Kad and the Gecko's... XD**

**Ethan Demas: I'm-a getting to Cujo! He will show up in the new few chapters or so! I'm kind of being flooded with requests sooooo, I'm working on it! :D And which other story did you read that Danny was off? Was it Young Justice? Usually it's Young Justice. *shrugs***

**GreenDrkness: I can do that idea! After I do a few others first because I'm drowning in ideas!**

**Skymuse: Ha-ha! The villains will reappear EVENTUALLY! XD**

**ThunderWulf: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yep, pretty much~! XD And I would imagine Danny met them on the job while Bats was doing other stuff and wasn't watching his kid. Which is a bad idea if that kid is crafty. XD**


	50. Nothing Like Ticking Off Ra's Al Ghul

Ch.50: Nothing Like Ticking Off Ra's Al Ghul

"Oops… Found another evil lair…" Danny mumbled, looking around sheepishly. He was standing on the concrete ground, one tiny fist on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck. The evil lair that loomed around him gave off an eerie feel but Joker's were usually worse.

Turning invisible, the nine-year-old began traveling down the many halls. His eyes wandered around, seeing if he could find anything that he could link to one of the many super villains in Gotham. There was another jailbreak at Arkham earlier in the week (what a surprise, right?) and a few of the higher ranking villains managed to escape.

As Danny continued to wander, he found nothing that could connect the lair to a villain. Joker would have booby-traps every other hall. Freeze froze everything over. Riddler liked a lot of goons so there was a smaller chance of anyone breaking in. Others just chose to put decorations up to feel "homey" (when you live in Arkham most of the time, you take comfort and pleasure where you can before you're bound to go back).

Entering a large control room (villain 101 right there), Danny spotted a man standing in front of one of the large monitors. Using his wall-walking ability, the child climbed up a steel support and watched the large man from the rafters.

The older male had black hair streaked with whites and grays. His face, or what Danny could see of it at least, was hard and emotionless. He seemed to like the color green, as he was wearing a green cape with a green suit underneath. His clothes were accented with black and gold, making him look quite formidable.

Danny opened his holo-computer, hoping the light it gave off wouldn't be noticed with the light coming off the huge monitor. He began going through the villain files downloaded onto it because Batman had told him to "not talk to villains you don't know" (he's trying to prevent another BFF incident).

After flipping through many files, the nine-year-old came across one labeled 'Ra's Al Ghul'. The picture on the file looked exactly like the man down below. Scrolling through the file, the child also noticed that he was a Red-Rank.

Time to call Batman.

Danny got up and silently walked down the rafter, phased into the wall, and came out on the other side into another room. He pressed his com and said "Hey Batman, you there?"

"What do you need?" The Dark Knight's voice rang. There was a hint of concern on why his kid called him, as he hardly ever did during patrol. He usually had no need.

"Uh, I phased into another evil lair-"

"_Again_?"

"Yes again. And it's being used by someone named Ra's Al Ghul. He's a Red-Rank so I thought I'd call you." Danny informed, looking at the file on his holo-computer.

"_Ra's-?!_ Of course… I'm coming. _Do not engage_, understand?" The Dark Knight ordered his kid, very worried at what might happen if Danny disobeyed. The nine-year-old nodded, though he knew his mentor couldn't see it. "I won't engage."

"Good. Be there in a few."

As the line was cut, Danny smirked. "Doesn't mean I can't mess with him though."

Phasing back into the main control room, Danny crouched on the rafter again and stared down at the Red-Rank enemy. Ra's Al Ghul seemed to be on a conference call with someone from the League of Assassins.

Not that Danny cared.

Turning invisible, the kid jumped down and silently landed on the hard ground. He walked over to the computer, looked Ra's up and down, then entered the giant monitor.

Ra's and the other person's conversation was cut short when Danny cut the connection. He laughed as he brought up YouTube. He turned on one of the many Brittany Spears songs and bobbed his head back and forth.

"What is this?!" The master combatant yelled, slamming his fist on the console. He had no patience when his perfectly good computers were screwed up one way or another.

"Sabotage~!" Danny answered, showing his face on the screen with a big grin. Ra's just stared at the screen, slack-jawed. "What are you doing in my computer, you insolent child?!"

The nine-year-old shrugged off the insult. He'd been called worse.

Teary-eyed and lip-quivering, Danny stared at the older man forlornly. "You're not even going to ask me for my name?"

Ra's glared at the screen with narrowed eyes. "I know who you are! You're Detective's new brat, Danny Phantom!"

"OOO, if Red Robin were here, he'd knock you into next week! He doesn't like it when people call his brothers and sisters brats!" Danny sung, batting his eyes innocently.

The leader of the League of Assassins simmered. "Get out of my computer!"

"Or you'll do _what_? I'm _in_ the stupid thing!"

"_Get. Out_."

"No." Danny said, sounding very sassy while doing so. The smirk added to the sassiness. He looked through the many files on the computer and ooh-ed when he found the controls for the rest of the facility. He laughed as he began flipping the lights on and off, opening and closing doors, moving cameras around, and setting the alarm systems.

Ra's said and did some unspeakable things during that time.

* * *

><p>"What do you not understand about 'do not engage'?" Batman asked his protégé as they stood outside the lair. The cops' blue and red lights flashed while the officers surveyed the crime scene.<p>

Danny shrugged. Batman sighed but gestured to the Bat-mobile. The nine-year-old eagerly ran towards it, his mentor following behind. The two waved to Gordon before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>WE'RE ON CHAPTER 50 AND THIS IS FOR JP-RIDER, WHO WANTED TO SEE SOME DANNY-MESSING-WITH-RA'S ACTION! HOPE HE ENJOYED! XD<strong>

**Kadzait: *emotionless* Woo.**

**HE SAID 'WOO'! And my Young Justice people... I'm getting there...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Silver ShadowBreeze and Maddie Hatter13._**

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you enjoyed the last chappie! I liked the solution too. *strokes invisible beard with smirk***

**Anonymous: Yeah. He had to show up in his costume. It's so much cooler that way. XD It also hits home for kid's when their heroes tell them something.**

**SomeItalian: (Kadzait and Me: *look at each other with knowing looks*) Actually, in his teen years, he... Just between you and me, he does kill someone. Not cause of Dan, but he does kill someone. :D**

**Crimson Leo: That makes me so happy to hear~! I'm gonna have fun with his teen years~! XD **

**Grava: Exactly. It makes you wonder what they were thinking.**

**TomgirlBre: I wanted Dash to get beat up too but, uh, that would be, uh, bad for the Bat-Family's image if they're beating up nine-year-olds. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Yeah, you ain't the only one who wanted Dash beat up. XD**

**MirrorRook: Glad to hear~! And I update pretty much every day so no worries there! XD**

**KainVixenheim: Mini-Satan is right. XD And don't forget your exams! I don't want you grounded! XD**

**Ethan Demas: Yeah, I agree. If I re-wrote it, it would have been better (I wrote it, like, two years ago). The doggies will come in soon! Probably tomorrow!**

**Azorawing: Oh, you know they do. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Ha-ha! That's nice! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Here's Dash's address. *hands you address* *evil smile***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah. We're on ch.50 now so... XD There was a reason Bruce doesn't know about the bullying. :D**

**ThunderWulf: Glad you enjoyed~! And the Teen Titans thing... It ain't being posted unless I do some serious re-writing. :D**

**16ckleman: LET'S END BULLYING! And it's not illegal where I'm from. Or at least I don't think it is... I'm homeschooled so...**

**Skymuse: In the future, there's a lot of things that are going to be wrong with the whole situation. XD**

**Ladnik: You made my day with so little words. I LOVE YOU, MAN! YOU ARE FRIKKIN AMAZING! If you wanna see anything specific, please do tell~! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Glad you enjoyed, my goodio friend! You can never have enough caps-lock! :D**

**Lexosaurus: *jumps around like an idiot* I love it when you point out everything I do in my chapter! I don't know why! I just do! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! It was one of my favorite parts, as well! It makes for interesting fanfics! XD**

**Maddie Hatter13: Have him show up again?! Good Lord, woman, you must love those kinds of x-overs! XD**

**Da Chaos Mistress: YES! Glad you enjoyed! XD And hero/villain team-up!? You are evil! XD**


	51. Cujo

Ch.51: Cujo

Playing in the backyard with Ace, Danny chased the bigger dog around. The Great Dane had one of his many toys in his mouth and was teasingly not letting Danny have it. The nine-year-old was too busy having fun to be aggravated at being outdone by a dog when he'd prank the Justice League and an assortment of villains almost daily.

The black dog wagged his tail as Danny got close and made a jump for the toy. Ace moved it out of his reach and the nine-year-old mock-whined. Tauntingly, the dog trotted away and waited for the child to catch up, only to leave him in the dust again.

"Come on, Ace! Give me the toy so we can play fetch!" Danny yelled as he jumped up and down to try and get the toy from the bigger dog's mouth. At the prospect of playing fetch, Ace wagged his tail wildly and dropped the toy. Danny looked at the toy, shaking his head. "Should've said that earlier…"

Ace yapped in agreement, waiting impatiently for the toy to be thrown.

Picking it up, Danny threw it as hard as he could. Ace sprinted after it eagerly. They continued the game for a long time before the child accidently threw it into the woods. Ace ran after it without a second thought.

Danny waited patiently for the Great Dane to come back but the dog didn't. Worried, the nine-year-old trotted after the canine.

"Ace! Ace~!" Danny called as he pushed through a shrub. He continued on, calling for the dog to come back to him. He heard some barking and followed after it. Even living with the Dark Knight, he did not expect to see Ace growling and barking at a larger, green dog with red eyes. The larger canine stood at an impressive six foot that dwarfed the three-foot-eight child.

The larger dog turned his eyes towards Danny and growled low and deep. Ace jumped in front of the child and barked. The green dog began barking back. Danny held his ears for a moment before shouting "SHUT UP!"

Both canines stopped and looked at the child startled.

Danny pointed at the Great Dance. "Ace, sit."

Begrudgingly, Ace did as he was told but remained growling at the other canine. The child turned to the other dog and pointed at him as he had done Ace. "Sit."

The dog growled. Danny gave a mild glare. "I said SIT!"

Wearing the same expression Ace did, the bigger dog sat and growled in his throat in annoyance.

Smiling victoriously, the child patted Ace's head before scratching under the bigger dog's chin. The nameless canine panted happily before shrinking to the size of a puppy. His eyes grew pupils and his tail of fire diminished into a small fluffy one that beat against the floor in pleasure.

Ace and Danny shared a surprised look, eyes wide. Then Danny grinned and picked up the puppy. "Let's go show Daddy, Ace!"

Knowing "Daddy" meant his older master, the Great Dance got up and began 'escorting' the nine-year-old back to the mansion while he carried the happy-go-lucky puppy in his arms.

Entering the kitchen where Alfred and Bruce were hanging out with the green dog, the butler and billionaire stared at the puppy the child was holding.

"Can we keep him?" Danny asked.

Eyes still wide (even Batman didn't see a green dog coming), Bruce uttered a long "Uhhhhhh…"

Danny batted his eyes innocently. "Can we please keep Cujo, Brucie?"

"Cujo?" Alfred repeated. Bruce shared a look with him before asking "Where'd you come up with that name?"

"From the movie about the doggie that was bit by a bat!" Danny answered like it was nothing.

"Who showed you that movie?!" Alfred asked startled.

"Jason."

The two adults let out long sighs. Bruce rubbed his face while doing so and Alfred looked at the ceiling, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised by that boy?"

* * *

><p>Jason felt a wave of accomplishment wash over him as he rested on his beat-up couch; one that said he did something the Bat-Family, especially Dick and Bruce, would not have wanted him to do (like show his little brother a Stephen King movie).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For all the people who wanted Cujo, THERE YA GO! PART OF THE BAT-FAMILY NOW!<strong>

**Kadzait: It only took, like, 50 some odd chapters but you finally did it.**

**I feel like Jason right now, just not as evil. *evil grin***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Missychikki, Moe-Mado, Naruto93, and ScarletRave._**

**Reviews:**

**TomgirlBre: I LOVE SPENCER! HE'S SO AWESOME AND A CUTE KIND OF CLUELESS, LIKE DANNY! *dies* I've gotta do that some day. XD**

**MirrorRook: YES. There shall be an ice-off one day! XD**

**SomeItalian: I can probably do some stuff before then but until Danny kills someone? Oh, it's going to be awhile. *evil smile* And Andy... You need to hng out with Kad one day. (Kadzait: NNNNOOOOOO- Me: *slaps duct-tape over his mouth with innocent smile*)**

**KainVixenheim: ...if I had that many exams, I guess I'd wanna forget them too... HERE'S SOMETHING TO FORGET ABOUT THEM! :D ... And you know me so well. I LOVE PATIENT 58! So suspenseful! XD**

**Sina Xiel: Thanks for another great idea (Kadzait: I HATE YOU SO MUCH!) my dear friend! At this rate, Bats' is going to break his only rule! XD**

**Grava: Oh, just a little. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Nothing like screwing with people so they lose their mind! XD**

**JP-Rider: That's a great way to look at that situation. XD**

**Bibbledoo: I'll see what I can do on Clocky's end and isn't it scary when your muses (or imaginary crush's, in my case) start to agree with you? :D**

**The Keeper of the Worlds: I'm working on your idea! First I gotta have the idiot pop the frikkin question! XD And Kage will appear soon~! Don't worry~!**

**Maddie Hatter13: BWHAHAHAHA! Batman's got a small problem with Danny making friends with villains! He sees them as bad influences so... You know parents! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: LOOP-HOLES RULE! XD**

**Guest(1): Wouldn't call it golden BUT IT WORKS ANYWAYS! :D**

**GreenDrkness: So now we're bring in the over-glorified pickle jar. Fantastic. XD And OC Ra's is hilarious. Who wouldn't want to see that? :D**


	52. His

Ch.52: His

Bruce could be considered possessive; at least, when it came to his kids anyways. He couldn't stand it when they, at a young age, had adored another hero cause they were _his_ kids. He understood their childlike fascination and where they were coming from but it _still _killed him.

To kill the thing that was killing him, Bruce would get a Batman t-shirt or some other kind of thing and give it to whichever kid he had at the time. For outings with the Justice League in civvies, guess what the Bat-Kids were told to wear or take?

The Justice League was always very aware of the Dark Knight's jealousy and usually engaged with the kid just to tick him off.

That plan usually ended with an email full of death-threats, plain and simply (should've seen that coming, JL...).

But this was not the case with Danny. It was quite the opposite actually.

The Justice League knew Danny had a lot of Batman stuff. He had a black blanket with every Bats' symbols (i.e. Nightwing, Black Bat, Red Robin, so on so forth), a pillowcase, a jacket, and Batsy the plushy (but that thing had been around forever).

Excluding the plushy, the Justice League assumed Batman was "staking his claim" with his kid again.

This assumption was wrong.

In reality, it was actually Danny staking his claim on the Bat-Family.

When Danny carried his plushy around, he was telling the world "Batman's my mentor. I'll fight for him." When he curled up asleep with his blanket, he was saying "My family will protect me while I'm down. Back off." When he wore his jacket with pride, he silently said "My mentor's watching out for me. I wouldn't try anything." When he rested his head on the Bat-pillowcase and hugged it in his sleep, he was saying "I love my daddy and I'm proud of him."

The child was, basically, showing off his connection to the Bat-Family. He loved his family and wanted everyone to know it.

The other Bat-Kids thought this gesture was absolutely adorable. They'd never seen a nine-year-old so devoted to _anything_.

This devotion also made it very hard for Danny to bring himself to like any of the other heroes. While they thought the child just didn't like them, Danny actually just didn't want to lose any devotion to his family if he found out he liked another hero. So, instead, he pranked them so they'd be more reluctant to like him as well. That plan had backfired, as the Justice League still enjoyed the child's presence, even though they showed it a little weirdly (a lot weirdly, actually).

Even with the Justice League liking him, the child had remained reluctant as to opening his mind up to the prospect of liking them back. He continued to prank them for this exact reason.

Batman knew Danny would, eventually, loosen up and come to enjoy the older hero's presences. That didn't bother him as much as one would think, as the childlike love for the Bat-Family would never really leave the child. It just wasn't in his character to do that to his family. It never would be either.

To Danny, the Bat-Family was _his_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait and I: *silent*<strong>

**Kadzait: That was one of the most deep things you've ever written.**

**I know... THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

**Kadzait and I: *begins running around, screaming, etc***

**I'd like to thank _Silent Phantom Gal _for favoriting this story~!**

**Reviews:**

**Crimson Leo: No kidding there! His teens years, though going to be a train-wreck, are going to be amusing! XD**

**Grava: Pretty much, yeah. XD**

**KainVixenheim: YEAH! NO EXAMS! I would have loved to hang out with the guys in your class. XD Yep... Nice job, Cujo. XD HAHAHA! I'm dying to find out what happens in the new Patient 58 chapters that haven't come out yet!**

**Sina Xiel: Glad I could make you happy with a puppy! WOO! XD**

**TomgirlBre: Yeah. Danny don't need anymore protection but HE STILL GETS IT. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: You're named after one of Stephen King's works?! To me, that's COOL cause I love Stephen King! Which one you named after? HUH HUH HUH!? XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Gotta love Cujo and WHY JASON WHY?! WHY MUST YOU TICK YOUR FAMILY OFF?! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Oh geez, it's freaky when Kad and I agree on something. Right Kad? (Kadzait: Yep. ... We just agreed again. Both: *scream hysterically and run around panicked*)**

**GreenDrkness: You come up with a lot of creative ideas AND STOP DROWNING ME IN IDEAS! XD No, keep doing it. :DDDD**

**IWasNeverReal: Gotta love it when animals have a lot in common with their masters. XD**

**Skymuse: Glad you enjoyed~! And I don't think you did. Don't worry. Happens to the best of us. :D**


	53. Clockwork

Ch.53: Clockwork

Danny scratched his head as he looked at the map he was given. The sheet of paper was bigger than Danny and he was having trouble following it with how big it was (and the fact dyslexia didn't like him).

Turning the map up, down, around, and about, Danny surmised his predicament in one sentence.

"Well... I'm lost."

Frostbite had given the child a map to use when he came and visited. He'd used it before and gotten lost multiple times but, usually, it was somewhere near the Far Frozen. Of course, there was that one time he somehow ended up near Pandora's.

Note: Sleepy dragons are bad.

Looking around, Danny tried to find any landmarks that matched the one's on the map because pictures were easier than words. Still, he found none, no matter he how many times he turned the stupid thing around.

Sighing, Danny muttered a "Screw this..."

* * *

><p>Dick looked up from his spot in his office. "My Bad-Jason-senses are tingling..."<p>

* * *

><p>Folding up the map, Danny put it in his pocket. He flew off towards the closet lair that looked semi-inviting and less-threatening. It was a giant coliseum thing and Danny hoped no one wanted to kill him there.<p>

Nearing, he looked for an entrance. He saw two, big, double doors and phased through them. He landed softly on the ground and walked through the halls, looking at everything in interest with his arms behind his back. He eventually heard voices and peeked his head in another door. His green eyes widened at the many occupants in the _huge_ room.

All of them were green _blobs_ (as Danny saw them) wearing cream colored robes highlighted in black and gold. They all had one frikkin huge eye in the middle of their heads and where did they have room in their heads to store their brains because their eye took up the majority of their frikkin heads!

_Goodness, those things are _huge_. _Danny thought, not even blinking at the sight. Stupidly, he tripped over air and landed on his belly, letting out a loud grunt. Something crashed behind him and Danny beat red with embarrassment.

_I hope no one tells Batman... _Danny thought.

All those huge eyes turned to where Danny was blushing madly. No one said a word. Faintly, you could hear a cricket in the background.

"Hi..." Danny uttered, getting up from his spot and sitting on the ground instead.

"WHO LET THE CHILD IN?!" The leader, or at least Danny thought it was the leader as he was standing at a podium, shouted.

_Cricket, cricket, cricket._

"Hi..." Danny repeated stupidly. He was still blushing a deep red and had his head tilted at an angle that would make any woman swoon.

"That was pathetic, even for you." A blue ghost commented as he entered through another door on the opposite side of the stadium. "You can view time and you didn't know this child was going to appear at this exact moment and crash your little party? Why are you even my bosses?"

"Clockwork..." The leader said threateningly. The purple-robed ghost merely smirked. "I will do as I please. You can't exactly fire me, now can you?"

The podium guy simmered in his spot.

Clockwork chuckled and floated over to Danny, who remained sitting in his spot. His wide peridot green eyes stared up at the blue ghost with fascination (unlike with the other big-eyed ghosts).

"Hi..." Danny repeated stupidly. The older ghost chuckled down at the child. "You're trying to get to the Far Frozen, are you not?"

Danny nodded dumbly. The ghost changed from his middle-aged appearance to that off an old man. "I will escort you there and give you an easier map, alright?"

Danny continued to nod dumbly. The old man turned into a toddler before his middle aged appearance again. "Well, let's go."

The child shook his head and floated off the ground, eagerly flying behind the blue ghost. "What's your name?"

The purple-robed man flashed a mysterious smile. "I am Clockwork."

* * *

><p><strong>Observants are idiots. Clockwork is awesome.<strong>

**Kadzait: HERE HERE!**

**...did you agree with me..?**

**Both of Us: *look at each other before screaming, panicking, and running in circles***

**Everyone pestered me about Clockwork but more-so _Guest of Honor_ and _Bibbledoo_ than anyone else. XD**

**Thanks to _SilentBird _for favoriting and following this story!**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed territorial Danny! And Bats is Bats. He threatens to kill everyone. XD And Kad... He's my imaginary crush. He is the product (Kadzait: That sounded wrong. Me: I KNOW! SHUT UP!) of a nerd and no social life. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Glad you enjoyed~! And I should just come to you when I need ideas for... Everything. XD And I'd do Dani but I got a few chapters of his teen years and she would throw EVERYTHING off. Sorry though. The idea was AWESOME, just no room for her. :/**

**Guest of Honor: Oh look~! CLOCKWORK! What a surprise! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah... The world ends when I think too much. What a surprise? XD**

**IWasNeverReal: No! He's a greedy little child~! XD**

**Crimson Leo: Won't have any ghosts, cause how many ghosts actually celebrate thanksgiving? But it shall be a long night for everybody. XD**

**Anonymous: *taps you with broom* Why are you dead? I didn't mean to kill anybody. *continues poking you with broom***

**Bibbledoo: BIBBLE, TO THE BUNKER! *runs for bunker***

**Skymuse: Awww, glad you enjoyed it that much~! Danny is adorable! I guess I am great (just a small bit though)! I love you and, yeah, hang out here all you want. This is my bunker. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Is it Pet Cemetery? Never read it, looked it up on Google but IT LOOKS AWESOME. And isn't it creepy when you like people in books/movie? XD**

**Maddie Hatter13: YES. YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YYYYYEEEEESSSSS. FRIKKIN YYYYYYEEEEESSSS. I LOVE YOU. XD**

**Zoeshade: Oh, how I love candy. XD**


	54. Danny and Cujo: Watchtower Chronicles

Ch.54: Cujo and Danny: Watchtower Chronicles

"Fetch, Cujo!" Danny called, throwing a red boot. The green puppy ran after the boot, picked it up with his mouth, and brought it back to his master, wagging his stubby little tail happily. Danny giggled before throwing the boot again, saying "Fetch, Cujo!"

This continued for quite a bit of time. Danny continued to throw the red boot and Cujo would get it and bring it back.

"Has anyone seen my boot?" Flash asked, running into the control room of the Watchtower, his right foot missing a shoe. The other heroes said 'no' and the speedster raced off. A good majority of the heroes laughed as he left, knowing full well where the boot was.

The ginger ran up beside the Bats protégé, scratching his head. He asked "Have you seen- MY BOOT!"

Cujo dropped the red shoe into Danny's hand, slobber dripping off of it.

The speedster whined, snatching the boot from the child's hands. He then trudged off, very upset.

Danny shrugged, dug out another red boot from grandmother knows where, threw it, and called "Fetch, Cujo!"

* * *

><p>Danny looked back and forth between the three canines in front of him.<p>

Ace, decked out as the Bat-Hound, was sitting with a scowl on his face. Much to Danny's amusement, he looked like his mentor in dog form.

Krypto the Super-dog had his tongue lulling out of his mouth, red cape resting against his back. The Superman pendant dangled from his collar loosely.

Cujo was looking between the two bigger dogs with interest. He was much more interested in Krypto though, only because he'd never met the dog. The Bat-Hound he had met before.

Superman stood off to the side, watching with interest. Batman stood next to him, working on his computer, not at all interested in what the dogs were going to do.

Pulling out another red boot ("Have you guys seen my boot? It went missing again."), Danny held it in front of him. Krypto and Cujo were instantly mesmerized. The Bat-Hound… Not so much. (How did Bruce get the dog to have a dual personality? Seriously?)

"FETCH!" Danny yelled, chucking the shoe down the hall. The green and the white dog were instantly after it. They tackled and rammed into their opponent, trying to get the ball and sabotage the other's goal.

From the hall, many screams were roused and lots of crashed erupted.

Danny giggled. The Bat-Hound made a sighing noise. Superman put his hand over his mouth. Batman continued working as if nothing was happening.

* * *

><p>Danny and Cujo shook their heads as they stared at the Green Arrow underpants. Their expressions were that of annoyance.<p>

"How come Bats might as well be insane but he's, like, one of the few _normal_ members of the JL?" Danny asked his puppy, who shrugged his small shoulders. Danny sighed and patted the dog's head. "I don't know either, Cujo... Let's just be thankful Daddy doesn't wear underwear with his emblem on them."

Cujo yapped in agreement.

Danny smirked and rubbed his hands evilly, a smirk adorning his face. "On to the matter at hand… Let's do this."

_30 Minutes Later…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What did you do?" The Dark Knight questioned his kid, barely looking up from the computer to ask Danny the simple question.

The nine-year-old looked up from where he was playing tug-of-war with Cujo, an evil smirk still adorning his features. "I soaked GA's underwear in Krypto's breakfast. No biggy."

Screams were still erupting from the archer on the other side of the giant satellite.

Batman face-palmed. "I'm going to assume Jason taught you that."

Danny's giggle was a positive.

* * *

><p><strong>So three people wanted Cujo stuff. <em>KainVixenheim <em>and _Crimson Leo _brought up the pranking (GA's underwear) and _GreenDrkness _brought up the rest. You three are AWESOME.**

**Kadzait: I'm scared to say anything, lest should you should agree with me.**

**I feel ya there... I feel ya there...**

**Thanks to _THEBOXGHOST113 and Chalylene Do'rea_ for favoriting and/or following this story!**

**I'd also like to thank _THEBOXGHOST113_ for favoriting me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest of Honor: I'd never think you were writing my story! XD And dude... I AM WAY AHEAD OF YOU THERE! HIGH-FIVE! *holds up hand to high-five* :D**

**Bibbledoo: You're welcome~! Clockwork was bound to show up one day! XD**

**KainVixenheim: Haha! Glad you enjoyed! Observants need common sense! Seriously! And yeah... Kad and I freaked too... *shudders* Scary...**

**THEBOXGHOST113: GLAD YOU ENJOYED SO MUCH! WOO! And I'm actually working on all of those ideas! YIPPEE!**

**IWasNeverReal: YEAH! I KNOW RIGHT! IRONY! XD**

**GreenDrkness: YES. I SHALL DO THAT. *evil smile***

**Crimson Leo: Very very true. :D**

**Anonymous: AMEN TO THAT, MY FRIEND!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: You like Ember a lot, don't ya? Since I can't see Jason dating anyone (same with Bats), I'm not doing that BUT I HAVE AN IDEA FOR EMBER! SHE SHALL COME SOON~! She's on my list of things to add so~! Yeah!**

**Sina Xiel: HAHAHAHAHA! Go ahead. Poke their eyes out. :D**

**Freerunner4427: Yeah... That was my reaction... :D**

**Lexosaurus: GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE STOP-WATCH! XDDDDD And I look forward to your reviews and I shall watch that video eventually! XD**

**Astroshadow: I KNOW, RIGHT?!**

**Skymuse: That tis an inspiring quote! And yeah, here ya go. One bazooka. *hands over bazooka***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah, Kad and I are freaked by the agreement thing... We're working on it. AND GOTTA LOVE CLOCKWORK! XD**


	55. Breaking Into Arkham

Ch.56: Breaking Into Arkham

Danny stifled his giggles behind his hand as another security guard walked right under him. He found it very funny no one had caught him yet. His nine-year-old mind decided to ignore the fact he was invisible and crawling on the ceiling (because phasing didn't have that ninja effect).

Crawling up to one of the doors, the Ghost Boy peeked his head through the door (of course, phasing did help when the doors were made of iron). He brightened when he saw the Joker sitting on his bed, in a straightjacket and giggling his butt off.

"J!" Danny said, phasing through the door completely and landing on the ground. He dropped his invisibility.

The Joker immediately beamed. "Casper! How's it going, my little hero friend?"

"It's goin good! How's Arkham?" Danny asked back, sitting beside the clown and leaning back. Joker leaned back with him and shrugged. "It's Arkham. What do expect?"

Danny shrugged in agreement.

"Prank the League lately?"

"Yep. Blow up a bank recently?"

"How'd you think I got here, Casper?"

"I thought you were arrested for hijacking the TV channels again this time?"

"Oh... Right, I did do that, didn't I?"

Joker let out a loud laugh. Danny shook his head beside him but smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harley!" Danny greeted as he phased through the wall and landed on the bed. The jester-woman let out a surprised gasp and then hugged the child. "Spooks, you came for me!"<p>

"You're crushing me..!"

"Sorry kid!" Harley said and dropped the child. Danny took a deep breath before smiling. "I just came from Joker's cell! He says hi! He also said something about a jailbreak but I really shouldn't be telling you that. Bats would flip his lid."

"Spooks, that man flipped his lid a long time ago. He's just as insane as the rest of us." Harley said, dead serious for once in her life.

Danny tiled his head. "I thought Red Hood was the insane one."

"All of you Bats are insane! You can't fight insanity with logic!" Harley said, a disbelieving look on her face. Danny thought about it. Then he nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Both the Riddler and Danny laid on their backs, legs up against the wall and heads hanging over the side of the bed.<p>

"I'm red, blue, purple, and green. No one can touch me, not even the queen. What am I?" Danny asked.

Riddler scoffed. "A rainbow."

"Yep. Your turn."

"I brighten your day but live in the shade. What am I?"

"A lamp."

"Uh-huh. Your turn."

"I go up and I go down, towards the sky and the ground. I'm present and past tense too. Let's go for a ride, me and you. What am I?"

"Duh, a seesaw."

"Yep."

"Where do you get your riddles?"

"Internet. You?"

"...internet..."

* * *

><p>"No. Mine is cooler." Danny said, holding up an ice Batman. His electric blue eyes and stark-white hair matched the icy demeanor in the cell.<p>

Freeze shook his head and held up an ice gun. "No, no, no. _Mine_ is cooler _by far_."

"Nu-uh! I made Batman!" Danny countered with his nine-year-old logic.

"But I hate Batman!" Freeze said, giving the child a 'really?' look.

"Yeah, I know that. Everyone here does. But he kicks all of your butts all the time. So, even as a sculpture, he would still beat you!" Danny explained, shoving his statuette in the older cryo's face.

Freeze thought on the logic before agreeing. "Yeah, that's true."

Danny patted his hand. "I know."

* * *

><p>"I brought you a new flower." Danny said, holding up a small, potted plant. Poison Ivy gasped in surprise and pleasure, taking the pot into her arms. "How did you know I wanted a turtlehead?"<p>

"You wanted that specific plant? I just found it in the backyard..." Danny said, rubbing the back of his head.

Poison Ivy hummed and hugged the child. "Well thank you anyways, Darling. I love it! I'm adding it to the other plants you've given me."

The red-head placed the potted plant next to four other potted plants, all in various colors. All of them had a name sharpied onto the side. The one Ivy set down had 'Mr. Plants-A-Lot' on the side.

* * *

><p>"You really shouldn't have hit that guard." Danny said, tapping his foot in front of Two-Face. The older man waved the child off. "He ticked me off and my coin told me to."<p>

"Still shouldn't have done it." Danny reprimand, shaking his head.

Two-Face glared at the child. "My coin told me to."

"And Batman told me not to go to Arkham but here I am!" Danny said, giving Two-Face a 'what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?' look.

The dual-ed personality villain just gave the kid a 'seriously?' look back. "The Bat had to tell you not to come to Arkham? Shouldn't that be a given?"

Danny laughed. "That's what Ravager said when he found out!"

Two-Face continued staring. "All you Bat-Kids are weird."

Danny grinned. "We know~!"

The child's com went off. "_Phantom, where are you? ... Are you at Arkham again?_"

Danny fumbled with the com before throwing it to the ground and smashing it. He stared with wide eyes at it. Two-Face looked between the destroyed com and the child.

"He's gonna-"

"Yeah, I know. I know... He's gonna kill me."

* * *

><p>Batman huffed as he ran towards Arkham, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "That little... I'm gonna kill him..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sina Xiel<em> is the reason for this chapter. XD**

**So, I was thinking about stopping this story Christmas Day but then beginning another story with a giant time-skip so I can begin the Danny-teen-angst crap I've been dying to post! And the only reason I want to wait till Christmas is cause a lot of people still have requests I need to fill out and do~! That's gonna be a pain... So, as much as I HATE to say it... NO MORE REQUESTS TILL THE NEW STORY WHICH I HAVE YET TO NAME cause I really don't want to disappoint anybody by saying 'no'.**

**Today shall be the last day for requests so get them in, I'll write em down, and then get typing! I have 45 slots and 22 are filled soooo~... _GreenDrkness, Crimson Leo, The Keeper of Worlds, Sina Xiel, and Guest of Honor... _I'm looking at you five when I say this. XD**

**Kadzait: She's losing her mind right now...**

**Oh, just a little! HEHEHE! *eye twitches***

**Kadzait: Told ya.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Billen, HopeLifeLove, Sat8926, and Shadow Kitsune11._**

**Reviews:**

**Suntan140: AHHH! WULF! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT HIM?! HE'S COMING SOON~!**

**TomgirlBre: THE WORLD IS CRUMBLING! TIME TO MAKE ALL RIGHT IN THE WORLD AGAIN! I LIKE PICKLES! (Kadzait: PICKLES SUCK!) All is right in the world again. XD And I think I will do a one-shot DP/CM x-over, just for you~! XD**

**Halfagirl-Astronaut: Haha! The Harry Potter reference is fine, even though I've never watched the movies or read the books... Hehe... And sup Shadow. Kadzait has the same problem with me. (Kadzait: No kidding...)**

**Crimson Leo: Glad you liked the idea~! Canines must be with canines! Except for Ace, who is a dub once the cowl on his on... Nice going, Bruce. :D**

**GreenDrkness: I like all of those ideas but I'm only using one and you will find out which one soon enough... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil grin***

**The Keeper of Worlds: Goodness, LET IT BE A SUPRISE, FOR THE LOVE OF FUDGE! I'M GETTING THERE! You shall have your wish by the end of the series! XDDDD**

**Anonymous: Nice song lyrics, did you come up with them yourself?**

**Allietheepic7: I have no idea who Deadpool is... -.-'**

**Skymuse: Ah, thanks for the bazooka! Before I join the fray, love your idea! It's going down~! Now... FOR NARNIA! *runs into fray* *runs out of fray* WHAT WAS I THINKING?!**

**Ethiopian1987: Kitty! WHY DO I KEEP FORGETTING CHARACTERS! *bashes head into wall***

**Bibbledoo: We just... aaaAAAHHHHHHHHH, CRAP! We're working on it! And I'll figure something out with Clocky and there shall be angst. No worries there. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: CURSE YOU JASON! Naw, I'm just kidding. This is so much more amusing. XD And yeah, poor Bats... But if he can handle one, he can handle another. He's the frikkin Batman, of course. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: YEP! Except Jason's around Danny a lot and poisoning his mind while doing so! YEAH~! XDDDDDDDDD**


	56. Ember

Ch.57: Ember

"Aw man... I'm going to have to ask Clockwork for a new map..." Danny mumbled, looking at the scorched paper in his hands. It was still smoking from the random fire beast thing that appeared out of nowhere as he tried to get to Aragon so he could hang out with Auntie Dora (Secretly, of course. Her brother didn't like Danny).

Until Danny got a new map, he was stuck. Where was that Stopwatch when you needed him?

The child floated over to nearest lair; a garage with blaring music spewing from the only window.

Danny landed on the doorstep and knocked on the door. He tried looking through the window on the door but the curtains were closed. He waited, knocked again, waited some more, gave another knock, did a little more waiting, and knocked, yet again, as the music started to die down.

At his knock, the music stopped abruptly. There were sounds of stomping and then the door slammed open, revealing a very angry teen girl with flaming, blue hair.

Danny remembered her from when Skulker captured him. Her name was Ember.

"WHAT?!" The girl screeched. Danny looked up at her with wide, green eyes. Sure, Bats was a heck more scarier than this chick but still. "Uh... I'm lost."

"Does it look like this face cares?!" Ember questioned, putting her hands on her hips. Danny cracked a small grin. "Yes."

The blue-haired ghost gave him an un-amused look. "Don't push it, kid."

"Push what? There's nothing to push." Danny said, his grin becoming wider.

The furious flame was entering Ember's eyes again. "_Kid_..."

"Yes, I am." Danny said, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Do you want to get _pummeled_?!"

"No. I want directions!"

"Why are you so irritating?!"

"Why is your hair blue?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I thought we were playing 20 Questions."

Ember stopped herself before she could retort. She stood in her doorframe, eye twitching.

Then she giggled, which slowly became full-blown laughing. Danny looked at her sympathetically. "Another Joker... What a shame..."

Ember calmed and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Kid... You're annoying as crap... But you're funny."

"I get that a lot." Danny said, batting his eyes innocently. He snuck a glance behind the teen. "Was that you playing?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ember asked, leaning against the doorframe. Danny shrugged. "I liked it."

Ember gave the kid a long stare. "Do _you_ play any instruments?"

Danny nodded up at the blue-haired girl. "Yeah. I play piano. But I don't have my books right now."

Ember jerked her head, gesturing for the kid to come inside. Danny complied and the teen walked over to the lone couch. She plopped into the seat and waved Danny over. Once he was close enough, Ember picked him up and set him in his lap, dragging a keyboard close.

"I'm going to teach you some _real_ music." She said, smirking. Danny's eyes lit up and the teen adjusted his hands around the keyboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignore the screw-up. I frikkin hate the Doc Manager sometimes. -.-<strong>


	57. Wulf

Ch.58: Wulf

"I've never had a kid that was so prone to getting lost." Batman mumbled, using the Bat-Wing to check out the large forest below. Danny was lost, _again_, in the Louisiana bayou. It was just supposed to be another mission against the Injustice League and Danny, sometime after the battle, wanted to check out the woods and had forgotten to tell his mentor.

Batman shook his head, still trying to look for the tell-tale white glow of the Ghost Boy.

"Survives four years with his biological father, pranks the League _all the time_, spies on them and they _still_ don't know about that, breaks _into_ Arkham, but gets _lost_. The Ghost Zone is one thing, that place is confusing as crap, but a bayou? _Really_?"

* * *

><p>Danny stared up at the green wolf-man-creature-thing.<p>

The green wolf-man-creature-thing stared right back down at Danny.

Neither blinked. Neither seemed to breath either.

"Well hi!" Danny said cheerily, waving up at the massive creature. The six-foot-tall beast continued to stare at the child. Danny continued waving, a cheeky smile on his face.

The Ghost Boy was friends with Joker, Harley, Two-Face, and a lot of other crazies and baddies. One more was not going to make a difference.

"_Kiu vi estas__?_" The green wolf asked. Danny stared at him blankly.

"One minute..." He mumbled and brought up his holo-map. He did a little bit of typing and then looked back at the larger ghost. "Ok, you can talk now."

"Who are you?" The beast repeated, the computer translating for the child. Danny shot the bigger figure another cheeky grin. "I'm Danny Phantom! And you are?"

"Wulf_._" The brute answered plainly. Danny continued to grin like the little ball of energy he was. "Cool! Where you from?"

"I do not have a permanent home. I like to travel." Wulf answered. Danny nodded. "I get it! My family travels sometimes! We're not from around here! We had to beat up some bad guys so we had to come here!"

"You are hero?" Wulf asked, surprised. Danny nodded. "My Daddy's Batman and I have four brothers named Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Ravager and two sisters named Black Bat and Spoiler! Cool, right?"

The bigger ghost nodded. The smaller child suddenly had a deck of cards in his hands from _grandmother knew where_.

"You look like a Blackjack player, am I right?"

* * *

><p>Batman sighed, rubbing his face. The scene of the six-foot-werewolf creature and his kid playing Blackjack on the bayou floor with a random tree stump for a table honestly didn't surprise him all that much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Idea above was requested by <em>Suntan140.<em>**

**S****o, the "screw-up" yesterday was this long story short: Posted the chapter, exported it to my doc manager to fix a mistake, updated the chappie with wrong chapter. Thankfully, it only stayed that way for a short time, which was why the A/N was lacking. Woo. And if you sent a request in the day before last, know your idea was written done and is scheduled for one day or another.**

**Kadzait: *laughs* You were so ticked at the site!**

**I was. ANYWAYS, EXCITING NEWS TIME! For me, anyways. You people won't care and I don't blame you. XD So my church is doing a tea-party thing for Advent in December (all-girls/women too). And my group leader, Mrs. B, is writing a skit or two and she wants me TO EDIT THEM! And I was also declared frikkin STAGE MANAGER last night and I'M-A SO EXICTED! HAHAHA! *bounces around like an idiot***

**Kadzait: Chill.**

**You obviously don't know HOW EXCITED I AM, KAD! BOUNCE WITH ME! *forces Kad to bounce around like an idiot with me***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _NarupokeeAurorafan, Bibbledoo, and These Heroes We Shall Remember._**

**And thanks _NarupokeeAurorafan _for following me~!**

**Reviews:**

**JP-Rider: I'll watch one of the episodes! I know that much! XD**

**TomgirlBre: Haha! Glad you liked! And that's what made it so interesting! I think... XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: If you're the Joker, then I'm a female Satan. (Kadzait: You do NOT wanna know what goes on in her head ALL THE FRIKKIN TIME. SHE'S A SICKO! Me: Yeah, yeah, shut up Nancy.)**

**SomeItalian: I FIXED IT! YEAH!**

**KainVixenheim: Calm down! Haunters of the Trapeze will be update this weekend! Saturday, most likely. Sunday at the latest! XD And yeah... Clockwork needs to make a fire-proof map and Ember... That mental picture of her bowing is HILARIOUS! XDDD**

**Bibbledoo: YOU MAY OR MAY NOT REMEMBER HER NAME! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Danny's just so adorable AND I WANNA HUG HIM! *hugs him***

**GreenDrkness: That... Would be so HILARIOUS but would end SO BADLY. XDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm thinking about doing it.**

**IWasNeverReal: IRONY. XD**

**Guest(1): HAHAHA! YYYYEEEESSS! XD :D**

**Lexosaurus: If you read A/N, you would know the screw-up. XD I saw the one-shot but I was like, I don't know French. Dang. XD And glad I could help with your story~! Unintentionally, of course, but still! XD And I already had a Jack idea... Hehehe... Hahaha... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Kadzait: We're all screwed.) I love that joke! XD**

**Anonymous: Read A/N for screw-up... -.-'**

**Silent Phantom Gal: I loved your idea and it'll happen on the 20th! XD**


	58. The Question

Ch.59: The Question

Danny giggled from his place in Artemis's quiver. The blonde was fully aware of her little hitchhiker and did nothing to get him out, knowing full well he'd manage to get back in. Red Arrow had told her all about the little "play date" he, Dick, Kaldur, and Wally had with the child a few months back where Danny hid in his quiver.

"Chickadee, what's so funny back there?" Artemis called back to her passenger. Danny pointed to the side. "Their faces."

The blonde looked to where Danny pointed and found some heroes staring at them. Their faces were completely shocked and _priceless_.

The archer laughed while Danny began playing with her long hair, still giggling. She let him, as this was not the first time he played with her hair. The golden strands had kept him occupied many times and it had not yet failed to appease his boredom when there was nothing to do.

The blonde entered the training room, heading over to the archery range. As she was already dressed in the proper equipment in case there was an emergency, she didn't bother to pause as she raised her hand, as if to grab an arrow. Danny was the one to grab the arrow and put it in her hand, before going back to playing with her hair. Artemis could feel the child tugging it into a braid.

Where did he learn to braid? Ask his sisters.

The archer pulled back and let loose the arrow without hesitation. It hit its mark dead on. Artemis knew it would but it still felt good she did it so well.

The blonde reached back and Danny, still twisting her hair into a braid, handed her another arrow without looking up. Artemis merely smirked and set up another shot. The two continued this routine until the archer ran out of arrows and had to walk to the target to get them back.

By the time Artemis had finished shooting, Danny had finished braiding. Since he had no hair-ties handy on him, he made one by fusing ectoplasm and ice together. Thankfully, he knew how to make ice flexible.

The blonde woman walked back to her room, Danny still riding in her quiver. Artemis gave Danny coloring books to occupy himself with while she washed up. She was sweaty, not because shooting was strenuous, but because the training room was always hot.

When she came out dressed in civvies, Danny was just finishing up the house of cards he had made while she was in the shower, coloring books lying forgotten on the bed.

"Oh Chicky, what are we going to do with you?" Artemis asked teasingly, ruffling the boy's hair. Danny grinned up at her and knocked his house down. He quickly picked the cards up and put them back in the cardboard box. He stashed them back in his belt (figures).

The archer and the small boy began to walk towards the main room, hand-in-hand. The blonde was merely dropping him off by his mentor before she headed home.

"You can have your kid back now." Artemis said teasingly, pushing Danny in front of her. The boy hopped up and down in front of his mentor. "Hi Batsy!"

The heroes that began laughing behind their hands were instantly silenced by the Dark Knight's sharp glare.

"Hi Danny." Batman said plainly, lifting his kid into his lap. One leg was propped on the seat and he looked the most relaxed since… Well… Ever.

"Thanks for watching and _not losing_ him." The Caped Crusader said to the blonde, making sure everyone that had ever watched the kid in the main room heard him. Some blushed while the others rolled their eyes.

Artemis mock-saluted her "boss". "Anything to keep the Watchtower intact."

Many were surprised by the sheer amount of close calls they've had.

Batman snorted while Artemis walked away, laughing. Danny waved after her. "Bye Arty!"

The blonde waved behind her. "Bye Chickadee!"

Danny continued to watch her walk away while the Dark Knight went back to work, absently asking Danny if he had fun but paying attention to the answer all the same. The child went into enormous amount of detail, still watching his mother figure walk away.

The child's speaking slowed as he saw Wally take Artemis aside before she left. There was a blush rising on the ginger's face as his words stumbled out of his mouth. His girlfriend watched amused, arms crossed in front of her.

Batman looked over to where the child was looking, wondering what captivated him so much that he stopped talking. He mumbled a "Took him long enough…"

Danny watched confused as Wally got down on one knee, pulled out a box, and asked his girlfriend something. The blonde gasped before gaining an excited grin and practically screaming a 'yes'. She jumped up and down a few times before hugging the speedster, who looked like he had accomplished something big.

The other heroes in the main room cheered. The guys screamed "FINALLY!" and the women began gathering in clusters to talk about it.

Danny looked up at his father confused. "I don't get it."

The Dark Knight ruffled his child's hair. "You will soon, kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>The idea above is the beginning of an 'arc' of sorts that The Keeper of Worlds has been dying to have happen. Not joking.<strong>

**I wonder how many people thought I was going to introduce The Question and not THE question.**

**Kadzait: I bet a lot of people.**

***laughs evilly to self***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, ShadowedFang, Fantasiedreamar, Syfvn, CatlsHappy, and Pirates99._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Poohbearmorris._**

**Reviews:**

**TomgirlBre: Hahaha! The update will come tomorrow or the day after! No worries! XD**

**Sina Xiel: Don't we all wanna play Blackjack with lil Danny? :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I don't know... I know he dates Harley and they went to "couples counseling". I also know he threw Harley out a window in the comics... But not sure about the she-devil thing. I'll look it up. XD**

**KainVixenheim: You, my friend, crack me up EVERY DAY. XD And he most likely cheated, as he is Danny. XD**

**GreenDrkness: *cackles evilly* Exactly. *continues to cackle evilly***

**IWasNeverReal: EXACTLY! HAHAHAHAHA! You know the kid is ridiculous when the parents stop being surprised. XD**

**Maddie Hatter13: Or, you know, both... At the same time... *evil grin***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *continues to hug Danny* Yep! The Blackjack Plague is back! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And thank you~! Hehehehe! (Kadzait: I've never been so humiliated. Me: Really? What about that one time you- Kad: SHUT UP!)**

**ShadowPhantom164: That's what makes it hilarious. XD And, come on, who doesn't love random Danny? XD**

**Bibbledoo: I'm sorry for you, Beedoo! KADZAIT WILL JOIN YOU! (Kad: Excuse me, WHAT?!)**

**Crimson Leo: When you travel, you learn things. XD**

**Fantasiedreamar: Hahaha! I'm so happy you're enjoying! Joker/Harley scenes are always fun to write. XD And I'll see what I can do with your idea! It might be awhile though since I'm buried under other requests but it will happen. One way or another. It's. Happening. XD**


	59. Call Me Mommy

Ch.60: Call Me Mommy

The Bat-Kids, minus Danny, continued to laugh behind their hands, cringing but amused all the same.

"Why aren't we helping him?" Tim asked his brothers and sisters.

"Cause this is too funny to just _stop, _Replacement." Jason replied, like it was obvious.

Poor Danny was surrounded by three of Bruce's exes and they were all insisting he call them 'mommy'. As a nine-year-old, he didn't understand they were just trying to get good ole Brucie to notice them again. The women's expedition was quickly turning into a failure, as Danny didn't want to call them mommy.

"But I don't even know you!" Danny whined. He was quickly becoming frustrated. He could see his father on the other side of the room, talking to his real mother figure and her fiancé.

He still had no idea what the word 'fiancé' meant, much to his chagrin.

"Come on, Sugar. Just call me 'mommy'." The blonde insisted. If Danny remembered correctly, the blonde was Jennet, the brunette was Wendy, and the Latino was Sophie.

Or was the blonde Sophie, the Latino Wendy, and the brunette Jennet?

Oops…

"Aww, he looks so cute when he's frustrated!" Stephanie cooed. Cassie cackled with an amused grin. "Oh yeah, he's cute alright."

"The poor kid…" Damian mumbled but a big grin was on his face.

Danny tried retreating but none of the woman would let him. He was on the verge of just phasing through them or busting out the grapple and leaving altogether.

"Sweetie, come on!" The brunette urged, batting her eyes at the nine-year-old. Danny, not amused in the least, stomped on her foot. The brown-haired woman yelped and took a few steps back.

"Shoot!" Dick shouted and was instantly in-between the women and the boy. Tim, Damian, Stephanie, and Cassie turned to look at Jason with annoyed faces. The second oldest Bat-Kid was sniffling and clapping slowly. "I taught him so well…"

"JASON!"

"Danny, Bruce needs ya!" Dick said, picking his brother up quickly and fast-walking away, if only to seem less conspicuous (because nothing was more inconspicuous than a guy carrying a nine-year-old by the waist and practically sprinting away from angry women).

"Hello~!" Dick greeted his adopted father and two friends. He dropped the un-amused Danny on the floor and patted his head with a nervous smile.

Bruce looked his oldest son up and down suspiciously. "What'd he do?"

"Let's just say your exes are not happy." Damian said as he and the others walked over. They all pointed over to where the women were simmering in anger. Jason had a very pleased smile on his face.

Dick shook his head at the anti-hero. "Why do we let Danny near you? You just corrupt him!"

A chorus of agreements came from all the undercover heroes.

Jason answered with an evil smile.

"I don't like them. They wanted me to call them 'mommy'." Danny said, crossing his small arms.

It took the entire Bat-Family and Wally to hold Artemis back from killing the three women.

* * *

><p><strong>That idea was given to me by my over-active-minded friend, GreenDrkness! XD<strong>

**Yeah! This update is done!**

**Kadzait: But now you gotta go do "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" and "Haunters of the Trapeze" and work on "Young Justice".**

**...It's gonna be a_ long_ day...**

**Thanks to _Letskilloctavian _for favoriting and following this story!**

**Reviews:**

**TomgirlBre: Be on the look-out for the update~! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: But Danny's so huggable! *continues to squeeze life from Danny* We were _all_ starting to lose hope for Wally. XD**

**Letskilloctavian: Hahaha! That's nice! Glad you're enjoying~! Your reviews cracked me up! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: He's so cute in every aspect of life. XD**

**Skymuse: Aw, why'd you have a bad day?**

**GreenDrkness: You have an over-active imagination THAT I LOVE! Idea already has a set date. XD**

**Guest(1): (Kadzait: Well Finn, I don't think it has ANYTHING to do with the Danish. I think your friend is lost in his thoughts. Kodi does it all the time...)**

**Guest(2): CRASHING WEDDINGS IS FUN! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Well, that's pathetic. I need Kad so... *drags Kad from closet* (Kadzait: Where we going? Me: It's THE day... Kadzait: aaaaAAAAHHHHH, NUTS!)**

**KainVixenheim: It's not gonna backfire if Danny likes her. XD And yeah, WALLY FINALLY DID IT! _Men_. XD Hahaha! I have the same issue! I talk really fast and my voice goes up and down in volume and only certain people understand what I'm saying! XD I feel AWESOME that you tried to talk bout my story to your dad cause I do that to a lot of other stories to my g-ma! XDDDD**


	60. Youngblood

Ch.60: Youngblood

Danny landed on the trapeze platform lightly, boots creating a small _clack_ sound. He wiped the sheen of sweat that had gathered on his forehead as he stood straight. Looking behind him, he saw the trapeze bars still swinging. They almost seemed to look forlorn but that could very well just be Danny's imagination.

The nine-year-old climbed down the ladder, landed on the ground, and dusted off his hands. He began walking out of training grounds, humming a song Stephanie frequently played when she was driving.

As the Ghost Boy walked down the hall, a green portal opened up. Danny stopped and took a step back. His Ghost Zone buddies told him to stay away from natural ghost portals because of how unpredictable they were.

As another young boy fell from the portal, Danny gasped and a blue wisp slithered out of his mouth. Danny shook off the cold feeling that enveloped his body and took a look at the other ghost. He had green hair, grey skin, green eyes, and was dressed as a pirate with buck-teeth.

The boy got up and instantly spotted Danny. Another ghost, a skeleton bird, flew from the portal and landed on the boy's shoulder with an annoyed sigh.

"Uh… Where are we?" The green-haired ghost asked, looking around in confusion. He gave an expectant glance at Danny.

"The Watchtower." The nine-year-old answered plainly.

The boy scratched his head. "Where's that?"

"Space."

"Oh! Oh. _Oh…_"

Danny chuckled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Youngblood and this is Bones! What's your name?" The ghost-boy, Youngblood, asked.

"I'm Danny Phantom but everyone just calls me Danny." Danny said, smiling. Youngblood looked the other kid up and down. "What do you do for fun?"

The white-haired child smirked and grabbed his new friend. "I'll let you figure it out."

* * *

><p>The two ghost children laughed in the rafters as Wonder Woman looked at the green goop she was covered in. She looked mortified and shocked.<p>

Bones, off to the side, sighed and shook his head.

Youngblood wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders as they both continued to laugh. "This is going to be a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>**adzait: Ignore how lame this chapter is.**

**Yeah... Seriously. Long story short on why it's lame, short, and kinda late: Didn't finish it before I went and aided for CCD, went to Mass after, chatted with some people after, went home, went to B&N's and got Vol. 3 for The New 52 Batman series. If you need me, I'll be reading Vol.3: Death of the Family because I am a loser that way. XD**

**Again, IGNORE THE LAMENESS! Sorry GreenDrkness (as GD is the one that gave me this idea, as well) if this was a disappointment.**

**Reviews:**

**Letskilloctavian: Eh. I don't like logic sometimes. XD And glad you thought it was funny.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah, you ain't the only one who feels that way. You could start a 'let's kill the women club'! XD**

**KainVixenheim: Oh my gosh, I laugh at refrigerator magnets, t-shirts, and signs all the time! It's loads of fun! XD Glad you thought it was funny and it Artemis killing people is not good for her image. XD**

**Skymuse: That's a bummer. Glad you enjoyed the chappie! And yes, Danny too. The Ghost Boy took part in holding Arty back. XD**

**Zoeshade: There is now! XD**

**Crimson Leo: I know, RIGHT? XD**

**TomgirlBre: Glad you enjoyed BOTH updates! I'm glad you died laughing! Wait... COME BACK TO LIFE! XDDDD**

**ThunderWulf: He got his revenge! He stomped on one of the girl's foots! XD And I don't plan on a TT/DP x-over anytime soon. Young Justice did start out as TT but, uh, the plot didn't fit like I wanted and kinda morphed into YJ from there. I'll see if I can come up with any ideas for a TT/DP story though.**

**Bibbledoo: That's nice... Nothing like torturing our muses. (Kad: You suck. Me: I know I do! XD)**

**IWasNeverReal: A lot of people do... XD**

**Maddie Hatter13: Because that is thoroughly frowned upon by... Everyone but especially the police force. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Glad you enjoyed! And no prob! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds (for chapter 58): I knew you'd enjoy that. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds (for last chapter): Something at least _similar_ to that will happen because I am unfamiliar with a few of those villains. XD**


	61. Car Troubles

Ch.61: Car Troubles

Batman quickly pulled Danny from out of the Bat-Mobile. There were a few sparks and cracks from some of the broken wires but nothing touched the two vigilantes. The Dark Knight held Danny so he was very close to the other's face. Danny giggled at his father's annoyed expression.

"Kid, you are _begging _to be zapped, you know that?"

The Ghost Boy laughed. "Yep!"

The Dark Knight rolled his eyes before setting the child back down on the ground. Danny continued to laugh, bangs falling in his face.

Currently, the two were in the Bat-Cave fixing up the Bat-Mobile because it got demolished. _Again_. And seeing a chance, the Dark Knight thought it would be fun to teach Danny about cars.

He was wrong. The child almost seemed to _want_ to get shocked with random loose wires. Batman was very close to just letting Danny go do whatever he pleased.

Danny ventured over to the toolbox and pulled out a wrench. He walked back over to his father and held it up so the older could see it. "Are we going to need this?"

And then Danny showed _some_ interest in the topic they were broaching in such an adorable way that the Dark Knight _couldn't_ say no.

"Yes. Do you know what that is though?" Batman asked, figuring he might as well teach the kid something.

Danny looked between the tool he had picked and Batman. He finally just shrugged. "Nope."

Batman snorted. "It's called a wrench. Come here."

Danny did as told and Batman re-picked his kid back up. Setting Danny's feet on the side on the car, the two leaned over the side to look under the hood. Batman set the wrench up on a loose nut and had Danny tighten it. When the nine-year-old could no longer turn it, the Dark Knight straightened up and Danny asked him "Did I do good?"

Batman nodded plainly, making Danny beam and jump up and down excitedly. He nearly slipped off the side of the tank of a car but the Dark Knight caught the Ghost Boy, snorting in amusement. Danny, after the mild shock, laughed himself.

The Dark Knight placed Danny on the ground. "Go get me a screwdriver please."

Danny nodded and trotted over to the toolbox. He dug through it for a minute before pulling out a hex key. "Is it this thing?"

Smirking in amusement, Batman shook his head. Danny picked up a pair of pliers. "Is it this thing?"

Batman shook his head again, wondering how Jack _never_ busted out his tools (if he owned any). The house they were living in sure needed some repairs.

Danny continued to dig through the toolbox, asking "Is it this thing?" whenever he pulled out a new tool. Batman continued to shake his head, pondering how the kid was not finding any of the screwdrivers.

The Ghost Boy pulled out a nail gun. "Is it this thing?"

Amusement gone, Batman snatched the nail gun from the child's hands. "No! It's not that! Dang it, Dick, can't you put tools away correctly?"

If either Bat noticed Alfred snap a picture of them, they didn't let on.

* * *

><p><strong>I know nothing about cars which is the reason I kept it vague.<strong>

**Kadzait: This was _originally_ supposed to be Technus and Brain meeting up (another GreenDrkness idea).**

**Yes. And then I realized we would be doing a repeat of me winging it like yesterday. So Car Troubles it is! XD**

**Thanks to these people who favorited and/or followed: _Nerdfighter1309, Karyn Phantom, HawkeyeLover, and HermioneX._**

**Reviews:**

**Guest(1): You say in front of your computer waiting for the update? I feel loved! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yes they shall! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Oh, they're going to have so much fun egging people on (*cough* Ember and Skulker *cough*). XD**

**Skymuse: That seems about right... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! *begins panicking***

**Bibbledoo: Oh, you have no idea. RUN, JL, RUN! :D**

**GreenDrkness: Yeah... I might re-write the chappie. We'll see. (Kadzait: She doesn't like re-writing anything. Me: There was the one time I re-wrote something three times! Kadzait: That's because you didn't like the idea and thought it sucked. Me: Screw you...)**

**TomgirlBre: YEAH! YOU LIVED! And I won't try it in reality. I don't wanna die. XD**

**Anonymous: O...K... XD**

**Guest(2): Already have Skulker planned and forgot about Walker so I need to put him down... And Ember will be there when Danny meets Skulker. XD**

**Guest(3 from Ch. 27: Photo Album): Oh my gosh! I LOVE that idea! It might be awhile BUT IT WILL HAPPEN! In the very distant future... -.-'**


	62. It Began With Photoshop

Ch.62: It Began With Photoshop

Wally scrolled through the photos on his phone, lying on the couch in the common room of the Watchtower. He was deciding which one he should use for his new Photoshop app. The only reason he decided to get it was because he was bored, as crime was slow in Central City.

After a few more swipes of the screen, Flash came across the Bat-Family picture with all the Bats wearing smirks. The speedster had taken the photo of the photo way back when he got his grubby hands on the album.

Flash shrugged and selected the photo to play with. He enjoyed turning the picture into so many weird things, playing with the picture multiple times and saving quite a few of the edits.

The one he was most proud of was the one where he simply put the words "You Can Try Crime, But We Wouldn't Recommend It".

Cackling to himself, the ginger brought up the options for sending. With his mind only halfway in reality and the other half coming up with comebacks his fiancé would reply with, he didn't realize he was accidently posting the picture to Facebook under his Flash account (every hero had one, except Batman).

He only noticed what he was doing after he hit the 'post' button.

He face-palmed and began mentally setting up a bunker when he saw a bunch of likes and comments flooding in from thousands of followers. He wondered how long it would take for the Bat to find out, track him down to his safe house, and kill him. Probably not long, if he knew the Dark Knight… And he _did_ so…

* * *

><p>All across the world, the picture of the Bat-Family was shared to a whole bunch of different people until it was <em>very unlikely<em> not one single person on the planet hadn't seen it. It was so popular that various news stations showed it on air, discussing the topic of the picture the Flash had posted.

* * *

><p>Dick strode up to his adopted father with a beaming smile. The Dark Knight was currently working on a new case and, when he got in that mood, he lacked enough decency that he didn't even bother to acknowledge the existence of everyone, even Danny.<p>

The Ghost Boy peeked his head out from where he was hiding within his father's cape (Bats literally ignores _everyone_, even when they're in his cape). The child brightened upon seeing his older brother. "Hi Dickie!"

The cop beamed and ruffled his brother's hair. "Hey Rae-Rae! Enjoying Batsy's company!"

"I'm enjoying his cape. He hasn't said a word." Danny said plainly, gesturing to his father. Dick snorted. "Frankly, that doesn't surprise me."

Danny laughed before quieting again. "I'm going to sleep! Night night!"

Before Dick could say a word, Danny dove back into the recesses of Batman's cape, curled up, and closed his eyes.

Dick looked in and promptly took a picture with his phone, mentally cooing over his baby brother. Then he began pestering the oldest Bat.

"Bats… Hey Bats... Batman. Dark Knight! Caped Crusader! BATMAN! COME ON! LISTEN TO ME!"

Batman ignored his oldest ward and began typing at the keyboard incessantly.

Dick simmered before mumbled "Gordon's got the spotlight going…"

"Are you serious or trying to get my attention?"

Dick didn't even bother to answer and shoved his phone in Batman's face. "Look at the picture Wally posted! It's been getting a ton of views!"

The Dark Knight glanced at it before going back to typing. "The guards at Arkham already showed me awhile back."

Dick growled. "Those killjoys! Oh sweet mercy, I sound like the nuts in that place now…"

Batman waved him off, knowing it was perfectly natural to sound like the Arkham residents. "The 'killjoys' showed me it before they began printing copies and taping them to the walls."

"And you're ok with that?" Dick asked confused, about to ask his mentor what he had done to the real Batman and where he had hid him.

"The inmates have been _very quiet_ since the picture went up." Batman commented.

Dick went quiet for a few minutes before giggling. Which turned into chuckles. Which turned into full blown laughing. The cop rolled around on the ground, clutching his sides, tears streaming down his face.

Danny peeked his head out from his father's cape and watched Dick. He shook his tiny head. "Did Dickie get hit with laughing gas again?"

"No Danny. He's just got a few loose screws in his head." Batman answered, completely serious. Danny sighed. "That's so sad…"

* * *

><p><strong>ALGEBRA IS A-<strong>

**Kadzait: *thwacks me over the head with a pipe***

***is unconscious***

**Kadzait: Long story short on why this was late: Dog got fleas, flea guy came today, went out for three hours, went home, did school, has a friend over, and then this. Woo...**

**Ze idea above was given to me by one of my many guest reviewers (really wish they put a name of some sort) from Ch.27.**

**I'd also like to say I send stuff to wrong places ALL THE TIME because I'm only half thinking about it. I also plan conversations (even though they never go as planned) all the time so...XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _KannaMatsumoto, Damix96, Scheffelman, Dmandec, and MaterMind._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _Scheffelman and Damix96_.**

**Reviews:**

**Zoeshade: I think I'm introducing Blood Blossoms in the sequel. Fun. XD**

**Crimson Leo: Yep, on the 29th. I've got ideas planned up until Dec.17th. I am a loser that way. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you enjoyed! Wally-likey-thing is happening in two weeks from today (I did not plan that very well) but Kage (who I think was supposed to be Gage but that somehow got lost in the translation. *eye twitch*) is showing up tomorrow! Yeah~! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Bats got it back! Danny doesn't have the nail gun anymore! ...that we know of... XD**

**ThunderWulf: Naw, Danny's overly curious. That's how nine-year-olds are (I aid a class full of nine-year-olds so I know I'm right. XD) I have no idea what Five Nights at Freddy is, though it seems everyone else does... -.-'**

**GreenDrkness: Well... I hope you two at least have fun while fixing the car (or at least try)! XD Yeah, Walker appears...! In December...!**

**Scheffelman: Desriee shall make an appearance but it'll be awhile, as I already have the next 29 days mapped out. Gotta love outlines..!**

**Bibbledoo: Even though we've already established this, they really are. XD**

**Skymuse: Depends on the car for me. I don't much car for the dinky ones. (Big family = big car) :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Speaking of scrapbooks... Wally, why you messing with pics in the Bat-Family photo album?! XD**

**Lexosaurus: YEP! Blame evil-Jack for that! XD Glad you think my grandmother is awesome but... Where did that come from? And Brain is someone else's villain, just can't remember who! I think he's Flash's... Anywho, the Brain is basically an over-glorified brain in a pickle jar. XD**


	63. Oh, Hey Kage!

Ch.63: Oh, Hey Kage!

The blonde ninja looked around, scanning everything. He was searching for the Bats' protégé (or "the little demon") and was failing. It was really starting to irritate him since he was on a timetable. The searching was taking up more time than he had originally planned.

"KAGE!"

The ninja let out a startled yelp as he was tackled to the ground from behind. Tiny arms and legs wrapped around his torso and waist and someone's head snuggled into his back.

Kage let out an exaggerated sigh. Should've seen that coming. He really should have.

The blonde teen pushed himself off the ground and stood back up. Danny continued to cling to his body awkwardly. Kage silently pried the child's hands from him and swung him around to stand in front of him.

The child giggled. "Hi Kage! It's been awhile! Where've you been?"

"Uh… Places. What've you been doing?" Kage asked the child. He really didn't want to know what would happen if he told the kid what he had been doing the past month. Probably tick off the Bat, most likely… Or one of the Bat-Kids… One of them would come after him.

Danny began listing off things that had happened within the month. Cujo showed up sometime and had also tackled the poor ninja to the ground (and Kage had seen the dog coming too but Cujo had chased him around until he had finally tackled the teen, much _much_ to Kage's annoyance).

* * *

><p>"Why are you <em>breaking into<em> Arkham? Everyone else is breaking _out_." Kage asked.

Danny grinned. "I'm friends with Joker, Harley, Two-Face, Freeze, Ivy, Riddler, and a few others. I visit them in Arkham cause we're usually duking it out when they're out of Arkham."

Kage snorted. That explained _so much_.

* * *

><p>"You played Blackjack… With a werewolf… In the middle of a bayou?"<p>

"Yep! Batman played too when he showed up too!"

"That's just fantastic, you know that?"

* * *

><p>"That's so mean! Why would you do that to Croc?"<p>

"Hey, he kidnapped _me_! And I didn't do anything! My villain friends did."

"…what exactly did they do..?"

"…stuff…"

* * *

><p>"He… Showed up in his Nightwing outfit… Wasn't that a little overboard?"<p>

"Yeah, but it scared Dash! Hehehehehehe!"

* * *

><p>Kage got up when he realized he had pretty much ruined his timetable by sitting on the roof and talking to Danny. As much as he hated to admit it, it was fun talking to the Ghost Boy.<p>

"Gotta go, Kid." The ninja announced. Danny let out a long 'awww', standing up as he followed the older's lead. Kage snorted but slipped his hand into his pocket.

"Don't whine. I'll be back. But first…" Kage pulled out a small keychain with a plushy dog on it. "Got you a souvenir."

Danny snatched the keychain from the ninja's hands and began bouncing up and down before hugging the ninja-teen. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kage smiled under his face-mask. "You're welcome, kid. Gotta run now, though."

Danny continued beaming. "Ok! Bye-bye!"

The white-haired devil disappeared and Kage looked around confused. "Where'd he go?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember! I don't own Kage! My buddy, The Keeper of Worlds, does! I just write the plot. XD<strong>

**Kadzait: Oh look... You were on time today.**

**YEAH! XDDDDDD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Mike Raven, Mai'shardstyle, and ElementalFallenStar._**

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Bats? Apologizing? That's unheard of. XD OH RIGHT! Sorry! Haven't read his bio in awhile! Fail. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Thank you and glad you enjoyed! I like being hilarious! XD**

**Skymuse: YEAH! DANNY'S OK! WOO!**

**Eka-Tepac: WOO! Glad you enjoyed that part! It was one of my favorites as well! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yes. Quiet Arkham patients are practically unheard of. XD As for Wally... He'll be ok... Maybe. :D**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahaha! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! XD And I have no idea how to work YouTube, excluding typing in video names. XD**

**Bibbledoo: Fairly OddParents? Eh. It was never my favorite show but it's way better than the Mutant Retarded Sponge. XD**

**Mischief Freddina Weasley: Way ahead of ya there. Sure, it'll happen in the sequel but that's still happening. XD**

**Anonymous: Huh? XD That's hilarious. (Kadzait: Huh? *runs away*)**

**Scheffelman: It shall be interesting. XD**

**ThunderWulf: Haha! That's alright! It sounds like something I'd be interested in. XD**

**Crimson Leo: That was one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me. :D**

**GreenDrkness: Yes... Wally is stupid. XD And that idea... CLASSIC! XD**

**RobinRocks11: I do it all the time TOO! That's hilarious! I hate it when they never go my way though. XD**


	64. Sup Titans, HIVE, Slade

Ch.64: Sup Titans, HIVE, Slade…

Dick and Wally stared at the spot Danny and the natural portal were with complete and utter dismay.

Keyword: _were_.

"Bruce is going to _kill us_. _Frikkin kill us_."

* * *

><p>Danny grunted as he landed on the ground. He quickly pushed himself up and turned around, ready to hop back through the natural portal.<p>

Of course… It decided to close behind him, which was never a good thing.

The nine-year-old frowned at the spot where the portal had been. "Ah dang…"

Turning around, Danny looked around and found himself in another unfamiliar evil lair. Sighing, he began trudging through the halls, unimpressed. He didn't come across any booby-traps, alarms, or anything that could potentially hurt him, which was boring. Joker's lairs were always the best in that aspect of amusement. Whoever was hiding out in this lair was _lame_. And maybe a little arrogant.

Danny peeked his head through the doorframe and scanned the room. He shook his head. "This guy must hang out with Clockwork too much…"

Entering, the Ghost Boy continued to scan the room. His black cloak wrapped around his body, much in the fashion of the Dark Knight. He walked over to the giant monitor in the huge control room (villain 101) with gears and clocks twisting and creaking around him ominously. Danny sat in the 'throne' and began incessantly typing. He broke through the firewalls and codes easily, learning from the best. Once he hacked in, he searched through some files and found they were for plans to take over the world.

Danny rolled his eyes at that. _Idiots…_

The Ghost Boy looked at the plans for the world domination idea and found himself clicking his tongue in annoyance. This guy was _so_ unoriginal. Use volcanoes all over the world to threaten countless cities? Come on! Did this guy know how many other people have tried to use the elements and failed while doing so? Many.

Danny erased the villain's mainframe because the dude really needed some fresh ideas. He went on the internet and found himself on YouTube. He began watching the video with a kitty playing a piano, laughing his butt off.

The villain who happened to live in the lair Danny had been oh-so-generously dumped in happened to walk in while the Ghost Boy bobbed his head back and forth, giggling at the video.

For once in his life, Slade was surprised. How did an insolent child get in his lair, hack through all his firewalls, and get on YouTube?

Silently and in annoyance, the mercenary stalked forward and turned his throne around to face him. Danny stopped laughing and stared up at the intimidating figure. The two looked at the other, unblinking.

"Uh…" Danny mumbled.

"And you would be?" Slade questioned, un-amused.

"Danny Phantom. You are?" The child asked back, batting his eyelids in an adorable way.

Too bad Slade didn't do adorable.

"I'm Slade. How'd you get in here?" The mercenary questioned. Danny waved the master combatant off. "A natural portal opened up and I fell in. Honest mistake. Don't feel bad. I found Ra's lair on accident too."

This kid found Ra's Al Ghul's lair? Slade was mildly impressed.

A silence enveloped the two beings. Danny pretended to look at his imaginary watch. "Oh, look at the time! Gotta go!"

Before Slade could react, Danny shot out of the seat and through the ceiling of his lair. He mumbled a 'What-the?!'

* * *

><p>Danny flew at top-speeds through the city the lair was stationed under. It looked like a smaller, clean version of Gotham. Noticing he was in the clouds, the ghost directed himself downwards and weaved in-between buildings quickly. The people in the streets didn't see him because no one ever seemed to look up.<p>

While looking around and coming out of another alley, the Ghost Boy accidently rammed into a guy wearing red spandex with the (horrid) division sign on his chest. The two both yelped as they crashed into the ground. Ironically enough, Danny landed on the other while straddling his chest.

The Ghost Boy blushed at the older, red-clad teen. "Sorry…"

"Billy, get over here!" A pink-haired girl screamed, shooting a pink blast at... his brother? And his brother's friends..?

"Uh… Mind getting off me?" The red-clad teen asked. Danny looked between the two teens before turning back to the older. "Are you a villain or a hero?"

"A villain, you little twerp! I'm Billy Numerous!" The red-clad villain shouted. Danny made a little 'oh' before using ectoplasm to tie the teen up. "Well, legally, I can't let you go, Billy. Sorry 'bout that."

Billy Numerous let out a long, exaggerated sigh. Danny quickly knocked him out just for the heck of it.

"I got one!" The nine-year-old sang.

"Is that a kid?!" A half-metal teen yelped in surprise before dodging a punch from a large brute dressed in black and yellow.

"Did he just take down Billy?!" A green-skinned boy yelled. He made a small squeak before turning into a lion and attacking another teen dressed in black and, ironically enough, looking a little bit like Batman.

"What's he doing here?!" Robin-look-alike yelled in exaggeration.

"Helping!" Danny chirped before clapping his hands. A wave of cold blew through the area, leaving a little bit of frost on the road and the signs. Hands glowing blue, the nine-year-old ran forward and weaved in and out of the villains, freezing them to the ground and encasing their hands in ice with special ectoplasm frozen in the center for strength.

Once he was done, the child slid to a stop. "I got em~!"

The team of heroes stared, gaping, at the freezing villains. Danny just continued grinning. "Did I do good?"

"You did good all right…" The half-metal teen mumbled, still flabbergasted by the power the child showed.

"Yeah!" Danny cheered, bouncing up and down and clapping.

"Are we going to take him to the tower?" The violet-haired girl asked, in a very monotone voice. Robin-look-alike nodded grimly.

* * *

><p>Danny stared at the teens. The teens stared back at him.<p>

"Which Robin are you?" The nine-year-old asked the ebony-haired teen. He adorned a confused look at the question. "Which one? I'm the _only_ Robin."

"_No_! There's been six: Dickie, Jace-y, Timmy, Dami, Steph, and Cass! Which one are you?" Danny asked again.

Robin stood stuttering, while his friends just raised eyebrows at the kid.

"Where did you come from, Young One?" The red-headed girl, Starfire as she had been introduced, asked, flying close to the child. Danny batted his eyes at her, making the girl gush. "I'm from Gotham! I live with Batman! I'm his seventh protégé!"

"_Seventh_?" The green-skinned boy, Beast Boy, repeated. He and the metal-teen, Cyborg, shared the same slack-jawed look. Cyborg muttered a "Dang… How many kids does the Bat _need_?"

The black-clad girl, Raven (oh, had _that_ been an introduction), sighed. "I think he's from another dimension, guys. One where our Robin is _all grown up_…"

"If Robbie's all grown up, he's either Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, or Ravager. I still don't know which of my older brothers he is." Danny explained, shrugging.

"I have seen our future and he becomes Nightwing." Starfire commented, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Dickie!" Danny shouted and Robin slapped a hand over the kid's mouth, smiling nervously. The other's smirked.

"Dickie?" Beast Boy repeated, a teasing smile on his face. Robin glared. Danny just giggled, batting his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Then a portal opens up, Danny goes home, and Wally and Dick get pummeled. The end.<strong>

**Kadzait: Nice...**

**Pretty much. The idea above was requested by _Silent Phantom Gal! _Now, I may be having my second nose bleed today... Fantastic...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Sarra Torrens, Bumblebeeironhide, and JennaUtena._**

**And thanks _JennaUtena_ for following me!**

**Reviews:**

**Natashawagner: Hahaha! Glad you're enjoying~! And a lot of people call me crazy. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Hahaha! I'll make sure Kage gets some awesome butt-kicking fun next time! And glad you enjoyed! XD**

**Scheffelman: I'm getting there! :D**

**Skymuse: I have no idea! XD**

**Crimson Leo: I'm working on YJ as fast as I can! I'm over halfway through! I think...**

**ThunderWulf: I'm not good at Timmy, which is why I haven't done him yet... I'll work on it. XD**

**SomeItalian: Yes. Before lunch. XD I have not seen Andy's key and, yes, the sequel is featuring Danny's crappy teen years. XD**

**Kain Vixenheim: Sorry for uploading in the middle of the night, your time! XD Yeah story time! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: The winner is going to be left to your imagination. As is whatever Kage did. XD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: Glad you enjoyed the last chappie! And... Yes. That idea. Just... YES. XD**

**Bibbledoo: Alright, I won't. XD**

**Guest(1): Aw, thanks! :DDDDD**

**Poohbearmorris: Hahaha! Thanks so much! I love devil-Danny! XD And I shall continue! :D**

**Anonymous: *munches on food in general***

**GreenDrkness: You wouldn't be the first to mention Desiree. What's your idea?**

**Lexosaurus (for both reviews): Glad you enjoyed the chappies! And I love my grandma. She is determined to finish this story, one way or another. XD Hahaha! Yep! That's Brain! And Kage is just... Something else. XD**


	65. Sup Titans: Continued

Ch.65: Sup Titans, HIVE, Slade… Continued

**Previously on The Abused**

_"__Dickie?" Beast Boy repeated, a teasing smile on his face. Robin glared. Danny just giggled, batting his eyes._

* * *

><p>Danny's green eyes fell down to where Robin's gloved hand was covering his mouth. Behind the hand, he was smirking. Raven, who was watching the child intently, read his expression and tried to get Robin's attention.<p>

Before she could, Danny licked Robin's glove.

The traffic-light dressed teen let out a small yelp, retracting his hand while Danny laughed. Beast Boy and Cyborg were immediately laughing with the child, seeing Robin's grossed out face. Starfire tried to hide her giggles behind her hand and Raven sighed.

"Dude, you're wearing a _glove_!" Beast Boy said breathlessly. Robin glared at him before wiping the Ghost Boy's saliva on his head. The green-skinned let out a squeal before trying to get the spit out of his hair.

If possible, Danny's and Cyborg's laughter got louder while Robin smirked. Beast Boy continued to panic and stumble around the room, whining. Starfire giggled at her friend's actions. Raven released another _long_ sigh in annoyance.

Starfire scooped the child into her arms, earning a surprised yelp, before she began to crush him with a hug. "Oh, he is so adorable!"

"That's what Dickie says!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Secret identity here!"

"Oh… Oops."

Danny giggled at Robin's exaggerated expression.

* * *

><p>"So… I just run the course?" Danny asked the Titans at the control panel. They had swept Danny up in a storm and taken him to a large piece of flat land where, supposedly, there was a training course.<p>

"Yep. We just wanna see how you do." Robin said, playing with some of the controls.

"Are you sure you want him to run it? He's, what, eight?" Beast Boy asked his leader (who could very well be insane). Robin gave him a dry look. "He defeated the HIVE in a couple of minutes. He'll probably-"

"_Probably_?!"

"-run the course with no trouble. He says he was trained by the Bat so…" Robin trailed. The Titans, even Raven, were giving him insane looks. The ebony-haired teen gave them a questioning look. "What?"

Danny looked at his imaginary watch. "When am I doing it?"

"Now." Robin said and before any of the other teens could object, the leader pressed the 'go' button and the timer started.

The course appeared out of the ground but Danny merely shrugged at it. He spread his arms out and ran forward, making airplane noises. He swiveled back and forth, pretending to be an airplane. Instead of fighting the machines, he phased through them and let the electronics pass through him. He let the intangibility drop when he passed the finish line.

The Titans stared at him with various emotions. Starfire had eyes wide in fascination. Robin was smashing his head against a rock in exaggeration. Cyborg was clapping sarcastically. Beast Boy was rolling on the ground, laughing. And Raven had a hand over her face.

"Did I do good?" Danny asked, batting his eyelids.

"You beat the fastest speed by a full thirty seconds." Cyborg said, pointing to the clock, which showed fifteen seconds. Danny grinned up at the half-metal teen.

Beast Boy took a deep breath while he used the control panel to get up. As he seemed to regain his breath, he began laughing and slowly fell to the ground _again_.

"Alright, let's try this again." Robin said, walking away from his head-bashing post and standing in front of the control panel again.

_45 Seconds Later…_

"We're going to need a new training course…" Raven stated plainly. The others simply had the same reaction to this round as they had the last.

Danny just tilted his head to the side, still smiling.

The course behind him was smoking, covered in ice and sticky ectoplasm, and was _completely_ _destroyed_.

"Did I do good?"

* * *

><p>"Next time, just put the kid on a leash!" Artemis said to Nightwing and Flash as they exited the portal. Batman followed behind with a roll of his eyes. Their little group had been through eight different dimensions using a portal dimension hopper thing-a-ma-jig, trying to find the lost nine-year-old.<p>

Nightwing and Flash had received a royal butt-whooping when Artemis and the Bat had found out what happened to Danny-boy. They just continued to tell themselves they were not embarrassed and that "the burning is good".

The four heroes scanned their surroundings and saw five teens trying to fix a mess that was obviously caused by the nine-year-old, as he was being watched very closely by the other teens.

Oh, hey look… It was _Robin_.

The Ghost Boy saw his family immediately and gasped in delight. He squealed a 'yeah!' before flying over and tackling Batman to the ground with a quick hug. He then moved on to the other three and gave them quick hugs that made them lose their breaths but at least they hadn't been tackled to the floor like Bats. Then, Danny flew back to his mentor and sat on Batman's chest, talking a mile a minute.

Nightwing, after receiving his bone-breaking hug, jabbed Batman with his foot. "Hey, you ok? You look like you were hit a small, white-haired fighter plane."

Danny giggled up at him, making the older hero want to coo over his baby brother _all over again_.

Batman glared up at his first ward. "I'm _f__ine_."

The Dark Knight got up from the ground, putting Danny on his hip. The nine-year-old rubbed his head against the older's neck, almost making the Bat smile. Almost. (You were _so close_, Danny, _so very close_.)

Artemis, being very unlike herself, let out a long 'awwwww'. Nightwing, being very much like himself, did the same as his archer friend. Flash just grinned.

The other five teens, who the four forgot when Danny greeted them, stopped in front of the group and the two teams looked each other up and down.

"It's mini-me!" Nightwing yelled, grinning at the younger Robin who was un-amused. The other two boys on the Titans team cracked up behind their leader. Starfire let out a small laugh. Raven smirked.

"Huh. Seems like this Robin hangs out with you too much, Bats." Artemis said teasingly, lightly smacking her superior's chest. The Dark Knight rolled his eyes again, enjoying Danny's smothering too much to be annoyed by the blonde.

"You kidding? He's hasn't talked to his mentor in months." Cyborg said, patting his leader's shoulder. Robin face-palmed.

"That means you and your universe's Batman aren't on speaking terms. I remember when that happened in our dimension. Night was a stick in the mud for months." Flash said, smiling. Nightwing rounded on him.

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Boys!" Batman barked. The two stopped and cast their innocent but nervous smiles at the older hero. Artemis and Danny cackled at their expressions.

The Titans made amused gestures.

"Sorry we're late!" Kid Flash said, skidding to a stop by the Titans. He unhooked his arm around Jinx's waist. The Titans gave the pink-haired girl astonished looks.

"You're supposed to be in jail!"

"He bailed me out." The pink-haired girl said, gesturing to her boyfriend. The five teens glared at Kid Flash, who rubbed his neck sheepishly. The two that had showed up finally caught sight of the small group of older heroes and the nine-year-old.

"It's like looking back in time." Artemis said, nudging her fiancé. Flash nodded in agreement.

"Uh… 'Back in time'?" Jinx asked, latching onto her boyfriend's arm. Artemis caught the gesture and rounded on Flash. "You dated a villain?"

"OOOOOOO-" Danny started before Nightwing slapped a hand over his mouth, laughing behind his own. Batman smirked in amusement.

The Titans just looked between the pair of Flashs and wondered what the freak was going on.

Flash held up his hands in surrender. "Uh, Baby, come on, this is-"

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Artemis hissed.

"Baby, Honey, come on! This is another-"

"Don't 'baby, honey' me, fool!"

"Arty, this is another-"

The Bat-Family laughed quietly, watching the whole thing amused. The Titans were confused while Jinx and Kid Flash looked at each other with 'what the heck?!' looks.

Danny slowly slipped a camera out and began recording. Nightwing practically started dying since he didn't want to laugh to bring any attention away from the fight going on. Batman just shook his head, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Today was supposed to be something else but you people wanted a second chapter of this. XD<strong>

**Kadzait: I don't understand _why_.**

**No one cares you don't know why. Just let it go.**

**The 'Jinx-meet-Arty' thing came from The Keeper of Worlds, the Dick-Wally-Artemis people came in for THEBOXGHOST113,**

**Kadzait: *simmers***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _The Keeper of Worlds and Senrod2._**

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Oh look, Arty met Jinx. Didn't go too well either. XD**

**Crimson Leo: Haha! Slade has been messed with! And I appreciate the help! :D**

**Allietheepic7: Glad you liked! Don't think I'll do YJ though (so. many. dimensions.) but THANK YOU FOR THAT IDEA WITH JOHNNY AND KITTY! :DDDD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: Hahaha! It twas an amazing idea! I'm so happy you think I'm crazy. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh look! More of your favorite Robin! YEAH~! XD**

**ThunderWulf: Slade is awesome. Creepy. But totally awesome. XD**

**KainVixenheim: FRIKKIN YES. THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY. XD**

**Mischief Freddina Weasley: Glad you enjoyed! :D**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I loved that idea! It was so much fun to write! XD**

**Andrea and Naturberd: So many ideas! Brain overriding! XD**

**Skymuse: Glad you liked! I LOVE RAIN TOO! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Hey! Robbie's ticked! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: PUMMELING! And whatever shreds Rob was able to keep for his secret ID might be lost because of Night. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahaha! Look, your prayers were answered! Hope you enjoyed! And ditching Chem... I would do the same thing. XD**

**Anonymous: I know, right? Now they just have the crappy Teen Titans Go! show. Grrr... -.-**

**TomgirlBre: I kinda wanted to see Slade kidnap Danny and then Batman beat the crap out of Slade... But that's just me... XD**

**JennaUtena: Glad you're enjoying! XDDDDDDD And thanks again~! :DDDD**

**GreenDrkness: Thank you for that wonderful idea. And yes, there is a second part. XD**


	66. Bat-Family Prank War

Ch.66: Bat-Family Prank War

"Hehehe- AH!"

"Gotcha!" Tim said victoriously as he jumped out from one of the many halls in Wayne Manor. Danny was hanging from his trap, a rope around his tiny ankle in front of the child's open bedroom door. A note with Red Robin's symbol on it was paper-clipped to the rope.

The nine-year-old was surprised for a moment but it quickly melted away once he started laughing. Tim face-palmed when Danny giggled uncontrollably. His hair, for once, was not falling into his face and the child looked absolutely ridiculous hanging upside down. He also looked a little insane…

"Really? You falling into a trap is _funny_?" Tim asked. Danny, through his mirth, said something along the lines of "You look weird."

The third Bat-Kid sighed before spotting the forlorn book on the ground. It was one of the one's Danny used to read out loud to Bruce. The fact a book was on the ground irritated Tim.

He let out a sigh and ventured forward to grab it. As he did, there was a _click_ and Tim yelped as he was caught in a net (it was one of the Bats' ultra-thin ones and spray-painted to look like the floor), hanging from the ceiling. There was a sticky note attached to Tim's trap too, only with the DP symbol on it.

Danny laughed louder.

The book-worm of the family released a loud sigh. "When you'd you have time to do this?"

The nine-year-old calmed, only a few uncontained chuckles falling from his lips. "I fell into your trap while I finished up mine. Whoopsy!"

Tim uttered another long sigh.

Dick came around one of the corners and, as he turned around, saw his two brothers. It took a lot of effort but he managed to stifle his laughs, not keen on ticking off the older of his two younger brothers. Danny was amused so Dick didn't have to worry too much about enraging him.

Tim rolled his eyes in annoyance. Danny tried to reach out and poke his fellow Bat within the net. His small arms were just about a millimeter too short. He continued to try though.

"Aw, you two are so cute~! Scrapbook picture!" Dick sang, pulling out a camera from… _somewhere_. He quickly snapped a photo before turning into a hallway and vanishing from sight. His cackles were cut off by a few _pops_ and his indignant cry said he had been pranked.

"AH _JASON_! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD _EVER_ STOOP _THAT_ LOW, YOU SCUMBAG!"

Tim and Danny laughed within their traps. Once they calmed, they released pleased sighs.

Then Danny pulled out a knife (world is screwed), cut himself loose, and ran away, cackling his little butt off. Tim, who had nothing sharp or pointy on him, uttered an indigent cry after his smaller brother.

"Danny, come back! COME BACK! I'll give you candy!"

"Really Timmy? Have you _seen_ his Halloween stash?"

"It was worth a shot, Dick!"

* * *

><p>The three female Bats all continued to watch the cheesy vampire movie on TV. They were all bored out of their minds (crime-fighting took all the adrenaline rushes out of movies, sadly) but they absolutely refused to join the prank war the five boys had decided to start.<p>

And all because Alfred was gone for the weekend, Damian tripped Jason, Dick tried breaking up the fight, and Tim tried to save Dick's life when everything took a turn for the worst. Danny thought it was all a fun game, as Jason (ever the corrupted child) told him to get him to join.

While the immature boys had their fun, Cassie, Stephanie, Barbara, and Bruce stayed out of it and ignored all the irritated and helpless cries the boys made when they were pranked by another. There was also the occasional laughter from Danny.

Cassie gasped in shock when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on her. Damian threw the bucket behind him and quickly high-tailed it out of the theater room, screaming. Cold, dripping wet, and ticked out, Cassie quickly gave chase, screeching curses that would make even Jason blush.

Barbara and Stephanie had their hands over their open mouths, eyes wide while they watched. They, too, were quickly pranked by Dick and Jason (Tim being the only one smart enough to know ticking off a female was not good) and were chasing their prankers around the mansion, swearing revenge in various ways.

The girls were officially in the prank war by then. The only sane one left was Bruce (wonder how long that'll last).

While that went down, Tim and Danny hung out in cupboards in the kitchen, decked out in armor made of pots and pans. Their hiding place was compromised, though, because Danny's colander helmet was too big for his head and he thought it was funny. Tim's shushes didn't help either, as he giggling too.

The weirdness of the situation, the ridiculousness they looked like, and the fact they were _laughing_ at the entire thing only made their mirth rise in volume.

* * *

><p>Bruce, decked out in Batman armor but cowl down, sighed as he heard another crash upstairs. He was, eventually, going to have to call off the war and make his idiotic children clean up the mess they had inevitably made before Alfred got back and make them all swear not to say anything.<p>

The Dark Knight was sure that last one was not going to stay intact that long because all Alfred had to do was look at some of the Bat-Kids and they were like putty in the butler's hands.

The billionaire got up from his chair and walked over to his filing cabinet, file in hand. He had just opened the top drawer when a bucket of honey was dumped on him, followed by multi-colored feathers that stuck to his sticky body.

While Bruce steamed in thoughtful silence, a note drifted down from the rafters and into the Dark Knight's waiting hands. Looking at it, he saw it was a combined effort from Damian, Dick, and Jason (Tim and Danny were still laughing in the cupboards and the girls were setting up various pranks for the boys who had wrapped them up in the war).

"They're dead." Bruce said, throwing the note behind him.

_A few BOOMS, CRASHES, GUN-SHOTS, And Other Such Sounds Later…_

All six Bat-Kids and the Dark Knight himself stood in front of the angry butler. Danny was giggling at his father's feet, colander helmet still on his head and kitchen utensil armor still wrapped around his short arms and legs with duct tape.

Bruce was still drenched in honey but, in the fray, the majority of the feathers had fallen off and were scattered around the mansion. His left sleeve was also covered in staples and his right leg had paprika covered all over it.

Dick had been spray-painted pink with the Red Hood's emblem on his chest in red. His usual ponytail had been cut off (much to everyone's joy) in the fray. He also had a few dozen bottles of sparkles and glue-covered plastic gems dumped on him.

Jason was scorched, smoking, scraped up, bruised, and a tooth was missing but he was, overall, able to dodge all the more humiliating traps. Though he was still unaware Tim had stuck a 'shoot-me' sign on his back.

Tim looked like a lot like Danny: kitchen utensil armor and strainer hat for protection. He also had a few rope burns on his face and his clothes were a mess.

Damian had dodged all the humiliating pranks, like Jason, but fell into all the pain filled ones. He was clothes-lined down the stairs, knocked out and hung from the chandelier, tripped into a hidden hole in the floor, and nearly obliterated by a flamethrower. He would be feeling it all in the morning.

Cassie was still dripping wet, as Damian had dumped more ice-water on her every chance he got. Her hair had somehow been tied into a bow on top of her head and there was a rope of rags tied to her ankles. She was also missing one of her shoes and the one remaining was on the wrong foot.

Barbara had various hair dyes dumped onto her head and it was a disgusting brown color. It was sticky and in knotted clumps. Her shirt was inside out and Dick's Nightwing symbol was scrawled messily on her forehead.

Stephanie's hair was frizzed and smoking. She was wearing Bruce's big shirt, Damian's boxer shorts, and Barbara's pantyhose. Someone had also used makeup on her face and she looked like Joker and Harley had a kid. There was also a Bat-Symbol stamped onto her throat.

The guilty party of eight stood in the multi-colored and smoking foyer.

Alfred looked at his watch. "I was gone for barely forty-eight hours and you managed to _destroy_ the entire mansion!"

"Just a little!" Danny commented inside his helmet. The others quickly shushed him.

The butler stood fuming but adorned a completely blank but irritated face. The other's sweated nervously, waiting for his judgment.

* * *

><p>The Bat-Family looked on in jealously as Alfred mopped the floor while Danny stood on the plastic, yellow piece, yelling 'wee!'<p>

The nine-year-old had tried very hard to do what he was told when it was decided that the guilty eight would do the cleaning. In the end, Alfred had taken the child's job and Danny was allowed to ride the mop while the older man did the job. Danny _thought_ he was cleaning but really wasn't.

The other guilty seven grumbled to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'm posting another chapter this afternoon and two more tomorrow to catch up! The idea above was requested by many (can't remember names) but it <em>THEBOXGHOST113 <em>that finally pushed me to do it.**

**Kadzait: She was busy all weekend.**

**I was... And once I got a chance, I just kinda played stupid and meaningless games on the iPad (we all do it sometimes). -.-' Now I gotta finish The Abused updates, PM 6 different people, and work on 50 Ways to Leave Your Lover. Fun.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Devils Rivale, FlamingKenichi, ShyActiveReader, WillowTehya, OoIcelandoO, Da Chaos Mistress, Mika-Tria, Heart4Wolves, and The Man Who Inherited Madness._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _ShyActiveReader, OoIcelandoO, and Heart4Wolves._**

**Reviews:**

**Letskilloctavian: I don't try to interrupt your reading time! I just post when I'm finished! Honest! :D**

**Grava: YES. If anyone does that, SEND ME THE LINK. XD**

**Scheffelman: A hilarious but dangerous meeting. XD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: Hahaha! Alrighty then..! I want a boyfriend named Danny... XD And what do you mean by 'everyone'? I'd be happy to introduce you but who am I introducing you to? :D**

**Poohbearmorris: That was a great episode. XD And thank you~! Glad you're enjoying!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I CAN ONLY DO SO MANY PARTS, DUDE! CHILL! XD (Kad: Why are you yelling? Me: I have no idea. :D)**

**KainVixenheim: I shall do your idea! Just gotta write it down so I don't forget (because I will)! I can only do the TT for some long! :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *joins laughing* No he won't! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Arty forgot about the whole 'alternate dimension' thing. Or, at least, in my head that's the reason. XD**

**Bibbledoo: No frikkin kidding. :D**

**Phantomknights: Just be warned. You're not the only one haunting this story (I think...). XD**

**GreenDrkness: YES HE IS! XD**

**TomgirlBre: So many ways that could go. All so hilarious. XD I love that last one! I have a spoon in my mouth. :D**

**ThunderWulf: Hahaha! I'm trying to think of ideas for a TT/DP x-over if it helps! :D**

**THEBOXGHOST113: "Simmers" is the term I use when people wallow in silenced anger. And I love 'XD'. Makes everything lose tension. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Robby in the TT universe really is a Debbie-downer. XD Hahaha! I love dinosaurs.**


	67. Visiting the Stop-Watch

Ch.67: Visiting the Stop-Watch

Danny pushed the stack of books forward on the floor, albeit with a lot of effort. He was wheezing with the effort but continued to push them, occasionally slipping on the tiled surface.

"Need help over there?" Clockwork called, smirking. Batman was silently standing beside him, the same amused smirk on his face.

"NO!" Danny yelled back, turning around and pushing his back against the stack. His feet slipped and he fell on his backside with an 'oomph'. One of the smaller books near the top wobbled before falling onto the nine-year-old's head. Danny grumbled to himself, hair in his face because the book was pressing the strands down. He continued to grumble as his mentor's boots fell into his limited sight and took the book off his head.

"Maybe you should make more than one trip." Batman suggested, tilting his head to the side. Danny whined. "But I want to do it in _one_!"

"It will take less time to do more than one trip." Clockwork stated. Danny blew a strand of white hair from his face. "_You _would know."

* * *

><p>Clockwork and Batman continued to discuss the forces of space and time, as it interested the Dark Knight greatly. The Time Lord ducked as Danny sailed from his hiding place, fully intent of tackling the blue-skinned ghost, but tackling his mentor instead.<p>

While Danny adorned an 'oh-crap' look, Batman lifted his head from the floor and glared at the child. Danny chuckled nervously. Squealing, he flew from the control room as Batman face-palmed. He let his head fall back to the floor, still sprawled all over the floor.

Clockwork laughed, noticing how it was much funnier to watch in person than on a time-screen.

* * *

><p>Danny, being held back by the Time Lord, strained to escape the older's grasp, reaching for one of the many clocks. He was making a determined sound but, if he had noticed that Clockwork was having no trouble keeping him in place, it would have turned desperate.<p>

"I just wanna touch it!"

"If I did that, the world would end."

...

"…that's ok!"

Batman turned to his kid. "You only visit Jason every once in awhile! How corrupted can he make you in such short time?!"

* * *

><p>Danny let out a squeak as he plowed right into Batman's back. Clockwork snorted, looking down at the duo on the ground.<p>

The Dark Knight threw a dirty look over his shoulder at his kid. Danny chuckled and said "I might have miscalculated _just_ a little… I was trying to tackle Clocky again…"

* * *

><p>"I just wanna touch it!"<p>

"NO!"

"PLEASE~!"

* * *

><p>The nine-year-old stared at the closed book in his lap blankly. He then turned his head up towards his smirking mentor and the amused Time Lord. With eyes wide, he said "You want me to read the book… But I can't even read the title… How am I supposed to read the book?!"<p>

"Sound it out." Batman suggested, amusement clearly shown on his face.

Danny looked back down. Then back up. "Yeah _no_…"

* * *

><p>The white-haired child sailed over the ducked Clockwork and plowed into his mentor, <em>again<em>, and sent him sprawling on the floor, _again_. Danny chuckled at his mentor's ticked off face, lying on his stomach. He quickly scrambled off and took off running. Batman mumbled a low "No you don't…" before taking off after his kid.

Their yells were very amusing to the Time Lord, who did not have visitors often.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second update I said would appear~!<strong>

**Kadzait: Took you long enough.**

**I HAD SCHOOL, MORON! Then I had the PMs (woo) to do and hey! My finger's leaking blood and my iPod's playing a sad song!**

**Kadzait: From you, both are typical. I will get the Band-Aid.**

**I don't like Band-Aids.**

**Kadzait: You are going to get blood poisoning one day because you don't like Band-Aids.**

***smiles* I will reply to reviews tomorrow! YEAH!**


	68. Shooting Range

Ch.68: Shooting Range

_POW!_

Danny looked between Jason, who was putting another cartridge in his gun, and the pistol in his hands. "Uh… Jacey… I know you like guns but-"

_Click, click._

_POW!_

"-Brucie doesn't like them. Should I be using this?" Danny asked, tilting his head to the side. Jason, putting his own pistol down, sighed and turned to his brother. "I'm aware Bruce doesn't like guns. I'm doing this for you though."

"I-I don't understand." The nine-year-old said uncertainly.

Jason kneeled down next to Danny, ignoring the gunshots he heard from the other shooters. "Frankly, I don't want you to learn how to use a gun. You're too cute for firearms, Rae-Rae. I'm only teaching you in case you ever _need_ to use a gun."

"When would I need to use a gun?" Danny asked, staring up at Jason with curiosity. The anti-hero shrugged. "I have no idea, Baby Bird. Hopefully never. Teaching you is more of a failsafe than anything else."

Danny cast his eyes to the gun resting in his hands. "Did you teach anyone else?"

Jason got back up from the ground and cocked his gun. He aimed at the target and shot.

_POW!_

"Yeah. I taught Tim, Dami, Cass, and Stephanie. But Bruce doesn't know so don't tell him I said that." Jason instructed.

"But doesn't Brucie have a right to know?"

"Uh… Yes _but_ I don't wanna die (_again_) so don't tell him, please?"

"Fine…"

Jason smiled and waved Danny over. The child complied, willingly enough. The older of the two taught the younger how to load, how to aim, and how to shoot. With the basic instruction and a few carefully worded tips, Danny could at least shoot the target near its middle by the end of the day.

"The range is closing and I said I'd have you back at the mansion by eight. Without Bruce seeing us on the news earlier beforehand." Jason commented, looking at his watch which showed it to be 7:30. Danny looked at the pistol still in his hands. "What do I do with this?"

Jason took the pistol and placed it in one of his holsters. He put his own pistol in the other. "They're mine. Don't worry about it."

Danny shrugged.

The two walked out, Danny eagerly taking his older brother's hand and Jason having enough of a heart to not let go. The older 'responsible' adult put Danny in front of him on his bike (the motorcycle worried Bruce _so much_). The older boy gave Danny a small helmet before putting on his own.

The com Jason had installed in his helmet told him Joker had escaped Arkham.

Danny, who had enhanced hearing, blanched. "Oh no…"

Jason started up the bike. "Oh yes."

* * *

><p>Red Hood dusted off his hands, ignoring the flames behind him, while Danny continued to press his hands to his face. He moved his finger aside to see out and mumbled "Is it over?"<p>

The anti-hero nodded, kicking the back of Joker's head just because he could. "It's over."

A streetlamp groaned before it fell behind them with a loud _crash_.

…

"Ok, _now_ it's over." Red Hood said and looked at his watch. "It's 8:45 and I have broken both of my promises to the big guy… I am smart."

"That's not the word I would use."

"Ah, shut up, you little twerp."

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: You really wanted to foreshadow, didn't ya?<strong>

**HA-HA-HO, SO MUCH. Foreshadow what though...? Well... Just remember the phrase "The One Shot" and it will all be made clear _eventually_. Can't say when though. Responses to reviews on next chapter.**


	69. Thoughts That Last Forever

Ch.69: Thoughts That Last Forever

Gasping, Danny's eyes shot open. A little panicked, he pushed himself onto his other side. He sighed in relief when he saw his oldest brother sleeping peacefully, face in his pillow and small snores coming from within. His arms were above his head, resting on the pillow. His now-short hair was a mess and sticking up in various ways.

The nine-year-old hesitantly snuggled into the older's side. He took a hold of Dick's shirt and closed his eyes again.

Dick turned his head to the side, drool all over his mouth. His eyes fluttered before they opened. The blue orbs fell down to where his brother was snuggled into his side. He smiled before Danny, feeling the eyes of another on him, opened his own blue orbs and looked up. The child blinked. Dick waved.

"Whatcha doing up?" The older of the two asked before lying on his back. Dick pulled Danny up so the nine-year-old was lying on his chest, head tucked under his chin. Danny breathed in his brother's scent, digging his head into his neck.

"It's nothing Dickie…" Danny mumbled. The unbelieving adult raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Mmm-hmmm…"

"Really Rave-y?"

"Yes Dickie."

The adult of the apartment laid his head back against his pillow with a sigh. He laid on his side again, wrapping an arm around Danny. "What was the nightmare about, kiddo?"

Danny waved him off. Dick rubbed his nose in the child's hair. "Please?"

Danny sighed. "It's nothing. Other Daddy just killed you all. Again..."

Dick almost face-palmed. He really wanted to know why everything was 'nothing' to this kid. "Were you scared?"

Danny nodded, drawing circles on Dick's arm. The older of the two played with a strand of the younger's ebony hair. "Then it's not nothing. If it helps any, the rest of us Bats have similar nightmares…"

"You do?" Danny asked curiously. Dick nodded. "Yep."

"How do you know the others have them?"

"That's just something I _know_, Rave. Why do you think I like spending all my time with you guys?" Dick asked. Danny stared up at the other Bat. "Do they ever go away?"

Dick shook his head. "No, unfortunately. Just don't think about it too much, alright? Tim is the anxiety freak in this family. We don't need another."

Danny nodded and Dick pulled the covers closer around them.

"Do you ever think about it, Dickie?"

"…all the time, Danny. All the time…"

"Why?"

Dick didn't answer and Danny didn't ask again. The younger quickly fell asleep with the protective arms of his oldest brother around him. Once Dick made sure Danny was asleep, he sighed.

"Cause, Danny, I'm bracing myself for the hurt that's sure to come."

* * *

><p><strong>...All you need to know is that I was listening to the same sad song as yesterday. This was supposed to be cute. Then I warped it.<strong>

**Kadzait: ...sicko...**

**So I've been told. *innocent grin* On a bright note, there will be another second chapter tomorrow because Grava said something about Danny's social worker (I had a 'shoot-me' moment when she said that. How could I forget that?!) and I'm going to fit that in! YEAH!**

**Kadzait: Wonder how badly that'll go.**

**And a shout out to _Halfagirl-astronaut _for literally no reason. XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Funkyferret._**

**Reviews:**

**(If I miss any guest reviewers, I'M SO SORRY!)**

**KainVixenheim: Your Christmas idea already has a set date. Not kidding. Glad you enjoyed the chappies! Yes! Danny's gonna bring the end of the world. Fan-frikkin-tastic. XD**

**Letskilloctavian: I don't know what you're doing every second of the day (if I did, that would be creepy)! I don't know if you're reading when I post! And I'm glad you're still alive, almost choking on an apple and all! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you enjoyed the updates! Action isn't my best strong-suit so we'll see how that goes! XD**

**JP-Rider: Bat-Mite appears on Dec. 1 or so says my "calendar" (not really a calendar at all...)! That was the first open spot I had!**

**Scheffelman: If I did that, the entire Watchtower would be destroyed. Not that anyone _cares_... XD**

**Skymuse: I'M-A BACK! YEAH! Your idea will be used! Don't worry! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Anonymous: I feel your pain, dude. It sucks.**

**Sarra Torrens: Glad you enjoyed and I hope you found your keys! I love riot laughter. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: That first statement is so true. XD And the GIW have showed up (Jason saved the day!) but they will appear soon. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Crimson Leo: Thank ya. It's hilarious too cause I totally wung that chapter. The only idea I really had was Danny hanging from the ceiling and I worked from there. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Oh, just a little. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah, that is a lot of people. I would have a heart-attack a 1/4 of the way through. XD Yeah... Jason in that last chapter... Oh dang... :D**

**Grava: Thanks for reminding me about that! As said above, I had a 'shoot-me' moment. *face-palm***

**Azorawing: I wouldn't call Danny's company the best to have but it's pretty dang close. XD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: If I get boyfriend (notice the if), I'm just going to be happy a boy was stupid enough! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Yes, ultimately getting Batman ticked off in the end. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Uh, I don't have any other account besides this cause I'm a loser but THANKS ANYWAYS! Your idea was awesome and glad you enjoyed! XD I wouldn't normally do this but #FUNKYES! :DDDDD**


	70. Court

Ch.70: Court

"You want him to do _what_ now?" Bruce questioned his lawyer, Nathaniel Abbott. The billionaire's look said he was not pleased with how their little meeting was going. He was on the verge of being ticked off but not quite there _yet_.

Nathaniel crossed his arms over his chest. "Look Bruce, I don't want to do it to the kid _either_. But if he testifies, his father's going to jail for life with no chance of bail or parole."

"Don't we have enough evidence as it is without having to put Danny on the stand?" Bruce asked.

Nathaniel sighed. "That's what I thought but Fenton's buddies got him a pretty powerful lawyer. I really don't want to take any chances."

"That's not fair to my kid though!" Bruce said, leaning forward. Protective anger was flaring in his eyes. Nathaniel, on edge because of the look, shifted nervously. "I never said it was fair. I just don't want to see Fenton walking free with a chance to get his kid back. I'd rather the kid on the stand."

"_The_ _kid_ has a name." Bruce growled irritably. Nathaniel frowned. "Right… So are you going to put him on the stand?"

The billionaire leaned back in his chair with some thought. He had to weigh his options.

Did he want Danny on the stand? No.

But did he want to see Jack free? Not a chance in-.

The lawyer sighed again. "Come on, Bruce. It's only one time. The k-"

Bruce sent a warning glare.

"Danny," Nathaniel corrected quickly. "will be fine. Everything will be fine. I can even get permission for some arrangements so it'll be less stressful for Danny."

Bruce tapped his fingers against his desk. "I want to let Danny decide."

"You can't be serious Bruce." Nathaniel said dryly.

The billionaire glared again. "It's _his_ decision. If Danny thinks he can do it, he'll be put on stand. If he doesn't, he's not doing it. _Got it_?"

Nathaniel frowned, irritation clear. "Got it."

* * *

><p>"He wants him to do <em>what<em> now?!"

"Nathaniel wants to put Danny on stand." Bruce repeated, leaning on the dining table with Dick beside him. The oldest of the Bat-Kids was not happy about what had transpired during the meeting Bruce had with his lawyer.

"You're not gonna make Raven do it, are you? They have enough evidence to put the guy away! Why traumatize the kid further?" Dick questioned.

Bruce huffed. "Nathaniel's worried about Jack's lawyers. I haven't made the decision because I want to see what Danny thinks."

"He doesn't know what he's getting into!" Dick protested.

"Trust me, Dick. I'm letting Danny know _exactly_ what he's getting into before he even has a chance to answer." Bruce stated.

Danny, the two dogs behind him and a backpack over his shoulder, entered the kitchen and gasped in surprise when he saw his brother sitting at the table with his father.

"Crossing my fingers he says no." Dick said quietly through his clenched teeth. His smile looked similar to the Joker's.

"You and me both…" Bruce mumbled, copying his adopted son's expression.

"Dickie!" Danny yelled excitedly. He ran around the table and hugged his brother's leg. The older hero laughed and pulled the nine-year-old into his lap. "Hey Rave-y! How's my baby brother doing?"

"Good." Danny answered plainly, arms wrapped around the older's torso. He hummed happily. Dick smiled in pleasure.

Lips twitching upward, Bruce called his Baby Bird's name. Danny perked up at him and batted his eyes in question.

"Dick and I want to talk to you about something important." Bruce stated, making sure he didn't accidently start using his Batman voice (he had a tendency to switch them when something serious came up).

"What?" Danny asked curiously.

"Remember how your… Other father was arrested?" Bruce asked. Danny tensed dramatically but, overall, remained rather calm. The child nodded in understanding.

"Well, he's going to court to try and get out of jail." Dick explained, keeping it short and sweet.

"Why would they let him out?" Danny asked.

"That's… Complicated. We can explain it later. But right now, we want to ask you a question." Bruce said. Danny waited in silence for whatever he was about to be asked.

"Do you want to testify against him?"

Danny, wide-eyed, mumbled a confused "Uhhhh…"

"It basically means you're going to be asked questions so we can put your father in jail for good." Dick explained. Bruce nodded in agreement with his oldest and went on to explain a few more things; that Jack would be there, a lot of people he didn't know would be there, he'd answer questions in front of a crowd, etc. They made sure Danny understood what was expected of him if he said yes.

The two adults mentally cursed when Danny still said he'd do it, though a bit hesitant.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks, they prepared Danny for trial. They took him to visit the courthouse (which they assured would look less intimidating the day of the trial), let the child meet the judge, and practiced the questions with Nathaniel (whom Danny made very clear he did not like). They showed videos about court made specifically for kids Danny's age and had a few interviews with Nathaniel (which the nine-year-old absolutely despised).<p>

The Bat-Family continually told Danny he did not have to go up on stand but Danny didn't back down.

* * *

><p>Danny squirmed under all the gazes he received while on the witness stand. Bruce, though not showing it outwardly, was just as anxious as his kid. Jack was just on the other side of the room, glowering. The possessive side of the abuser didn't like the sight of his son holding hands with a billionaire when they had arrived.<p>

The nine-year-old had yet to glance at his biological father. He had, mostly, just sat in Bruce's lap the entire time, staring at the wall opposite of Jack. His ears had been acute to everything being said though.

The courthouse lacked its usual intimidation, just for the child witness. There were a few colored pictures and photos scattered on the walls. They had switched out the regular sized witness chair for a child-sized one. The desks and chairs were out of line and disorganized. The judge even wore civvies that day, just to ease any tension Danny might have.

Jason, Cassie, and Stephanie were all sitting among the crowd. Dick, Damian, and Tim were going to be witnesses, as was Bruce. The billionaire, though, was given special permission to be in the room when Danny went on stand for support. Familiar people made children relax.

Nathaniel questioned Danny first. The lawyer asked the questions as simply as possible. Danny answered just as bluntly. The child's eyes stayed locked on Nathaniel, with the occasional glance at Bruce, if only to make sure his adopted father was still there.

After Nathaniel sat back down, Jack's lawyer, Daniel Payne (irony…), followed up after. He asked questions, just not as simple to trick the kid. Danny, though extremely nervous with the intimidating figure, answered to the best of his abilities and asked that the question to be repeated or rephrased when it didn't make sense.

Daniel made it hard for Danny to concentrate though. The older man liked to pace and Danny recognized his gait almost as a predator stalking his prey. The child took more peeks at Bruce the more nervous he got. Daniel took advantage of this and continued to pace.

Bruce could feel his three wards behind him stiffen and shift. He forced himself to stay relaxed though. If Danny saw him nervous, his anxiety would spike farther.

As Daniel paced closer to where Jack was sitting, Danny caught sight of his biological father. He froze when he saw the look Jack was giving him. It was the impatient warning look. Instantly, the child clammed up.

"Shit…" Jason cursed, leaning forward on his knee. Cassie barely restrained herself from smacking him.

"Was there anything that happened that hurt you or scared you and made you feel you would get in trouble?" Daniel asked.

Danny, starting to shake, glanced at Jack. The expression was the same.

"No." He squeaked.

People perked. The child had been answering 'yes' to such questions a minute ago. What changed?

"Oh Good Lord. Bruce, he's _terrified_." Stephanie whispered. Bruce shot her a look before turning back to the front and making small gestures to get his kid's attention. They were hardly noticed. Bruce was gone from Danny's mind. Jack was in.

"Is that the real truth or a made up story?" Daniel asked.

"It's real. It's real. It's real." Danny repeated.

"He's panicking." Tim stated, on the verge of panicking himself. Bruce tried more vain efforts to gain the attention of the nine-year-old.

The questioning continued to go downhill. Danny's sole focus was to lie his way out. Finally, Nathaniel intervened and said he wanted the child to have a break. The judge allowed it, a little mortified by the death spiral the questioning had taken.

Even though he was allowed, Danny didn't move.

"Danny." Bruce called. The child looked at him pleadingly. The billionaire saw the child's muscles were locked up. Danny was literally paralyzed in fear.

Bruce muttered a low swear before he got up and pulled Danny from the witness chair. The smirk he saw Jack wearing made the Dark Knight's anger flare dramatically.

The leader of the Bat-Clan fell into his seat and made sure the chair was close to the bars cutting off the front of the courtroom from the rest. The three Bat-Kids were sitting in the front row and were immediately upon the child with words and gestures of comfort.

Danny just clung to Bruce, shaking. His eyes were distant, pupils dilated in fear.

They brought in the next witness while Bruce took Danny out. The next witness happened to be Dick and the worry he displayed said quite a bit.

Bruce carried Danny to the waiting room for witnesses. Tim and Damian straightened when the two entered, eyes wide in the state of the youngest.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"Jack gave Danny a look. Danny panicked. I don't think he can get back up there again." Bruce said curtly, snapping his fingers in front of his son's face. There was no registration to the act.

"This is bad…" Damian noted. Tim nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Danny didn't take part as a witness again, even though he eventually did come to his senses. Bruce, fortunately, had been asked a question by Daniel that allowed him to explain Danny's behavior near the end of his own questioning. With the explanation, quite a few things Danny said were taken back and Jack was convicted.<p>

The Bat-Family went home quietly. All of them were tired. Danny fell asleep before they even left the courthouse.

Once they were back at the mansion, Bruce tucked Danny into his bed. Then promptly fell asleep beside him, too lazy to go to his own room. The other Bat-Kids climbed in after and sprawled out in any free spot they could get. Ace and Cujo joined them sometime during the night while they slept.

Alfred found them in the morning and, smiling sadly, took a picture and left the family alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what goes on in court so if anything's wrong... Oops.<strong>

**Kadzait: She did look up info but it's easier for her to write better descriptions when she's seen the things she's written about first-hand or has a really clear mental picture and idea of what the freak she's doing.**

**Yeah, pretty much. On a side note, Lexosaurus (my goodio friend) and Guest of Honor said something about Jack in their reviews (and possibly a few others)! So I did THIS! YEAH~!**

**Kadzait: Not really.**

**SHUT UP, KADDY! I will have the social worker chapter up tomorrow, as I have a friend over today and don't have time to continue and blah blah blah. Reviews for yesterdays updates will be replied on the social worker chapter and reviews for this chapter will be replied on the chapter after the social worker chapter.**

**Thank you~! XD**


	71. Mrs Amelia Bannerman

Ch.71: Mrs. Amelia Bannerman

_Tap, tap, tap._

Moving her hand away from the door, Amelia Bannerman, Danny's social worker, waited for an answer from either Alfred or Bruce. She was startled when there was a crash behind the door.

"JASON!"

"No one liked that vase anyways!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow at that.

The door to the mansion opened and Danny peeked his head out. He smiled up at the woman. "Hi Mrs. Bannerman!"

"Hello Danny. May I come in?" Amelia asked. Danny shrugged but opened the door wide so she could enter. The first step in, her eyes were wide in shock.

Seven adults, one dog-pile.

"They've been like that for fifteen minutes." Danny stated, crossing his arms. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. There was an air of "They're-so-immature" around him.

"Who are they?" Amelia asked.

"They're my older siblings. They don't live in the mansion though." Danny answered.

"Fantastic…" Amelia mumbled. Danny shrugged at that. The social worker and the child watched the dog-pile for a little bit longer before Danny screamed to get their attention. All of them stopped immediately, looking to where Danny and Amelia were staring.

"Good first impression." Danny commented sarcastically.

The adults quickly separated (albeit with a lot of effort) and stood in a line.

"Hi, I'm Dick!" The oldest greeted, a nervous smile plastered on his face. The others quickly introduced themselves and waved.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amelia Bannerman. I'm Danny's social worker." The middle-aged woman introduced. The seven adults blanched when they heard her occupation.

"Sorry you had to see our little 'fight'. We're not usually like that." Stephanie said.

"Yes we are." Jason corrected. Cassie smacked him real hard for that.

"We're babysitting Danny." Damian explained.

"It takes all of you to babysit one nine-year-old?" Amelia asked unbelieving. Danny snickered beside her.

"Technically, it's my turn _but_ Replacement decided to show up." Jason began, shooting a glare at Tim. The younger adult rolled his eyes. "And when I did show up, Jason and I got in a fight…"

"So Tim called me to help." Dick continued.

"But after something Dick said, those two ganged up and tried to murder him. Dick sent me an SOS text by then." Damian informed.

"But Damian screwed up and called us to set all the boys straight." Barbara finished, gesturing to the other two girls.

At Amelia's unbelieving look, Cassie said "We're a dysfunctional family. This isn't new."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I'm not gonna have time to do this crap later. FUN!<strong>

**Kadzait: If you didn't pause so much-**

**I PAUSE SO I MAY THINK OF A GOOD WAY TO PHRASE THINGS! Don't you judge.**

**Kadzait: Meh...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _I-am-a-book-loving-ninja-pie, Shadow of Eyes, UnknownMagicalBeast, Mikami92, and Alliebelikov21._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _Shycartoonlover and I-am-a-book-loving-ninja._**

**Reviews (from chapters 68 and 69):**

**Letskilloctavian: I'm not putting Daninthes in (whoever that is)! And glad you loved the updates! No, Dick ain't good at speeches for nine-year-olds. XD**

**GreenDrkness: There was only one foreshadow and that was Jason's chappie! I'm not that mean (Yes, I am. Don't believe a word I say.)! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Nice. Incoherency. :D And the song was "The Long Road Back" by Hans Zimmer from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.**

**KainVixneheim: Glad you enjoyed the updates! Yeah, you would think Bruce would learn. XD**

**Scheffelman: I'll see what I can do. :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Well... Someone is gonna die. Can't say who. But you'll like the death. Don't worry. :D**

**Skymuse: Glad you enjoyed! No, I have not watched Big Hero 6. I want to though. Why did DP have to end? :'( **

**UnknownMagicalBeast: I'm glad you're enjoying! XD I'll see what I can do about the talent show thingy! :D**

**Sarra Torrens: Glad you're enjoying! Here's the social worker chappie!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah. DANG IT JASON, WHY'D YOU DO IT?! XD No, I haven't read "Blackest Night". Busy reading the Batman comics. :D**

**IWasNeverReal: That's pretty sad... Glad you're enjoying though! XD**

**Crimson Leo: I agree with ya there. XD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: I hate those dreams... And you're welcome!**

**THEBOXGHOST113: You think I'm Instagram worthy? Interesting. I got an idea from your idea~! XD**

**Anonymous: I don't know if Danny hates fruitloops. I like em. XD And Kadzait broods because he's a Negative Nancy. (Kadzait: HEY!)**


	72. Thanksgiving

Ch.72: Thanksgiving

"Hey Alfred, have you seen Danny?" Bruce asked in exaggeration. The butler sighed before pointing up. The billionaire followed with his eyes and saw Danny hanging in the chandelier.

"Will you get down from there?!" Bruce yelled up, shaking his head. Danny, with wide eyes, shook his head. "No! Cassie's beating up Jason and I don't want to take any chances being used as a hostage _again_!"

Bruce face-palmed and sighed. "You would think they'd act normal on a holiday…"

Alfred snorted. "Your kids? _Normal_? That's unheard of, Bruce."

"I know, Alfred… I know…"

* * *

><p>"I'm open!" Dick screamed, waving his arms around. His face was desperate.<p>

Damian made a show of passing the football to Stephanie, who was right next to Dick. The oldest Bat-Kid whined and Stephanie, laughing, passed the ball to Tim.

Dick made a futile attempt at gaining his brother's attention so he'd pass the football to him. Tim, smirking, passed it to Cassie. Dick growled, trying to rip the ebony strands out of his head. That didn't work too well.

Chuckling, Cassie tossed the ball to Danny, who tossed to Bruce, who threw it to Jason. Jason gained his evil smirk and threw it to Stephanie again.

Dick, finally giving up, began to chase the ball like a dog (no offense to Ace or Cujo) as it was passed to each person. He was cursing up and down, trying to get the ball so badly. It was one of the funniest and most pathetic things the Bat-Family had ever seen but they knew Dick was having fun too.

* * *

><p>"Jason, join us!" Danny called. The other Bat-Kids smirked beside or behind the nine-year-old.<p>

"Yeah Jaybird! Come join us!" Dick yelled.

Jason raised an eyebrow. All the Bat-Kids (minus Jason) were having fun swimming in a leaf pile. He shook his head, leaning against a bare tree. "Nah… I think I'm going to stay right where I am."

The rest of the Bat-Kids shared a look. Jason paled. "You wouldn't…"

Dick, Damian, and Tim released war cries before chasing their brother around the yard while the girls and Danny held the fort of leaves down, laughing. Jason was, eventually, herded close to the leaf fort. He tripped and was sent sprawling into the pile. All the kids laughed while Jason sat up, simmering. Danny yelled a 'yeah' before tackling Jason so he wouldn't leave. The other adults joined.

Jason, not being able to breathe, tried in vain to escape.

From the porch, Bruce leaned back and smirked. Alfred was chuckling beside him.

* * *

><p>The teasing voices overlapped each other at the dinner table. The entire Bat-Family couldn't stop laughing and smiling. The taunting quips were all for fun and no one took anything seriously.<p>

They were currently on the discussion of the Godzilla movies.

"The first one was so cheesy…" Damian said through his mirth.

"Have you seen the newest one? They showed Godzilla for _maybe_ ten minutes. I don't know why they do that. Godzilla is so much more interesting than boring soldiers! Why do they refuse to show the thing people wanna see?" Cassie questioned.

"So they can rip people off." Jason answered, spoon in his mouth.

"We also fight crime so…" Dick trailed. The others agreed, as most action movies were lame to them.

The room settled into a comfortable quiet.

…

"Jason, no food fights!" Bruce said, pointing at his wayward son. Jason put down the huge spoon of mashed potatoes with a sigh. The other Bat-Kids gave Jason 'really?!' looks. Danny laughed.

* * *

><p>Bruce fell onto the couch, head against the arm with a sigh. Alfred smirked above him. "Tired, Master Bruce?"<p>

"Only a lot… I don't understand. If you split them up, they're fine. Normal even. But put them in one room and it's like a demon possessives each of them." Bruce answered.

Alfred snorted, amused.

Danny, eyes drooping but a smile on his face, walked up and climbed onto the couch. He crawled over to Bruce and laid down on his chest, closing his eyes.

The billionaire smiled. "Are you tired, Rae-Rae?"

Danny hummed and nodded.

"Did you have fun?"

The nine-year-old giggled and nodded again. Bruce smiled. "That's all I can ask for."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here's todays original update! *cackles evilly*<strong>

**Kadzait: She's amused by people's reviews for the court chapter.**

**YES I AM. *continues cackling evilly***

**Kadzait: A lot of people were a little freaked with the foreshadowing, and then Dick's little speech, and then a court after. Kodi must be up to something, right?**

**All of that was an accident too! It was GREAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kadzait: ...you need help...**

**Reviews (for ch.70):**

**KainVixenheim: I am not getting lazy! I've just been busy, for once in my lonely life. XD And I set up a lot of evil plans. That's not new. XD (Kad: It really isn't...)**

**UnknownMagicalBeast: Aw, I love you too. :D**

**Grava: Just a little. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: You were one of the few who didn't think I was setting something up! (Kad: Even though she kinda is. Me: SHUT UP!)**

**Skymuse: You're not the only one who wants to do that! XD And glad you enjoyed!**

**Bibbledoo: Yeah. Let's do this. Again. *grabs weapons***

**Sarra Torrens: Hahaha! Thank you! I will keep that in mind! :D**

**Allietheepic7: I make no promises. *evil smile***

**IWasNeverReal: That's nice. Here's a pitchfork. *hands out pitchfork***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: That's one way to do it! XD**

**Anonymous: Same setting, different plot. XD (Kad: She overanalyzes _everything_ so... Ignore that. Me: That's cause I have no life! Kad: Then get one! Me: Show me the download button and I will!)**

**THEBOXGHOST113: You have been an amazing follower! Sorry I scared ya! :D I would have to pick God cause I'm Catholic.**


	73. Aquarium

Ch.73: Aquarium

"Batman's gonna kill you…" Danny commented gravely. The villains in the front of the car (Joker, Harley, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face) waved him off.

"He's gonna kill us for a lot of things, like blowing up that bank! This will just be another thing to add!" Joker said, waving him off. Harley laughed beside him, driving the van to their destination.

"Aw Joker, why'd you blow up the poor bank? What'd it ever do to you?" Danny asked. Joker sent him a 'really?' look. Danny muttered an "Oh yeah… Right…"

Two-Face patted the child's head. Danny smiled up at him.

"Besides, we're only taking you around the town a bit. Where do ya wanna go, Darling?" Poison Ivy asked. She twirled her red hair in her fingers.

"Uh… I don't know." Danny answered, looking out the window. He spotted a large building with sea animals decorated on the side. "What's that place?"

Harley stomped on the brake while the others jerked in their seats, looking at the kid like he had lost his mind (oh irony).

"You've never been to the aquarium?!" Two-Face asked, an astonished expression painted on his face.

"I've had some of my best schemes there!" Joker stated. Harley nodded in agreement.

"Uh…" Danny muttered.

"Drive. Drive now. _Drive frikkin now_." Poison Ivy said, seriousness showing on her face. Harley stomped on the gas and floored it. Danny latched onto Ivy's arm, only used to the bad driving when Batman was in the middle of a high-speed chase. At least then the Bat-Mobile had _seatbelts_.

After driving over a few medians, causing a few crashes, and receiving the one-finger salute from many people, the villains and one hero arrived at the aquarium. Harley parked the car after crashing into a streetlight and the four villains practically dragged the child inside, mostly so they weren't seen.

Since the aquarium was closed, Joker broke in the back-way, waltzed to the power room, and turned on all the lights (that's not suspicious).

"Now, this is where we have fun!" Harley said, rubbing her hands together. The other three gained smirks. Danny looked between them nervously. "We aren't gonna destroy stuff, right?"

* * *

><p>"I'm scared to find out why he's in there…" Batman mumbled, a hand over his face. Currently, he was standing on the building across from the aquarium. There were a few police cruisers and a large crowd outside the front doors. The lights were on and shadows danced across the floor.<p>

Sighing, the Dark Knight shot his grapple and swung down behind the police barricade. He didn't even bother to talk to Gordon as he walked towards the front doors. The tracker he put on Danny was saying the kid was in there and Joker, Harley, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face escaped earlier in the day.

Joy…

Looking in, Batman face-palmed.

All the villains were fighting and yelling at each other. Harley was beating the crap out of Two-Face while he tried to grab at Ivy. Joker was laughing and evading Ivy while she tried to get him, as well as his pet hyenas. The hyenas were chasing their master because Harley had more power over them than the Joker and she had ordered her "babies" to attack their master.

Danny was off to the side, trying to get the last pickle out of jar full of vinegar. The pickle spear would fall out of his hands, though, at the last minute.

Batman took his lock-pick out and quickly undid the latch. He opened the door and calmly waltzed in. He didn't pay any attention to the villains and they didn't pay attention to him, too occupied with the task at hand. When Batman stopped beside his kid, looking down at him, Danny looked up at him.

"Hi Batman!"

"Hi." The Dark Knight stated dryly. Danny grinned when he finally got the pickle out and took a bite.

"Did you eat that whole jar?" Batman asked. Danny nodded.

"Where'd you get it?"

"The employee refrigerator."

"You know that is technically stealing, right?" Batman asked. Danny's expression turned guilty and he took another slow bite. The Dark Knight rolled his eyes before pointing at the angry villains. "What's up with them?"

"Well, they were just showing me the aquarium before they got into a discussion about how they were gonna kill you. I didn't hear all of it because I had my head in the fridge by then but, uh, they all disagreed on the method and decided a 'fight to the death' kind of solution…"

"Outstanding." Batman commented dryly. The two watched silently as one of the hyenas took a bite of Joker.

"Why's Harley mad at Joker?"

"I don't know! Relationship problems?"

"It's _always_ relationship problems. I'm asking for specifics."

"I don't _have_ specifics!"

Batman released an exaggerated sigh before tossing a few pellets over to the villains. The pellets released knock-out gas and they all quickly fell to the floor with a _thump_.

The Dark Knight turned around on his heel. "Let's go."

"One minute." Danny said before beginning to drink the vinegar. Batman quickly snatched the jar from his small hands, picked him up by the waist, and carried him out of the complex. Danny struggled to get out, hands reaching out towards the jar.

"I wanna drink it~!"

"No."

"Please~!"

"No."

"Batman~!"

"No."

"I WANNA DRINK IT~!"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>I love pickles and vinegar. I LOVE EM. I'm also at my Grammy's, which is why this was late. HEHE.<strong>

**Kadzait: She had pickles for lunch.**

**And Pringles and a piece of cheesecake.**

**Kadzait: It's a good thing she has a serious metabolism.**

**THIS IDEA WAS FROM SINA XIEL AND THE NEW COVERT-ART WAS DRAWN BY SKYMUSE! **

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _H01yman and Popcorn592_.**

**And thanks to _ElementalBooks_ for favoriting me!**

**Reviews (from ch.72 only cause I'm still at Grammy's):**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: HAHAHAHA! So true! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you thought so~! I had fun with that one! XD**

**GreenDrkness: Nothing like making someone who doesn't wanna have fun, have fun. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Danke! XD I love food! I'M ABOUT TO HAVE SOME!**

**KainVixenheim: Hahaha! No kidding! XD Gotta love Danny~! We're all a little lazy sometimes! :D**

**Bibbledoo: I love that song. XD I have to agree with you. Bruce, what were you thinking?**

**Crimson Leo: Thank you~! XD**

**UnknownMagicalBeast: Aw~, thanks! I love you too! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Skymuse: We all know Barney is evil. XD**

**Ethiopian1987: I make no promises on seeing more of that. :D YEAH BODY BAGS!**

**Anonymous: I like pie. XD**

**Guest of Honor: I already had that idea (it'll appear in the next story)! ... FOOD FIGHT! *throws turkey stuffing in your house as revenge* *cackles***

**THEBOXGHOST113: I'm a girl but who cares, really? XD I don't judge either! It's not our place. And Danny's secret shall come out soon (not in this story, I wanna an epic scene for that and nine-year-olds kinda ruin the entire thing)! And Dani... I don't think I wanna put her in this series. I have enough Bats to deal with already. XD**

**JP-Rider: Bat-Mite comes out Dec. 1st! CHILL! I got him down! XDDD**

**Shadow of Eyes: THANK YOU~! XD**

**Allietheepic7: WHAT'D I SAY?! ... Oh yeah... I still make no promises. *evil smile***


	74. Johnny 13

Ch.74: Johnny 13

Danny really shouldn't have been out wandering the streets of Gotham. Sure, it was daylight and he had super ninja powers (wonders of imagination) but danger was still very real. Even when you had super ninja skills.

No one really recognized the child. He was wearing casual clothes compared to his usual spiffy appearance. His outfit consisted of a plain blue t-shirt, jeans, converses, and his Batman jacket over his torso. From the hood resting peacefully on his back, the ever present Batman stuffy, Batsy, stared at all the people behind the small child. Some people hardly glanced at him at all.

Though some people wondered where the child's parent could be.

Danny might've left his guardian at a boring get together thing with some of Gotham's elite. Bruce would eventually pick up on the lack of screaming and mischief and would then, and only then, realize his ward had either been taken or had just up and left.

The billionaire would immediately assume the latter. Because, _hey_, they were talking about _Danny_ here.

As the child neared the local florist, he saw a man with ash-grey skin and shoulder-length, greasy blonde hair. He was wearing a plain white wife-beater (and Danny knew the term because Bruce wore one to bed _always_), tight, black leather pants, and biker boots. Two green belts hung loosely around his skinny waist while a grey trench coat laid on his shoulders. A chain with a skull pendant hung loosely around his neck. Fingerless gloves completed the look.

The man's hands were pressed to his face. In exaggeration, despair, or a mixture of both, Danny didn't know. What he did know was that, as he neared the man, a blue wisp shot out of his mouth while he gasped.

The man was a ghost.

The blonde took his hands from his face and, acid green eyes staring at the sky, rested his head against the wall behind him.

Danny, being typical Danny, waltzed right up to the specter and batted his eyes at the taller figure. "Are you ok?"

The blonde jerked his head down at the small form in front of him. "Uh… Who are you?"

"I'm Danny!" The child eagerly introduced. Quickly, he flashed his eyes green at the older male. Recognition dawned on the specter's face.

"So _you're_ the little bugger that Ember's been hyped up about! Dang… You small, Kid."

Danny giggled. "I know. Everyone tells me. What's your name and why are you out here?"

"For the first question; Name's Johnny 13. For the second; Well, let's just say I had a falling out with my girlfriend Kitty…" The biker sighed.

"OOOO~!" Danny muttered and the older male, Johnny, glared. "Not cute, Kid."

Danny flashed a coy smile. "No, no, _very_ cute."

Johnny looked skyward, mumbling curses under his breath. Danny laughed below him. "Are you going to make up with your girlfriend?"

Curses dispersing, the blonde ghost looked back down at the smaller spook. "I'd love to but I have no idea how to… This is the first time we've really _really_ had a falling out."

Danny leaned to the side, peeking behind the biker's figure. Inside the glass pane window were dozens upon dozens of brightly colored flowers. If Poison Ivy were around, she would either be throwing a hissy fit with the way they were displayed or too busy being allured by the plants to really care.

The nine-year-old grabbed Johnny's hand and began pulling him, earning a yelp from the blonde. "Let's go."

"Go where?!"

"In here!" Danny called up as he pushed the door open with his back, pulling the older man in behind him. As the door opened, a bell let out a _ting-a-ling_ sound, announcing their presence.

The florist, a brunette with her hair pulled into a bun, briefly looked up at the sound robotically before going back to helping her customer.

"What's Kitty's favorite flower?" Danny asked the older spook. Johnny opened and closed his mouth, not fully comprehending the situation. A _nine-year-old_ was giving _him relationship advice_? Was the world _ending_?

Danny tapped his foot impatiently while Johnny continued to mimic a fish out of water. He sighed in annoyance before hissing "What's Kitty's favorite flower?!"

"I don't know!" The blonde finally answered. Danny face-palmed. "Oh it hurts…"

"Watch it, Kid!"

"I make no promises!"

"Can I help you?" The florist asked as she walked up to the duo. The two immediately began looking innocent while Danny wracked his brain for a pretty flower he knew the name of thanks to Poison Ivy.

"Do you have any irises?" Danny asked. Surprised that the child asked and not the adult, the brunette stood stupefied for a moment before nodding. "I do. Would you like some of those?"

Danny nodded, smiling pleasantly. "Yes please! And maybe some magnolias too?"

The florist nodded. "That's doable."

The brunette easily floated around the room and retrieved the desired flowers.

Danny smiled, paid (Bruce would wonder how the child got his credit card when the bill showed up a week later), and carefully shoved the bouquet in Johnny's arms before pushing him out of the shop, muttering 'go, go, _go_!' under his breath.

The florist simply watched, shaking her head.

Danny, after pushing the biker from the shop, demanded the male to call his girlfriend and set up a meeting in the park. Johnny did so, willingly enough. While his back was turned, Danny quietly cackled to himself for being so smart.

* * *

><p><strong>I LLLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! (Mulan reference)<strong>

**Kadzait: We aren't dead!**

**Nope! The reason I didn't update is extremely long! One; I moved (joy...). Two; play rehearsals and the actual play itself (so. much. fun.). Three: Was staying at Grammy's. Four: "Scott Hamiliton and Friends On Ice" event in Knoxville, TN (look it up).**

**I was very very very very very very very very very very very VERY busy. Sorry~! I will have to catch up now...**

**Kadzait: This is gonna be fun.**

**No, no it's not... That means AT LEAST seven updates... Fun... :D**

**And many people asked for Johnny (and Kitty but we don't see her) so I'm not making names, only cause I have a headache.**

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Hahaha! I make no promises on the MORTAL COMBAT front! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: I love pickles. XD Glad you thought it was comedy gold.**

**Sarra Torrens: Glad you enjoyed both chappies~!**

**Grava: I wrote that chapter after I ate some pickles. My pickle hunger is satisfied. XD**

**Skymuse: Thanks so much for the covert art! It's absolutely fantastic! XD**

**GreenDrkness: You and your lovely overactive imagination. I'll see if I can squeeze one of the ideas in. XD**

**Lexosaurus: I hope you know that I read 99% of my reviews to my G-ma and she DIED laughing at your last comment on her! XD Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed! And I plan on making a cute and fluffy chapter of them just playing on the floor, bonding~! XD**

**Shadow of Eyes: PICKLE JUICE IS AMAZING, RIGHT?! XD**

**JP-Rider: I know, right? Bat-Mite appears in the chapter after next! Just hold on a little longer! XD**

**Letskilloctavian: Well, whatever your favorite chappie, glad you enjoyed! XD Nice... I hate essays...**

**KainVixenheim: I hope I gave you another giggle fit. In public. XD **

**Halfagirl-astronaut: Danny's just awesome like that. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: PICKLES FOR LIFE, MAN! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Pickles are amazing. XD Vinegar is fantastic but no one let's me drink it (with good reason)... I shall watch the video~! XD**

**Shadowflaymenyght: Aw, thank you~! Glad you're enjoying!**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Oh my gosh, I died laughing at your idea! I've gotta fit that in with my detailed plan! XD**

**SomeItalian: I understand. People have different tastes. All good. Pringles are frikkin addicting though. XD**

**Anonymous: I don't but that's mostly cause I don't know much bout Marvel characters, X-Men aside. XD**

**SweetyKinz: OH MY GOSH, THANKS SO MUCH~! I love you and I love your reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! XDDDDD Now I gotta read your update cause I'm way behind...**

**YumiStar: Aw, thanks so much! Glad you're enjoying! XD**

**Guest of Honor: CHILL! THE WORLD DIDN'T END!**

**Guest(1): I live! Updates shall continue as normal! XD**

**Elinasti0: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying!**

**EcoReibun: Of course! In the sequel but it follows this so YEAH! I love torturing Danny with his weaknesses, don't you? XD**


	75. Just Visiting

Ch.75: Just Visiting

Danny was bored. Social events involving elites from Gotham City and other residents, such as Metropolis and Star City, always did. Glue hell would've been unleashed but, as far as the nine-year-old knew, there was no glue of any type within in the immediate vicinity. Which, to the child's chagrin, was a bummer. A really big bummer.

Currently, Danny was standing next to his father, staring off into space. He was deciding whether or not it would be smart to hang off the chandelier in front of everyone.

He was leaning towards yes, yes it was (Jason would be proud).

Glancing down at his ward, Bruce let a smile slip. The vacant stare and slouched posture told of boredom. Or tiredness. But most likely boredom because nine-year-olds just didn't _get_ tired. Not when Alfred, the four boys, and three girls hyped him up on sugar.

"Are you having fun, Danny?" Bruce asked teasingly. Danny jerked, mumbling a 'hmm'. He looked around for a moment before his eyes traveled up his father's body and landed on his defined face, an amused and teasing smile gracing his features.

"_Nooo_." Danny answered, mimicking the Bat-Glare the best he could. It was ruined by his adorableness and the fact it looked more like a pout than a glare.

Bruce hummed and cast his eyes over the crowd, tilting his head to the side mockingly. Danny released an exaggerated sigh before resting his forehead against the older man's thigh and putting all his weight on it. His arms dangled loosely by his sides. The pressure on his side did nothing to the tall figure, as Danny weighed _maybe_ fifty-five pounds.

"Is the Little Badger pouting?"

Both Bats tensed and their breaths immediately hitched. Danny's eyes went wide behind his bangs. The child immediately straightened and clung to his father's leg. Protectively, Bruce placed a hand on Danny's head and glared.

Vlad merely smiled coolly at the two as he walked up to greet them.

Danny skittered behind Bruce, not even daring to peek out. The ebony-haired boy took hold on the back of the older, raven-haired male's dress jacket for comfort. Cautiously, Danny made a move to peek out before thinking better of it and hiding again.

Barely keeping his fist to himself, Bruce muttered a "Do you need something?" to the white-haired demon through his teeth.

Smiling in pleasure, Vlad shrugged. "Just dropping in for a visit."

"Are you now?" Bruce muttered. It was very hard not to go postal on the man in front of him.

Vlad hummed in confirmation and moved his eyes to where he knew Danny was hiding. "Is the Little Badger going to say hello?"

Forcing a smile when he saw media onlookers, Bruce answered with a "Not if he doesn't want to."

It was so hard not to add a bad word to the end of that sentence.

"Well, that's not very polite." Vlad commented, taking a sip from his glass. His expression was taunting, knowing how uncomfortable his presence was making the Dark Knight and his protégé.

"Yes, well, the last time you were around, you weren't very polite to my kid, were you?" Bruce retorted, his fake smile turning ever-so-slightly smug when Vlad glared at him. Vlad turned the cup in his hands, the liquid inside sloshing. "I was only checking up."

Through gritted teeth, Bruce said "And by 'checking up', you mean stalking, right?"

Vlad's glare deepened while Bruce grinned at him smugly. "Good day, Bruce."

"Any chance of a good day was ruined when you showed up." The raven-haired billionaire commented, looking down at his own drink. Vlad released an irritable sigh before beginning to walk away, Bruce relaxing as he did. The white-haired billionaire paused in his step.

"_Goodbye Daniel_."

Danny, who had been quiet behind his father, stiffened when his name was mentioned.

"_Would you want to play hide-and-seek?_"

His father was still relaxed, meaning Danny was the only one who heard.

* * *

><p><strong>DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, NOW DID YA FOLKS?!<strong>

**Kadzait: You are one warped demon, you know that?!**

***pushes Kad off cliff***

**Kadzait: AAAIIIIIIIYYYYYYYIIIEEEEEEEEE!**

**Everyone Else: *stares***

**...COME ON, HE DESERVED THAT! HE'S SURVIVED IT EVERY OTHER TIME!**

**I'd post a few more chapters but it's "late" and I wanna watch Criminal Minds (gotta write that one-shot for TomgirlBre...) so...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following (forgot to do this yesterday...): _Anime Hotty Lover. 18, Stepmother15, Lady Psychopath, SweetyKinz, YumiStar, Saramaster, Charge Phantom, EcoReibun, Momobear9898, Topher98, Frozenjaqulinefrost, Shy Wolf, and Inet43._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following in general: _YumiStar, The Keeper of Worlds, and Shy Wolf._**

**Reviews:**

**Amine Hotty Lover . 18: Haha! Yeah~! Glad you enjoyed! Sorry for not replying to your other reviews! I kinda forgot... XD**

**Suntan140: Danny met Frostbite in Ch.8 and Cujo in Ch.51!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: My headache went away! Thanks! And yeah... Poor Johnny... XD**

**Shadowflaymenyght: ...that's one way to think about it. XD**

**Crimson Leo: Thanks!**

**SomeItalian: Yep. Tennessee. Born and raised. XD This series ends on Christmas Day and teen-Danny-story (which I have yet to name) will begin on New Years! YEAH~! XD Bad Andy!**

**GreenDrkness: ...wow... :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Just a bit. XD And Kage-Wally scenes will happen eventually! Do you doubt my plan? :D LET JAZZ REMAIN A SECRET, FOR THE LOVE OF FUDGE! XD**

**Bibbledoo: I make no promises. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Haha! Thank you thank you! XD Glad you enjoyed that! The acting went good! I was a child and one of my friends was my mother. It was hilarious. XD**

**JP-Rider: Aw, thanks! Glad to know I was missed, if only a little! :D**

**Scheffelman: I have a mighty good idea of how Danny got his grabby hands on the credit card... Pick-pocketing~! XD**

**Anonymous: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D!**

**Shy Wolf: Hahaha! So true~! XD**

**SweetyKinz: I'm glad I made your day with Danny's randomness! I'm also glad you went into super depth of why you love this chapter! XD I would have loved to see you and your sister. XD To your sister: I have no idea who the heck you are BUT I LOVE YOU TOO! What did I do to deserve so much love? XD**

**Ethiopian1987: I would have put her in but I kinda wanted to go to bed. XD**

**KainVixenheim: I didn't think I would stop but, hey, unexpected things happen. XD I'M GLAD YOU'RE GLAD THAT I'M BACK! XD**

**Hitmoi-tama: Yep. Gotta love that bugger. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: I'm glad you have so much faith in me. :D**

**IWasNeverReal: He kinda already does. XD**


	76. Bat-Mite

Ch.76: Bat-Mite

Danny bounced around his mentor excitedly while the Dark Knight watched, suppressing an amused grin. "We did it~! We did it~! We did it~!"

Joker laid unconscious in front of them. Harley got away with her "babies" but they would find her eventually.

"I'm surprised you knocked him out." Batman commented, looking at the downed Clown Prince. Danny stopped in front of his mentor and put his tiny fists on his hips. "He was the one that started using excessive force! I was only returning the favor!"

Batman patted the child's head.

"Holy shamole! That was amazing!"

The Dark Knight instantly stiffened. He muttered an "Oh no…"

Danny looked around, clueless. "What? Who was that?"

A small Batman-looking-thing with short pants and a bent ear appeared out of thin air. The Caped Crusader groaned and hid his face in his hands while Danny tilted his head to the side at the strange being. The nine-year-old blinked at the strange being.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Bat-Mite! Batman's biggest fan!" The midget-Batman-thing introduced. He placed his fists on his hips and smiled brightly.

Danny instantly frowned and glared. "Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"YA-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

Batman dug out his com. "Jason, where are you? I need you to shoot me."

"_Aw, is your suicidal streak resurfacing?_"

"It's not suicidal if you're shooting me."

Danny and Bat-Mite got in each other's faces.

"HE'S _MY_ MENTOR!"

"I KNEW HIM LONGER!"

"I _LIVE_ WITH HIM!"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

"NU-UH!"

"YA-HUH!"

"NU-FRIKKIN-UH!"

"DANNY!"

"YA-FRIKKIN-HUH!"

"BAT-MITE! Jason, where are you with that frikkin assault rifle?!"

"BATMAN!"

"Don't give me that look, you two! Do as I say, not as I do!"

"_This is frikkin hilarious! BWHAHAHA!_"

"Jason, I will _slap_ you."

"_You want me to shoot you, remember?_"

Danny grabbed a frying pan (good going, Joker) and slapped Bat-Mite over the head with it. The dimension-hopper flew around dizzily before regaining his focus and glaring at the smirking child.

"DANNY!"

"_What'd the bugger do?_"

"Slapped Bat-Mite with a frying pan."

"_I LOVE YOU, DANNY!_"

"Wuv you too, Jace-y!"

Bat-Mite formed a frying pan on his own and slapped Danny with it. The halfa yelled and rubbed the back of his head. Danny glared murderously at the dimension-hopper while Bat-Mite smirked.

Batman sighed and rubbed his head. "Lord be with us…"

Danny yelled a war cry before tackling Bat-Mite to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground, beating the crap out of each other. Batman was torn between breaking the fight up and joining it, wanting to bash some heads. Eventually, he succumbed to his paternal instincts and began trying to break it up. Bat-Mite and Danny merely drug him into the fight anyways.

Jason showed up sometime on a nice building rooftop, assault rifle in hand. He couldn't use it, though, because he was too busy laughing.

The cops also showed up and they were stupefied to find Batman in the middle of fighting off his kid and a mini-him. Danny had Bat-Mite's throat in his hands, Batman trying very hard to separate the two. Red Hood was on a nearby rooftop, leaning over the edge, doubled over in laughter. Joker, mildly conscious, was trying to sneak away.

"Commissioner, should we…?"

"Let's let Batman handle this one, Bullock…"

"He doesn't seem to be handling it all that well…"

"If _he_ can't handle it, do you think we can?!"

"No…"

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS FOR JP-RIDER, WHO'S BEEN DYING FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!<strong>

**Now, yesterdays absence was unintentional. As said before, I moved so we only have one computer working. My mom's usually on it because she works from home. Hence the reason for no updates! ... I have time so I'll see what I can get done. XD**

**Kadzait: Yay...**

**...I pushed him off a couple cliffs so...yeah...XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Double-S. -01, Fandom Fanatik, Dawnshine123, and Kimera20._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Double-S. -01 and Kimera20._**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: Oh,_ of course_! A visit from Vlad is never complete unless his butt is handed to him on a silver platter! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Sorry for not updating yesterday! Don't hate me! :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah... He deserved that. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I know you're excited! Just trust the plan dude, trust the plan. XD**

**Sarra Torrens: You'll get them done some day, I know it! XD**

**Arisu Wonder: That would be too easy. XD**

**Guest of Honor: I'M NOT THAT PREDICTABLE! XD I'm thinking about new torture-Danny fics. Just gotta think of a legit plot first. XD Thank you~!**

**Anonymous: Don't worry. He always comes back. THROW YOUR ORANGES!**

**Skymuse: I inspire people? That's new... XD I can't wait until you update!**

**Scheffelman: I made no promises with that! XD**

**SweetyKinz: So true. No one likes Vlad. XD You cannot have a sassy nine-year-old without picking up some of that sass yourself! XD It's a super-hearing thing. You live close to me? COOL! Well... I hope you at least had fun making a mess. I would've! XD For your sister: I LOVE YOU TOO! *hugs you***

**GreenDrkness: I like being unpredictable. XD I was not dead or sick! JUST BUSY! YEAH! Not really but YEAH! Glad you missed me! XD**

**Crimson Leo: Awww, I feel loved~! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: I hope this makes you feel better! XD**

**KainVixenheim: No, it was a super-hearing thing. XD Yeah... From this chapter, Danny's pretty corrupt... I DO THE IMPOSSIBE! MAKE PEOPLE LAUGH~! XD**

**JennaUtena: Amen to that, sista. XD**

**Shadowflaymenyght: *grins like an idiot* THANK YOU! Hehehe! I feel so special now! XD WAFFLES!**

**Natashawagner122: Glad I could make your day better~! XD Hope this makes you laugh!**


	77. Liking Wally Is Possible

Ch.77: Liking Wally Is Possible

"Why are we here?" Danny asked, looking over the side of the building. His small arms had his chin rested in them, propped up on the side of the rooftop. His legs were folded under him, supporting his lightweight body. His peridot green eyes were continuously scanning the playground of the building. Whatever it housed inside was a mystery.

The child's mentor was behind him, typing incessantly on the holo-computer. Not looking up from his device, he answered "We're meeting Flash here. Mirror Master-"

"The villain that got away last night?" Danny interrupted, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

Batman hummed an affirmative. "Flash and I are going to try and figure out why he came to Gotham. I have some theories but I'm not as familiar with Mirror Master as Flash is."

Danny noticed his mentor said "not _as_ familiar". He shook his head in amusement.

Looking back over the railing, he saw an African-American woman open the double doors. A flood of kids, ages ranging from five or six year olds to teens, walked or ran out the doors. The smaller children went to the swings, the seesaw, and other playground things. The teens mostly sat under a tree and talked or played with the smaller children.

Danny tilted his head to the side as he watched. Most kids were at home at this time.

"Hey Bats, what is this place?" Danny asked curiously. Batman briefly looked at him before going back to work. "It's Star City's orphanage."

"Oh…" Danny muttered, looking back down at the yard. He was tempted to go down and make some new friends.

Before the child could make up his mind, a red blur zoomed down the street and entered the yard, opening and closing the gate at great speeds. Flash stopped in the middle of the yard with a huge smile. "Hey kiddoes!"

"Flash!" The children yelled and began flocking towards the speedster with bright smiles. The smaller children stood closest with the taller teens behind. All began chattering overtop each other, Flash laughing in the middle. He began trying to calm them so he could talk to them, one at a time.

Danny tilted his head to the side and smiled faintly.

* * *

><p>Danny lit his hands with green ectoplasm. Batman and Flash were behind him, the three forming a circle. The three were all glaring at the Mirror Master duplicates that surrounded them. The real Mirror Master was somewhere in the sea of himself, if he didn't retreat that is.<p>

The speedster gave a small, almost inaudible sigh before zooming off and taking out the duplicates with punches. The Gotham heroes easily sprang into action, just as Flash had done.

The Bats' protégé was easily firing his green beams, destroying the duplicates easily. Much to his annoyance, when one was taken down, ten more replaced it. Danny, with his constant firing, easily found himself separated from his mentor and the red-clad speedster.

As Danny took another duplicate down, another one grabbed him from behind and put him in chokehold. The child, struggling in annoyance, tried to angle his head down so he could bite the duplicate's hand off. Not that that would actually work, Danny just liked to think it would because it made him feel better.

The child yelped when the duplicate was shattered and found himself falling. Before he hit the ground, he was scooped up into another's arms and zoomed away. Instinctively, Danny clung to whoever it was. The sensation was very much like when Batman was in a high-speed chase (where he would cling to the Dark Knight's torso), only a lot faster.

Danny was deposited on the ground, away from the fight. Flash was crouched in front of him. "You ok, Buddy?"

The half-ghost gave a sly grin, making Flash laugh. "You ready to kick more of Mirror Master's butt?"

The grin grew.

"Alright, let's do this~!" Flash sung and sprinted back into the fray. Danny eagerly followed with a cackle.

Maybe liking Artemis's fiancé was possible.

But that was a big fat _maybe_ (that's what Danny told himself, at least).

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS FOR THE KEEPER OF WORLDS, WHO'S BEEN DYING FOR THAT TO HAPPEN SINCE... TWO MONTHS AGO! XD I told him to trust the plan, which must like him!<strong>

**Kadzait: Says a lot, doesn't it?**

***hisses* Shut up, Kad!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_Hylian Mage,_**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: ****_Hylian Mage,_**

**Reviews:**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Glad I could make you laugh! XD**

**KainVixenheim: Banter means (I hope that's the word you meant) "the playful and friendly exchange of teasing remarks". XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Whew! *wipes brow* XD**

**YumiStar: Eh, I tried. XD**

**Hylian Mage: Aw, thanks so much! WELCOME TO THE ABUSED FAMILY! XD We all want to drop Jack into something. XD **

**Arisu Wonder: I shall think about it. I have a plan so... XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: WOOO, I DID SOMETHING RIGHT!**

**IWasNeverReal: War of the Frying Pans... Has a nice ring to it. XD Thank you!**

**Guest of Honor: I hope I just made your day. XD WE ALL CHOOSE DANNY'S SIDE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**JP-Rider: *fist in air* YES.**

**Scheffelman: Cause I'm already behind in updates that I have GOT to catch up on. 9 to be exact... I'll probably throw in another one... I'll see if I'm up to the Prank War when I'm finished. This is going to be a long and difficult trial... XD**

**Shadowflaymenyght: COOL! XD I'm not an idiot (yes I am), I'm "special" (that's not it...). His teen years are gonna SUCK. XD**

**GreenDrkness: No. Frying pan was the first utensil I thought of (I also listen to a band called Skillet so). But it could've been a subconscious nod to Tangled. Who knows? XD**


	78. The Mosh Pit

Ch.78: The Most Pit

Jason sighed irritably while Danny danced next to him. His friend, Ember, was on stage, singing and dancing with her band. The blue-haired siren was enjoying the attention the crowd gave her, getting showier with her performance the longer it drew on and the more the crowd screamed her name.

It was not the antihero's idea to go to the concert with his baby brother but everyone else was busy (meaning… they all didn't want to go either). That left the babysitting to Jason. Oh, wasn't that a joy?

Both of the Bats had earplugs in but they could hear the screaming, the beat of the drums, the bass, and all the other instruments, including Ember's voice, just fine. Jason had noticed that most people didn't wear ear protection and thrived in the fact they would all probably be deaf the next day for their stupidity. Danny continued to bounce around without a care, giggling and occasionally singing along to the songs he knew.

The other raging fans bumped into each other, and Jason, as they bounced around, like Danny. Fan-girls hugged while they jumped, still screaming. Fan-boys tended to act like apes while screaming at each other and the stage.

Jason had to restrain himself from stabbing every person that accidently bumped into him. His hand was twitching, aching for the familiar weight of his switchblade in his hand. He probably would have hurt someone by now, if not for Danny taking his knife prior to the concert and stashing it away in the wall of the mansion.

The antihero had, so far, been able to avoid all the mosh pits of various kinds. When one began forming, Jason was quick to pick Danny up and walk away as fast as he could. If anyone tried stopping him from leaving, Jason would quickly punch them in the face. It got people out of his way real quick.

Jason narrowed his eyes when another mosh pit began forming around him. Pushes and shoves were quickly becoming a lot more violent while people laughed, ignoring the pain in their bodies. The black-haired adult sighed in annoyance, getting ready to nab Danny and retreat, yet again.

It wasn't the fact the Bats couldn't hold their own against drunkards and loopy fans. It was the fact Bruce had threatened Jason if Danny somehow got in the middle of one.

Some drunk teenager shoved one of his jock buddies to the side. The jock, laughing and stumbling back, tripped over the oblivious Danny and sent both tumbling to the ground. Danny squirmed under the older boy's weight, trying desperately to escape. The jock, who was just as drunk as his buddy, laughed at the figure under him.

Jason quickly kicked the teen in the head and threw him off of his baby brother, irritably. He quickly picked Danny up and set him on his feet. "You ok, Raven?"

The child leaned against Jason's leg, trying to regain his breath, as the older scanned the crowd for any other possible harm. Danny nodded into his brother's leg. He was mostly fine, winded but fine.

The antihero's zeroed in on the jock who tripped over Danny and his buddy who had pushed him in the first place.

"Hey Rae-Rae."

"Yeah Jace-y!"

"Wanna get some revenge?"

"What kind of revenge?"

"The fun kind."

"I'm in!"

* * *

><p>Jason smiled pleasantly at the view, Danny cackling beside him and clapping his hands in glee.<p>

Both teen boys were at the top of a very high flagpole, screaming their butts off. They had duct-tape over their mouths and 'I AM A CREEPER' scribbled on their foreheads in sharpie.

The older raven-haired male patted the younger's head, tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

Danny grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER GREENDRKNESS IDEA! WHAT A SURPRISE?!<strong>

**I'm trying very hard to get as much as I can in one night. I still have, like, eight more updates to go. Woo! XD**

**Kadzait: She is not excited.**

**No I am not. XD**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Hahaha! Glad I could be of service! *squeks* It's midnight where you are? I'm sorry! It's only 6:30 to 7 where I am! XD I cannot wait to do your idea!**

**Poohbearmorris: Haha! True! I guess people go a little nuts with "what will happen next?" questions. XD**

**YumiStar: Slowly but surely. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I shall~! XD**

**Lexosaurus: Oh look... Another chapter. XD Your updates crack me up~! XD Danny is one stubborn kid. I shall think on your idea and see if I can fit it in~! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I'm happy you liked it. XD Glad you enjoyed the Bat-Mite episode. :D**

**Sarra Torrens: That's one way of looking at the situation. XD**

**Anonymous: (Kadzait: This person is hugging me. Why are they hugging me?)**


	79. Flash 0, Batman 1

Ch.79: Flash 0, Batman 1

The two groups were very distinct. One was on one side while the other stood parallel to them, twenty yards away. There was only one who dared enter no man's land and neither side dared to go get him. The one in the middle of the groups (probably the only thing keeping the two groups from destroying each other) barely reached his mentor's thighs and weighed fifty-seven pounds: Danny.

The white-haired Ghost Boy was bouncing around, looking between the two groups excitedly.

The Justice League stood as one group. A bunch of villains stood as the other group. Danny belonged to neither and played peacekeeper.

Most of the time, when a fight broke out, the nine-year-old just yelled at whoever was yelling until they shut up.

"What are we going to do first?" Danny asked, still bouncing excitedly. Both groups muttered long 'uh's…' in response. The white-haired child, with his big green eyes, waited expectantly for someone to answer. He stopped bouncing and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Uh… Hide-and-seek?" Joker suggested.

Danny uttered a small squeak.

"No." Batman said curtly.

Flash playfully punched the Dark Knight's shoulder. "Come on, you would be awesome at that!"

"I. Said. _No_." Batman hissed, Bat-glaring at the speedster. Flash shrunk back and hid behind his fiancé. Artemis sighed, giving the red-clad man an exaggerated look.

Silence fell over the two groups. Danny was back to waiting for more suggestions, looking between the two groups patiently.

"The kids at the orphanage like to play hot potato." Flash suggested meekly. Everyone silently groaned when Danny grinned.

* * *

><p>The circle everyone made wasn't the best. Everyone was standing and there was a yard gap between each person. The circle took up a huge portion of the park.<p>

Everyone was unenthusiastic about the game, saying the mantra in a dull monotone. Even Joker lacked expression. Danny seemed to be the only one having fun.

Batman had purposely stood next Flash so every time the ball (which was the "hot potato") came around, he could shove the ball into his stomach. Every thrust usually had the speedster doubled over, winded. Everyone would silently cheer at that.

"Isn't there a penalty for excessive force?" Flash whined to the nine-year-old.

"If it were anyone else, then yes. But he's Batman so…" Danny mumbled, on his mentor's other sigh. He shrugged at the speedster. Flash shook his head at the Dark Knight, who was smirking darkly, before giving the ball to his fiancé.

* * *

><p>Harley gently tossed the ball to Danny, as they were now playing pass, who then tossed it to Batman. The Dark Knight wasted no time in throwing it as hard as he could at Flash. The speedster was not fast enough to escape the projectile and was barreled to the ground, ball in his stomach. He gasped for breath, reaching for the sky.<p>

"Could you please not damage him too much? I have to marry that idiot!" Artemis yelled at the black-clad hero, who was, once again, smirking darkly.

Danny stood near him, hands over his face. One eye was peeking through his fingers and he grimaced at the floundering speedster.

* * *

><p>"Alright, see ya soon." The villains muttered before turning and beginning to leave. The heroes gave half-hearted waves and began walking away. Danny and Batman remained standing still. The Dark Knight looked about ready to shoot himself while Danny was confused.<p>

"Uh, JL! You do know we have to take them back to jail, right?"

Both groups froze. The villains screamed before retreating while the heroes gave chase. Batman and Danny remained standing still. The white-haired child was watching the show amused while Batman shook his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT IDEA WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MY PSYCHO BUDDY, SINA XIEL!<strong>

**I. Love. Mario-Kart.**

**Kadzait: It's one of the few games she enjoys. And she kicks EVERYONE'S butt at it. It's ridiculous...**

**Really is. But what can I say? I'm just amazing like that.**

**Kadzait: Yeah... That's it...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _ZeroExia, GuardianWitchDemiGhost, and SaffireJ2._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _GuardianWitchDemiGhost and SaffireJ2._**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: He's Jason. What do you expect? XD**

**Poohbearmorris: You fan-girl? I FEEL SPECIAL. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Both of your ideas would be hell. YOU'RE CATCHING ON! XD And Jason... What are we going to do about him? XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Thank you and HERE YA GO! :D**

**Eka-Tepac: Aren't we all? XD**

**Guest(1): Yes they are~! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Skymuse: Why you getting sick? *hugs back***

**Scheffelman: That would be dimension crossing and Kad would kill me. XD**

**Lexosaurus: I'm a fast typer so... Yeah, a lot of us are psychos and your abuse to Jack brings us joy. XD I hate it when I do that! I will do that with story plots and have to rewrite the entire thing... XD I LOVE YOU IN A NOT GAY WAY TOO! *virtual hugs you* (It's not psychical!)**

**SomeItalian: I broke Andy! WOO! (That's not a good thing...) I love Riddler too so no worries! I'll see if I can fit him in somewhere~! XD And you review a lot as a guest. I thought it was on purpose. XD**

**Hylian Mage: *grins like an idiot* I'm glad I can brighten your day! And you read my A/N's? COOL! XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I'm so glad you're enjoying~! As for your request, I shall try my best soon and find a way to put a twist on it! XD**

**KainVixenheim: As long as Bats doesn't find out, they're good (but he'll find out one way or another)! I'm so glad you're still enjoying! And I'm sad you had to get out of bed. *tear***

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you thank you!**

**Guest of Honor: I will find a way to put an unexpected twist into the Danny torture-fic of yours. XD And me not put in Daddy!Bats? UNHEARD OF. XD**


	80. Play On The Floor

Ch.80: Play On The Floor

Danny giggled as he looked down at his father. Bruce grinned up at the child's laughing face. The older of the two was lying on his back on the floor. His knees were propped up, Danny standing on them. The child was bent forward so his hands were in his father's. Danny's arms shook unsteadily. The two bodies were making a sloppy circle.

"You wanna come down yet?" Bruce asked.

Danny shook his head and chirped a "No!"

Bruce gained a thoughtful expression before moving his arms up and down. Danny released a small scream before laughing. His hair bobbed in his face as Bruce moved the child up and down.

"Wee!" Danny squealed, making Bruce laugh.

"Are you having fun?" The older male asked, making sure to go just a little bit faster. Danny laughed loudly, holding his father's hands tighter instinctively. The Ghost Boy released a squeak when he fell a bit to the side. Bruce quickly caught him before he fell to the ground and returned to his original action of bouncing the kid.

Bruce yelped when Danny released his hands. The Dark Knight had to move his hands to the kid's sides so Danny wouldn't fall right on top of him. The child didn't weigh much but he would wind him.

Danny giggled at Bruce's irritated but amused face. The older slowly lowered the younger so their faces were close together.

"What were you thinking?" Bruce asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Danny shrugged. "Nothing~!"

Bruce snorted, laughing quietly. Danny laughed above him again before rubbing his nose against his father's. Bruce stared at the Ghost Boy in shock for a moment before grinning himself returning the gesture. Another giggle escaped Danny's lips while he swung his legs beside him.

An alarm went off on the older's phone.

Bruce quickly sat up, setting his kid on his hip. "Alright, playtime's over. Back to reading."

Danny 'awwed' in response but got up to go get the book. Bruce made an 'eh' sound to stop him. The nine-year-old looked at his father, who was grinning at him expectantly. Danny smiled before pecking Bruce on the lips and running off, giggling. Bruce smirked in victory.

Danny quickly ran back, book in hand. He settled in Bruce's lap and flipped through the pages, looking for where they left off.

"Can we play later, Daddy?" Danny asked. Bruce hummed a 'yes'. Danny grinned and began reading, eager to get it over with.

Neither noticed Alfred snap a couple of photos of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know! Still trying to get caught up! FAILING!<strong>

**Kadzait: You need to chill.**

**YOU CHILL! *pushes Kad off another cliff***

**Kadzait: AAAIIIIIYYYYYYIIIIIIEEEEEE! NOT AGAINNNNNNNNN!**

**...I should really stop doing that...**

**Reviews:**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Yes! I made you laugh! XD Anytime, anytime~! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah, I know! What are they doing? They're losing their touch! And it was Jason, not Bat-Mite. He showed up with an assault riffle, remember? XD Where's Jason when you need him?**


	81. Skulker, Jealousy Level 10

Ch.81: Skulker, Jealousy Level 10

Ember ushered Danny into the door and quickly followed behind. The door shut behind the two and they were met with blaring music and many bodies dancing. All the neutral ghosts were having a party, courtesy of another specter Ember couldn't remember the name of.

Some people instantly recognized the siren, giving shouted welcomes. Some of the girls cooed at the Ghost Boy at Ember's feet, mesmerized by his wide eyed stare and curious expression.

Skulker, once he heard his girlfriend finally showed up (why must she always be "fashionably late"?), quickly flew to meet her at the front door. He was a little shocked to see Danny standing in front of her with her hand on his shoulder to keep him near her, lest he wonder off.

"Why's the twerp here?" The robot ghost immediately asked. Ember merely smirked at him. "Because he's the _piano student_ I said I would bring! Weren't you listening?"

Skulker instantly frowned. "Your student is the child Plasmius is determined to have?"

Ember nodded. "_Yes_… And if that fool shows his face, he's gonna get a serious butt-kicking."

The siren's boyfriend said no more on the subject. Ember could and would send Plasmius to the next afterlife if she wanted. No doubt about it.

* * *

><p>Skulker shook his head at the sight. Johnny was standing beside him, laughing behind his hands, trying very hard to stifle his laughs. He was failing and Skulker slowly turned his head to face the biker, un-amused. The look only made Johnny crack up more.<p>

'The sight' that Skulker was so upset about consisted of Kitty and Ember having all their attention on Danny while they danced. The child was in-between the two girls and laughing. The girls were chatting while simultaneously cheering for the nine-year-old.

"Are you not bothered by this?" Skulker questioned the blonde. If possible, Johnny laughed harder. "Dude, he's _nine-years-old_! What's there to be jealous of?"

Skulker continued to grumble to himself in a very sulking manner. Johnny slowly slid to the floor, still laughing.

A slow song came on and Johnny wasted no time in calming down, going to the dance floor, and asking his girlfriend to dance. Skulker pondered if he should do the same when Ember got on her knees and began 'slow dancing' with Danny. The two were having a giggle fit amongst themselves.

The plastic cup in Skulker's hand was slowly crushed, his eye twitching.

* * *

><p>Ember and Skulker began filing out of the lair with the other ghosts. Danny was fast asleep in the siren's arms, curled up in her chest. A pleased smile was adorning his features.<p>

Skulker still looked irritated.

Ember looked to the side and saw the annoyance on her boyfriend's face. She grabbed him before flying to the side, earning a startled yelp from the man, and stopped once they were away from the crowd.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Excuse me?" Skulker asked. Ember shifted the child in her arms before rephrasing her question. "Why are you so irritated?"

Skulker merely pointed at the sleeping Ghost Boy. Ember, never clueless, rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

The robot ghost shook his head.

Ember laughed. "Baby, he's nine-years-old! What's there to be jealous of?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE ABOVE WAS FOR A GUEST I DON'T HAVE THE NAME TO!<strong>

**I'M ON A FRIKKIN ROLL HERE!**

**Kadzait: *weakly crawls up hill***

**How are you still _alive_?**

**Kadzait: The healer... It's gotta be the healer...**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: He tackles me down hills and knocks me out, I push him off cliffs. It's just something we do. XD (Kadzait: Just for the night, I guess. Me: Don't do anything stupid. Kad: I make NO promises.)**

**Hylian Mage: You're not the only one. XD Oh my gosh... Those two would have a field day (no pun intended).**

**Crimson Leo: *stupid grin* Danke! And Danny has met both of them. Supergirl was in the 'He's So Cute!' chapter and Batgirl has been in a couple. The most recent was 'The Bat-Family Prank War'. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I'm glad you think so! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I'm surprised anyone can carry it. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Yes~! I love making people laugh! XD You have some of the best ideas, you know that? :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: That's so cool! My dad never did that. We just made faces at each other. ... Actually, we still do that... XD**


	82. Babysitters

Ch.82: Babysitters

Poison Ivy watched the TV with mild-interest. The nature channel had the tendency to play everything about animals, never plants. Why? Because no one had the patience for plants.

Harley continued to cartwheel and do other sorts of gymnastics around the couch, just for the sake of doing gymnastics. Every once in awhile she'd stop and talk to Poison Ivy on a commercial or a part that really bored Ivy to no end.

Ivy, Harley, and the other inmates were surprised to see Batman enter, his protégé hanging off his back. He had a big smile on his face and, once he saw the two villainesses, waved cheekily. The two women, both a little stunned, waved back slowly.

Batman plopped Danny on the couch beside Ivy. He gestured to the jester-girl and plant-freak. "Watch him."

Harley and Ivy gave each other looks. Ivy opened her mouth to ask why they were watching the Dark Knight's kid but he cut them off. "I'd give him to someone else but he, ironically enough, listens to you to. Just watch him."

Without another word, the Caped Crusader left, talking to someone in his com.

"Why are you here?" Harley asked.

Pulling out a lollipop, Danny answered "World crisis in London. No biggy."

Ivy and Harley muttered 'ah's'. Danny nodded in agreement before putting the cavity-on-a-stick in his mouth. He batted his eyes at the two women.

"So… What do we do now?" Ivy asked.

"We could… draw." Danny suggested, moving the stick to the side so he could speak and the sucker wouldn't fall out of his mouth. Harley and Ivy gave each other looks before shrugging.

Danny grabbed some crayons and markers from the coffee table. He grinned at his babysitters. "What do you wanna draw?"

_Thirty-Two Hours Later_

Batman trudged through Arkham's halls. He was thoroughly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and sleep off the aches and pains but, unfortunately, he had a kid to pick up. Hopefully the child hadn't done anything to destroy any of the inmates very little sanity or the guards and doctors. He _really_ hoped Danny didn't drive the doctors or guards insane.

Walking into the activity room, Batman didn't even bother to react. He knew something was going to happen when he left; he just didn't know what.

Various pictures in crayon and marker were across the walls and ceiling. There was even one depicting Jason shooting someone and Dick spazzing out behind him. The Dark Knight was also in the picture, face-palming. Another was of the Bat-Symbol slashed out, probably done by an inmate.

"Danny, why can't you lay off the property damage?" Batman asked, very tired. He shot the guards apologetic looks.

"Property damage is fun~!" Danny sang, still drawing on the walls.

"At this rate, I'm going to need to reserve a room for you here…"

* * *

><p><strong>THE IDEA ABOVE WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MADDIE HATTER13!<strong>

**I've gotta get a life.**

**Kadzait: We both do.**

**...wanna have a sob fest?**

**Kadzait: ...sure...why not?**

**Both: *begins sobbing over nothing***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting me in general: _GuardianWitchDemiGhost._**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: YOU THINK?! Skulker's possessive! XD**

**YumiStar: *laughs uncontrollably* I know, right?**

**KainVixenheim: (Kadzait: Kodi, if I don't come back tomorrow, please save me. Me: Eh, we'll see. XD)**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Haha! That's hilarious! Don't know if I'll do it though. I plan on ending this Christmas Day and starting Danny's teen years in another story. Fun stuff, right? XD**


	83. Walker

Ch.83: Walker

Danny looked the steel bars up and down. His ghost form couldn't phase through them, much to his annoyance. It left him trapped in the dark, damp cell he'd rather not be in. He didn't even know why he was put in this 'ghost prison'. All he knew was that he got lost in the Ghost Zone. Again…

He was still trying to find the new map Clockwork gave him. It was probably hiding in his N-space pocket.

"So. What you in for?" Another ghost, one with green hair and blue eyes, asked. His cell was directly across from the Ghost Boy's and the specter was leaning against the wall, bored.

"I don't know. No one told me. I'm usually the one putting people behind bars." Danny mused, smiling at the irony.

The ghost looked at him weirdly before looking him up and down. He spotted the Ghost Boy's white utility belt and narrowed his eyes. "That from the human world?"

"Yep~!" Danny sung, grinning at the ghost.

"Why do you keep it on you? It'll just pass through everything." The green-haired figure asked.

"Human things pass through ghost things?" Danny asked surprised. The ghost nodded with a 'duh' look. Danny began thinking.

"So… If a human were here… They could just walk through the walls?"

"Pretty much."

Danny snapped the belt off and put it on the ground for the time being. He shifted to human form before picking the belt back up and snapping it back on his waist. He stuck his hand out towards the bars and smirked when it passed through harmlessly. He cackled as he effortlessly passed through the bars and into the hall.

Before he walked down the halls, he walked backwards back into the cell. He sharpied on the wall "DP was here and escaped all in the same day. Beat that, fools!" Then he walked back out of the bars and whistled as he waltzed down the hall.

The blue-eyed ghost sat gaping in his cell, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

As Danny strolled down the hall, many inmates stood at the door to their cells, shouting at him to free them. The Ghost Boy let the words go in one ear and out the other. He occasionally waved at the prisoners, smiling brightly. They yelled at him to come back but Danny merely sung 'la-la-la' to himself, bobbing his head back and forth.

Passing through an intercession, one of the guards saw the familiar, but unfamiliar, boy. "Hey you! Freeze!"

"Oh no!" Danny uttered before sprinting down the hall, the guard following behind. The nine-year-old turned into ten different halls trying to lose his pursuer. More officers heard the commotion and joined the chase.

As they began catching up, Danny nearly slapped himself. "Human~! Duh~!"

Casually, he turned into the wall and slunk through. He heard the guards yell and crash into each other, trying to stop. On the other side of the wall, Danny cackled to himself. He began walking through walls until he walked right into someone's office. The warden sat at the desk and looked up startled when the Ghost Boy phased into the room.

"What the-?! I thought I put you in a cell!" Walker yelled, getting up from his seat sharply and marching around his desk. Danny chuckled nervously, shifting towards another wall. "Well you see-"

The Ghost Boy quickly jumped into an opposing wall and began running down another hall. Ignoring the shouts from the warden and the fact he set off the 'prisoner escaping' alarm, he quickly ducked into another wall and ran through a few more before exiting the complex. He screamed in victory before quickly changing and flying off.

* * *

><p>Danny practically fell out of the Ghost Portal, face-planting into the ground. He quickly pushed himself up and began calmly walking towards the stairs leading up to the mansion.<p>

Batman was at his computer, working. He heard his kid fall through the portal though and knew he was home.

"Hey Danny." The Dark Knight greeted but didn't look away from the computer.

Danny waved as he walked by. "Hey."

"What'd you do in the GZ?" Batman asked, raising his coffee mug to his lip.

"Nothing much. Just broke out of jail."

Batman choked on his drink and sputtered the liquid out of his mouth. "What did you _do_?!"

Danny shrugged. "I have no idea."

The Dark Knight rested his hand in his hands. "I expect this behavior from _Jason_, not him."

* * *

><p><strong>How am I STILL not caught up?!<strong>

**Kadzait: Don't ask me. I don't know.**

**Eh... Anyways, so tell them the story!**

**Kadzait: *sighs* Basically she made eggs this morning for her and I and-**

**Kad's a yolk hater.**

**Kadzait: ...anyways...since I am a "yolk hater", she took the yolk out with her bare hands and then she threw it in my face.  
><strong>

***evil grin***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Kyrianae Narii and WolfWarrior BeatlesFan Hippie._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Don't take offense. He's just not used to people liking him besides me~! XD Another update, WOW!**

**YumiStar: Hehehehe, we all saw that coming soooo... XD**

**Poohbearmorris: I know, right? XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I know! It's GREAT! XD**

**Scheffelman (from ch.79): Cause Kad hates dimension hopping. Gives him vertigo. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I haven't made a pairing but this story never seems to be set in stone. XD I will see what I can do but I make no promises cause my brain is tired. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Hahaha! Thank ems! The ideas... I will see what I can do with em. XD Danny's teen years are gonna be fun~! XD**

**heofBOOYAH: Yeah, I know right! Irony~! *reads second paragraph* (Both: *mouth opens and closes like a fish* *passes out*)**

**PhantomKnights: Aw, thanks so much! I feel so special! XD And for your idea... I have GOT to find a way to incorporate that.**

**IWasNeverReal: I don't watch Doctor Who actually. I was going to do Paris but then I decided to give the Brits a hard time. XD **

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you're enjoying! The ring-bearer thing will eventually! Eventually... XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Villains are sent to Arkham cause they use their powers and hoo-ha to destroy lives! Heroes use their craziness to help them~! Except for Danny... XD**

**Angela: How bout this, I find other ways to hurt the baka? XD**

**SomeItalian: Glad you enjoyed! Sup Andy!**

**PHOENIX1020: Here's another chappie~! I shall write the wedding eventually! No worries there! XD Go to sleep, dang it!**


	84. Kidnappee! Again!

Ch.84: Kidnappee..! Again..!

Danny sighed, leaning against the car door. He was watching while the buildings, streetlamps, and people passed by in a blur. Lights blended together and created a show for the nine-year-old. The occasional bus stop or hotdog stand gave mild interest to the Ghost Boy.

"You know… You really don't have to kidnap me every time you want to hang out."

Joker scoffed. "Yes I do! The Bat would never let us be together!"

"That sounded so messed up." Danny mumbled, face in his hands.

Joker laughed, turning to steering wheel to and fro. "I _know_!"

Danny latched onto his seat, wide-eyed. He hoped the shredded seatbelt would keep him in his seat if they crashed. They had at _least_ seventeen near misses that night_ alone_.

Forcing a smile, Danny asked "So, where's Harley, Chikki, and Changa?"

"Chikki and Changa? The hyenas are _Bud and Lou_!"

"But 'Bud and Lou' is so boring! Chikki and Changa make more sense!"

"It sounds like you warped the word 'chimichanga'!"

"That's _exactly_ what I did!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kid, you crack me up!"

"I crack a lot of people up!"

"Yes, yes you do…"

* * *

><p>"Bats, why you worrying so much? This is the eleventh time Joker's kidnapped Danny. I should know. I kept count." Nightwing said, taking the lollipop out of his mouth.<p>

"Yeah, and if we don't find the twerp by the morning, Danny shows up in the park, hanging from a tree with a bow on his head by the afternoon. There's nothing to worry about." Batgirl said, waving her hand around as if it could disperse Batman's worries.

"She makes point." Red Robin commented.

Batman sighed. "Have you all forgotten that Joker is an unpredictable, insane, and highly dangerous criminal?"

"No but Joker and Danny and BFFs." Ravager replied.

"And Danny could kick Joker's butt into next Tuesday." Stephanie continued.

Ignoring them, Batman got the coordinates from Danny's tracker, marched to the Bat-Mobile, and drove off without another word.

Cassie dug out her com. "Jace, you following him?"

"_Yep_."

"Are you doing so on a stolen vehicle?"

"…_yep_…"

* * *

><p>Batman sighed, hand over his face. Red Hood was smirking, hanging out the window. "We told you you shouldn't have worried."<p>

Danny and Joker were having 'tea time' at a nice little table in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. The nine-year-old looked exceptionally tired for a night-owl though.

The Dark Knight trudged over and shook Danny. The Ghost Boy continued to doze off.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Joker. "What'd you do?"

The Clown Price shrugged. "Just put a few pills in his tea."

"YOU GAVE HIM DRUGS?!"

Red Hood's eyes widened behind his helmet. "Oh dang..."

"_What'd you give him_?!"

"Something in an orange bottle."

"_A name_?!"

"I don't know! I burned the evidence!"

"Red, take care of him! I've gotta go run a tox screen on my nine-year-old!"

The antihero easily slipped through the window and cracked his knuckles while Batman picked up his kid and marched off. "My pleasure."

Joker gulped nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Today I made a necklace out of 100 year old ornament hooks.<br>**

**Kadzait: It looks like a wreath of _barbwire_!**

**I KNOW! It's so FRIKKIN COOL! XD**

**Kadzait: Now you all know why she likes to introduce herself as "Dark Lord Satan".**

***evil smile* In other news, I'm thinking about writing a completely separate story with Danny, Chikki, and Changa. XD  
><strong>

**The above idea was given to me by _Fantasie Dreamar_ and was a possible foreshadow. Still deciding if I wanna do my idea. XD**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: People like to bag on Kad. (Kad: IT'S TRUE!) No worries though! And I update fast cause I have all the time in the world and I'm a fast typer. XD That does sound hilarious!**

**YumiStar: You KNOW IT! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yeah~! I did good! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: For 1) Yeah, pretty much. For 2) I LIKE THE FEELING OF EGG YOLK AND IT NOT ONLY MADE A MESS BUT SIMULTANEOUSLY TICKED OFF KAD. I'M EVIL. XD**

**Suntan140: We shall see~! XD**


	85. Ice-Skating

Ch.85: Ice-Skating

Danny's arms pin-wheeled, his body lurching forward and backwards. His teeth were clenched painfully, trying to ease some tension from his muscles. He slipped and fell onto his backside with an 'oomph'. He groaned and rubbed his head, exaggerated.

Dick and Bruce laughed, easily skating across the ice. It had been awhile since they had to teach a protégé to ice-skate. It made it all the more amusing.

"Why do I need to ice-skate? I can fly!" Danny complained, an irritated expression adorning his face.

Bruce calmly skated over and helped his nine-year-old up. Danny stayed still as humanly possible, trying not to fall again.

"If I remember correctly, and I do, that's what you said about swimming. Now you spend at least two hours in the pool before you can bear to get out." Dick teased, bumping his fist on Danny's cheek. The nine-year-old shoved it away, pouting.

"You'll get it eventually. You always do." Bruce consoled. Danny still was unconvinced.

Dick, laughing under his breath, skated up beside his baby brother. "Alright Rae-Rae, all you have to do to skate forward is march. Just like this."

To prove his point, Dick mimicked marching and skated forward a few paces. Danny didn't move. Bruce made a gesture to copy his brother's actions. The Ghost Boy sighed irritably but copied his brother the best he could. He wobbled on his feet unsteadily and pin-wheeled a few times but managed to get a few paces in before he fell forward onto the ice. He didn't bother to try and get back up.

"Come on, Rave! Get up!" Dick pestered, tapping the nine-year-old's side with his skate.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"PLEASE~?!"

"No."

Bruce, laughing under his breath, skated up beside his kid. "Come on Danny, get up."

The child groaned but did as told. He pouted at his older brother and father.

"You so adorable~!" Dick cooed. Bruce slapped him upside the head. Danny giggled in response. Dick returned to cooing over his baby brother before he was smacked, yet again. He gave his adopted father a 'grumpy cat' frown. Bruce smirked in response.

"You _suck_."

"So I've been told."

Danny continued to laugh. The two older males gave the other knowing grins.

"Alright Raven, copy me!" Dick said before turning and gracefully skating away. Danny, hesitantly, began following.

They practiced skating for the next half-hour until Danny could get a good speed in and not fall on his face or his backside.

Then they all had a déjà vu moment when Danny refused to get off the ice.

* * *

><p><strong>*runs from Kad laughing*<strong>

**Kad: GET BACK HERE, YOU SHE-DEVIL!  
><strong>

**NEVA!**

**Kad: YOU TRIED TO STRANGLE ME WITH YOUR BARBWIRE NECKLACE!**

**I WASN'T ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Kad: YOU STILL DESERVE A BUTT-WHOOPING! *tackles me down hill*  
><strong>

**YumiStar: It's one of those "Yeah... No." moments. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Hahahaha! Hope your device is charged! Yeah another chapter! XD**

**Natashawagner122: Glad you enjoyed! And you're so welcome! XD I'm your favorite author? *dies* :DDDD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Glad you enjoyed! And those ideas... XDDDDDD**

**The Keeper of World: Especially to ones that have ghost powers! Yeah!**

**Shadowflaymenyght: I could never forget you! You just didn't review in the span of an hour when I posted the two chapters in the same day. XD**

**Suntan140: I'll see if I can fit it in. I make no promises only cause I have a plan that's dated and everything. Woo. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: (Kad: You have no idea what hell I have to live with...) He-he~! And there's no such thing as overboard with the Joker. XD**

**Scheffelman: It'll be just like the time I pushed him down twenty-flights of stairs! And then some! XD**

**Bibbledoo: YEAH VIOLENCE! XD**


	86. Snippets

Ch.86: Snippets

**World Domination Plans**

The one known as Danny continued to draw and color on the ground in the common room of the Watchtower. He had crayons, markers, and colored pencils scattered about him. Construction paper, poster boards, and print-paper laid in a messy pile next to him. The child had yet to bust out the paint. There was also a stray walkie-talkie on the ground in front of him.

Flash strolled in, eating a granola bar. There was a pleased smile on his face, as he had just finished talking to Artemis in the kitchen. Upon seeing the nine-year-old on the floor, the speedster waltzed up and began looking over Danny's shoulder. "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, you know, writing notes on how I'll take over the world."

"That's nice… Wait…"

Flash ran out of the common room. "EVACUATE THE WATCHTOWER! EVACUATE THE FRIKKIN WATCHTOWER! AGAIN!"

Danny, having not even looked up since Flash walked in, picked up the walkie-talkie as it buzzed. "Yes?"

"_What you said to Flash was mean._"

"Why do you think I said it, Daddy?"

**Demeter and ****Dionysus**

Poison Ivy smirked when she finally reached her safe house. She was only here to recuperate for a little bit before she took off, as the last thing she had done to get thrown back into Arkham was kidnapping Danny and, at the time, he apparently had a tracker in his boot and Batman hunted him down. Since then, the safe house's location had been compromised.

As she entered, she noticed significant more plant-life then what she had left it with. She had moved most of her plants to the new safe house, which was farther from Arkham than the one she was in. She had moved the more fragile ones first before beginning the sturdy ones.

Looking around, she noticed some plants she would have _surely_ taken to the new house first around the small structure. This confused her, as she knew she had taken the weaker plants first.

Venturing farther into the building, she frowned when she saw another figure within its walls; a creature made of vines with thorny armor and red, beady eyes. If it had been any other time, she would have been _fascinated_ with the concept of a plant creature. But, at the moment, she was a little irritated with the creature, as he had taken some of her plants she had yet to take over to her new safe house.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Ivy asked vehemently.

The red-eyed creature turned to the un-amused, green-clad woman. His eyes quickly swept over her figure. "I could ask the same of you."

Ivy glared. "My name is Poison Ivy and you are currently nursing _my_ foxtail clubmoss."

"_Your_ foxtail?" The creature retorted.

"Yes. _My _foxtail." Ivy snarled, hands on her hips. The two began staring each other down.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Danny and Batman landed on the roof lightly. They were about to jump over the side but there was a loud screech and Undergrowth, the ghost they had been searching for _all night_, crashed through the window. Ivy quickly followed after and began beating the crap out of him. When she shoved the one-finger salute in the ghost's face before she punched him, Batman slapped a hand over Danny's eyes while he giggled.

**Justice League Prank War**

The goal was in sight. He only had to cross the room and he'd be free. Free from this hell on earth. So many had tried and failed to reach the Promise Land. So many had been vanquished!

Green Arrow carefully tiptoed across the tile floor. He made absolutely no sounds as he began his trek towards the Zeta-Portal. He had made it halfway when a barrage of paintballs hit him. He screamed and began retreating. A bola flew from the rafters and captured the archer. He squirmed on the ground, screaming in fear.

Red Hood jumped down from the rafters and stuffed a rag in Green Arrow's mouth. He picked up the archer's feet and began dragging him down the hall. "Let's go."

The antihero deposited Green Arrow in a room full of other heroes, all bound and gagged. Or knocked out.

Pulling out his walkie-talkie, Red Hood asked "I just got GA. How you guys doing on your ends?"

"_Just captured Vigilante._" Red Robin answered.

"_I'm stalking Wonder Woman._" Spoiler announced.

_"I said I was going to stalk Wonder Woman!" _Batgirl complained.

_"I found her first!"_

_ "I called the frikkin Amazon!"_

"Enough you two! Ravager, Nightwing, Black Bat, Phantom, how you doing?" Red Hood asked.

"_I caught Zatanna making a break for the portals. She's out._" Black Bat answered.

"Nice. Nightwing, Phantom, answer me, you bastards." Red Hood said.

"_JASON!_"

"I know, I know!"

Red Hood's phone dinged and he took it out of his pocket. Nightwing had sent him a picture of him and Danny taking a selfie in front of a downed Superman. Both were making humorous but taunting faces.

"That son of a bitch…"

"_JASON!_"

"Crap! My hand's still on the button…"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Kadzait: ...Kodi's been missing...We were separated when we went down that hill the other day. She fell in a bush with weird flowers and then ran off, shouting about bringing Johnny Depp and Lady Gaga to "Mr. Unicorn Sir". ... Still don't know where she is.**

***stumbles out of forest, giggling* I DID IT! **

**Kadzait: ...Kodi, there's a bush in your hair...**

**DA BOOSHKI!**

**Kadzait: *opens and closes mouth* ... Alright, we're going to go get those twigs out of your hair and then go night-night, k?**

**DA BOOSHKI!**

**Kadzait: *sighs* *guides me away***

**The ideas above were for _Hylian Mage, GuardianWitchDemiGhost, and Scheffel_man!**

**Thanks for _Mary Elrondile, Humancreepert, and Scarlet3008 _for favoriting and/or following!**

**Reviews:**

**Topher98: I try. XD**

**YumiStar: *laughs* I know, right?**

**KainVixenheim: Being hyper in the middle of the night does suck. XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: TRUST IN THE PLAN! XD**

**PHOENIX1020: I'm thinking about adding him. Haven't decided yet.**

**heofBOOYAH: I make absolutely no promises. (Kadzait: Which means she'll try but the outcome is very unlucky. Me: EXACTLY, my little translator! XD)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: My sister knows how to roller-skate. XD**

**Bibbledoo: Didn't make a drug up. Stupid plot bunny farm. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I knew he was going to try and kill him! I choked him anyways! XD (Kadzait: ...don't ask...it's easier not to ask...)**

**ShyActiveReader: He's so cute, ain't he? XD**

**Natashawagner122: Depends on the day and where I am. Yesterday, I did have a ton of candy. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: I'm so glad you're enjoying~! XD**

**Crimson Leo: Yeah~! I'm a stress reliever~! XD**

**Grava: EXACTLY!**

**Skymuse: I will do something with the ocean! CHILL! XD**

**Scheffelman: I was going to say a volcano infested with cannibals, the cannibals cannibal pets, and clown rapists but that works too. XD**

**Hylian Mage: How bout all three? XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Simply put: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**UnknownMagicalBeast: I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING! YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SO HAPPY~! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: I know, right?!**

**Shadowflaymenyght: I'm getting there! Just calm down! XD**

**Vice Versa: I went through a lot of names myself when I was nothing more than a guest. XD Nice, sugar-hangover.**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: I made you a barbwire necklace so I can keep mine. Here ya go. XD *hands over necklace***

**JennaUtena: It helps when you have no social life and are a fast typer. XD**


	87. The OTHER Question

Ch.87: The OTHER Question

Danny continued to sit at Batman's feet while he worked on the computer, texting Dick. The oldest Bat-Kid was in Blüdhaven, fighting crime and responding to his baby brother mid-fight. He was not going to ignore the Baby Raven, was he?

The child waited for Dick to respond and perked when he heard a _ding_. He raised an eyebrow at the text.

**Ask Bruce where babies come from!**

Danny quickly responded.

Why?

**Just do it! It'll be funny! Tell me what he says when you ask!**

Danny shrugged, shaking his head at his brother.

Ok.

Danny stood up and put his elbows on his father's thigh, propping his head on them. Batman instantly stopped working and looked down questionably. Danny batted his eyes and asked "Where do babies come from?"

Batman let out a small squeak. Or maybe it was just the wind.

"Uh…" He muttered. Danny tilted his head to the side expectantly. Batman turned the kid around and pushed him away. "Go ask you brother."

"Which one?"

"I don't _care_ which one. Just ask one."

"Fine…"

Danny began trudging away and brought the phone out again.

He told me to ask 'one of my brothers'.

**LOL. Tim told me he was in the kitchen!**

The child went to the kitchen, where a few heroes were talking, and tugged at Red Robin's cape. The third Bat-Kid looked down and hummed in question.

"Where do babies come from?"

Red Robin froze while the other heroes began snickering, covering their mouths to stifle them. The third Bat-Kid opened and closed mouth multiple times before squeaking "Go ask Spoiler."

Danny face-palmed before turning on his heel and walking away.

I was told to go ask Spoiler…

**LOL!**

The child walked into Batman's room, where Spoiler was working. He walked up to her side and waited until he had her full attention before asking his question.

"Where do babies come from?"

Spoiler went wide-eyed at him. She muttered a few 'uh's' before standing up and guiding Danny towards the door. "Uh, I don't know actually. Why don't you go ask… Superman!"

"Awww, but I don't like Superman!"

"Go ask him anyways."

Danny frowned as he trudged away.

She told me to ask Superman.

** LOLLLLLLLLL!**

Walking up to the Man of Steel's room, Danny stabbed a bat-a-rang into the pad because, at the moment, he lacked common decency (which was very Batman like). The door opened and the child strode right in.

Superman only had a towel on his waist and another around his shoulders, as he had just gotten out of the shower. He blushed madly when he saw the irritated child entering his domain. He didn't have time to say anything when Danny cut him off and asked "Where do babies come from?"

...

"…shouldn't you be asking Batman that?" Superman asked, still blushing.

"I _did_. But he told me to ask Red Robin, who told me to ask Spoiler, who told me to ask _you_." Danny informed.

"…" Superman continued to stare wide-eyed at the child, who waited impatiently to be told something.

"You should go ask Green Arrow…"

"Of course!" Danny said and turned on his heel. He stalked out of the room, mumbling under his breath. Superman wiped his brow with a 'whew'.

He told me to ask Green Arrow.

**LOL!**

Walking into the training room, Danny stalked up behind Green Arrow and kicked him in the bend in his knee. The archer yelped as he crashed into the ground ungracefully. Slightly fuming, Danny asked "Where do babies come from?"

The archer chuckled under his breath at the child. "Uh… Why would you wanna that...?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Go ask Artemis!" Green Arrow yelled as he ran from the training room, panicking.

Danny gripped his hair, almost tempted to rip it out. "WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!?"

The child stormed from the training room. His irritation made people step out of the way when he walked by (also very Batman like).

He told me to ask Artemis!

**LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!**

IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Danny stalked into the common room and walked straight to Artemis. Crossing his arms, he asked "Where do babies come from?!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him before picking him up and setting him on her lap. "Chickadee, why do you want to know _that_?"

"I don't! But Dickie asked me to ask Bats, who told me to ask RR, who told me to ask Spoiler, who told me to Superman, who told me to ask GA, who told me to ask _you_!" Danny explained irritably.

Artemis smirked. "Ya know what would be funny?"

Danny slumped and curled into the blonde's chest. "What?"

"Asking Dickie."

The child raised an eyebrow before getting the phone out.

Hey Dickie, where do babies come from?

…

They didn't get an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER GREENDRKNESS IDEA! WHAT A SURPRISE?!<strong>

**KAD!**

**Kadzait: *runs up* WHAT?!**

**Hi. XD**

**Kadzait: ...you suck...**

**I know I do~! XDDDD At least I didn't push you off a cliff~!**

**Kadzait: True...**

**Hehehe! ... I just realized I forgot to write a few responses to people...**

**Kadzait: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Yeah... I had a plan...? *looks around room confused***

**Silent Phantom Gal: Hahaha! I'll have to think on it! XD**

**Poohbearmorris: That is a secret we shall never know. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Hahahaha! That would be funny!**

**YumiStar: YES. THAT IS SO TRUE. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Of course! It was fantabulouso! XD**

**Scheffelman: YOU'RE TOTALLY WELCOME. :D**


	88. Bored Dannys Are Not Good

Ch.88: Bored Dannys Are Not Good

Danny leaned back and enjoyed the furious and frightened screams he received. The only thing happening in the Watchtower (except in Batman's room, of course, where Danny was hanging) was chaos and this pleased the child. It pleased him very much.

Batman looked up from where he was working when he heard the shrieks.

"Danny…"

"…I didn't do it…?"

_30 Minutes Earlier_

Leaguers walked around Danny, not daring to come within a five foot radius of him. The child's hair was messier than usual. One eye was twitching. His neck, hands, and feet continued to twitch in time with his eye. His smile was strained, showing off some baby teeth. Overall, he looked crazed. The Joker kind of crazed.

Which could only mean _one. Thing._

_ He was bored._

Flash, in pity, decided to see if he could help. Carefully, he neared the nine-year-old. "Hey Danny…"

"HI FLASH!"

The speedster completely forgot what he was doing when that grin turned to him. He screamed and, quickly as he could, ran to the Zeta-beams. Panicking, he pressed the buttons a few dozen before the light beamed throughout the tunnel and he practically jumped into the opening.

Danny continued to cackle madly to himself. He got up, making a bunch of Leaguers jump back, and began waddling down the hall. The Leaguers gave each other panicked looks before silently agreeing.

"BATMAN, SAVE US!"

Danny continued to cackle to himself as he walked up to one of the many doors. He easily hacked into the pad and opened the door. He waltzed in and began looking around the room. He bounced over to the worktable and scanned it with his bloodshot eyes. They locked onto one, white tube.

"OOO~!"

Danny reached out and took the _tube of glue_ from the desk (DUN DUN _DUN_~!).

Holding the tube, the child felt empowered. It was a _glorious_ feeling.

One evil cackle rang out through the Watchtower, followed by a cliché thunder-clack.

…

"BATMAN!"

Danny exited the room and began bouncing up and down the hallway. He was continually pressing the bottle and glue was going _everywhere_. Any Leaguers that saw him screamed and ran away. The child used the glue to write 'THE WATCHTOWER WILL BURN!' on the wall before he phased into the floor and flew to the Zeta-Portals. He dumped a good portion of the glue on the controls, jamming them. The panel sparked before fizzling out.

Danny continued to chuckle to himself insanely. He flew to the main computer used for communication with earth before dumping more glue on that too. He was laughing loudly again when something _so tragic_ but _inexplicably miraculous_ happened.

_The glue ran out._

Danny teared up instantly and his lip quivered. He began sobbing as he dropped the empty glue bottle on the ground. He put his hands to his face as he began walking down the hall, still sobbing into his hands. He was just passing a storage closet when it mysteriously opened. Danny peeked his head in, tears still running down his face. He immediately gasped in a pleasant surprise at what he saw.

_Glue. _Lots of it. A few hundred bottles just _sitting there, _untouched.

Mysteriously (again), a mop fell over.

* * *

><p>"THE COMMUNICATIONS ARE JAMMED TOO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Vigilante yelled.<p>

"I DON'T KNOW! USE YOUR BRAIN OR WE'RE ALL SCREWED!" Red Arrow yelled at him.

Zatanna began hyperventilating. Huntress immediately slapped her and shook her. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, WOMAN!"

"There is one person we need…" Green Lantern said. Everyone gave each other a look.

"BATMAN!"

* * *

><p>The Dark Knight turned his death metal up higher to drown out the Leaguers screams and the pounding on his door. (Yeah, thanks for nothing, Bats...)<p>

* * *

><p>Things were mysteriously <em>glued<em> to the wall. People's shampoo was being swapped out with _glue_. Food was being covered in _glue_. Faucets were being clogged with _glue_. Vending machines were filled with _glue bottles_. Escape pods were _glued_ to the station.

If they didn't know any better, the Leaguers would think that everything was _turning. To. Glue._

But, in reality, an evil nine-year-old was running around the complex and was eliminating things they needed to survive and any escape routes, as well.

All in all, it was hell.

* * *

><p>"Danny…"<p>

"…I didn't do it…?"

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE FLOOR~!<strong>

**Kadzait: Please _please_ don't sing IceJJFish around me!**

**WHEN I SEE THAT RED LIGHT, ALL I KNOW IS GO~!**

**Kadzait: You don't even LIKE that song!**

**No I do not! ON THE FLOOR~!**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: Yeah, no kidding. XD**

**KainVixenheim: I'm special like that. XD Don't worry. I'll do CPR if I have to! (Kadzait: You don't know CPR! Me: Shhhhhhhh-!)**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: We all know what you meant. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Nah, the Bat-Family's just to scary to take on. XD YOU EXPLAIN IT TO DANNY! ... WAIT, NEVERMIND! DON'T DO THAT! XDD**

**Suntan140: I might do something similar. Danny can find the Playboy stations. XD**

**Vice Versa: The Leaguers must not have that book... Neither do I...**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Thank you thank you! Glad you enjoyed! XD**

**Scheffelman: I'm getting to her! :D**

**JP-Rider: So. Many. Requests. *faints* XD**

**heofBOOYAH: Both: *blush furiously***

**Scarlet3008: Does this chapter count as messing with the League? XD**


	89. Park Play

Ch.89: Park Play

Danny pumped his legs, hoping to get higher than he already was on the swing. Alfred was sitting on a bench near the sidewalk, reading a book. The butler didn't worry too much about his ward, as he was half-ghost and had taken the entire Justice League hostage with nothing but a glue bottle the week before. Most of the heroes were still in therapy with various forms of PTSD.

The Ghost Boy slowed when he saw his old friend, Valerie, walking up towards the park, holding her father's hand. The cocoa-skinned girl had a bright smile on her face and excitement in her eyes. She was bouncing a little bit and her father looked amused at her antics.

As Danny came to a stop, her eyes locked with his. Valerie's eyes widened in surprise at seeing someone she knew at the park. The ebony-haired boy was just as surprised, as there were a lot more high-end parks around the city.

Danny enjoyed the more rundown one because it was never as crowded as the other ones. It was also made of wood, which gave it an eerie vibe after it rained. The child basked in the mystery that was the wet wood of the playground. Cassie liked to joke it was his ghost side that enjoyed anything older and secluded.

Valerie released her father's hand and skipped over to the ebony-haired boy, who still had wide eyes. As she neared him, she stopped and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Hi Danny."

The Ghost Boy opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying "Hey Valerie."

Danny hadn't really talked to the dark-haired girl since she joined the A-Lister's. There was the occasional 'hello' and wave but never really any other sort of communication than that. It was utterly stupefying that the girl was so open to talking at that moment.

"Can I swing?" Valerie asked, pointing to the open swing beside the boy. Danny nodded, before kicking the ground and beginning to pump his legs again.

Valerie eagerly hopped onto the swing and began following the boy's example. The cocoa-skinned girl instantly began chatting with Danny, who eagerly engaged with Valerie.

Just like that, it was like no time had passed since the last time they really talked. The two laughed and played games, like kids do. Whenever the other told a story, the other would listen, laugh, and tell another that was similar. They played for hours on end and both whined when they were told they had to go home. Valerie's father and Alfred were both thoroughly amused by the action.

When the two went back to school the next day, it was like the day before never happened. The park-play date lingered in the back of their minds though and they glanced at each other periodically throughout the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Kad, hey Kad, Kad, Kad, Kad~!<strong>

**Kadzait: *sighs* Yes Kodi?**

**You've gotta try this candy! IT'S AMAZING!**

**Kadzait: *slaps candy out of hand* THAT IS NOT CANDY! THAT IS A DRUG!**

**Oops... STILL AMAZING!**

**Kadzait: Noting the fact meds go right through ya, we should head to the bathroom cause you'll be puking in about... 15 minutes.**

**OK! I think...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Inflamora Notoris, Alternateapocalypse, Ninuhuju, ElementalBooks, and DC-Hannah Falls._**

**Thanks to _DC-Hannah Falls _for favoriting me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**YumiStar: Yep. Glue hell. Fun for us but not the League. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: DON'T DARE TELL THE CHILD! -.- They do need Batman! But Batman is currently listening to his death metal, therefore he can not hear them. XD**

**heofBOOYAH: Both: *opens and closes mouth* Me: I'm just gonna... Kad: Yeah... Me too...**

**Roselin: I FINALLY GOT YOU TO REVIEW! YES!**

**ShyActiveReader: YES! Glue hell! XD Oh gosh... That would be so funny... XD**

**Bibbledoo: VIOLENT TIME~! *grabs the glue bottles***

**Phoenix1020: That is sad... Dang... XD**

**SomeItalian: DON'T DIE DUDE! Andy, yeah, uh, could you not destroy Maine? My grandparents go there. A lot. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Wally was the only one. Dang, the League is _slow_. XD**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Hahaha! Danny's choice of weapon is glue which is, sadly, super effective! XD**

**Azorawing: Amen to that. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Hahaha! Glad you're enjoying~! XD**

**ElementalBooks: HEY BUDDY! Yeah, Arkham is the hospital for Danny! XD Dogs do that. It's weird.**

**Grava: THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! XD**

**Freerunner4427: I AM GENUIS (not really)! I MADE SOMEONE HICCUP! That's new... Yes, older Danny and YJ Danny... YES! XD**

**KainVixenheim: Hahaha! Yeah! Glad you liked glue hell! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: *claps sarcastically* Wow... WOW...**

**Crazy Miss Lazy: Yeah, pretty much. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: YES! I will have to do that sometime. XD**

**Guest(1): I'll have to think on it. :D**

**Shadowflaymenyght: Hahaha! I updated! And I'll try to put them in but I make NO promises only cause I have enough ideas crammed in my head as it is. XD**


	90. Deck the Halls

Ch.90: Deck the Halls

"Can I do it? Can I do it? Can I do it? Can I do it? Can I-"

"Danny, I already said you could." Bruce assured, setting the box of Christmas decorations down. The Ghost Boy was bouncing around excitedly. His eyes were alight with glee. He looked about ready to explode with all the bouncing and squealing he was doing.

The other Bat-Kids had found the sight absolutely endearing. The only one who couldn't restrain cooing was Dick. But that was normal, as he was _Dick_.

"I wanna do it_ now_ though!" Danny whined, a smile still gracing his face. He was shaking with uncontrolled energy and was barely restraining himself from running around.

When the others had first shown up, Danny had been confused as to why they were pulling out boxes of brightly colored thing-a-ma-jigs. Once Barbara explained it (while the others cursed Jack silently), Danny had been a hyper mess that could not be contained. He had just been so excited to do something new with his family.

When Damian asked who was putting the topper of the tree (once they got it up, of course) on, everyone had looked at Danny. The nine-year-old had no idea what that meant but he really wanted to do it anyways.

"Just let the kid do it. He's about to go insane. ... -er." Jason said, leaning against the wall. He seemed to be more of a spectator than a participant. Stephanie had already reprimand him for being a 'lazy bum'. He had waved her off, which earned a smack in response.

Bruce rolled his eyes but dug out the star and gave it to Danny. The child easily floated up to the top of the tall tree and placed it on, squealing. The others chuckled in response, still taking things from the boxes. Tim yelled 'a-ha!' when he found the box of ornaments. Dick and Danny were immediately upon it and taking the brightly colored balls from the box. The others were behind them at a slower pace.

The youngest of the Bat-Family looked a lot like the Road-Runner with how fast he moved from the tree to the box to the tree again. The others, even Dick, went a bit slower, more focused on making the tree look nice instead of just putting ornaments on.

Danny did not seem to recognize this.

As they were nearing the end of decorating, Alfred began decorating around the house. Danny abandoned the tree-decorating, much to the others amusement, and began following the butler around the house, helping him. He finally showed some attention to detail and made a few bowl-ornament displays that made Alfred proud.

The work took all day and when everything was done, they all collapsed on the couch.

"We fight crime every night and hardly break a sweat. We do a little decorating and we're all ready to pass out. Explain that to me." Cassie said while the others gave each other looks. Danny just giggled in his Danny-fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS, BETTER RUN BETTER RUN, OUTRUN MY GUN~!<strong>

**Kadzait: THAT IS NOT A SONG YOU NEED TO BE LISTENING TO!**

**But it's giving me a lot of ideas!**

**Kadzait: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! You're dark enough as it is!**

**YOU CAN'T TAKE MY AWESOME MUSIC!**

**Kadzait: WATCH ME!**

**Both: *begin bickering and fighting over iPod***

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Glue hell is over now. XD (Kadzait: She's already someone... Me: Yeah! IT WAS KADZAIT! XD Kad: IT'S NOT FUNNY!) The chapter was short cause I need to do three other updates in one day so...**

**Scheffelman: I can only use an idea so many times before it gets repetitive. XD**


	91. Kitchen Help

Ch.91: Kitchen "Help"

"Don't touch that."

"Aw... Why not?"

"You have not washed your hands yet."

"But that means I have to get my hands _wet_!"

"Do it."

"_Alright_..."

Danny hopped off his stool, dragged it over to the sink, and hopped back on. He begrudgingly turned on the sink and washed his hands while Alfred continued to work effortlessly around the kitchen, fetching ingredients, measuring cups, bowls, and pans. A sugar cookie recipe rested on the counter, waiting to be used.

Once Danny had finished washing his hands, he got off the stool and dragged it back to his original spot before getting back on it. He waited impatiently for Alfred to get all the things.

Once the gathering was taken care of, Alfred began looking over the recipe.

* * *

><p>"Be careful, now." Alfred cautioned as he tried to teach Danny how to crack an egg correctly. Danny, being Danny, pressed his thumb into the eggshell. It broke and the egg inside went all over the kid's hands, counter, and some went into the bowl. A few eggshell bits fell in as well.<p>

Alfred sighed and face-palmed while Danny laughed hysterically.

"You have to wash your hands again."

"AW~!"

* * *

><p>While Alfred had his back turned, Danny tried to drag the large sack of flour closer so he could easier scoop it out with the measuring cup. He continued to try but he yelped when the flour sack tipped over. Danny fell off the stool and onto the ground on his stomach. The white powder flew from the bag and on top of Danny and the floor.<p>

Alfred had turned around when he heard Danny yelp. He watched as the nine-year-old fell from the stool and watched the flour fly everywhere. He merely sighed in response.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Uh... I'm Casper the Friendly Ghost?"

* * *

><p>"Now just pour it slowly into the bowl..."<p>

_THUMP._

The flour fell into the bowl and puffed back into Danny's and Alfred's faces. Danny began laughing hysterically while Alfred stayed as still as a statue.

* * *

><p>"We did it!" Danny cheered as Alfred placed the batch of sugar cookies on the counter. The butler smiled and nodded in response.<p>

Bruce walked in and opened his mouth in shock. Egg on the counter, flour on the floor, and sugar everywhere else.

What a lovely surprise, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Please?<strong>

**Kadzait: No.**

**Please?!**

**Kadzait: No.**

**PLEASE?!**

**Kadzait: No.**

**WHY WON'T YOU PLAY JUST DANCE WITH ME!?**

**Kadzait: Cause I don't like dancing.**

**PLEASE?!**

**Kadzait: ...fine...**

**YEAH~!**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: I hate it when iPads do that... Hope you get it fixed! XD**

**SomeItalian: Hmmm... Actually I didn't make a plan for that. I can do it though~! XD**


	92. Desiree

Ch.92: Desiree

Danny ran around the park with Sam and Tucker following behind closely. All three were laughing and Sam was it in their game of tag. The two boys were sprinting in and out of the swings and tubes of the playground. Sam was doing a good job of _almost_ catching them. The boys were just barely out of her reach though.

Though laughing, Sam was a little irritated she couldn't catch either of the boys, especially since they were just an _inch_ from being it.

"Uh, I wish I could catch you!" The ebony-haired girl yelled, right behind Tucker.

"_So you have wished it, so it shall be._"

Sam yelped as she was forced by an invisible to tackle her cocoa-skinned friend. They both fell to the ground and yelled out in mild pain. Danny stopped laughing and ran over to where his friends were on the ground. "Are you guys ok?"

"Sam, why'd you tackle me?" Tucker whined, still under the girl. Sam was just as bewildered as the two boys. "I didn't mean to! I promise!"

The two got up and brushed themselves off. Danny again asked them if they were ok. They nodded in response.

"Did you hear someone say 'so you have wished it, so it shall be'?" Danny asked. The three giggled at the phrasing, as they were unaccustomed to it. Even so, Tucker and Sam nodded.

"Maybe whoever said it made Sam tackle you, Tucker." Danny suggested. The two thought about it before nodding.

"We should find them." Sam said, a grin forming on her face. The two boys nodded in agreement before they all began scanning the playground. Danny jogged towards the forest and his two friends, though a bit startled, followed after. They explored the woods for a little bit, occasionally becoming a ninja master when they ran into a spider web.

The Trio was just about to give up when they saw a woman with green-skin, long black hair, and a long tail. She was dressed as 'Jasmine from Aladdin'.

Sam and Tucker were spooked (pun intended) when they saw the specter but Danny wasted no time in walking right up to the ghost and tugging her tail. "Hey! Are you the person that made my friend Sam tackle my other friend Tucker?"

Once her tail was touched, the genie ghost snapped her head to look at the nine-year-old, who waited expectantly for an answer. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

Danny repeated his question, a bit exaggerated. His friends continued to look at him bewildered from their spots in the bushes. The genie ghost looked at them briefly before turning back to the nine-year-old at hand.

"Yes, that was me." She answered.

"Why'd you do it? It was mean!" Danny said.

"She wished to catch her friend and I allowed her to do so."

"...you like granting wishes, don't you?"

"Yes. It is my obsession."

"You know, you really shouldn't be so mean when answering wishes." Danny reprimand.

"If I don't do 'mean wishes', will you leave me alone?"

"Yep."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>I AM FINALLY DONE WITH MY UPDATES!<strong>

**Kadzait: Now you can shut up about them.**

**YEP~! XD**

**The idea above was for Scheffelman! XD**

**Reviews:**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Haha! Glad you enjoyed! XD**

**KainVixenheim: (Kadzait: Shut up...) HERE'S DANNY'S COOKIES! XD *hands over cookies***

**Sarra Torrens: Yeah riot laughter~! XD Glad you enjoyed~! Don't know that song. Maybe I should look it up. XD**

**SomeItalian: I LOVE THE RUSSIAN SONG! IT'S SO MUCH FUN~! XD And yes to that idea! I'll do it when Danny's a teen! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Dancing is fun~! XD**

**Ninuhuju: We all wonder that. One person swears he's a wizard. XD**


	93. The New Leaguer

Ch.93: The New Leaguer

"How bad do you think he's going to get screwed over?" Green Lantern asked Superman. The two were both watching the new Leaguer, Cyborg, meeting the little hell spawn, Danny (and everyone thought Dami was a demon). The younger seemed calm. But everyone knew that could change within a millisecond.

"Well... Depends... Though I kinda wish we warned Cy about Danny..." Superman muttered. Green Lantern nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>As Cyborg ventured around the Watchtower, he was surprised to watch a little blur zoom up and stop in front of him. The blur was a child with stark white hair, wearing a black and white hazemat suit. His radioactive green eyes lit with an inner power and stared up at him curiously. The robot man instantly recognized him as the Bats newest protégé. Cyborg had a fun time teasing the Bat about having, yet another, kid.<p>

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." Danny said, batting his eyes at him.

"I'm Cyborg. I just joined the League." The (for lack of better words) cyborg responded. Danny muttered an 'oh' before he looked the older up and down. He hummed as he though before asking "Do you have any glue?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Uh, not at the moment. But I can get some..."

"Please?" Danny asked, batting his eyes innocently. Cyborg shrugged and began walking in the other direction. The nine-year-old skipped behind the half-android, singing 'la-la-la'.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think they're going?" Superman asked.<p>

"I have no idea but I have a feeling it's not good..." Green Lantern muttered.

* * *

><p>Danny and Cyborg entered the 'community work area' and the older hero opened one of the high cabinets and grabbed a glue bottle. He shut the cabinet before turning around to face the child again, who was still smiling sweetly. Cyborg handed the bottle to Danny.<p>

Immediately, his innocent demeanor was gone and in place a crazed psychopath. The child cackled loudly while Flash walked in. The speedster stopped.

Then screamed.

"EVACUATE THE WATCHTOWER! EVACUATE THE FRIKKIN WATCHTOWER!"

The speedster grabbed the freaked out android before sprinting towards the Zeta-portals. Somehow, someway, Danny made it before them and destroyed the panel before moving on to the communications center and destroying that too. Then the child disappeared in a cliché clap of thunder.

And to make matters worse... Batman was halfway across the galaxy again.

_ A Week Later_

Batman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman exited the Javelin and entered the Watchtower main room, all dead tired. They all stopped short when they saw the destruction. Wonder Woman dipped a finger in a sticky, white substance before bringing it to her face to investigate it, as some of the lights were shattered.

"It's... _Glue_."

The others blanched before splitting up. They found Danny sleeping in the rafters, clutching a few glue bottles to his chest while a few other bottles he had been hoarding were scatted around him. The traumatized Leaguers were all hiding out in closets, kitchen cabinets, the refrigerator, and other nooks and crannies alike.

* * *

><p><strong>*continues to drag Kadzait* *sees viewers* I SWEAR, IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME! *begins dragging again* I think... He... Drank... Another... Sleeping potion... I have lying around the house... Dang Kad, you don't weigh that much! Why are you so heavy?!<strong>

**Kadzait: ...**

**Right... I'm smaller than he is...**

**The above... Was a KainVixenheim... Idea... It was also for the people who wanted to see Glue Hell again.**

**Reviews:**

**Letskilloctavian: I know! I'm so excited~! XD I feel bad for you. STUPID ESSAYS!**

**JP-Rider: I make no promises for that only cause it's seven days till Christmas! :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Annoying kids. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Hahahaha! (Kadzait: I don't remember either...) ... Danny's cookies bring on the glue hell... Irony...**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah~! I made you smile~! Instead of yell at me~! XD**

**YumiStar: Nah, I just make it seem like she is. I just remember people yelling at me for putting her with the A-Listers. XD**

**GreenDrkness: I'll probably do that in the sequel. The readers and dreams... Dang. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yeah... Glad you enjoyed~!**

**Roselin: YES! I LOVE YOU! IN A PLATONIC WAY! XD We'll see about your question~!**

**Poohbearmorris: I'll most likely do the GIW in the sequel cause HEY, WHY NOT?! XD**

**Guest of Honor: I can only do so many, dude! Yeah, I get those thoughts all the time. Like throwing my enemies into a volcano full of cannibalistic clowns. XD**

**Kyrianae Narii: Hahaha! WRAPPING PAPER FUN! YES! Never had one because my mom was sitting RIGHT THERE. XD Glad you're enjoying~!**

**Grava: Pretty much, yeah. XD**

**Skymuse: That's because he's Danny. XD**

**heofBOOYAH: Both: Uh... *takes step away from each other while blushing... again***

**THEBOXGHOST113: The secret shall be revealed in time. And I will make it awesome. NO WORRIES THERE! XD**

**Scheffelman: YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Vice Versa: Nice... XD**

**16cklemen: You're the only one that noticed that~! XD**

**Bibbledoo: *snorts* XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Prince Aragon... Probably in the sequel. XD**

**Guest(1): NO THEY DO NOT. XD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: AW MAN! What were your ideas again?! I've been buried under ideas so I lose a few! PLEASE TELL ME AGAIN!**


	94. Lulled Into Safety

Ch.94: Lulled Into Safety

Danny continued to play with the wires to Superman's computer that was placed in his locked (well... not anymore) room. Small sparks flew from the wires and the Ghost Boy froze them so the carpet wouldn't burst into flames. Danny let out a startled yelp as he was pulled by his ankle out from under the desk.

Batman held his kid upside down, still by the ankle. Danny's cape was hanging towards the floor, outlining his head. His hair was reaching towards the ground as well. The Ghost Boy's arms dangled uselessly above his head, holding two broken wires, while his free leg continued to stick in the air.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Wiring Superman's computer so I can hack into it while I'm at school."

Batman shook his head. He had taught his kid just a _little_ too well for his tastes.

"No more pranks until _after_ Christmas alright?"

"But-but-but! I _love_ pranking everybody!"

"Christmas is in a few days. You'll live."

Both heads turned to the open door when they heard whistling. Superman rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw the Dark Knight holding his kid upside down while Danny held fizzling wires in his hands.

"It's not what it looks like." Batman quickly said.

"What does this look like?" Danny asked. Batman shrugged at him.

Superman continued to look back and forth at the duo.

* * *

><p>Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Flash all watched Danny play on the ground quietly. He was making something out of socks and puffy paint. They had no idea what the balls were being made into but they were afraid to find out.<p>

"You guys have noticed his lack of evilness too, right?" Flash asked the others. They all nodded.

"What do you think he's making?" Wonder Woman asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Something that'll kill us." Hawkgirl responded dryly.

They watched as Danny admired whatever he had made before he got up. He began walking towards them and they all began panicking.

"RUN!" Flash yelled and everyone retreated via flying/running, just as Danny stopped in front of where their group had been. No one noticed the child frown when everyone retreated. His crestfallen face fell down to the sock-snowman.

"I just wanted to show them my snowman..."

* * *

><p>Batman turned in his chair and nearly had a heart-attack when he almost stepped on the sleeping Ghost Boy. He had forgotten Danny had been playing on a blanket before deciding to take a nap. The nine-year-old was still lying on the blue blanket, his Bat-Family blanket tucked around his body. Two pillows made a 'V' around his body, encasing him in a shell. Batsy's head was tucked under Danny's chin while he rested.<p>

The Dark Knight watched his kid sleep peacefully, breathing heavily and slowly. The blanket rose and fell every time Danny took a breath. Other than that, he was completely still.

Batman smiled faintly before moving his feet to the side and getting up. He'd be back in a minute to make sure no one had bothered Danny while he was gone.

Just as Batman left, Cyborg walked in. He stopped upon seeing the slumbering child. He was still trying to get over the trauma Danny had brought upon him the week before. Never again would he give that demon a glue bottle of _any _kind.

Seeing as the adorable hell spawn was asleep, Cyborg calmed. Then he tensed again. What if Danny was merely waiting until he walked by him so he could scare him? Or worse... Prank him with an EMP. That would be _horrible_. All the things the child could do to him while-

Danny yawned as he stirred. Cyborg let out an un-manly squeak before he retreated down the hall, barely containing his screams of terror. The child woke up just as Cyborg ran out of sight. The Dark Knight walked in again, holding a file. He looked up when he saw that Danny was awake and looking around blearily. Batman walked over calmly and kneeled beside the nine-year-old.

"Why you up, Rae-Rae?" The older hero asked. Danny shrugged, flopping his head back on his pillow. Batman huffed in amusement before tucking the Bat-Family blanket around Danny again and telling him to go to sleep. Danny did so, willingly enough.

* * *

><p>Danny made airplane noises as he sprinted down the hall, arms vertical with his shoulders. He leaned back and forth as he ran, mimicking a plane in flight. Leaguers peeked out of hallways cautiously, watching the nine-year-old with a hawk's eye. Only when he had passed did they bother to continue traveling to wherever they were going.<p>

As Danny entered the kitchen, many of the Leaguers stiffened and turned to stare at the child. The nine-year-old ventured over to Artemis, who was reading a book in her 'quiet corner'. He crawled onto the seat before standing on it. He tilted his head at her and waited patiently for the archer to recognize his presence.

He didn't have to wait long as Artemis finished her page and placed the bookmark in, recognizing the presence of the nine-year-old. She grinned at him and propped her head on her fist. "Hey Chickadee, whatcha doin?"

"Stuff." Danny replied. Artemis chuckled and Danny grinned. Curiously, seeing as everyone was staring at him with more pronounced fear than usual, Danny asked "Do you know why everyone's avoiding me? I haven't pranked anyone in awhile."

"Exactly. They're all waiting for you to go postal on them again." Artemis answered, shrugging.

"Oh... Batman just banned me from pranking anyone till after Christmas."

"You should tell them that."

"Nah... I'm going to let them be paranoid some more."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY KADDY~!<strong>

**Kadzait: *crosses finger* Please don't be a barbwire necklace. Please don't be a barbwire necklace.**

**I GOT US MATCHING NECKALCES!**

**Kadzait: ...heh..?**

**MATCHING NECKLACES! You get the dragon with the ruby eyes and I get the one with the sapphire eyes! *big stupid grin* *hands over necklace***

**Kadzait: It's not a trap..? *takes necklace***

**Nope~! You would know if it was a trap. **

**Kadzait: ...ok then... *wears necklace***

**The idea above was, yet another, KainVixenheim idea. XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Jenna Utena, Kimori Takahashi, and Keenjupiter_.**

**Thanks _Jenna Utena _for favoriting me, even though I have no idea what I did for you to like me~! XD**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: It's not in three days! It's in seven! Duh~! XD**

**ShyActiveReader: Amen to that, my friend! XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: He's kind of awake now... XD ...Starfire...never liked her all that much.**

**Scheffelman: WE'LL SEE!**

**Sarra Torrens: Nothing like Danny screwing with the minds of many. XD**

**Letskilloctavian: YEAH! THEY'RE OVER! I'M JUST AS EXCITED AS YOU~! XD**

**Roselin: Glad you enjoyed, my buddy~! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover.18: Hahaha! Yeah! XD**

**Ninuhuju: About three times now. XD We all kinda feel bad for Cy. XD**

**YumiStar: And it was somehow WORSE than before! XD**

**Bibbledoo: *dances***

**Natashawagner122: Amen to that, my friend! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Oh, you know he is. XD**

**Shadowflaymenyght: Yay! I'm loved~! XD I make no promises on that. XD**

**Anonymous: YEP. He's awake now~!**

**16ckelmen: YES. Clockwork would enjoy that so. Much. Aw, someone who finally realizes I'm a psychopath~! XD**

**Skymuse: *laughs* Scarred for life is Cy!**

**Poohbearmorris: Aw, you're all good. XD Glad you enjoyed! Ski club, huh? Sounds like fun. XD**

**SomeItalian: EVERYBODY JUST CALM. DOWN. *everything calms* I have no idea how to fix that. *everyone panics again* I don't think I'm going to be able to put Raven in. -.-'**

**Kimori Takahashi: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY~! XD Glad you're enjoying, please don't die, and I'll definitely put that request in the sequel. (which comes out New Years!)**

**IWasNeverReal: Hence the reason I chose glue. XD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: The second idea will be done on Christmas Eve~! The second... I would suck so badly at writing that so... Yeah... XD**

**Shy Wolf: I KNOW, RIGHT?! *cheers with you***


	95. A Day With A Brother

Ch.95: A Day With A Brother

Danny 'wee-ed' as Damian pushed him on the swing. The two were at the park, goofing off. The first thing the nine-year-old had done when they showed up was run for the open swing. Damian had asked Danny why he liked the swing so much but the intelligent answer he got was 'swings are fun'. Who knew, right?

Damian announced he was going to take a break, as he had been pushing for half an hour, and walked over to the bench. He pretty much collapsed onto it, face-first. While Danny laughed at how funny he looked, Damian just continued to lay on the bench, enjoying the peace he was currently getting.

"Damian?"

The college student yelped as he shot in the air. He 'oomph-ed' as he fell on the ground on his back. He groaned in mild pain, Danny laughing in the background. Whoever had called his name, a brunette girl with green eyes, leaned over the bench, a hand over her mouth.

"Are you ok?!"

Damian nodded as he pushed himself up. "Yep. All good."

Danny continued to laugh his butt off on the swing. The fourth Bat-Kid rolled his eyes but, otherwise, ignored it.

As he stood up, Damian noticed the girl who had spooked him was a girl from his class named Alexis. He may have a _tiny_ crush on her. But it was _tiny _(*cough* huge *cough*).

"I didn't mean to scare you." The brunette said, hand on her chest. Damian waved it off. "It's fine. So... Whatcha doing here?"

"Just walking. What are you doing here?" Alexis asked, batting her eyes. In a sick way, Damian was reminded of Danny...

...who had stopped swinging and was currently peeking around his older brother.

"I'm hanging with my baby brother. Alexis, this is Danny. Danny, this is Alexis. She's a girl in my class." Damian introduced, leading Danny around his bigger body to stand in front of him. The girl waved down at him.

"Hi there!"

Danny turned around and looked up at Damian. "Can I see your phone?"

The college student face-palmed but took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to the nine-year-old. Danny took it before becoming engrossed in it.

Alexis laughed behind her hand while Damian just shook his head, smiling. The two began conversing about their classes and annoying teachers. The two didn't notice Danny look between them before looking down at the phone again.

They did notice when he began playing a song though...

_Go on and kiss the girl~!_

_ Sha-la-la-la-la~!_

_ Don't stop it now~!_

_ Don't try to hide it now~!_

_ You wanna kiss the girl~!_

Damian blanched and tried to take the phone back from the nine-year-old. Danny jumped out of his way and backed the song up some.

_Sha-la-la-la-la~!_

_ My, oh, my~!_

_ Look at the boy too shy~!_

_ He ain't gonna kiss the girl~!_

_ Sha-la-la-la-la~!_

"Danny, stop it!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Kad! What do you think of this picture I drew?! *hands Kad picture*<strong>

**Kadzait: ...is that rabid wolves attacking that person you didn't like in the 3rd grade?**

***nods excitedly***

**Kadzait: Kodi, that's highly disturbing.**

***throws hands in the air* YES.**

**Kadzait: ...TIME TO SEE THE PSYCHOLOGIST.**

**WHAT?!**

**The idea above was from THEBOXGHOST113!**

**Thanks to these people that favorited and/or followed: _Insanity Allegra._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: ...I know I really shouldn't be asking this but... CAN I HELP?! :D (Kad: KODI! Me: OH CRAP! RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN!)**

**Grava: Scary thought if it's bigger than GLUE HELL 2.0. XD**

**YumiStar: Batman will eventually figure that out. XD**

**Insanity Allegra: ...I FORGOT ABOUT JAZZ! WHY DID I TAKE ON SO MANY CHARACTERS?!**

**Ninuhuju: And the League will eventually catch on to that. ... Maybe. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Anyone that's mildly evil would. XD**

**ShyActiveReader: The League deserves to be slapped for that. XD BABY HYENA! :DDDDD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: None of us do. We just sit back and go "Idiots!" XD**

**Bibbledoo: Kad does the same thing to me all the time. XD**

**Shadowflaymenyght: Aw, you think I have a chance at being a writer? XDD I shall continue writing! CHILL! XD**

**GreenDrkness: He'll probably show up in the sequel cause I have all my slots filled for this story! XD Just remember to remind me because I _will_ forget. And the chore thing... We'll take care of that in the sequel too. XD**

**Poohbearmorris: Hahaha! Glad you had fun~! I'll probably sit around the house, type, read, try to figure out how to play computer Minecraft (that game is so confusing)...**

**Natashawagner122: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! XDDDDDDDDD**

**Skymuse: *is assaulted with ideas* So... Many... Ideas... *faints***

**The Keeper of Worlds: Hahaha! Glad you're enjoying so much~! XD**

**Halfagirl-astronaut: HAPPY B-DAY! *hands over necklace* :DDDDDD**

**Ethiopian1987: You do?! *star-eyed* I should print your review out, frame it, and hang it above my bed. XD**


	96. Wrapping Paper

Ch.96: Wrapping Paper

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Alfred asked uneasily, looking at the nine-year-old with a tinge of mistrust. He wasn't keen on leaving Danny in his room with wrapping paper, tape, bows, and scissors. The butler wouldn't be so paranoid if Danny hadn't taken the League hostage and tortured them with nothing but a few dozen glue bottles for a _week_.

Danny hummed a 'mm-hmm', batting his eyes innocently at Alfred. He had hidden whatever he was going to wrap under the bed. But there was no doubt it was just going to be re-gifting or homemade (which was always the best). The gesture was adorable though.

Alfred sighed before he walked over to the door. Before he left though, he paused in the frame. "I will check on you in ten minutes, _alright_?"

Danny nodded, showing no signs of caring that the butler was nervous about leaving him alone. In his nine-year-old mind, he understood it as he did tackle his father down the stairs the other day while running away from Cujo and Ace.

Alfred stepped away from the doorframe before shutting the door with a small _click_.

Danny cackled before dragging his re-gifts out from under the bed. Just as he set them to the side in a nice pile, Jazz appeared next to him. She was sitting in a lotus position, her chin propped on her elbow which was propped on her knee. The nine-year-old sensed his sister and turned to her.

"You have to leave when I wrap your present, ok?"

"Ok~!"

The two easily sparked a conversation while Danny wrapped. They agreed they were going to go play with the dogs in the backyard after the youngest Bat-Kid was done wrapping. It was a fairly interesting conversation, as they really wanted to ride the dogs like ponies.

Danny's wrapping was a little overdone. The wrapping paper was crinkled around the edges and ripped in some places. The nine-year-old had used an excessive amount of tape to the point nothing less than a _light saber_ could _possibly_ open it. And Danny also used at least a dozen bows on each present. In a weird way, it was adorable.

Jazz inspected Jason's present. "Hmm... Doesn't have enough bows."

"That's what I was thinking!" Danny said and slapped five more bows on the side of the ball. The two admired the work before setting it aside.

Danny was done with the Bat-Family's presents within six minutes and took another one to wrap Jazz's once she was gone. Then the two hid the gifts under the bed again.

While the two waited for Alfred to show back up, Danny looked over the tape.

"This stuff is cool!" Danny said, taking the end and yanking about a yard of the roll from the holder. Jazz laughed.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

_Two Minutes Later_

Danny giggled inside the cocoon of wrapping paper Jazz had taped him in. The bows scatted about his tiny body made him look like a lot like a Christmas colored cactus. One extra large one was on his head.

The two siblings heard Alfred walking down the hall and they both retreated behind the bed. Well... Jazz made it but Danny tripped and fell on his face. The orange haired girl had to stifle her giggles when Alfred walked and gasped.

Danny just laughed his butt off, like usual, and rolled around on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm being nice today and posting two chapters!<strong>

**Kadzait: She's, more or less, guarenting she'll end with 100 chapters...**

**SHHHHHHHHH~! Anyways~! Hey Kad, wanna wrestle?**

**...**

**Kadzait: YES.**

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

**Other Imaginary Friends: *tries to break Kad and I apart***

**HAHAHA! I have almost defeated you!**

**Kadzait: You wish, fool!**

**Both: *begins beating the crap out of the other***

**The idea above was for Kyrianae Narii!**


End file.
